Gundam: Hope for Humanity's Destiny
by YoshinoYuy-DeadAccount
Summary: When two worlds become one. What path will humanity choose to lead them to a world of peace? UP FOR ADOPTION. Check profile for more information.
1. Chapter 1

Gundam: Hope in Humanity's Destiny

By YoshinoYuy

Start Date: 11/14/2011 Put on FF on 11/15/2011

**bold - A/N**

_Italic - thoughts or Letter reading and etc_

Underline - Location change

**Underline bold - universe change**

**2312 AD.**

Celestial Being has reformed after years of absence. In their time away the United Nation had formed a radical military group known as A-Laws. Their methods of keeping "peace" was to do so by any means, even if it meant breaking rules and killing innocents to keep this falsified peace.

With the technology of the Tau Drives at their disposal, the A-Laws developed more mobile suits that used the GN Tau Drives. The advancement in their technology regarding GN tech was impressive, but Celestial Being had also kept with the times and their equipment has improved compared to years ago.

Armed with new mobile suits, the Gundam Meisters returned to their armed interventions.

At Satellite resource base L3

The crew of the Ptolemaios retreated to the base to resupply and test out the new machine that would help the 00 gundam.

The test astounded everyone as the 00 had reached its Trans Am time limit.

"This is insane; I never thought that this is what the Twin-Drive is capable of!" Ian said looking at the results

In the 00's cockpit, Setsuna sat in the cockpit thinking to himself. "So this is the power of the 00 Raiser...The power to change the world..."

After the test everyone was called to the bridge by Feldt as an image of a destroyed location showed on the lower screen

"This looks like it came from a satellite weapon." Sumeragi comments after a quick observation.

"It seems to be powered by a solar powering system; we don't have any other data at the moment."

"Miss Sumeragi..."

She looked and nods at Allelujah understanding what he suggested.

"Alright, Ptolemy will launch after resupplies and repairs are completed."

"Hold on for a moment!" Tieria said gaining everyone's attention

"There's something you need to know, the Federation is being manipulated by a secret group that wants to rule the world...This group calls themselves 'Innovators'..."

"And how is it that you stumbled upon this information?" Lockon asks.

"I've met them..." Tieria admits.

After a moment of thought the crew agrees that both the A-Laws and the "Innovators" were their enemies in the conflict.

Later on, the 0 Raiser was being transferred to the ship while Anew observed. Lockon stood by her talking with her and trying to get to know her more. He thought that it would be the last time they would see each other for a while until she informed him that she would be joining the crew in Ian's suggestion. This made Lockon happy as he had found her attractive and would like to continue to get more chances to get to know her.

As he leaves, he noticed Anew's strange action of just standing and staring out into space. It seemed like it took forever until she responded to his words. Lockon then began suspecting something from her but would continue to observe until he would conclude on his assumptions

The crew was in its final leg of preparing as members on the bridge were already in their normal suits.

The ship and base suddenly shook as Feldt looked at the radar. "It looks like the base is being attacked by missiles."

"We were one step too slow..."

"How many enemy units are out there?" Lasse asks.

"Can't determine," Feldt replied before the ship shook once again

The Base and ship were now in trouble as an A-Laws ship was headed for their location as the missiles continued to fire from the enemy ship

Every member at the base was being led to transport ships. "The ships will leave in order, hurry up now!" Linda said leading the members to the ships.

On the Bridge the crew prepared to leave as Sumeragi orders all gundams to launch.

"Have the emergency resupply cancelled. We'll have Ptolemy launch and lead their attacks toward us." Sumeragi ordered.

"Uh…roger that." Anew said.

"Cancelling resupply, disconnecting anchor arms from Ptolemy"

"Mom...Dad..." Miliena said concerned for her parents.

"All gundams have launched." Feldt informs

The 00 launches along with the other three units as Setsuna contacts Ian "Ian, what's the status of the 0 Raiser?"

"I'll have to work on it for a moment."

"Roger..." Setsuna said as he entered the battle to counter-attack the A-Laws forces.

When the ship moved out the forces sends in their mobile suits as Setsuna intercepts them.

He used the GN-Sword II's rifle to destroy a GN-XIII but then switches it back to its sword mode to block the saber of an Ahead unit.

"It's just like your forecast Colonel!" Patrick said as he throws an electrical smoke bomb weapon toward Setsuna. The weapon release the smoke as the electricity flows through Setsuna's body sending in immense waves of pain.

The Ptolemy continued on as its GN field covered and protected it. "Enemy suits approaching!" Feldt warned.

"Tieria!"

The Seravee held out its two GN Buster cannons aiming at the enemy suits.

"GN twin Buster cannon's ready, high density compressed particles, releasing!" he said as he turned the right handle and pulled the trigger. The blast fired as the beam headed for the group of mobile suits. It neared an asteroid that turned out to be a mobile suit using camouflage.

"How the?" Tieria said in shock.

The mobile suit blocked the cannon with a shield on its shoulder that redirected the blast away from the group of mobile suits as it charged at the Seravee kicking it in the torso.

"A new model?" Anew questioned.

"These surprise attacks, its Mannequin." Sumeragi deduced.

"Enemy fire approaching." Feldt said.

"I won't let them!" Lasse said turning the ship to the left to avoid the fire.

Celestial Being was being pushed back by the tactics used by the A-Laws.

Saji looked into the damage room where he found Ian injured.

"Mister Ian I got to get you some help!" he said

"Take the 0 Raiser to Setsuna…." Ian replied weakly. "You must get the 0 Raiser to him or everyone here will die…." Ian explained the seriousness of the situation.

Saji didn't want to but he agreed as he got into the cockpit and launches in the 0 Raiser.

Outside, Setsuna had his hands full with the GNX-XIII and two Ahead units.

"You'll never get back to your comrades!" Andrei yelled. The sensors alerted him of something coming from behind. "An approaching machine?"

"The 0 Raiser?" Setsuna said as he took this moment to head for the new fighter craft.

"Saji Crossroads?" he questions seeing Saji instead of Lasse. "Mister Ian sent me to give this to you" Saji explained.

"Understood, we're docking" Setsuna said.

The Haro on the 0 Raiser sets the machine in to docking mode as Setsuna threw one of its beam sabers to buy him some time and then docked with the 0 raiser.

The words "00 RAISER" appears on the forehead piece on the units head as the docking was completed.

Setsuna flew past one unit as he heads for another unit in front of him.

"It's working….00 preparing to eliminate targets!"

The 00 Raiser manages to outmaneuver the Ahead unit and destroyed the mobile suit. The other two chased after it.

The Haro warns of another unit in front of the 00 Raiser as Setsuna looked up.

"A new model, time for Trans-Am." He said pushing the two inner buttons on the panel activating Trans-Am. The 00 Raiser glows the redish pink that was the similar characteristic of all suits using Trans-Am.

During this use of the Trans-Am, Setsuna saw himself in an area where there were more particles as he could hear the thoughts of those on the battlefield. Saji heard a familiar voice whom he recognized was Louise.

The two yelled at each other in confusion "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Setsuna was about to engage the new model when the output increases rapidly. "Error Alert, Error Alert" the Haro said.

The two GN circles created by the 00's drives connected and a bright light from the particles that appeared as it grew and slowly shined over all of the suits and ships on the field.

Everyone looked in shock as some tried to fly away from the coming light only to be taken in by it quickly.

**CE 73**

It has been 2 years since the Bloody Valentine War. Peace has been established by the Treaty signed between the Earth and the PLANTs. Though this peace was obtained, it was difficult to maintain as history repeats itself with the discovery of three new mobile suits that were stolen at Amory One. Though as history may repeat itself people will do all they can to stop war from happening once again.

A mobile suit similar to the Strike of the previous war landed in front of one of the machines that were stolen. The pilot, Shinn, engages the thieves into space as they made their own escape route to their ship.

_CE 73 - Outside Armory One_

The Minerva was heading out of the Armory One and tailing the ship.

Shinn battled against the dark suit known as the Gaia. "Damn you!" he yelled as the Impulse fired its rifle. The three stolen machines were making their way back to the ship as a white Zaku Phantom floated by the Impulse. "Shinn, Go back and resupply," Rey said.

"But we can't let them get away!" he yelled in anger.

"Use your head and go back and resupply." Ray said.

"Gr..fine." Shinn said as the Impulse heads back to the Minerva.

The White Zaku fought the three machines for only a brief moment as a purple mobile armor launched and aided in the three machine's escape. During the fight the pilot felt a sensation as if he knew the pilot of the mobile armor. The pilot tried valiantly to fight the experienced mobile armor pilot but is shot done due to the difference in skill and was forced to also retreat.

When the ship neared the enemy ship classified as Bogey One, they aimed their weapons at it and prepared to fire. The enemy ship used its machine cannons to blow away the Minerva's missiles as it escaped leaving the Minerva in the path of two explosive debris.

The two objects hit the sides of the Minerva as it was slowed by the explosion. This aided the Bogey One in escaping. The ship continued on its chase as the mobile suits were being repaired. Shinn looked at the Green Zaku and questioned why it was there.

"They say Cagalli was in it along with her bodyguard, but they say he's Athrun Zala." Lunamaria explained.

Shinn turned the other way as any mention of ORB was painful and annoying to him.

After taking in Cagalli and her bodyguard, Alex Dino. The ship caught up to Bogey one as they prepared for another battle.

This time three units launched as the red Zaku joined the Impulse.

The Impulse uses its blast silhouette this time as the flier sent in the pack to the mobile suit. The Impulse changed colors accordingly to what silhouette it used.

Bogey One had laid a trap for the Minerva. When the suits went looking they failed to see where the ship and suits hid and got ambushed.

"They've already taken out two of us!" Lunamaria called out. Shinn closed his eyes for a moment thinking of what to do when he heard Lunamaria's voice.

"It's the Minerva. They set a trap for us and we fell for it."

"Yea, that's what happened alright, we're pinned down, and we can't even get back"

The ship was left to find for itself, separated from the mobile suits and faced the enemy units alone.

"Launch side missiles."

The side missiles launched and nearby suits that didn't dodge it were destroyed

"We can't do anything with them behind us like this!" Captain Gladys yelled. "Can't we turn?"

"No ma'am, there's no way, what about Ray's Zaku?"

"We can't there's no way to launch it now."

_Far from the area._

Setsuna opened his eyes as he looked at the screen of the 00 gundam. He slowly woke up as he looked around. It didn't seem like they went anywhere.

Slowly everyone woke up.

"My machine won't move!" Andrew yelled. For some reason his machine had lost all power. All the A-Laws mobile suit seemed to only have enough power to retreat. The suits retreated forcefully, ordered by Mannequin.

Bring grunted. There lied the 00 and he couldn't do anything. He was aided back to the A-Laws ship by other suits that had the power to move. Once the mobile suits retreated the other three Gundams moved toward Setsuna aiming their rifles at the mobile suits since their drives provided longer operation time compared to the GN Tau drives.

"Setsuna, are you there? Setsuna!" Allelujah yelled. Setsuna was awake but for some reason he couldn't respond back as he drifted back into the darkness.

The three bring Setsuna back on board the Ptolemy and puts him in the medical room along with Saji who was in the 0 Raiser. Saji was thought to be in the same unconscious state like Setsuna, but he soon woke up in a few hours.

Saji looked at Setsuna lying down from the hallway. "Is he going to be okay?"

"We don't know..."Lockon said before heading to the bridge.

On the Bridge the crew discussed their current situation.

"So where are we?" Allelujah asks.

Sumeragi looked up at Feldt as she brought up the image below them. She wouldn't need explanation on this situation as it was a map of the world and there were no Orbital Elevators.

"Okay this is weird..." Lockon commented.

"What of A-Laws? They didn't try attacking us after what happened and retreated." Tieria said.

"From what happened it look like they lost power to their drives and had to forcefully retreat." Mileina said.

"There's more..." Sumeragi said as Feldt took that as her Cue as she brought up a larger map of the area. The screen showed multiple unknowns engaging one another.

"There's a conflict not too far from where we are. But the odd thing is that..." Another image appeared showing the group the mobile suits fighting each other. The Meisters were shocked to see mobile suits that looked like gundams.

"How can this be...?" Allelujah questioned.

"Are they like the Thrones? Do they use GN tau drives?" Tieria asks as he assumed they were gundams that used the Tau drives for power.

"All we can get are images and real time footage of their battle. To get more information that would mean launching to the battle." Feldt said.

"What are the statuses on the Gundams?" Lockon asked

"They're nearly charged, and 0 Raiser is getting fixed. Whatever happened was caused by the Trans-Am or something related to that, so I'm having it checked." Ian answered.

_In the medical room_

Setsuna laid there unconscious, though his eyes would twitch and move slightly at times. In his mind he heard everything that Sumeragi had said and it seemed like he was in the meeting along with the others but he was not physically there.

Seeing the images of the gundams caused Setsuna to wake up as he heads to the 00 gundam. Saji was leaning on the wall when he saw Setsuna heading out. "Hey Setsuna!"

Setsuna didn't reply and kept going toward the hangar.

_On the bridge__._

Alarms blared as a screen popped up showing Saji crossroads face.

"What's going on?" Sumeragi asks.

"It's Setsuna. He's in the gundam and launching!"

"What? He should still be resting..."

Setsuna's face appears on the screen "Miss Sumeragi, allow me to check out the situation."

Everyone was surprised by this, he was not there but it seemed that he was talking about the battle outside.

"It is Celestial Beings duty to end conflict." he said.

The others agreed with him and after a moment of thought Sumeragi nodded. "Ptolemy will intervene on this conflict with caution. All Gundams launch! Allelujah I want you to guard the transport ship."

The Meisters nodded heading to their gundams. Ian contacts Setsuna on the Communication link or Com-link. "Setsuna, the 0 raiser was just adjusted but there are still some things that I want to look at so just sortie out in the 00"

Setsuna nodded.

_Outside_

One by one the Gundams launched as they headed toward the battle between the Minerva and Bogey One. Arios stayed by the ship as they went with the ship towards the battlefield.

The battle continued as Lunamaria faced the Gaia. She fired the Gunner Zaku's cannon only to miss as the Gaia jumped to dodge the shot.

The Impulse was in a small pathway and spotted the Gaia to its left. Shinn pulls the trigger button and then fired.

Back in the ship the crew was trying to get Ray's Zaku out to help with the predicament of the ship being stuck.

Gladys picked up the phone and orders Ray's Zaku to be walked out if it had to.

Ray heads out to help Shinn and Lunamaria but ended up having to fight a purple mobile armor.

"You're something else aren't you white baldy." the pilot of the mobile armor comments.

Ray maneuvered the Zaku to dodge the beams of the mobile armor and bides time to find a way to counter-attack.

As Ray moved to protect the ship from a mobile suit the ship was using the tactic that Athrun suggested to get out of the area.

When the ship got out of the rocky area, the sensors began to jam as the soldier typed and tried to get signal back.

"Captain, our sensors are jammed, we can't get a good reading of anything." the soldier said.

"What? The enemy has a jamming weapon?"

The three gundams neared the black ship as they pass it to head toward where the mobile suit battles were.

Sumeragi contacts all four of the Meisters and sent her battle plan to them.

"Understood." they all said as they broke up into groups and then headed off in different directions.

The captain and everyone on the bridge looks on as they saw a mobile suit past them and then behind it a trail of green particles.

"Huh...what was that?" Arthur said in confusion.

"I don't know but try and contact the mobile suits and tell them to be on high alert."

"Roger."

_Out with the A-Laws ship_

The crew got their suits repaired but the drives were still charging as Katie Mannequin heads back to where the main base of operations for the A-Laws was. The crew was surprised when they didn't see the base. "What's going on here...?" Mannequin questioned.

In the hangar Bring leaned on the railing as he grunted. He was so close to the 00 yet he couldn't do a thing. Hiling comes up to him as she looked at him seriously. "Bring, have you noticed?" Bring nodded "We can't hear Ribbons..." he said quietly.

Louise was in the locker-room crying and confused as to why Saji was with Celestial Being. In her unstable condition she deduced that he was part of Celestial being from the beginning as she deleted his photos and looks at him as an enemy from now on.

Andrei watched Louise as he wondered what caused her so much pain.

The ship went stationary as they had to conserve the power supply. The ship was literally stranded for the moment.

_Back with the battle against Bogey one_

Lunamaria hid for a moment and then revealed herself as she fired at the Abyss. She missed and dodged some return fire.

The Blast Impulse fired at the three mobile suits as they dodged the blast. The blast rips through some heavy debris as Shinn noticed his radio signals having trouble and becoming jammed.

Shinn looked up as he noticed pink beams firing down in the area between the two forces. His eyes opened wide seeing what suits were in front of him. "Are those things new models?" Lunamaria asked.

"They're not any that I have seen before, so be careful Lunamaria." Shinn warned.

The two gundams in front of shinn were the Cherudim and the 00 gundam.

End this battle now, This is your only warning." Setsuna said.

"End the battle?" Shinn questioned.

The three extended pilot didn't take this warning seriously as they charged at the two gundams.

Auel looked at the suits as he yelled. "What? Reinforcements? I'll show you what happens when you get in my way!" The Abyss's cannons flipped open as he fired at the two gundams. Lockon and Setsuna maneuvered out of the way to dodge the shots as Setsuna charged forward quickly. He fired the rifle twice on the left cannon "fin" and then switches the weapon to the sword mode and sliced the other one off the suit.

"What the Hell?" Sting yelled out.

"Whoa!" Lunamaria said. "Are they allies?"

"I'm not sure. But I do know that those three are our enemy!" Shinn yelled as he fired at the three suits. Lockon turns around as he aimed his rifle at Shinn. "Shinn look out!" Lunamaria warned as the Cherudim had fired its Sniper gun at the Impulse.

Shinn heard an alert and then turned around. He tried to dodge, but was a bit too late as the beam hits one of the rifles on the Blast impulse's backpack. "What the?" He said in confusion as he wondered why they fired at both the thieves and them.

The Chaos launched its two weapon pods as they fired beams and missiles at the 00 only to have the 00 dodge the shots and destroy the missiles with the high powered beams. Setsuna had experience dealing with fangs and the fact that the weapon pods were larger and moved more slowly compared to the small, fast fangs, he easily destroyed the weapon pods.

"Damn it, this is getting us nowhere!" Sting yelled.

The Gaia transformed into its mobile armor form as Stella tried to slice the enemy into two using the Gaia's beams. She neared the 00 only to feel the suit being knocked down toward its left. She saw the Cherudim covering the 00 as it held its rifle, aiming at the Gaia. Stella watched in confusion as the suit turned back toward the Blast Impulse and Zaku.

"These gundams are a joke..." Lockon said finding the mobile suits not durable and as powerful as their units. The Cherudim dodged the fire from the Zaku and Impulse as Shinn grunted in anger. "Damn you!" he yelled.

Bogey One was heading for the Minerva to shoot it down when a large black and white gundam was in its path. Tieria gives the same request as Setsuna gave as this confused the Girty Lue continued on its course.

On the Minerva the crew on the bridge looked as Athrun looked with surprise as much as the others at the mobile suit in front of the ship that looked like the impulse in some ways. "What's that mobile suit intend on doing?" Arthur said as he looked at the suit in front of the ship.

Tieria charged the particles as the people saw the increase of particles around the suit.

Gilbert looked at the suit with a high interest.

A GN field formed in front of the Seravee as the large beam ball formed. The crew on the Girty Lue looked. "Its gonna try and shoot us down?" the commanding officer said. Seravee releases the beam as the ball heads for the ship and hits the right side of it as he burns through the ships side and damaged the Girty Lue.

Shocked by what happened everyone on the Minerva had their jaws dropping at what the Seravee did to the ship.

Ray looked on at what was happening as he was hit by the mobile armor when he let his guard down to look.

"Damn it, we were so close, if it wasn't for this unsuspected addition." the pilot of the purple mobile armor said as he heads back to the ship sending out retreat signals.

"Bogey one is withdrawing ma'am" a soldier said.

The Impulse and Zaku were still engaging two unknowns.

Gladys was angered as the ship was in critical condition and they needed to get to Shinn and Lunamaria. Ray was in front of the ship aiming his rifle at the gundam, Seravee. "Hmm.."

"Thats enough." a voice orders to the gundams.

The 00 and Cherudim broke off their engagement with the Impulse and Zaku as they head to regroup toward the Seravee. The Minerva looked on as they saw a distorted image that changed to a large ship. A transport ship appears behind the ship as another unit joined the three. The four suits floated in front of it.

Shinn and Lunamaria regrouped with Ray and the Minerva.

In the Minerva they got a signal that the ship tried to contact them.

"Let it through" Gladys said after looking at Durandal for approval.

Sumeragi's face appeared on the screen. "What do I owe the help and trouble?"

"I am Sumeragi Lee Noriega. I'd like to ask some questions."

Gladys looked at Gilbert once again. "They did help us even though they attacked two of our units they did not kill our pilots and we may get something from them." he said to her. She looked at the screen. "Fine...come on board."

Shinn listened to Gladys' orders as he gritted his teeth "Why are we letting them on the ship?" he questions to himself.

The two ships neared each other as connectors allowed the crew of the Ptolemy to board the Minerva. The ship's crew was armed and aimed their rifles at the Celestial being members. They are greeted by Gladys as she looked at Sumeragi.

"So who are you?"

"We are Celestial Being. A private armed organization created to eradicate war from the world." Sumeragi explained.

Everyone there questioned this and was surprised by what she had said. Shinn thought for a moment as he repeated the words in his head. "_Celestial Being?"_

"I would like to know what year it is" she asked Gladys.

"Cosmic Era 73" she answered in a confused tone. It was strange as to why they would ask something that was common knowledge.

"Comic Era?" Tieria commented "This isn't Anno Domini?"

"That ended a long time ago." Lunamaria comments.

"Ended? So this isn't 2312?" Lockon asked

Everyone from the Minerva looked at Lockon like he was crazy.

After some explanation the crew of the Ptolemy had much to go through as they had a meeting in the bridge.

_On Ptolemy's Bridge_

"So what do we do?" Allelujah asks.

"Given the situation there is not much we can really do. We can help them get their mobile suits back but there's no way we can head back."

"So does this mean that we have no purpose here?" Lockon questioned.

"No." Setsuna said. "This is a conflict and it is our duty as Celestial Being to end conflicts no matter what. This may be another era or the future; I don't care what it is. All I care about ending all conflicts with Gundam"

His words encouraged the group to continue and push on. "Then it's settled, since this conflict is just beginning our intervention can be a good thing and end it before it becomes any greater." Sumeragi said.

"What of A-Laws, all we know is they tried to retreat, and if they come back or worse..." Tieria said.

"We'll get to that point when the time comes."

"Do we intend on sharing technology? Because these people haven't had any influence of our interventions before, and if they get their hands on the GN technology it would just make things worse." Ian said.

"Not to mention that resources won't hold forever." Tieria added.

Sumeragi nodded as she looked at the four pilots. "Refrain from using Trans-Am if possible."

They nodded in agreement as they prepared to head out with the Minerva.

_On the Minerva's hangar._

Lunamaria looked at Shinn smiling. "So how awesome is that? Not only do we get help in getting our suits back, but we get help from people from a whole other era!" she said in excitement.

"Yea..." Shinn said looking up at the Impulse, thinking about Celestial Being "_Eliminating war completely...?"_ He thought to himself.

Lunamaria looked at Shinn and pushed him slightly trying to get his attention. "Hm? What is it?"

"You were daydreaming when we're supposed to go meet the pilots soon silly"

She laughed at him as she left. "Hey!" he said following her.

_Girty Lue's route_

The ship moved away and was still damaged. The radar picked up on another object. As the Minerva encountered Celestial Being, the EA joins with the A-laws to benefit one another.

**Well that's the slight revised. To update readers (new or old), all that was changed was tenses, word usage, and fixing errors. I tried to avoid adding more detail and stick to how it was originally so you can see how my chapter and writing progressed. Constructive criticism or detailed feedback is welcomed. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Destruction from above

Started 1/17/11 Finished 1/20/11 (AM)

**Disclaimer: forgot to put this up on the last one But I do not own G00 or GSD. Or any franchise of gundam for that matter. This is purely fan fiction for entertainment purposes.**

The Minerva moved at a slow steady pace as they continued to chase Bogey One.

The pilots on the Minerva were curious of the mobile suits that assisted, albeit attacked them.

The Ptolemy followed the Minerva to its right as it used a connector to allow the crew of either ship to come and get aquatinted with one another. Although it was mainly used to be the bridge so Sumeragi could go to the Minerva easier.

Allelujah accompanied Sumeragi as they used the connector bridge to head towards the Minerva.

On their way they see a group of ZAFT pilots and mechanics on the bridge heading to the Ptolemy.

Allelujah was going to stop them when Sumeragi moved her hand.

"Its alright Allelujah. This is one of the agreements we made." She explained

"You must be the Captain of this ship. I'm Lunamaria, and this is Shinn" she said moving to the side to show the dark haired soldier in red.

"Yes, I'm Sumeragi Lee Noriega. I hate to cut introductions short but I've a meeting to attend with your captain and Chairman." She said moving on leaving the pilots.

They continued on as the connector lead toward a hallway and then the only door accessible was the one to the hangar as they head through and looked around.

The three Meisters were looking at their gundams and seeing the small Karels repairing their suits. They turned around after noticing some ZAFT pilots standing behind them looking at their suits.

"Whoa they got Haro's too." A green coat soldier said.

"But I've never seen one doing that!" another said.

Lockon noticed the red coats over the green coats as he walked up to Lunamaria.

He offers his hand for her to shake as she looked at it for a moment but then quickly took his hand and shakes it smiling at him.

"I'm Lunamaria…and you are?"

"Lockon Stratos."

"Cool name…so which suit is yours?" she asks looking at all the gundams.

Lockon walks toward his machine and then stood in front of it smiling.

"So you're the pilot of that green one." She comments.

"Yep,"

"So what's with the green particles from your suit?"

Lockon was about to explain when Tierra stops him as he yelled out Lockons name.

He remembers that they were a secret organization and shuts his mouth.

"Sorry, can't say" he simply said smiling at her.

Lunamaria sighed disappointedly as she looked at Lockon and blushed slightly seeing how attractive he was.

Shinn looked as he noticed the blue one that took out the Abyss so easily. Seeing the pilot in front of it he approached him as he wanted to know more about this Celestial Being.

Setsuna was talking with Ian about the 0 raiser when Ian noticed the young pilot. Setsuna saw the look in Ian's eyes when he turned around.

"What is it?" he asks Shinn.

Shinn was caught off guard by his quick question but more to the fact that it seemed he was always serious.

"I just wanted to know, how are you intend on ending conflict?" he asks obviously curious about Celestials Being's motives.

"We just follow the plan" is all Setsuna said.

"What plan?" Shinn asks wanting to know more.

Setsuna ignores him as he looked up at the 00 thinking of how he would fight with-out the 0 raiser for the time being.

Shinn was impatient as he grunted. "Whatever…" he said turning around leaving Setsuna and Ian.

Ian looked at Setsuna curiously "Why didn't you answer his question?"

Setsuna turns his attention toward Ian as he simply answered. "If he's not in Celestial Being then he doesn't need to know the details."

"I…guess you're right." Ian said as he thought for a moment, sure these people didn't get the video recording of Aeolia's introduction of Celestial Being, but it wouldn't hurt if they explained themselves to people they were assisting.

Ian just shakes the thought away and accepted that it was just something Setsuna would do.

In Captain Gladys office

Sumeragi and Allelujah were in the room as they met Gilbert Durandal for the first time.

"I must thank you for helping our forces, but I have to say that attacking our forces at the same time is somewhat unorthodox."

"I understand. But it is just how we operate."

Durandal nodded. "Well anyway we appreciate your help in assisting us in our time of need. From what you've told us you have enemies as well." He said.

"Yes, a group known as A-Laws had come along with us when we were transported here, though they left before we could find their location."

'What can you tell us about your mobile suit technology?" Gladys asks.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you, Celestial Being's technology is something I will not hand out even if you are allies at this moment." She said.

Allelujah stood as he looked at the two in front of them. He was looking at Durandal as he felt there was something about this man that they should be wary about. "_Just who is this guy…._"

Talia was going to say something to argue about this but Gilbert raised his hand to stop her.

"I understand. We won't ask about your technology."

There was a look in Durandals eyes that Sumeragi and Allelujah noticed as they just kept to themselves.

Outside on the hallway Athrun was walking with Cagalli as they waited for their time to talk with the Chairman.

"So what do you think of this Celestial Being…?" she asks him.

"I don't know, but I can say that I don't trust them just yet….I don't know what their trying to do here…you heard their commander. 'End conflicts'? 'Eliminate war?'" he quotes.

"I don't know, maybe they're like ORB, neutral and want to promote peace?" she asks

"I don't know Cagalli, let's just be careful about them for now." Athrun said as he saw Sumeragi and Allelujah leaving.

As the two walked they talked to each other quietly.

"So what do you think of this, Miss Sumeragi?" he asks.

"I don't like the look of that Chairman, he's got that look of every crooked leader we've seen….he might end up as our enemy" she warned.

Allelujah nodded as he understood what she meant.

He passes a blond haired pilot as he gets an odd sensation. He stopped as he didn't want to turn around as he continued on. _"Does he have Quantum Brain Waves…?"_ Allelujah thought

Ray was headed down the hall to meet Durandal when he felt that same odd sensation again. He stopped turning around and looked at Allelujah as the two left the Minerva heading back to their ship.

"What's going on…" he said to himself as he was confused as to why he felt another sensation when he neared this new person.

At the remains of Junius 7

ZAFT pilots were putting in thrusters on the remains of the colony as they tried to push it toward the Earth.

The pilots were in GINN High Maneuver types as one pilot looked at pictures of his loved ones as he watched the colony move.

"Now fall our great tombstone, fall on those fools that have forgotten the voices of sadness!" the pilot yelled.

At a ZAFT base the soldiers looked on the radar as they went on high alert, the colony was on collision course toward earth.

Hours later on Ptolemy

Sumeragi was in the briefing room looking at the area to get used with the surrounding so she would come up with better tactics. She sees Feldt's face appear on the screen as she looked at her.

"What is it?"

"The chairman on the Minerva is requesting an emergency meeting, its urgent."

"Alright, I'll be there." She said as she turns off the screen and then leaves the room.

In Gladys office

Cagalli, Athrun, and Sumeragi stood as Durandal informs them that an old colony was in motion again and was on a course to earth.

Durandal explained to Sumeragi about what the colony was and the history behind it as Athrun held a sad face as he was reminded of the incident that caused the first war.

As they spoke of the situation the pilots on the Minerva were complaining that after all the things that happened, the colony heading toward Earth topped things off.

Sumeragi nodded as she understood the direness of the situation. _"We could help them out greatly, but it would mean using Trans-Am…."_she thought to herself as she entered the Bridge of the Ptolemy.

"So what's the situation about? What was this urgent meeting?" Tieria asks.

"Feldt."

"Roger."

She said as she sets the image of the colony heading toward Earth.

"This is…" Allelujah said seeing the situation at hand.

"Our mission will be to assist in demolishing the colony as much as possible."

"But to do that we would need to use…." Tieria was about to finish his sentence when Sumeragi stops him.

"I know." She sighs as she weighed her options.

"I am lifting the request to not use Trans-Am. The lives of the people on Earth are more important than what would happen if they saw the capabilities of the GN drives." She said.

"But even with Trans-Am can we get the job done? I mean it is a colony….we haven't even fought against anything of that size before. We've come close, but still…." Allelujah said concerned about the situation.

The other three pilots nodded in agreement.

Sumeragi was about to suggest a battle plan when Setsuna spoke.

"What about the 00 Raiser?"

"I know what you're getting at Setsuna but it would be too risky to use." She said weighing the options as she tries to explain.

"But if we can use the 00's power to end this situation then I'm willing to take the risk."

"Well I'm not." Tieria yelled.

"Look, we already risked a lot having to help them in their cause, this is their world not ours. Celestial Being's goal may be to eliminate war, but that applies to our world, our time, not theirs!"

"For once I think I'm agreeing with him." Lockon said as he looked at Setsuna.

"That's enough! This is no time to argue." Sumeragi said.

Sumeragi looked at Setsuna seeing his determined eyes. She sighs as she looked at him. "Get the 0 raiser set up. We'll use it only if the situation calls for it." She said.

Ian rubbed his head as he sighed. "Well I guess I'll have to put the 0 raiser back together…" he said as he was still looking through it.

"Have you found what caused the transportation?" Setsuna asks.

"The odd thing is that it looks all functional and there seems to be no problems present. It might just be a function of the full capabilities of the Twin Drive system"

"Then I'll use it" Setsuna said.

Everyone looked at him as they were concerned if something like this would happen again.

"You can't be serious…" Lockon said.

"If we're going save those people then the 00 Raisers power is needed."

Everyone was trying to talk him out of it but then Sumeragi spoke. "He's right. If we're going to do some good then we need all suits to be able to use trans-am, but my order still stands, we'll only use the 0 raiser if it is needed." she said.

All the pilots grew quiet and then nodded. They knew she was right.

"Alright then, all gundams prepare to launch."

The gundam meisters head out to their suits.

Setsuna stops to see Saji standing in a pilot suit. "What is it?" he asks him.

"I'm going to….Louise was out there…" he said to Setsuna.

"Why was she with A-Laws?" he asks.

He looks at Setsuna like he was stupid, "Don't you get it? She joined because of you guys in the first place! Her family was killed by the gundams!"

Setsuna remained quiet as he noticed Lockon behind Saji.

"Fine. Go to the 0 Raiser. Don't launch until you're told"

Saji looks as Setsuna floats past him as he thought to himself. _"Why use that again?"_

Girty Lue/Bogey one and the A-Laws ship

The crew of the A-Laws ship and the Girty Lue got acquainted with one another as Katie Mannequin faces a similar situation as Sumeragi with the EA wanting the GN technology.

Unlike Sumeragi, she planned ahead and agreed to share technology and information as she thought the more suits Celestial Being would have to face, the higher the chance they would fall.

Neo looked at the information on the sheet as he looked at Katie.

"Looks like we're going to investigate why there is a colony drop."

"Colony drop?" she questions

He hands her the paper as her eyes opened wide.

"We'll see what's causing it, and if possible stop it."

At Junius 7

The Voltaire had arrived before all other ships as they had launched their suits equipped with the drill device used to break up the colony.

Dearka was overseeing the operations when he noticed a mobile suit being shot down. "What the hell was that? GINNs?" he said as he saw the mobile suits rushing in to stop their attempt to break things up.

The Girty Lue neared the colony as the A-laws ship followed. Katie Mannequin looked at the size of the colony as she knew she would have to do something about this. The sensor on her ship detects the Celestial Beings' ship nearby as she saw them heading toward the colony.

"Not surprising they would be here, but what do you intend to do Kujo?"

Neo looked on as his second in command watched the ZAFT suits on the colony fighting one another.

"What do you make of this Captain,"

"I'm as confused as you are….send out the Oakley team. I'm sure that the A-laws will help us out to since their enemy ship is near the Minerva." Neo orders.

Andrei and Louise looks on at the colony.

"This is just horrible…" she said as she looked on.

"Yes, but it might work on our favor. Celestial Being is there…" he said.

"_Saji…."_ She thought as even though she looked at him as an enemy she still was deeply in love with him.

As the gundams prepared to launch they were updated on the situation as the A-Laws ship was there as well along with the Bogey One.

All the pilots looked as they knew this would make things much more difficult.

Saji closed his eyes as he thought of Louise.

On the Minerva the suits were setting up to launch as they saw Athrun getting inside one of the ZAKU Warriors.

"What? He's coming?" Shinn asks as he looked at his friend.

On the bridge Gladys sends the order that all ZAFT suits are to obey the commands of Yzak Joule.

She turns her head as she saw one of the soldiers informing her of the battle on the colony.

"Conditions changed. It seems that the Joule Team has engaged unknown mobile suits." Meyrin informed.

"Yzak?" Athrun questions as he heard that his old comrade had his own command of a ship.

"Inform the pilots on the Ptolemy!" Gladys orders.

Sumeragi nodded having already forecast that the situation had become a combat mission.

The Minerva suits launched first as each suit heads out.

Shinn's impulse was equipped with the force Silhouette

While the Minerva suits head for the colony the Gundams launched from Ptolemy.

"Tieria Erde, Seravee, launching!" he yells as the suit is launched for the linear voltage launcher

"Allelujah Haptism, Arios, launching!" The Arios heads out in its mobile armor mode as it heads to join the Minerva suits.

"Lockon Stratos, Cherudim, Launching!" The Cherudim launches as the orange Haro moved its ear and its eyes glowed slightly. "Ready to go Ready to go!" it said.

The 00 gundam is set on the catapult as 0 raiser was behind it ready to launch when given permission

"00 gundam, Setsuna F. Seiei, Launching" The 00 gundam heads out as it held its two GN sword II's.

The mobile suits on the Girty Lue and A-laws ship launched as the ahead that the captain piloted was now used by Andrei after its repairs. Louise heads to the 00 gundam as she remembered that Saji was on that unit.

"Louise stop!" Andrei yelled but in a failed attempt as she was too far.

"Get her back, if she goes and ruins the plan then not only will we lose our forces the colony will fall on earth!" Mannequin ordered.

Bring and Hiling were in their innovator based suits as they stayed behind, having authority to act as they saw fit.

"It's that suit again." Hiling said.

Bring narrowed his eyes as he said "The 00 gundam…."

The two suits flew off as they didn't care about saving the lives of humans as they would fight the 00 gundam and the others to finish their duty as innovators.

The Gaia, Chaos, and Abyss launched from the Girty Lue and attacks the ZAFT mobile suits, regardless of whether or not they were helping the situation.

Mannequin sees this as she questions the intentions of the Captain. _"What are you thinking of, Neo Roanoke."_

Katie was not like most members of A-Laws as she did have her own opinion on how they operated and she had her doubts. She decided to continue operating with them to see how far their ruthless methods would go.

The Gundams arrived before the Minerva suits as they looks at the battle plan given to them before they hand launched.

They split up in groups to handle the three machines as Yzak looked in confusion, "What are those machines?" he demanded. He noticed the radio signals were down and his sensors on the suit were not working efficiently as before. "What the hell is going on!" he demanded.

Yzak gets a text only message from the Minerva informing him that those suits are allies, attached too it was a unique communication code that would allow him to use his radio, though not to its complete original level.

He narrowed his eyes as he would get to this matter, but the Junius 7 was the top priority for him.

The three extended pilots looked at the four suits heading to their location. "It's those suits!" Sting yelled out remembering their defeat.

Auel was the one that was most angered by the situation as he gritted his teeth together and launched, his eyes set on the 00 gundam.

"You'll pay for what you did!"

The Abyss raised its beam lance as it swung down hard at the 00 gundam

Setsuna moved the 00 as it dodges the weapon easily as all Auel ended up hitting was space.

Setsuna changed the GN sword II on its right hand to the beam rifle mode and fires a few shots at the Abyss. The shots hit the Abyss's fin like shields as Auel was angered even more that he missed and was hit by the mobile suits attack

"Damn this guy!" Stella said as she charged in, the Gaia transforms into its quadrupedal mobile armor mode as it ran on the colony grounds and jumped at the 00 gundam to use its beams to slice it in half.

The Gaia is shot again as Stella looked up seeing the Green suit.

"Are we going to always end up fighting like this?" Lockon asks as he aimed the Sniper gun at the mobile suit again as he fires another shot.

Stellar sees the shot this time and dodges as she changed mobile suit forms as she looked up at the Cherudim and fires her own rifle. "It's you! You're always getting in my way!"

The Chaos engaged the Seravee and Arios as it used the weapons pod to aid it in combat. "Who are these guys?" he said as he found a difficult time holding his own against the two gundams.

Shinn, Ray, Lunamaria, and Athrun watched as the gundams tactics were so smooth and synchronized as they saw the Arios using its speed and mobility to distract Sting while Tieria would use the Seravee's overwhelming fire power to attack it.

The gundams seemed to have the three suits occupied as the Minerva team heads to assist their ZAFT allies in taking out the GINNs that tried to drop Junius 7.

As they head to aid the Joule Team, they noticed many suits with red particles flying around as they attacked the ZAFT suits.

"Those suits….!" Lunamaria yells noticing the particles.

"They're like Celestial Beings!" Ray said finishing her sentence as he fires at the GN-XIII's.

Though there were fewer in number, the GN-X's were moving and dodging the groups attack. With the battle tactic that Mannequin had given the pilots, they were able to find weak points on the mobile suits as they counter-attacked.

As Shinn kept seeing his shots being dodged he got angered.

Lunamaria was caught off guard as her wizard pack and one of her suits leg unit was destroyed. "I can't can't keep fighting like this!"

Ray covers for her as she makes her retreat toward the Minerva.

"Damn it!" Shinn yelled.

Athrun watched as he avoided firing as he tries to see what strategy the enemy used.

"_They're like Celestial Being; their moves are coordinated through pre-decided plans. If we don't get our own plan going, then they'll be no hope for us!"_

He contacts Shinn and Ray as the three planned a counter-attack. Using Athrun's suggestions, they manage to defeat a good number of the GN-X's.

Andrei had lost sight of Louise as he stopped. He then spots a group of mobile suits as he sees gundams or what he thought was a gundam. "Damn it! Everywhere you are, all you gundams cause is misery!"

They were just finished with the last suit when Shinn saw a beam shooting from above. "What the?" Shinn said as he looked up.

He sees another red suit like the ones he, Ray, and Athrun had taken down. But this suit was different. He looked at it curiously as it floated in front of the group. "I won't let you help those people drop this colony!" Andrei yelled.

"What are you talking about; we're trying to stop it!" Athrun yelled as he noticed the red particles coming out from the suit.

"Lies!" he yells as he fired at the group of Zakus' and Shinn.

The mobile suits scatter as they returned fire.

As the 00 fought with the Abyss, Setsuna got another signal nearing him.

"What? A-laws?" he said as he saw the red particles.

The Ahead coming towards him was Louise as she yelled out Saji's name.

She didn't get a reply from Setsuna as he was too preoccupied dealing with the Abyss and the Ahead which Louis piloted.

She defends herself as Setsuna attacks her, unaware which suit Louise piloted.

"If that's how you really feel then fine!" she yells thinking Saji was the pilot of the 00.

She attacks the 00 as he dodges the suit. Auel yells at her to stay out of his fight, but she argued back having more reason to hate the gundams than him.

Using this moment where the two argued, Setsuna fires his weapons at the two as this stopped their Arguing as Louise didn't pay as close attention as Auel as her suit is damaged.

Setsuna stopped as he had a moment to breathe when he felt his suit being shot at. He turns around to see two new models. "Those two!"

As the mobile suits fought one another, Yzak worked with Athrun as they managed to set the Drill weapons and separate the colony in two. But it wasn't enough.

One half continued to fall toward Earth.

Lockon continued fighting the Gaia as it used the coating on the end of the beam pistol to block the beam saber of the Gaia. Lockon then used the second pistol and fires rapidly at the Gaia in close range as this caused the cockpit to rip open and Stella was knocked unconscious.

She is quickly picked up by The Girty Lue's suit and returned to the ship.

Lockon turns around and fires at the colony as he destroys the ground and helps in breaking it up in time.

"Haro!"

"Gotcha! Gotcha!" the machine said as Lockon used the pistols and missiles while the Haro controlled the rifle mounted on the right shoulder armor to aid in all of its weapons firing.

Tieria looks over to see the unit he had fought before as he looks at Allelujah, "Take care of this, I'm going to help Setsuna!"

"Understood!"

The Arios dodges the pod's fire as he uses the pincers on the mobile armor to tear off the right arm of the Chaos. It then transforms back to its mobile suit mode as he uses the machine guns on the forearms and the twin beam rifle to destroy the weapon pods

Sting continued to fight until he had orders to retreat.

All mobile suits were slowly retreating besides Athrun, Shinn who followed him and the Gundams as they dealt with the remaining suits and assisted in demolishing the colony.

Even though the gundams had permission to use Trans-am, they were so busy and preoccupied that they decided to hold off until a better situation arrived. If they recklessly used it now than they would not have enough to head back to the ship in time.

The Innovators continued their onslaught on the 00 gundam.

"Without that fighter you're nothing!" Hiling yells as the Garazzo fired its mega launcher. Setsuna sees the blast headed for him when Tieria comes in and uses the high particle charge to power the GN field and defend him.

"Go get 0 Raiser!"

Setsuna nods as he heads off. The Seravee pulls out its six sabers as Tieria prepared to hold them off to give Setsuna time.

Shinn was taking down a mobile suit when he saw the 00 pass by him. "Where is he going?" he questioned.

Back on Ptolemy

Feldt sees Setsuna's request for the 0 raiser.

She looked at Sumeragi as she nodded. "0 Raiser is clear for launch" she said.

The 0 Raiser was set on the Catapult. "This is Saji Crossroads 0 Raiser heading out!" Saji yelled as the mobile fighter heads to the 00 gundam.

Everyone from the Minerva looked as they saw the small fighter.

"0 Raiser Docking mode! 0 Raiser Docking mode!" The pink Haro said as the 0 raiser changes its form and then the laser sensor connects the two units together. The 00 Raiser appears on the forehead once again as Setsuna flew towards the colony.

"What the hell was that?" Shinn asks seeing a blur past by him.

Athrun looked as he thought to himself after seeing the mobile suit dock with the mobile armor.

All Setsuna could think of was getting to Tieria and helping him.

On the Minerva they announced their plan to use the ship to fire at the remaining piece as it would continue it's decent after all suits were back on board.

"You know you could get burned in the Atmosphere's decent, right?" Shinn asks Athrun.

"Attacking from the outside won't be as effective. That's why I'll get this one started."

He nears one of the last drilling weapons as he tries to set it down. Shinn assist him only to be stopped by a few remaining GINNs.

The Seravee was fending off the two new innovator suits but they overwhelmed him as Tieria was about to be stabbed in the cockpit. The arm was blown off as a pink beam hits it.

"Tieria!" Setsuna yells.

"I'm activating trans-am!" he said as he pushed the buttons needed for its activation.

The suit glowed pink as the GN particles rose to high but stable levels.

As the Minerva prepared to descend everyone noticed the particles that filled the area far away.

"What is that!"

Durandal looked as he was hypnotized by this, he knew he could be one of the features on the mobile suits of Celestial Being. He decides to find a way to create the same effects for use in his "Destiny Plan"

Shinn and Athrun managed to get the final drill down as they broke up the piece. It was now a size that the Minerva could assist in breaking down further.

They turned as they saw the glowing suit. "What's going on over there!" Shinn said.

"I…I don't know." Athrun said mesmerized by the appearance of the 00 Raiser.

The two failed to get out of the debris way as they were pushed by the force of the explosion behind them as the drill did its final job before exploding to add more destruction to the colony piece.

Setsuna dodged the mobile suit piloted by Bring as he used the GN rifle's rapid blast to destroy the suit into rubble, forcing him to retreat before he would be taken in by the atmospheric reentry.

Hiling thought it was her chance as she attempts to stab the 00 when suddenly it diffused into many particles.

Teiria's and Hilings eyes widened seeing this.

The 00 gundam teleported to the mobile suits' left and attacks it forcing Hiling to retreat.

"Let's go Setsuna!"

"No, we still have to destroy this thing!"

"Miss Sumeragi said that the Minerva pilots had helped in breaking it up and their ship will do the rest."

"No!" Setsuna yelled determined to prevent the piece from falling.

Sumeragi yells at him to return but Setsuna disobeys as he the GN-sword II's saber mode to cut up the colony.

Lockon and Allelujah had returned as they were ordered to give the ship more particles for the decent.

Everyone was amazed to see the beam extend that far to cut it up.

Setsuna wasn't done yet. He felt a fit of rage as he tapped into a function on the Trans-am in conjunction with the 0 raiser. The 0 raiser binders on the drives rose up as he raised the swords up.

"Grrah!"

Setsuna yelled as the weapons created a long large beam as it slices the colony piece into small ones as the Minerva saw a fairly large piece still headed for the earth as it fired its cannon

While the suit heads to earth the Trans-am deactivates on the 00 Raiser as it's time was over.

Tieria used the GN field for safe reentry as 00 Raiser used its field in a same manner.

After the blast the Minerva heads down to earth as it burned a hot red. The tried looking for the Impulse and the Zaku as their signals was difficult to location during reentry.

Shinn and Athrun were caught in the explosion as Athruns suit burned up in the atmosphere and was caught by Shinn. He looks seeing the two suits in the particle spheres as he said to himself "Celestial Being…"

The Ptolemy used its field to enter the atmosphere as this surprised everyone even more as it heads down to the earth before the Minerva.

Seeing this only made Durandal's curiosity grow even more

The extendeds and a-laws pilots looked as they saw the small pieces heading for earth, to them it was small but they knew that the force would cause devastating destruction.

Katie watched as she felt somewhat responsible for this even more so out of all of them. It was then that she decided that given the chance she would leave a-laws.

Fed up with how the two pilots that they had gotten only fought the gundams and only few of the soldiers actually tried to save the lives of the people. She knew that A-laws was not a organization she would want to be in any longer.

Patrick stood by looking at her as he notices the look in her eyes.

"Is anything the matter, Colonel?" he asks.

Katie didn't reply to him as she just watched the pieces fall down to earth.

While the entire group of factions watched the meteor show, they failed to notice something on the other side of the planet.

A large object resembling one of the Orbital Elevators appeared. On Earth what was once a wasteland was now a military base.

A blond haired pilot opened his eyes after the white light surrounded the base he was in and he looked as at one point, was looking at just emptiness in space turn into an area full of debris. "What the hell?" he said as he turned to a long haired brunette wearing glasses.

"Do you know what the hell happened?"

The person stood up still shaken by what happened as he looked out to see what he meant. "I have no Idea…." He said truthfully.

In an elegant room, a green haired person stood up as his eyes glowed. "What's this? Another world…?" he said as he seemed to be getting information from somewhere.

On the A-laws ship

Bring and Hilings eyes glowed as they were being tapped into by Ribbons. When he finished they closed their eyes and looked at each other, knowing who was now in this Cosmic Era.

**There it is, Chapter 2. I hope you like it. I took a while to edit it around to my liking or at least to where I assumed it seem normal. Anyway read and review. If you catch any errors please inform me ^^. Any questions or suggestions put it on the review; if you're lucky I'll answer It on the next chapter or put it into the story in some way.**

**Update 1/20/11 (pm) - thanks lord-kun for that small error. If any more, please inform me readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Never-Ending Conflict

Started – 1/21/11 –AM (early) finished – 1/25 /11 AM (early)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own G00 or GSD. This is fan-fiction, for entertainment. **

As Ptolemy was the first to descend the ship picks up the mobile suits. The Gundams easily enter the ship as they dock to their stations where they were held.

Seeing the two mobile suits in need of assistance and the Minerva still descending Sumeragi sends a communication line toward the Impulse.

"Huh?" Shinn noticed the communication attempt from the ship as he lets it through and sees Sumeragi's face.

"Come on board"

Shinn thought as he weighs his option and quickly agreed "Alright."

The impulse carries the ZAKU warrior into the Ptolemy as it knelt down on one knee as the hatch closed.

After the ship got a steady course down toward the ocean Shinn lowered himself onto the ground. He looks and sees as Athrun also down from his suit.

The Minerva follows as it extends the parts needed for the ship to float above the waters, though they landed far from the Ptolemy as they had to connect to the ship and speak to one another.

"I understand. We'll hold your pilots until you arrive."

The Minerva's crew checks the ships conditions as they proceeds slowly toward the Ptolemaios as they checked on their current situation.

_On the Ptolemy_

Sumeragi goes and sees the two pilots personally as she looked at the two standing by their mobile suits. They stood silently as they saw Sumeragi.

"Are you both OK?"

Both of them nodded as they looked at her.

"Thank you for taking us in Ma'am. And I don't believe we had a proper introduction. I'm Alex Dino" Athrun said keeping his identity a secret.

"It's not a problem, I am Sumeragi Lee Noriega." She said calmly.

Athrun gave Shinn a small nudge to remind him to thank Sumeragi.

"Oh, yea thanks…"

Sumeragi smiled and then heads back. "It'll be a while before you're ship will come by. We landed a few parts away from them.

Lockon stood leaning on the railing as he looked at the two. "Who wants to show them around?" he said smirking slightly.

Allelujah grinned as he leaves, "You're going to." He said teasing him. Setsuna just sighed indifferently about this situation as Tieria thought it was a risk factor bringing them on board.

Lockon sighed as he felt that he was going have to do everything. "Really you guys could lighten up a bit you know…" he said complaining about how they were so quiet at times.

He was about to go over to them when he saw Mileina heading toward the two.

Lockon smiles thinking that she would show them around, saving him time.

Athrun and Shinn looked at the young girl in yellow as she stood in front of them

"Hey, I'm Mileina. Welcome onboard the Ptolemaios." She said with a cheerful grin.

Shinn looked at her in awe as he thought "_She's probably as young as my sister, what the hell is going on? This is just wrong!"_

Athrun had a similar yet less angered opinion about the young girl as a crew-member on the ship.

They followed Mileina as she heads toward the Meisters, thinking of introducing them first to the two pilots.

They stopped by Setsuna, Lockon, and Tieria.

"This is Setsuna, He's Lockon, and this is Mr. Erde." She said smiling at Tieria as she hid a slight blush when she looked at him.

"Who's the pilot of the flight type mobile suit?" Athrun asks as he looked at the Arios.

"Oh he's Allelujah; I don't know where he went.…"

Shinn assumed she meant it was the long green haired male he saw with the ship's Captain. He then looked at the blue gundam as he looked at Setsuna as he remembered the same pilot standing in front of the 00 gundam from before.

"What was that thing you did, back out there?" Shinn asks demanding an answer. He wanted to know what the hell happened and how the mobile suit was able to do a great deal of damage to the colony piece that assisted in the Minerva's final shot at the debris.

"Shinn!" Athrun yelled out reminding him that it was rude of him to ask in such a manner.

Setsuna looked at the young piloted calmly and replies to his question. "It doesn't concern you."

"What? What the hell does that mean?" Shinn yells as he was about to punch Setsuna forming a fist in his right hand only to be stopped by Athrun. "Stop it!" Athrun yells at him to calm him down.

Tieria looked at how the young pilot had a quick temper as he looked at Mileina. "Why don't you show them the pilot's area before their ship arrives?"

Mileina smiles and clapped her hands together. "That's a good idea, Mr. Erde." She said as she waved to the Meisters good bye as she continued on with the tour.

Setsuna glanced at them leaving as he turned toward Shinn's Impulse as he looked at it. "Gundam…." He said to himself as he thought of how there were gundams in this world.

"You're thinking of the same thing aren't you?"

"Hmm?" Setsuna looked over to Tieria "What about?"

"That they have gundams here as well…. "

Setsuna nodded in agreement as Lockon stood next to them as he grinned.

"Even though they have gundams, it doesn't seem like they're as powerful as ours. I bet we'd beat them easily if it was one on one."

"Still it's better to be safe than sorry," Tieria advised.

Mileina shows the two pilots and introducing them to Ian, Feldt, and Lasse. They turned around as they ran into Allelujah and Marie heading toward the Hangar.

"Oh this is Allelujah right here, and she's Marie. So what were you two doing huh?" she asks dragging out the last word as the two blushed. "Nothing Mileina..." Allelujah replies.

Allelujah and Marie heads out as Mileina smiled. She stops at the Pilots Area opening up the door as she sees Saji.

"This is…" she stopped to think for a moment as she had not talked with Saji or seen him around much to remember his name. "Oh yea, this is Saji." She said smiling. "Well I'll leave you two here, and you can talk with Saji and do whatever" she said as she takes her leave.

Once Mileina's tour ended she lets the two relax in the Pilot's Area.

Shinn sat down as he signed narrowing his eyes thinking of what Celestial Being was doing having young people like Mileina as a crew-member on these missions. He looked over at Saji thinking to himself why this pilot was here.

"Why are you here? You don't seem like the others."

"I was brought onboard when A-Laws captured me thinking I was part of the rebels….." Saji said weakly still sad about Louise being with the A-Laws.

Athrun stood there as he listened to Saji's words. "Who are the A-Laws?"

Saji looks up at him as he answers Athrun's question emotionally. "They're a group formed by the world government in response to Celestial Being. They do anything and everything needed to keep their peace. I've seen them kill my friends even though they weren't a part of any rebel forces!"

Athrun and Shinn were completely speechless that such a radical group existed.

"Then Celestial Being is supposed to stop them right? They're supposed to end war, right?" Athrun asks.

"Didn't you listen? The A-laws were made in response to Celestial Being, and because of Celestial Being and the gundams Louise joined the A-laws! If…If Celestial Being didn't exist…then she wouldn't be with A-Laws and all of this wouldn't have happened…!"

Talking about Louise caused him to break down and begin crying as he put his head down.

Shinn tried to do something but he couldn't really do a thing. He sympathized with Saji about losing those he cared about. He could still remember how he lost his family due to war, specifically the battle between the Calamity and the Freedom. He narrowed his eyes as he grunted thinking back caused him pain and sadness.

Athrun leaned on the wall looking out as he thought about everything Saji had told him, _"Is Celestial Being the answer to ending war or are they the cause…?"_

Shinn thought of how Celestial Being was as Saji had told them.

"_All the talk about ending war and fail to mention they cause so much pain….! What kind of organization is that? They're just like the selfish fools of ORB. Thinking only about themselves and not the people around them!_ "Shinn thought to himself.

As the Minerva plots its course it goes by the Ptolemy as Athrun and Shinn moved back on the Minerva.

Athrun gets out of his pilot suit and got redressed as he goes with Cagalli outside the ship as they looked at the dark water and the stormy day.

"So what happened…that light….It shined so brightly." She said thinking back.

"I don't know Cagalli. I still don't know if we can trust them…If they have something like that; just imagine what else they have. And I'm not sure what they're really trying to do…Or if they are what they claim to be." He explains to her what he had learned from Saji

She was shocked to say the least as this drastically changed her mind about Celestial Being, if not; it sure gave her a lot of doubt about the group.

As the ship heads to ORB the Ptolemy follows finding this land of peace as something worth seeing.

_In the Ptolemy's Briefing room_

Sumeragi calls in Setsuna and the others as she was with Ian as they discovered something new.

"We discovered something you all should see,"

The screen below them lit up as the picture of the Earth showed a large object the Meisters were all too familiar with.

"An Orbital Elevator…." Setsuna said.

It didn't take the pilots long or Sumeragi's explanation for them to see that the 00 Raiser's Trans-Am was the cause of the phenomenal appearance of the elevator.

"It seems that each time the 00 raiser uses trans-am, it causes a flux on the dimensional streams." Ian explained.

"The effect the 00 raiser makes is causing the two words to merge."

Everyone was silent as they took this in.

"So would our suits Trans-Am do the same, or is it due to the twin drive?" Tieria asks.

"As far as we know it's only the 00 raiser's trans-am."

"Wait…so that means Setsuna can't…." Allelujah was about to finish when he was cut off.

"He can, but it would most likely cause more merging. Then there'd too many conflicts that even we won't be able to handle. It'll be best if you refrain from using the 00 Raisers trans-am." Sumeragi said.

"Understood…" Setsuna said as he didn't take this as a good thing of course, but he knew that there would be other ways of fighting without trans-am.

"I'll find a way for you to fight Setsuna, don't worry about it" Ian said as he looked at Setsuna.

"Thank you…"

The Meisters leave and tend to their own duties as they wait until they arrive at this nation known as ORB.

_With the A-Laws_

After Mannequin had time to take everything in, she is informed of the same thing that Sumeragi discovered.

"What's the Orbital Elevator doing here?"

She puts an assumption together that it had to do with the two-drive suit.

"Who knew it had this much power…if it is the cause of our being here…then it might be..."

She shook her hair and just ignored that thought. She almost considered working with Celestial Being directly. It disgusted her.

_At the mobile suit construction base used by A-Laws _

The long haired male looked at his computer screen as he was hard at work.

He was figuring something out as he narrowed his eyes.

"_Once I finish this. Celestial Being will be…" _he thought as he was so focused he didn't noticed the masked blond entering.

"I haven't seen you this worked up in a long time, Billy" the blond commented.

"I'm on the verge of achieving the one thing that will bring down Celestial Being."

"And what would that be?"

"You'll see, I'll let you test it out on your new machine they're constructing, Grah- I mean Mr. Bushido. Of course, since we came to this world, it may take a while longer." Billy explained.

"All I care about is beating the pilot of that blue gundam. Once I do, my goal will be completed. Until then I will not let anything get in my way, not even some new world with their military of mobile suits." Bushido said.

"Well at least the resources for A-Laws came with us. And their information was good." Billy said as one of the pilots sent in from a supporter of the A-laws informed them of the transition to this new world.

Mr. Bushido didn't say anything at all to Billy's words as he looked at the incomplete mobile suit in the hangar. He had gained much patience during his time training. He would be willing to wait for the suit to be complete and powerful enough to take down the young gundam pilot.

_ORB_

The two ships arrived as they are allowed to dock into one of the ports.

Cagalli leaves the ship as she sees the new board members and a purple haired male.

"Cagalli!" he yells out happily as he rushed to her.

"Yuna…." She said surprised that he was there.

"I was so worried about you." Yuna said as he held Cagalli close.

Athrun was quiet as he knew of the situation between Yun and Cagalli. He didn't like it but couldn't say anything about it.

Sumeragi and the Gundam pilots came out as they looked at the board members and greeted them.

The Meisters noticed how the board acted seeing them as another possible cause for more conflict.

"Those people will be nothing but trouble…." Allelujah said.

"Why do you say that?" Marie asks as she stood by him.

"Politicians always are always crooked. People get into politics because there is almost always some ulterior motive that, in the end, is the cause of war or other conflicts. That is why Celestial Being was made. We stop people like them because we see what they choose to ignore." Sumeragi explained.

She listened to her words as she looked at the group taking Cagalli away.

The transport ships that followed Celestial Being were unloading the other members as they looked around.

"This is the neutral land they talked about?" one asks looking around.

"Doesn't seem that special." Another commented.

"Come on now everyone, there's still much to do." Linda said as she led them toward the Ptolemaios.

Sumeragi faced the Gundam pilots as she looked at them.

Since we'll be here a while, all pilots are off duty and allowed to disembark. "She said to them giving the pilots a moment of rest.

Lockon grinned, liking the idea for a bit of r&r.

Tieria chooses to remain on the ship as he found going outside a waste of time when he could be doing other things to benefit the ship.

Setsuna nodded and goes into to change into his civilian clothes. He would like to see with his own eyes if a land of peace could actually exist.

Allelujah leaves with Marie as this would mean they could spend more time together in a situation that did not threaten her life.

High above them, a couple watched them.

"So what do you think of that ship and its crew, from the images I've pulled it seems they did most of the work to help lighten the damage…" The male said.

"I don't know, there's just something about them that I can't say I trust them. I'll have to see what the Captain is like, both of them" the female said.

She looked at Sumeragi as the new ship interested her more than the Minerva did.

As the ships repaired and resupplied as much as they could, Cagalli went over the situation with the board members.

She was surprise that the others had sided with the Atlantic Federation so quickly, she felt as if her presence there didn't mean a thing.

Gladys was going over which areas to fully repair when a brunette female approached her.

"And who might you be?"

"I'm Maria Burns; I'm in charge of your ships repair." Maria said offering her hand to shake.

She was a bit hesitant as she knew she recognized her face from somewhere before but took her hand and shook it in return.

As the Minerva went under repairs the two spoke as Maria asks about the Minerva's record despite it not having an official launch.

After talking with Gladys she walked over toward Sumeragi as she introduced herself.

"That's an impressive ship." She said to Sumeragi.

Sumeragi turned looking at her.

"You must be Maria Burns." She said as she smiled.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"It was in the report. I appreciate your offer to help, but I have enough help."

Maria smiled as she knew that Sumeragi wanted to keep things secret.

"So why did you join Celestial Being?"

Sumeragi knew that Maria was not her real name, but there was something in her eyes that Sumeragi knew too well as she found herself explaining her reasons.

"I fight so that atrocities of losing our loved ones in life will not happen. In a world of peace; that is what Celestial Being strives for."

Maria listens as she nodded; _"If only it were that easy…"_ she thought to herself and remembered the men in her life she had lost.

_Outside on the beaches of ORB_

Setsuna had spent most of the day looking around ORB as he saw people at peace. It seemed so foreign to him as he had experienced seeing a world full of fighting. He could only see the destruction that the war could bring.

He decides to spend the last moments of the day walking on the Beach. He looked at the sun setting as he

He felt something hitting his leg when he looked down as he picked up the ball. He saw a group of children rushing toward the ball as he stood up

"Mister, Can you give us our ball back?" the young child asks.

Setsuna knelt down as he gives the child his ball. He looked up seeing a young girl and boy standing behind the children.

The children began asking Setsuna questions as the young girl looked at them smiling

"Now calm down children, don't bother the kind man." She said in a soft tone.

Setsuna looked at her as his eyes widened with shock as he thought he saw Marina.

"Thank you for giving the ball back to the children…what is your name, kind sir?" she asks.

"Setsuna F. Seiei."

"Well thank you Mr. Seiei. I am Lacus Clyne and this is Kira,"

He looks to the guy to her left as he looked back at her.

The brown haired boy smiles at him as he looked to his left.

A black sports car stops by as Athrun steps out. He looks toward the group as he walked toward them.

When he neared them he noticed Setsuna as he reluctantly greets him, still judging the pilot for being a part of a group that seemed to cause more fighting than ending it.

"Hey, you're …Setsuna, right?"

Setsuna nodded remembering the pilot from before.

"Oh you two know each other?"

Lacus smiled looking at the two.

"Uh…It's kind of complicated." Athrun said.

Setsuna didn't want to be there any longer as he just leaves them.

"Oh you're leaving?" Lacus asks

Setsuna didn't reply to her as he just continued walking. He got a call to return to the ship. Looking at the message he leaves quickly heading back to the Ptolemaios.

Lacus leaves with the children as she continued to watch over them as they played on the shore. "You go on ahead Kira. I'll meet you back here with the children" she said waving good bye to Kira and Athrun. Kira got in Athrun's car as he drove toward the mansion that Murrue and Andrew shared.

"By now everyone's probably knows what really happened." He said.

"Hmm…."

"One of them talked to me…..and that guy…Setsuna…was there."

Kira looked at him as he wanted to hear more about this.

Athrun explained to Kira what happened up until he arrived at the beach.

"Hmm…so they're fighting to end all fighting?" Kira questioned as he thought about what this Celestial Being striving to gain by being the enemy of the world.

_The next day_

Athrun met Cagalli when she was late for their brunch. It was here that he tells her that he was going to the PLANTs.

Before he left, he gives Cagalli an engagement ring as he promised he'd return to her.

Later that day Lacus and Kira visits the memorial put for those lost in the last war. They noticed a dark haired man looking at the Memorial as Shinn spoke negatively about how things would always wither away and die, showing his lack of hope in some ways.

Kira and Lacus watched on as they looked at the young man leaving.

On the Earth Alliance moon base they loaded nuclear weapons to their ships as they prepared for the ships to launch and go to war.

The Earth Alliance declares its demands. If these demands were not met, it would mean another war.

_In Ribbons Room_

Ribbons taps into Anew's mind as he was informed of what Celestial Being experienced while they were there. He smiled as he saw an opportunity to ally the innovators with both factions. He was full of greed as he devised of a plan for him to rule both worlds.

"So the twin drive is the cause of the transition…" he said to himself learning of what the crew of the Ptolemy discovered. With this new information he wanted the system even more. He thought of a way to get the 00 to use trans-am once again as he would need Veda.

He looked behind him as he glanced at the Innovades that had come with him when he was moved to this world. His eyes glowed sending those Innovades orders as they left.

"All will bow before me, for I am an Innovator…" he said

_At the Plants._

The ZAFT committee had a meeting about the situation as they faced the Earth Alliance attacking them. They moved on to the subject of the large Orbital Elevator that gained quite a lot of attention. The group continued to argue over this as they looked to the door seeing two people standing by the doors.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" one of the members asked. Guards arrived and aimed their rifles at the two.

"Our leader sent us; we're offering you our help. We are innovators." The purple haired one said.

"Innovators?" another asks.

"We can reinforce your troops and provide you with….valuable information." The red haired one said.

Durandal was curious by this offer as he looked at the two noticing the odd uniforms. "And what information do you have that would be of any interest to us?"

"What if your suits could match that of the green particle suits?" the purple haired one asks.

Hearing this, Durandal jumped at the opportunity and looked, seeing the committee arguing over this. Durandal used his strong, charismatic words to influence the committee. He then looked back at the two at the door as he grinned slightly thinking about how he would use this information.

Ribbons smiled as his eyes glowed. "Now onto the next…." He said looking at the broadcast the Earth-Alliance made that initially was a declaration of war.

_In a disclosed office_

A Man with short silver hair sat in the chair as he looked at the screen to his left. He held a black cat in his arms as he spoke with the President.

"I've told you, all that we need to do is eliminate the Coordinators." He said calmly

"The PLANts are still trying to negotiate. You, Dijibril, are impatient."

"Who could possibly stand up against us once the PLANTs are gone? The Kingdom of Scandinavia? Ha! It must be ORB that has you worried."

"Even though Orb does worry me, there's also the group of mobile suits with the green particles."

"I will deal with them; they will fall just as the coordinators will. And then we can begin our true, less aggressive plan."

"Think of the world as a system, once you cleanse this world, we can make a new system in which LOGOs will be absolute." He said as he took a sip of his drink.

_ORB_

The ZAFT forces on earth, Murrue, Kira, and Celestial Being watched the announcement that declared the start of a new war. Sumeragi narrowed her eyes.

She sighed as she predicted as much.

"So we couldn't prevent it at all." Lockon said as he watched the announcement.

"It's their problem now, we shouldn't be interfering. We should focus more on our own enemies like the A-Laws and the Innovators. Not to mention we should find a way home." Tieria commented.

"Still, it is somewhat our fault." Allelujah argued wanting to try to help to end this conflict.

"We engaged the high powers in our world because it was part of the plan!"

"But—"

"If it's not part of Aeolia's plan, then I don't see why we should be involved in this as much as we already have." Tieria interrupted.

"I will still fight." Setsuna announced.

"Conflict is the thing in our world or this world that Celestial Being eliminates."

"Well then why don't we decide on a vote? Who wants to intervene in this war?"

The Meisters looked over as they saw Sumeragi.

"Come on now…" she said waiting on the Meisters to vote.

Everyone but Tieria seemed to agree on intervening on this conflict. Seeing himself out-voted, Tieria sighs and agrees to join in the fight.

"We'll leave when repairs on the ship are complete, all pilots on standby in their suits until further noticed.

The Meisters were silent as they head to their suits.

The Minerva was put on condition yellow. They would be on a constant defense as they had entered war.

Shinn got up from his bed, the look of shock covered his face. "What? Another war? No way…" he said finding it hard to believe.

_ZAFT and Earth Alliance forces in space_

Both groups sent out their mobile suits as the announcements were made. ZAFT was changing mobile suits to be battle ready as they didn't expect to be in another war.

Yzak heads out along with many other pilots as they prepared to counter the Earth Alliance's suits. A large group of GINNs armed with the missile launchers were at the front of the group, As the Earth Alliance suits neared their perimeter, and the GINNs fired their missiles. The Dagger L's aimed their rifles, holding up the shields for protection and returned fired.

The battle begun as the two forces traded fire. Dagger L's managing to destroy GINNs but end up destroyed from another units attack.

As the battle ensued, Durandal spoke with the other officials of ZAFT as he convinced them that there was no running away, the only choice they had was to protect the PLANts at all cost. They grew silent upon hearing his words.

Outside, the battle was furious, mobile suits destroyed left and right. A Dagger L was shot down by an orange Zaku Phantom as it flew towards one of the Earth Alliance ships. It holds the rifle in front of it with both hands. Multiple green beams are fired from the rifle as the ship in front of the suit was destroyed.

A blue colored Zaku phantom was set on the launch catapult as Yzak thought of the situation. "It ends up like this after all…I knew it. Yzak Joule of the Joule team, launching!"

The Zaku heads out as a Green Zaku Warrior was set on the launcher after it. "This is Dearka of the Joule team, Zaku, Launching!"

The Green Zaku heads out into battle as the two comrades engaged the Earth Alliance suits.

_In one of the A-Laws bases on earth_

The A-laws ship watched as the battle began as mobile suits were firing one another. Mannequin watched closely and noticed the Earth Alliance forces were falling too easily. It was then that she knew they had to have something up their sleeves. _"They've fallen for the trap…." _She thought.

The ship had descended down to Earth, following orders, while another group of ships began forming a small base in space

"Where do you think the orders came from? Patrick asks.

She looked up at him as she replied to his question. "I have no idea, but orders are orders, and as long as we are pursuing Celestial Being it's all that matters" she said.

Everyone either watched the battle or ignored it while they waited for the next order.

Andrei looked at the battle in space as he grunted in anger. _"Why are we here?"_ he thought as he couldn't figure out why they were stationed on earth by new orders. _ "And where did those orders come from?" _he assumed that their ship was the only A-Laws ship to be transported to this world.

He sighs as he shouldn't have complained. Thanks to the orders the ship got a resupply of necessities and more mobile suits.

Louise sat at the corner of the locker room still shaken by the Captains death. She looked up at the battle on the screen as she thought of all the trouble that the gundams caused, putting the fault of this new conflict at the hands of Celestial Being.

"_They're just a plague…."_ She thought coldly.

_ORB_

Shinn and the others on the Minerva watched as they saw the battle before their eyes on the screen. Shinn balled up his fist in angered. "No matter what we did they still end up in a war!" he yelled out in anger.

Everyone around him looked as they understood his anger. Lunamaria heard some commotion outside as she went out. Shinn followed her out of curiosity as the two stood on the deck. They looked out to see the Ptolemaios launching.

"Why would they be launching?" Lunamaria asks.

"Who cares…" Shinn replied having no idea himself

The ship heads out into the waters quite a long way before it heads into space.

The ZAFT soldiers could not see what they were doing as they were confused to what motive Celestial Being had from leaving. Gladys watched seeing the ship pass the horizon as she thought to herself trying to figure out what they would do. It was only when she notices a sparkle in the sky that she knew they were going to intervene. _"But with which side….?" _She wondered.

She turned facing one of the soldiers, "Bring up the battle on screen. "

The soldier did as told as she watched the two factions attacking one another. It pained her to see this, but she wanted to see if her assumption would be correct.

_Outside Murrue and Andrew's Mansion_

Kira was out watching the children play when he noticed something up in the sky. He looked at the object. "What is that…?" he questioned as he didn't see what it was exactly.

**Here it is, Chapter 3. Sorry if there was a delay, I admit this chapter was a bit difficult for me to write for some reason. I am aware that this chapter might not be my best chapter, due to this difficulty. Read and review, if you have any suggestions or find any errors please post it on the review. Thanks for reading! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: We Are Celestial Being

DISCLAIMER: I do not own gundam 00 or gsd, property of sunrise/Bandai, this is simply for fun and entertainment, and this is fan-fiction

Start date – 11/25/11 (Mid-morning 3am) Finished - 2/6/11 (4am morning)

Celestial Being leaves the Earths' atmosphere. The ship cuts through the white clouds. Its color changing to a burning red as it heads toward space. Anew's eyes moved slightly, she notice something on the sensors as they left the atmosphere. "Sensors are detecting multiple objects outside the perimeter of the battlefield." Anew informs.

"What is it?" Lasse asks as he pilots the ship toward the battle, slowing down as he hears this news.

Anew was looking at the radar to find the source of the objects. She was about to answer Lasses' question when Feldt noticed something on the radar.

"GN particles detected!" Feldt yelled looking at the screen in front of her. There were signs of displeasure from the crew-members on the bridge as they continued on course.

Hearing this, the pilots became alert and tense, knowing it had become a more difficult mission; having to fight A-laws at the same time. Allelujah sighs closing his eyes, not wanting to fight more than he needed to.

Tieria narrowed his eyes determined to eliminate all of the A-Laws forces and the Innovators that manipulated them.

Lockon had his hands behind his head, finding it no different from fighting anyone else. "Hopefully they'll be more of a challenge than the other suits." He said to himself as the orange Haro spun around flapping its ears as its eyes glowed. "Be serious! Be serious!" it said.

Setsuna thought to himself as he sat in the 00 Raisers cockpit. He had much in his mind, the A-Laws, the Innovators, this world and all of its military factions. _"Just what does this all mean…?" _he questions.

_A-Laws ships._

One of the many ships lined up as a silver haired commander sat at the front chair on the bridge.

"So they've come, just as predicted."

"Major, should we send out the mobile suit to intercept them."

"Of course, that's why we are stationed here, we'll take them down here and now" Major Rindt said.

In the ships hangar, pilots scrambled to their suits. Hiling stood leaning on the wall as she waited for something. She felt a sensation as her quantum brainwaves were active. "Ribbons?" she said. "I understand." She said aloud receiving her orders.

The hatch on the Baikal class ship opened as Aheads and GN-XIII's launched.

The mobile suits heads for the Ptolemy in a large group. Hiling stayed in her Gedessa near the ships. Ribbons ordered she was to not interfere with Celestial Being's intervention and only go after the 00 Raiser.

_Ptolemy's Bridge_

"So what do you want us to do?" Lasse asks glancing back at Sumeragi.

She thought for a moment coming up with a new tactic to combat both the A-laws and proceeding with their intervention. She opens her eyes as she looked at Feldt. "Tell Setsuna and Lockon to proceed with the first mission. Allelujah and Tieria are to stay behind and defend the ship" she orders.

She then contacts Marie and Saji as she wanted both of them to experience how Celestial Being fought their battles. The two walked through the door as they sat at the two seats at the end. Saji watched to see how Celestial Being fought.

"Yes, Ma'am" Feldt said. She relays the message to the Meisters.

_Outside the Ptolemaios_

Seravee and Arios launched first to combat the A-laws forces and be a diversion for the 00 Raiser and Cherudim to head into the battle between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance. The Arios transformed into its mobile suit mode. Allelujah aimed at the incoming suits as he pulls the trigger a few times. The Arios extends its right arm. The rifle it held fires off pink beams equal to the number of times that Allelujah pulled the trigger.

Some of the A-Laws suits managed to dodge the fire while others were less fortunate and were destroyed by one or more shots that hit the suits torso or multiple shots damaged them far enough that the suit exploded on its own shortly after it was hit.'

Allelujah looked to his right, seeing a suit getting pass him. He turns the suit around. The Arios dashes toward the suit. It pulled the beam saber out from the front skirt armor as it slices the suit in two.

"I won't let you get to the ship!" Allelujah said determined to protect his allies. The Arios flies back into the group of A-laws suits preparing to take out even more suits with a dual use of its twin beam rifle and its saber.

While Allelujah dealt with the mobile suits, Tieria was making his way toward the ship as he intends on destroying any trace of A-laws. Using the GN Bazookas Tieria managed to make a large dent in their forces as the large beams destroyed many suits.

Tieria neared the ships. He used the GN field to block the beams from the enemy as he forced his way toward the ships. He sets the Bazooka's down. He aimed at the ship with the GN cannon's on its shoulders. The Cannons charged as he prepared to fire. The handle in his right hand rotated as he turned it, charging the particles into the shot.

Before he could fire, his sensors activated as he looked up. A large beam shot down from above. Tieria looked up to see the mobile suit that he faced before. "It's the Innovator!" he said looking at the Gedessa lowering itself to Seravee's view.

"I'll take you down before I'll get that double powered one." Hiling said confidently.

The Gedessa pulls out the beam saber as it dashed forward striking the Seravee as it swung its saber down at the Seravee. Tieria activates the GN shield as it blocks the saber for a moment. He tries to fire at the Gedessa using the cannons on the shoulder. The canons moved and positioned themselves targeting the Gedessa as it charges for a moment before firing. The Gedessa dodges quickly avoiding the attack.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Hiling yelled out.

_In Ptolemy's launch bay_

Setsuna faced the screen that popped up to his right. "Understood," Setsuna said looking at Feldt as he listened to the orders. The 00 Raiser was put on the Catapult as Feldt looked at him worriedly as she told him "Be careful…."

"Roger, Setsuna F. Seiei, 00 Raiser, eliminating targets!" he yelled out as the mobile suit launched.

The GN particle pours out of the suits drives under the two binders. It heads into the combat zone for the mission.

The Cherudim is put on the catapult as Lockon grinned wrapping his hands around the handles to his left and right. "Lockon Stratos, Targeted and firing!" he yells as the Cherudim launched. The suit holds its GN sniper gun II in its machine gun mode close to its torso as it rests on the left hand while the right hand held the handle.

_A-laws_

Hiling maneuvers the Gedessa as it dodges the fire from the Seravee's Bazooka's. She then looked to her left as the alert appeared on the screen. "So it's come out." She said seeing two objects heading away from the ship. Hiling's attention divided. She turned seeing a large pink beam heading toward the suit. The Gedessa moved out of the way as she narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Insect!" she yelled out.

She aimed the mega launcher at the Seravee. She fires the weapon as a distraction. The beam was easily dodged by Seravee as it destroyed many A-laws suits that were behind Seravee. While Seravee dodged, Hiling took this opportunity and leaves the battle heading for the 00 Raiser.

"What the?" Tieria asks as he looked to see the suit heading off toward the other military force's battle. "It's headed for the 00 Raiser!" Tieria tightened his grip on the handles. He pushed them forward. He prepared to leave to give chase until he looked at the small screen in front of him.

"Stop, stay on the mission, finish off the A-Laws suits first!" Sumeragi said.

"But Miss Sumeragi—"

"Setsuna can handle himself and Lockon's with him." She assured him.

"Fine."

The Seravee turned around as it continued on, taking out the A-laws suit with its bazooka's and cannons.

_ZAFT and Earth Alliances' battle._

"Commander, we're getting some radio jamming" a soldier said on the bridge of an Alliance ship. The Commander looked down. He had never experienced this before. "No matter, prepare the suits for launch; we're going to take down those Coordinators once and for all!"

The Blue Zaku Phantom had just finished taking out two suits with its beam rifle as the shots went through the torso of the Daggers when Yzak noticed the jamming again. "What the…this again!" he yelled out annoyed by this. He looked over seeing the blue suit pass by him as Yzak watched it slice a Dagger L in two.

Yzak calmed down a bit assuming they were there to assist them until he saw the 00 Raiser taking out multiple GINNs. His eyes opened wide as he gritted his teeth together in anger. "What the Hell!" he yelled.

Dearka's suit had finished firing at an Alliance ship as the Gunner Zaku lowered its cannon as its mono-eye turned to the right as he looked at Yzak. "What's going on?" he question. He looked forward seeing a shot from a Dagger unit heading for him. He moved quickly to dodge it. The shield then rotates and the handle of a weapon ejects out. The Zaku pulls out the Zaku's beam tomahawk and throws the weapon at the unit. The beam tomahawk spun rapidly. It cuts the enemy suit in half and returns to the Zaku.

Dearka noticed a large beam headed in his direction. He moved the handles back and increased the thrusters output as he tries to dodge it. The suits left leg stuck out as the right leg was bent. The beam came to quick and the left leg was incinerated by the beam. "Grah!"

Dearka yells as he was pushed back by the explosion.

Yzak prepared to attack the 00 Raiser when he notices a large amount of explosions to his far right. The suit turns around, its mono eye moved to the right. Yzak saw the Cherudim wiping out both side's mobile suits. Yzak watches as the Cherudim used its GN sniper gun II machine gun mode and its beam pistol just taking out the mobile suits like they were nothing.

Lockon looked around at the mobile suits, annoyed by how weak the enemies were on both sides, "I should have stayed behind, at least the A-laws were more of a challenge." He complained. He sighs when he hears Haro speaking

"Enemy above! Enemy above!"

Lockon looks, seeing a Zaku Phantom coming down at him with its beam tomahawk. Lockon moved the left handle to the side and then turned the handle. The Cherudim raised up its beam pistol. The weapon flipped up as the white area parries the beam weapon. He felt his suit being pushed back by the enemy suit as he grinned.

"Looks like there are some who're worth my time"

He pushes the left handle forward pushing the suit back as he broke the clash as he backed off a bit and then fired the machine gun. The Zaku Phantom dodges the shots with slight ease. It returned fire taking aim with its own rifle.

Lockon moves the controls maneuvering the Cherudim as it dodged the beams.

The Cherudim extends its arm out. The GN sniper II changed to its Sniper mode. Lockon then locks onto the suit as he fires at the suit. The beam hits the Zaku Phantom's right arm and blows it off.

Yzak watched seeing the pilots' signal engaging the green suit. "Shiho!" he yells. The blue Zaku rushes toward her location. He sliced his way through many suits, trying to get to her quickly.

Lockon targets the suit again as he locked onto the torso. Shiho moved the left shield of the suit to block the shot, but the shield is destroyed in the processes of defending herself. The Cherudim dashes forward and fired once again.

Without any other shields and her suit in such a condition, the reality of dying hits her; causing her to freeze up. She thought she was going to die. She closed her eyes preparing for death when she heard an explosion. She opens her eyes as the smoke cleared away seeing the blue Zaku.

"Commander Joule!" she cried out.

"Shiho, return to the ship I'll deal with this guy" he ordered.

"I-I can still help!" She yelled determined to get her pride as a soldier back. "No! Your suits critically damage. It's better to live and fight another day!" Yzak yelled at her. "Y-yes sir." She replies as she heads back.

The Blue Zaku pulls out its long beam axe as Yzak narrowed his eyes. "You've taken enough of my comrades!" he yelled.

The Cherudim stops as Lockon looked at the blue suit. "It's that one…" he said as he recalled the colony drop.

"You're going down!" Yzak yelled. The Blue Zaku Phantom dashes forward as it swung its long weapon at the Cherudim.

Lockon quickly noticed how fast this pilot was as he dodged the weapon. Lockon narrowed his eyes as the Cherudim backed away, "This one's good..." he commented. He thought of using trans-am or not against this pilot.

_At Setsuna's location_

Setsuna finished shooting down two suits using both GN swords Rifle mode. He looks to his right, seeing an orange Zaku Phantom dashing towards him. He engages the suit for a moment. The beam tomahawk of the orange suit and the GN sword II clashed. "This guy…" Setsuna said finding himself challenged by this pilot. The battle was stopped when the rear sensors detected a large heat source. Setsuna and the pilot of the orange Zaku dodge it. The orange beam destroyed all the suits in its path.

Seeing a suit heading for the blue suit the pilot leaves the 00 Raiser to finish off taking out the other suits and Earth forces ships.

"This beam…" he said looking up as he saw the Gedessa, "That new model!" The 00 Raiser turns around aiming both its rifles at the Gedessa as Setsuna fires back with a beam that seemed equal in power.

Hiling looked as she was surprised that the gundam had fired a beam that seemed as strong as the Gedessa's weapon. "Even though the suit has more diffused particles, it shouldn't be able to keep up with the Gedessa…can it?" she questions as she moved the targeting icon away from her face as she heads toward the 00 Raiser.

_At the PLANTs._

Durandal and the other officials looked on seeing the mobile suits Celestial Being used entering their battle. The others began talking to each other as they hadn't seen the gundams before. Durandal looked closely at the 00 Gundam.

"Should we retreat?"

"Are they helping us or attacking us?"

Many of them asked those question and similar ones. They were beyond confused by the actions Celestial Being took.

"What should we do?" one of them asks Durandal.

He didn't know to be honest; he was confused as them, even after seeing the suits fight before. "As much as I want to call them back we can't leave the Earth Alliance out there…" He said as if he knew the Alliance had something that was a danger to the PLANTs.

_In the room Athrun waited_

Athrun was sitting there waiting patiently as he waited on the Chairman. He heard a lot of commotion. He looked over, seeing a group of people crowding the television. He heads over and squeezed through seeing that Celestial Being participated in the battle.

"_What are they doing?" _he thought to himself as he watched.

He looked to his right seeing someone with an all too familiar pink hair to the far right talking to many men in black suits. He had a questioning look on his face. He approached the person as he lightly grabbed their shoulder.

"Lacus..?"

The person turned around and to Athrun's surprise, it was someone that looked like Lacus.

"Oh Athrun…I wasn't expecting to see you so soon..." she said. Her voice and attitude were completely different from what Athrun remembered of Lacus, even though it seemed like Lacus, he knew she wasn't just from the sound of her voice and how she presented herself. Just before he asked another question the men led this Lacus to another room ignoring him completely.

He was left alone as he thought of why there was another Lacus in the PLANTs. He hoped he would get his answers from the chairman during their meeting.

_ORB_

Shinn and the others watched as they were confused as the leaders up in the PLANTs. "What the hell are they doing attacking both sides?" Shinn said in an angered tone.

"Is this what they do?" he asks as he was extremely annoyed by this. _"How the hell does this achieve the end of conflicts?"_

Lunamaria looked as she kept an eye on the Cherudim. "What is there to achieve from this?" she questioned confused and angered that they attacked her fellow ZAFT comrades.

Ray watched silently as he thought to himself. _"This will achieve nothing…"_

Celestial Being's actions were so perplexing that the news broadcasts what they could of the battle. Murrue, Andrew, Lacus, Cagalli, and Kira looked as they saw what they were doing.

"All they're doing is causing people to hate them." Andrew comments.

"But if all the people hated them, then they'd unite under a common enemy…" Kira said gaining the attention of everyone. They were surprised by what he said.

Murrue watched as she thought of what Sumeragi said.

_A-Laws_

Arios and Seravee were finishing up the mobile suits. The only the ships themselves remained. "What do we do now, Major?"

Rindt breathed quickly taking short breaths as he was scared and nervous. He was on the losing side of the battle. Nearly all the mobile suits were destroyed. "Why did Captain Hiling leave? Have you contacted her yet?" he demanded.

"No sir, it seems she's engaging the twin powered one."

Hearing this Rindt grunted even more as he felt a surge of coldness running up his spine. He felt death was upon him. "All forces retreat!" he yelled.

The remaining ships leave the battlefield. The Seravee and Arios heads toward Setsuna and Lockon.

_Earth Alliance forces_

Their forces are diminishing, now's our chance!" the commander said as the Windams equipped with Nuclear weapons head for the PLANTs.

"Send the second wave now!" the commander orders. The second wave of nuclear equipped windams launched shortly after the first.

"Hehe lets do this right this time, for the preservation of our blue and Pure world!" a pilot yelled out. The group heads for the plants.

_Back on the Battlefield_

The 00 Raiser parry's the Gedessa's saber. Setsuna pushes the Gedessa back, then broke the clash. He used the other sword and slashed at the Mega Launcher, destroying it. Hiling yelled out. She didn't want to fail her mission; she needed the 00 Raiser to use Trans Am. The Gedessa then pulls out its second saber before it charged at the 00.

_Lockon and Yzak's battle_

The Cherudim stores its Sniper Gun on its right shoulder. It pulls out its second pistol as Lockon changed them from the pistol mode to its axe mode. The battle turned into a close combat match with the pilot of the blue mobile suit constantly rushing towards Lockon.

"Damn…" Lockon wasn't one for close combat but he knew how to hold his own against this pilot. The Cherudim blocks the Zaku's weapon and then moved under the arm as Lockon used the other pistol to fire at the arm destroying it as he moved back and launched a wave of GN missiles at the blue Zaku.

Yzak sees the wave of missiles coming at him. He held on the trigger. The Slash wizard pack on his suit released a furry of beams at the missiles as the two collide and explodes.

"If this keeps going on…then I'll…" he said. Yzak considers the condition of his suit against the enemy suit. He had grown to be a bit less reckless during the last two years and knew when to fall back instead of trying to take the enemy down with him.

Yzak looked down seeing a new message. "They're what!" he yelled out.

_Ptolemy's Bridge_

Feldt's eyes were wide with shock when she saw what was on the radar. "Miss Sumeragi! "

"What is it?"

"New mobile suits have entered the battlefield; they have nuclear weapons!"

Sumeragi's eyes showed a rare look of surprise. She had not calculated this factor. She did not know of the Cosmic Era's history. "Get all the gundams to stop those nukes" she ordered.

The order was sent to the gundams as they head to intercept the suits.

Both Marie and Saji were shocked by this new development.

"Nuclear weapons….?" Saji questioned to himself. He thought why any military force would need that kind of power.

_Tieria and Allelujah's location_

Both pilots looked at the new order shocked at the appearance of nuclear weapons. They didn't expect this to happen.

"Let's go Allelujah!" Tieria yells.

"Alright"

The pilots increased the thrust output of their gundams as they changed direction attempting to intercept the windams before they got to the PLANTs.

_Yzak and Lockon's Battle_

Both pilots stopped fighting when they got their message from their ships.

Lockon leaves the battle against the blue Zaku. He heads to rendezvous with Tieria and Allelujah.

Yzak sees the nuclear weapons on the Windams as he rushes toward them, leaving as he tries to get to the windams.

_00 Raiser and Gedessa_

Setsuna grunted. He didn't want to waste any more time on the Innovator, having received the news of nuclear equipped mobile suits, this Innovator was no longer a top priority to him. He pushes the suit away and then stabs it with the GN sword II. Hiling retreats quickly, ejecting the drive on the back as the suit explodes.

"Damn it, I failed!" she yelled in defeat.

Setsuna heads to the nuclear equipped mobile suits, dashing quickly toward the interception point. He passes Yzak, ignoring the Blue Zaku

The Blue Zaku's mono eye turned as Yzak noticed the 00 Raiser passing him. "Damn, I won't make it!" Yzak said.

_Ribbon's Room_

He closed his eyes sighing. "It's so difficult to find good help these days." He said as his eyes glowed. He connects to another Innovade and gave it his orders.

_Near the PLANTs._

The ZAFT weapon; The Stampeder charged as it prepared to fire at the mobile suits equipped with Nukes.

"Power charged. Prepare to fire!"

The Earth Alliance suits fired the nukes as it heads to the PLANTs.

The weapon was about to fire when the weapon was shot at by a large beam. Hidden in the darkness of space was a mobile armor that had a Tau Drive. "I won't let you interfere with Ribbons plans." The pilot said as he leaves, making sure to keep himself hidden to aid in the others objectives with the chairman.

What the hell?" the commander yelled out. He saw the weapon destroyed. He feared for his life as he saw the mobile suits firing off their warheads.

_In the PLANTs_

The officials' panics even more. "What are we going to do now!" one of them yelled out.

Durandal narrowed his eyes as he ignored all the commotion. He didn't miss the fact that the Stampeder was destroyed by a red-orange colored beam.

_The three Gundams._

Tieria looked at the ETA as he narrowed his eyes. "We'll have to use Trans-Am!" Tieria said. He knew they would not make it in time without it.

"Trans-Am!" the three said as their suits glowed the pinkish red. Their suits speed up and left after images. The three stopped as they aimed their long range weapons at the nukes. Allelujah pushed both of his controls forward and held on the trigger The Arios fired its submachine guns rapidly at the nukes.

Tieria kept a constant fire rate. He avoided using the GN bazooka's in any of its high-powered configurations, avoiding any more damage the PLANTs.

Setsuna arrives as he dashes in and fires the GN sword II rifles at the warheads. "Eliminating Targets!" he yelled out as he was focused on the objective.

Yzak stops and watches the suits. He looked in confusion, seeing three of their suits using some kind of system or ability that he had never heard or seen of until now.

"What's going on...?" he said as he watched the warheads explode one after another.

_Second wave suits_

"Come on boys, we'll finish the job that our brothers couldn't!" one of the pilots yelled. The others cheered in agreement as they followed the pilot and launched their warheads to one of the other PLANts.

All we need is one of them to go down and then we'll have our true world, our blue and pure world!" the pilot said laughing insanely

_Back at the battle_

Lockon fired at the warheads using the machine gun. He yelled out "Haro!"

"Shield bits deployed! Shield bits deployed!" it yells out

The shield bits on the Cherudim's rear GN drive, its shoulder and its knees leave and fly off. They changed to their assault mode rushing toward the warheads and firing at them.

He looks at the screen seeing Sumeragi's face. "What is it?" he asks. He narrowed his eyes keeping up the fire.

"There's a group of warheads on the east, take them out in one shot." She ordered.

"Understood," he said heading to a location where he could target all of the warheads.

Lockon then activates the suits holographic sniper mode. He locks onto the line of warheads. Waiting for the right moment, he was a bit hesitant if he would hit all the warheads.

"Lockon!" Allelujah yells out

"You are Lockon!" Tieria said.

"As the name says, targeted and firing!" he yelled, pulling the trigger. The sniper gun fires a large beam at the warheads destroying all of them, saving the PLANTs.

The three gundams' trans-am deactivated after their limit was reached as they regrouped.

_At the PLANTs_

Everyone sighed of relief seeing the new machines destroying the warheads.

The officials talked of how the gundams were while they were using trans-am

"I've never seen anything like that!" one of them said.

"You think they're our allies or our enemy?" another asks still confused that they attacked and defended them.

Durandal sighed. He was glad that the PLANTs were saved but now he thought of how the Stampeder was destroyed. He didn't let off on the fact that he saw the beam color. This reminded him of the suits the A-laws used. He wondered if he would truly be willing to talk and become allies with those possibly responsible for the PLANTs destruction, had Celestial Being not help.

He was still in thought when someone alerts him. "Chairman, there's another wave of nuclear warheads heading for the west colony!"

"What!" he yelled out.

_Celestial Being_

The four suits prepared to return back to Ptolemaios when they got another grieving update.

"Damn it…we won't be able to make it in time!" Allelujah yelled slamming his hand on the panel.

Everyone was silent when they realized they wouldn't be able to help. Setsuna looked ahead. He grips onto the controls tightly

The 00 Raiser flies off toward the warhead and leaves the others.

"Setsuna's left, and he's headed for the warheads!" Feldt said.

Everyone questioned his action when Sumeragi knew what he intended to do. _"Go Setsuna…."_ She thought.

As the 00 Raiser heads to intercept the warhead, Setsuna pushes the buttons activating trans-am. The suit glows as it leaves two large circles made of particles.

_Athrun's location_

Athrun heard something outside of the colony. He heads near the window to see what it was. He saw many warheads heading to the plant colony near the one he was at. "Noo!" he yelled out hitting his fist on the glass.

Athrun then saw a blur to its right heading toward the colony and warheads. He looked seeing so many particles as he looked down seeing them in the room he was in. "What the…" he said.

His eye opens wide when he heard voices in his head. _"What in the world's going on…"_ he thought.

When the 00 Raiser leaves and its distance father from Athrun the voices in his head stopped. He sighs dropping to the floor. "What…the…hell was that…" he said.

_Setsuna's location_

The 00 Raiser flies through all of the warheads as it slashes at them quickly. The suit extends its arms out. The GN sword II changes to its rifle mode. The binders on the drives faced forward as Setsuna pulled on the triggers. The 00 Raiser fires four large blasts. The beam engulfs the rest of the warheads and destroys them.

_Plants_

Some of the people in Durandal's office heard voices. They thought they were going crazy. Durandal himself experienced some of the voices as he wondered what caused this phenomenon.

"The warheads were destroyed by the blue suit sir" one of the soldiers informed him. Durandal looked up as he thought _"That twin powered one…I will have this power…"_

_Setsuna_

The 00 Raiser passes by the PLANTs as Setsuna could hear voices coming from the people in the PLANTs. He showed a surprised expression as he heard someone's thought about "have this power." He had to deactivate it quickly. He hoped this activation did not cause another transition.

Setsuna stayed still while his comrades' head for his location. "Hmm…." Setsuna said thinking about who thought of having this power, and what "this power" meant.

_Hours later with Athrun._

Athrun sighed. He assumed the chairman was too busy. He was about to leave when he saw Durandal coming down the stairs. "Ah Athrun..." the chairman greets him.

"Chairman..." Athrun said looking at him. Durandal smiles at him apologetically. "I'm sorry that I'm late for our meeting, things came up and I had to deal the things at hand." He said.

"Its…fine." Athrun said.

"I have to apologize once again, for I have a very important meeting I must attend. If you wouldn't mind, I can have one of our people set a room for you and we can have our meeting in the morning." He suggests.

Athrun took this as a bit of an insult. He put some meeting in front of his. Although the chairman did say it was important. Not wanting to wait any longer, he replies to his offer. "That's kind of you, but I think I'll take a rain check on our meeting. I have to go back to earth." He said looking down slightly.

"I understand. Contact me when you wish to have another meeting." Durandal said as he walks past Athrun.

Athrun looked at Durandal as he left, thinking to himself about what kind of meeting he had to attend that he would go and postpone their meeting.

He turns around and then heads back to the shuttle port as he prepares to head back to earth and orb.

_Ptolemy Bridge_

The Gundam Meisters stood on the ground screen as Setsuna looked down, knowing that he would be punished in some way for disobeying orders and he was prepared for whatever punishment he would be given.

"You disobeyed a direct order not to use trans-am while using the 00 raiser and you've possibly caused another transition…" Sumeragi said. Setsuna remained quiet waiting for the punishment.

"But in the end….good job…"

Setsuna looked up in surprise as the others did as well.

"What do you mean?" Tieria asks.

"If he didn't then there would have been a nuclear explosion and millions would have died. I believe that prevent such an atrocity is more important than using or not using trans-am."

Tieria was silent. There was no arguing with that point. Lives of people were more important than if more people showed up due to the 00 Raiser's Trans-am.

Mileina looked over at the group as she pulled up a broadcast. "I think this is something you should look at Miss Sumeragi." She said.

The Meisters and Sumeragi looked down at the screen watching a broadcast from ZAFT.

Chairman Durandal stood in front of the podium as he spoke. "Today's events were both troubling and confusing. The group known as Celestial Being interfered in the battle attacking both sides. It seemed as though they were enemies but Celestial Being saved one of the PLANTs. My opinion about them as of now stands that they are not an enemy of ZAFT. If they continue to interfere then we as a nation will have no choice but to view them as an enemy. This will be my only warning to Celestial Being."

"Hmm….It's like back then…" Setsuna said as he watched the broadcast.

Hours after ZAFTs announcement, the Atlantic federation aired theirs.

"We of declare that If this group calling themselves Celestial Being do not yield to their interference then we will declare them as enemies of the Atlantic Federation. We will withdraw this declaration if they ally themselves with the Federation" the announcer said.

"Looks like we've become the target of the world again…that's just great." Allelujah said.

Tieria narrows his eyes tightening his grip on his arm, he obviously hated this situation.

Lockon just kept his eyes closed as he leaned on the wall. "What's different?" he said.

Setsuna just looked down watching the announcer being photographed. _"There's something to be done here…"_ he thought.

_At the boarding station in the PLANTs._

Athrun watches both announcements as he looked at the screens. "They've done it now…" he said to himself seeing that Celestial Being was now on the fence with both ZAFT and the Atlantic Federation.

"Sir, the ship is ready for you" the guard said showing him to the door.

"Right." He said as he goes through and took his seat.

The ship launches as it made its way back to earth.

_ORB_

Cagalli argued with the other board members as they tried to persuade her into joining the Federation. With Celestial Being showing themselves and demonstrating their abilities they presumed that it would be in best interest for ORB to join with a larger nation.

"Just give me the night…I'll give you an answer tomorrow…" she told them. After discussing whether they should give her the time to think they agreed, giving her the time.

Later that night she sat in the office alone, letting out a sigh. "This is too much…." She said to herself. The pressure of joining the federation was heavy to begin with but with Celestial Being showing up the pressure was multiplied ten-fold.

She looked down to see a call trying to connect. She looked at the number and smiled letting it through. "Athrun…what are you doing calling me at this time?" she asks

"Oh, sorry I didn't know it was that late…I'll let you rest if you want."

"N-No…" she said blushing slightly looking at the screen. "So why did you call…?" she asks.

Athrun blushed seeing her blush, but then replies to her question. "I called to tell you I'll be back in ORB by the afternoon." He told her.

She smiled feeling some weight being lifted off of her when she heard that he'd return. "Well that's good…"

The two conversed for a few more hours before they ended the call due to the time. Before she retires for the night she felt a stronger sense of courage and belief in herself.

_The next day on the Minerva_

Arthur walks into Gladys's room as they spoke. "Do you think we should leave ma'am?"

She smiled at Arthur. "I don't think there's a need to yet. ORB is not a part of the Atlantic Federation and we haven't gotten orders from Head Quarters."

"What of Celestial Being ma'am." He asks.

"The chairman has not declared them as enemies, yet. If they interfere in any future battles, that is when they are the enemy" she explained.

_Celestial Being Forces in ORB_

The members there got word that Celestial Being would make their announcement in response to ZAFT and the Atlantic Federation.

"Looks like we'll have to get out of here." One of them said

"How? We don't exactly have a powerful ship like the Ptolemaios" another replies.

"We'll find a way." Linda assures them.

_Ptolemy's Bridge_

"Feldt." Sumeragi said.

"Yes Ma'am." She replied getting the video feed ready. They had no access to Veda and Veda had the prerecorded message of Aeolia. Without Veda they had to make a person announcement.

She began the announcement as the video feed was sent to all armed forces.

"We are Celestial Being. No matter what the reason; religion, territory, supplies, revenge, all of these factors means nothing to us. We will engage in any battle that requires us to do so. This is our only warning for all armed forces to lay down your weapons and stop fighting. We will not stop until all conflict is eliminated."

The message is sent to all of the nations. All of them had a similar reaction thinking it was some kind of joke.

_In ORB on the Minerva_

Shinn watched along with the others as he scoffs. "What a bunch of Hypocrite…" he said storming out of the room.

Lunamaria looked at the screen as she thought back to her brief moment meeting Lockon. "Why do all this…." She said to herself.

_On the Bridge_

Gladys and the others watched. "So that's what you choose…" she said to herself.

_PLANTs_

Durandal he turns off the television after watching the announcement by Celestial Being. "It's just like you said…" he said. He turned to face a man with green short hair. "So you are Ribbons…." He said looking at the man.

"Yes…I am" Ribbons said in a smooth tone. He grinned at the Chairman. This meeting would bring his power to a greater level and bring him a step closer to his goal.

**There it is Chapter 4. I know it's a long wait and again, had trouble with this chapter. It might be a case of writers block but hoping that goes away soon. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, r&r. Any suggestions put it on the review or message me, any errors, point that out (kindly) on the review, thank you and keep reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Alligence

Disclaimer: I don't own g00 or gsd. This is purely for fun, it is fan-fiction, g00 and gsd are owned by Bandai/sunrise

Start date 2/6/11 – 4am (morning) Finished 2/11/11 1am (morning)

Durandal puts his hands on the arm rests of the chair as he looked at Ribbons curiously. "So what are you proposing to me?" he asks him.

"Just as you've heard…" He said smiling. "I am willing to assist you in gaining an edge with technology."

"Elaborate if you'd please…"

The two men talked for hours as Durandal's eyes showed a signs of surprise to Ribbons words.

"All you said seems difficult to take in….What of the destruction of our weapon?" he asks. It was clear that he wanted to get the point of his assumption; that either A-Laws or these "innovators" had something to do with the destruction of the Stampeder.

"That was not our doing." Ribbons lied. "We'd gladly assist you in finding whoever did it. Though it seems you are in gratitude of Celestial Being." He said.

"I assure you, accepting my help will lead to a world of peace." Ribbons said moving his leg over the other sitting in a formal fashion. His hands interlocked, thumbs lying on top of each other.

There was a moment of silence where Durandal thought of the situation and to what would happen if he let ZAFT be part of this. It was obvious to him that Ribbons lied about having no knowledge of the Stampeder's destruction. He concluded that it would be a game of who could use who the longest before the loser admits defeat. Weighing his options, he assumed doing this would lead to his goal, a world where each person had a purpose and those who didn't were nearly worthless.

He extends his hand out to Ribbons, as a sign of agreement to cooperate.

Ribbons stood up as he made a quick move to grab something from his sleeve. He shook Durandals hand and after the second shake Durandal pulls his hand back. "What was that?" he question.

"Oh, must have been a shock." Ribbons coolly replied. "I'm glad you agreed; now I can work on adapting your suits for the drives. It will take some time, so be patient. I'll call for you when a demonstration is ready."

He stood up and took his leave along with the others.

Durandal looked at them leave and then looked at his palm. "That was no static shock. What did you do…?" he questioned. He was a scientist. He wanted to figure out what was done to him, but all he could do now was waiting for any unusual effects. This small incident brought much more curiosity to Durandal as he questioned what Ribbons and the "Innovators" goals were. "Hmm…" he said in deep thought.

_With Ribbons and the other Innovades_

"So did you inject him?" The purple haired one asks.

"Why ask a needless question like that? Of course I did. But we'll need to act quickly and set up the right situation for the poisoning to take effect." Ribbons replied.

"Yes, sir."

Ribbons narrowed his eyes troubled by something. _"Why hasn't anything happened?"_ he thought to himself. It had been many days since the 00 Raiser's trans-am and yet there were no signs of added things or people from their world. _"That system….that gundam…will be mine." _

_Dijibril's home_

The sound of bottles shattering filled the room as the cat meowed loudly, frightened by the sudden, loud noise. It moves out of Dijibril's way as he grunted angrily.

"Darn it! Who would have thought that Celestial Being would have such powerful mobile suits!" he yelled. Their plan to nuke the PLANTs failed because of Celestial Being.

"What will you do now Dijibril? There are still the forces on the surface waiting to attack ZAFT. If we turn away now after raising our fists to start this fight, we'll be the laughing stock of the world!" one of the Logos members said.

Dijibril looked up nervously and panics. He quickly regained his composure looking at the members. "It is more important now to fight. We will go back to the original plan—no, we'll make a better plan. We will render them powerless against us. No matter if they Coordinators or Celestial Being!" he yelled. Dijibril gritted his teeth together as he looked on at the members hoping they bought his words.

Dijibril would never admit to anyone that he was on the losing side. He would do everything he could to change the tide to his favor.

_ORB_

Cagalli was in the meeting once again as the members asks for a response. They had gotten fed up with how she put off the answer and threatened her that they would call for a vote. This would mean she would have no say in what ORB did, if the votes were against her.

"I'll have a response soon!" she argued.

"You keep saying that Cagalli but it seems like you don't care about the well-being of ORB. We are just doing what we believe is best for ORB." Yuna said standing up. The others in the room whispered and seemed to agree.

Cagalli sighed as she wished Athrun were here. She looked at the time. He wouldn't be at the station for another two hours. She looked down sighing heavily.

Unato wanted to push for an alliance with the federation but for the sake of keeping up his act he called for a break. "We'll come back here in one hour." He said as he thought that would be reasonable time for Cagalli to think but not too much time for her to go and think of something to postpone the inevitable.

Cagalli leaves the room as she is followed by Yuna.

"Cagalli, wait for me!" he yelled out. She slowed down as Yuna caught up to her.

"Whets the matter?" he asks in a kind voice.

"I'm just so tired…." She said. Cagalli didn't want to tell Yuna that her thoughts were on Athrun arriving in two hours.

"Well you should use the hour to rest and think of the right response."

Cagalli looked up at him smiling slightly; she didn't like Yuna that much but due to arrangements, she would be seeing a lot more of him in the future. She sighs sadly realizing that she might not be able to see Athrun once she was married to Yuna.

"I think I'd need more than one hour….could you inform the members I'll take a personal hour? I'll come back with a response, I promise." She said.

This went against his wishes and his motives, but seeing how she wanted this time for her so much he reluctantly allows this as he goes to inform the members and his father.

Cagalli smiled as she knew it would give her time to see Athrun.

She makes her way to the station, leaving the compound.

_Unato's office_

Unato looked at the documents and contracts that the Atlantic Federation sent as they waited for their response. He glanced up hearing the door open as he saw his son walking in. "So how is the girl..?" he asks.

"She claims to be tired. She's not a dumb girl after all, father. This might be more difficult than originally planned." Yuna said walking toward the desk.

"No matter, we'll over-rule her decision with the board members." He said looking down at the papers.

"She requested another hour for herself." Yuna mentioned. Unato thought of why she would want another hour, but regardless of how much time she wanted, they would still get what they desired.

_Andrew and Murrue's mansion_

Murrue and Andrew finished watching the announcement made by Celestial being hours ago and were now watching the response from the nations.

Durandal stood at the podium once again as he declares that since Celestial Being chose to make such an announcement that they were now enemies of ZAFT and the PLANT. He kept the information about the PLANTs joining the group calling themselves Innovators a secret. He would see what they could get out of the Innovators before making anything public.

Andrew watched as he took a sip of his coffee. "I would have done the same if I were in charge." He said watching the screen.

He gets some equipment set. He puts on a communication headphone on. He types in some codes and turned the dial on the communication device as he gets on the same frequency the Minerva used as he tries to make contact with them. He begins to tell them in a coded phrase for the Minerva to leave ORB soon.

"Who is this? This is Talia Gladys, Captain of the Minerva."

"Oh? Glad to hear from you. It's just like I said, ORB will join the Atlantic Federation despite the representative's efforts. It is best to leave now to avoid any trouble."

"And why should I trust an anonymous voice?"

"Have you heard of the name 'Andrew Waltfeld'?"

"The Desert Tiger…" she said to herself.

Murrue stood behind Andrew as she couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that he gave out his name to the Captain. Andrew looked back seeing her chuckle and grins as he continued talking to the Captain

_At the Shuttle port_

Cagalli stood there waiting patiently; watching the people disembark from the ship, waiting for any sign of Athrun. Her eyes lit up with joy when she saw him leaving and walking down the steps.

"Athrun!" she cried out. Athrun looks up to see Cagalli in front of him as he dropped his bag as she embraced him.

"Cagalli? Aren't you supposed to be in some meeting?" he asks

She looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes. She was so happy that he was back.

Athrun moved his finger and caught her growing tears. "Tell me what's happening." He said.

The two walked around a path in one of ORBs parks as Cagalli told Athrun what happened. "So Celestial Being declares their war on the world…." He said. He didn't see what that would achieve but with Celestial Being there, he would have a chance to see what their interventions would bring. Would it bring peace, or just more bloodshed?

"So did you get to see the chairman?" she asks looking at him.

He shook his head, "He had things that came up, I can reschedule at another time, but something bothers me…"

"What is it?"

He was silent for a moment as he wasn't sure if he should tell her of the Lacus impersonator or not.

"Just…some things he did…I guess. I'll rest for a day or two and see if I can go back to the PLANTs."

She nodded, she didn't really understand, but she could see he was hiding something, but with the meeting coming up she didn't have time to push for answers.

"I got to go now, they really want an answer this time…" she said worried that she wouldn't be good enough like her father.

Athrun looked at her smiling. "I know you'll do well, Cagalli." He encouraged.

She smiled back before letting go of his hand and taking her leave. Athrun sighs. He decides to go visit Kira and Lacus to tell him of what he saw and what he experienced.

_Outside the mansion_

Kira sat down on the white chair as he looked up at the clouds, thinking of what would happen now with Celestial Being causing more conflict in this war. He tightened his fist looking down at it as he thought of all the people and loved ones he lost. He looks up seeing Athrun's car pull up.

He stood up heading to the car as Athrun got out of it. Lacus looked at Athrun as she smiled "Welcome back Athrun."

Athrun smiles at her as he nodded. "Thanks…" he still couldn't shake at the fact that there was some other Lacus in the PLANTs.

Kira approaches him with a smile. "Welcome back." He said.

"Thanks..." Athrun replies. "There's something that you need to know…Can we talk?" he asks.

Kira nods looking over at Lacus. She smiles as she nodded. "Come back before dinner." She said to the two.

Both of them chuckled slightly before Athrun got in the car and drove. Athrun heads for the beach as he thought that would be the appropriate place for their conversation. The drive was silent as Athrun held a troubled look on his face.

Kira knew this just by glancing at him and waited until they arrived at the beach to ask questions.

_At the beach_

Kira and Athrun walked slowly on the shore as the silence continued until Kira spoke.

"Did you see what happened there exactly?" Kira asks.

"Yea…What happened there, I just don't know…or I just don't want to believe." He said still having a tough time believing that he heard voices. He explains to Kira what happened including the impostor Lacus he encountered.

"I don't even know if I'm going crazy."

Kira was silent as he narrowed his eyes. He thought this new chairman would lead the PLANTs to a world of peace, but it seemed that he had his own agenda and he didn't like this one bit. He could care less about what ability a mobile suit had; though this event did spark some interest in him. He had questions about this machine, but they were not questions he need answered immediately.

"So what will you do now?" he asks Athrun.

Athrun sighed. "I don't know…I'll try to get a meeting with him, though I'm not sure I'd like to look at him now since all of this happened…"

"Hmm…" Kira lets out a light sigh.

_ORB – Meeting_

Cagalli stood in front of the members as she looked at them. They waited for her answer as she sighed. "I refuse to join the Atlantic Federation." She looked at the board members only to be shocked by what she saw.

Everyone there sighed and rubbed their foreheads. Yuna stood up and spoke trying to change her mind, but it seemed she was adamant about her decision. He grunted and then sighed. "Despite what you said, we here have decided to join and ally ourselves with the Federation. It is in the best interest for we do not want to see our precious homeland burned to the ground again."

Cagalli looked down saddened by this but it seemed the vote was unanimous.

_ORB – Minerva_

The crew was surprised that they couldn't get any contact form ORB officials. "Ma'am, I'm not sure if it's due to the high alert the Atlantic Federation gave, but I can't get anything from ORB."

Gladys thought for a moment assuming that the representative had caved and ORB was now a part of the Federation. She gave the order for the ship to head out.

Meyrin gives the order out through the intercom. "Upgrading to condition yellow, all pilots report to the briefing room"

Cagalli arrived as she goes into the ship, wanting to offer her apology.

Shinn, Lunamaria, and Rey heads to the briefing room as ordered. "What do you think this meeting's about?" Shinn asks looking at Lunamaria.

"Beats me, all I know is whatever it is, this will cause ORB to be our enemy. That's a shame…I kind of liked this country."

Shinn looked this other way, not wanting to be reminded in any way of ORB. She looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry….this must be hard on you."

Shinn smiles slightly. "No…it's not really…" he said. The three looked up to see Cagalli being escorted by a ZAFT soldier.

"What are you doing here? The Earth forces invaded ORB in the last war and this time you're allies? Are you people that selfish!" Shinn yelled.

"If ORB has truly become an enemy then I'll destroy this country…." He walks past her intentionally bumping into her "With my own hands…" he said before leaving.

"Wait…Shinn…it's not like that!" she cries out, hoping he would listen.

Lunamaria walks past the two as she followed Shinn. Rey stopped and salutes her before he left as well.

_Minerva – Bridge_

"I'm sorry things turned out this way…" Cagalli said looking down.

"It's okay. I too wished things turned out differently but it means a lot to me that you came down here personally to see us off." Gladys said assuring her it was fine.

_Few moments later_

"System online, Open the Gate" Arthur said.

The Gate lowered as water floods in from the ocean. "Proceed slowly, Minerva heading out!" Gladys orders.

The ship heads out of the dock as Cagalli looked at the ship leaving thinking back to her conversation with the captain.

She looked up sighing as she had another group to see, the other members of Celestial Being. She would try to see them off or assist them in anyway before the next day, for in the next day, they would officially be part of the Federation and she wouldn't be able to assist them.

_Other CB members location_

She approached the young blond woman. "Hey…" she said weakly.

Linda turned around and smiled looking at her. "Hello Representative Athha." She greeted.

"I guess you all know of the situation…."

Linda smiled calmly as she nodded, "Yes, and there's no need for you to worry. We'll be leaving shortly." She assured.

"But your ships are space transports….they can't possibly get you out of ORB fast enough!" she said concerned.

"We have been converting our transport ships to get us out of ORB."

"What about after?"

"Our allies will assist us in that part."

Cagalli was going to offer her a transport ship in hopes that this final act would be grandfathered after the official alliance with the Atlantic Federation, but it seemed the Celestial Being forces were sure of what they were doing or what they wanted out of their actions.

She sighs as gives in. "If that's what you want…I guess."

She walked up to her and puts her hand on Cagalli's shoulder. "Everything will be fine, just relax." She said.

Cagalli leaves as she returned to her home.

_Cagalli's office_

Cagalli sat at her desk saddened by all of the things that happened.

Yuna stood by her looking out the window.

"Politics are a dirty thing Cagalli, it had to be done." He said. He knelt down looking at her as he smiled. "Let's get married; it's the best thing for you and for ORB"

Cagalli's eyes widened as she thought about Athrun as she looked down.

_Ptolemaios in space_

Sumeragi sat at the front as she looked at the screen seeing Linda's face. "Are preparations complete?" she asks.

"Yes, we're leaving now." Linda said. Sumeragi closed her eyes thinking for a moment. "I'll have the Meisters escort you to the designated location" she said.

"Roger. Leaving now," Linda informed as the line was disconnected.

Hearing the announcement from ZAFT, she wanted to get the other members to leave as soon as possible. Once she was informed by Linda that ORB joined the Federation she sighed and pushes for the members to leave ORB as safely as possible, predicting that the leave would be less peaceful than their arrival.

"Call Setsuna and tell him to prepare to launch toward Earth to escort Linda and the others." She ordered.

"Roger." Feldt said contacting Setsuna.

"Can we get a visual on the forces?" she asks wanting to know what they were dealing with before sending Setsuna.

"Yes, Ma'am." Mileina said as she brought up the screen. "It's all we can see for now but if Mr. Seiei went down to earth we could see a better picture of how many forces are out there."

"Right, have Lockon and the others on standby." She said. Sumeragi turns looking at Feldt. "Any activity's with new transitions?"

Feldt typed on the keyboard as she looked at the radar. "None so far, everything seems unchanged since 00 Raiser used its trans-am."

She felt uneasy about this as she had a feeling when there would be a transition, what comes from it would be something terrible. "Keep me posted." She ordered.

_Hangar_

Setsuna held onto his blue pilot helmet as he stood looking up at the gundam before entering the cockpit. He puts on the helmet as he puts his hand on the controls. He looked to his right seeing Sumeragi's face. "Setsuna, your mission is to find the Celestial Being Transport ships and escort them to this location."

The screen changed showing a map and a point for the designated area. "Avoid combat if necessary, the main priority is to get our allies out of harm's way. Once we know how many forces are down there, the mission may change depending on this fact." Sumeragi adds. "Understood…" Setsuna replies.

He didn't need to be told twice about protecting allies. Since losing the first Lockon, Setsuna devoted his time to increase his battle prowess so he would be able to protect all the people he cared for. This was evident when he engaged the A-laws forces before he encountered Celestial Being again. He had held his own with just a badly repaired Exia. Now that he had the 00 Raiser, he had the power to change, and to protect those in his life.

The 00 Raiser is put on the Catapult as the linear voltage was charged and launch time was given to Setsuna. He narrows his eyes slightly as he yells "Setsuna F. Seiei, 00 Raiser, Launching!" He moves the handles and released the 00 from the catapult. The suit is pushed out into space. The Particles flowing out of the back of the suit and under the binders that connected to the drives.

Everyone on the bridge could see the bright sparkle and trail of particles the 00 Raiser left behind when it heads toward earth.

_On Earth – Minerva - the next day_

The ship leaves the docking bay as the sun was high in the sky. There was no turning back now. ORB was now officially a part of the Atlantic Federation and all they could do was push on. "I wonder how the drop operation is coming along…." Gladys turned her attention toward Meyrin. "Has there been any word from Carpentaria?"

"No ma'am I haven't been able to get anything from them."

"Picking up numerous heat sources, dead ahead." A soldier informed.

Arthur and Gladys turned their attention toward the soldier as he continued informing them of the forces. "So many…." Arthur said.

Gladys sighed and held a determined look on her face. "Upgrade to condition red. All pilots to their battle stations." She ordered. The bridge lowers down as the ship changed to condition red and prepared for combat.

"Attention all members, we are now facing an Earth forces fleet that includes four carriers. There are more fleets behind us, apparently they've sealed off the borders." She announced to all members.

Shinn and Lunamaria stopped as they heard the announcement, "Four carriers?" Lunamaria said.

"And the ORB fleet too?" Shinn questioned.

"I believe that the Earth Forces were told of our departure and ORB is doing their part by closing the door behind us. We have no alternative but to break through the mass of fleets in front of us. The battle before us will be the most severe battle we have ever faced, but face it we must, and we shall overcome. Take pride in the knowledge that you are a crew member of the Minerva." Gladys explained.

_Celestial Being Transport ship_

The crew took another route from the Minerva but faced a similar situation. "They can't be serious, we don't even have any mobile suits!" one of the members said.

They were nervous and appalled that the Earth forces would actually consider attacking them, even though they were defenseless.

"We just have to keep hoping that the Meisters will arrive…" Linda said. She thought of her husband and daughter. Joining Celestial Being meant you took a chance at shortening your life. Members knew at any time they could get caught in the crossfire, and be killed. It still didn't make facing death any easier.

_Earth Forces – Minerva's side._

The ships sent out their mobile suits as the Jet windams launches out and heads for the Minerva. Their ship's cannons turned toward the ship preparing to fire.

_Minerva_

The ship was set in full battle conditions as the Bridge lowered. The pilots head for their machines as they set to launch.

"Tell Shinn not to stray away too far from the ship. Have Rey and Lunamaria fire at any aircraft objects from the deck." Gladys orders.

_Core Splendor Launch bay_

The Core Splendor is raised up to the launcher as Shinn sets the controls and finalizes the controls before launching. He looks up at the screen waiting for the green and 'GO' to launch.

He held onto the main control of the Core Splendor which was a standard air craft handle in the lower center. "Course clear, Core Splendor go ahead, launch!" Meyrin said

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor, launching!" The Core Splendor heads out and spun around in the air, connecting to its top flyer and leg flyer as the other pilots launched in their suits.

_Standard Launch Bays_

"Rey Za Burrel, Zaku, standby for launch." Meyrin informed over the intercom. The White Zaku is equipped with the Blaze wizard pack. In the other launch bay. Lunamaria's Zaku was equipped with the Gunner pack. Once both suits were armed they got out and jumped onto the deck and prepared for the battle.

"Don't fall into the water Lunamaria; I won't be able to catch you if you do." Rey warned.

"What a sourpuss." She commented.

_Earth Forces_

The commanding officer on one of the ships looked on as he watches the ship sending out its forces. "Now we'll get to see if Captain Roanokes' report was accurate about the ships fighting power." The commander looked to his left at the person next to him. "How are things on the other end?"

"Sir, it seems that Celestial Being has not launched any suits in response to our warnings. Do they not care about their comrades here on Earth?"

"Hmph. Let the other fleet worry about Celestial Being, our job is to shoot down that ZAFT ship!"

_Minerva Forces_

The Silhouette flyer sends out the Force Silhouette as the laser locks onto the back of the Impulse. The pack connects as the impulse raised its shield. The shield extends out to the standard shield size. The Force Impulse blasts off toward the group of Windams in the air.

The group disperses out as the Impulse turned around firing its rifle at the suits hitting one in the torso destroying it.

Down below the ships fired their cannons as smoke covered the barrels for a short moment. The rounds hit the surrounding ocean near the Minerva as the water shot up like fountains around the ship. The Minerva counterattacks by firing its missiles as the rounds hits the bridge of the enemy ships destroying them. The ships split in half before sinking into the sea as water splashed around it due to the force of the missile shot.

The Windams flew in closer toward the Minerva as Lunamaria aimed the cannon at them and fired. The suit turned around and took aim at other units, firing the cannon once more. Rey's Zaku did the same firing the beam rifle at the nearby windams to protect the ship.

_Celestial Being – Earth_

The crew watched as the enemy ships launched their mobile suits. They faced a hopeless situation. The mobile suits flew in at the ship and took aim with their rifles.

"This is your last warning, surrender or we will fire!" one of the commanders said.

It was obvious that they wanted to take them in for the technology that Celestial Being had. Linda looked on with determined eyes, refusing to give in to their demands. She would die and let all of their technology fall before letting the Atlantic Federation get their dirty hands on it.

_Setsuna's location – After atmospheric descent._

Setsuna opens a communication line through to the Ptolemy as he informs the crew about the situation on the mission. "00 Raiser atmospheric descents complete, proceeding to rendezvous with transport ships."

As the 00 Raiser continued hurling down toward the designated point Setsuna looked at the top right corner as a black screen pops up with blue texts that read 'SOUND ONLY'. Sumeragi's voice spoke up as he listened, motioning his eyes momentarily to the screen before moving them back to face forward.

"Setsuna, how many enemy units?" she requested. Setsuna sets up the sensors to expand its range as he worked on getting a read for Sumeragi as soon as possible. A white screen popped up showing multiple objects shaped like small octagons. While the suit continued heading down, the readings became more lucid as he could see the amount of suits and ships through actual visuals that appeared on his screens.

"I'm sending you the data now, sending to Data line L39"

There was a moment of silence while the crew got the data and saw how many suits their comrades were facing. "Setsuna, you have permission to eliminate the targets all known targets surrounding the transport ships and escort Linda and the others to the safety point!" Sumeragi ordered.

Hearing the order Setsuna grips onto the controls more tightly than before. "Roger, 00 Raiser, Eliminating Targets!" he acknowledged.

The mobile suit dove down toward where the suits were surrounding the transport ships.

_Celestial Being - Earth_

"Miss Linda, what will we do now?" one of the members asks.

She was quiet as she didn't know what to say. Her eyes showed a sign of excitement and shock when she sees one of the windams being shot down and destroyed.

"They're here." She said smiling.

The 00 Raiser stops in front of the transport ships as it held the GN-Sword II in both hands. Setsuna looked around as he thought of how many suits and ships were surrounding them before he made contact with Linda and the others.

He looks on the screen as he sees Linda's face. "Are you all OK?" he asks.

"We're fine, but as you can see we're trapped around here." She said calmly but there was a sign of distress in her voice.

"Understood," he said. The mission was clear, cut a path way through so the ships could escape. The 00 Raiser dashes forward as the mobile suit attempted to scatter. Setsuna had his sites on a suit in front of him as the 00 Raiser extends its right arm to the side. When the suit neared the enemy suit it pulls its arm back and swung the blade at the torso of the Windam, successfully cutting the torso from the lower half of the suit. Setsuna got an alert above him as he saw the Windams firing their rifles at the 00, a hail of green beams targeting the suit rained on the 00 Raiser. Setsuna pulls the controls back and pushed them forward, controlling the suit and maneuvering it to sway left and right, back and forth to dodge the shots.

He pushed a key on the handle as the 00 Raiser lightly lets go of the GN sword in its hands as the weapon's handle split in half. The top portion connected to the hole on the forearms, ensuring a secure lock that would prevent the weapon from falling out of the 00's hands. The two hands then grabs onto the other half as the fingers lightly covered the triggers. The blades then rotated to a flat position as the GN sword II transformed into its rifle mode.

The 00 Raiser moved back dodging another wave of shots before flying up, moving to the side of the group. Setsuna locks onto the Windams and pulls on the trigger on both handles. The 00 Raiser pulls on the trigger in response as the weapons fired a powerful beam.

The Windams were hit were hit two beams. One hit the lower left side of the torso, damaging the cockpit enough to where it exploded shortly afterwards. The other connected directly to the torso splitting the suit in half for a small moment before the suit explodes. Setsuna moved the 00 Raiser swiftly to dodge the shots as he continued using the rifles to eliminate the group.

_Earth Alliance Forces – Celestial Being side_

As the smoke cleared from the destruction, the commanders on the ship could only look in shock as the 00 Raiser single-handedly eliminated their group of Windams. "Send all other suits, Call for reinforcements from the fleets handling the ZAFT ship, have the ORB fleet fire at that suit!" The commander said frantically. His panic caused him to forget that the fleet dealing with the Minerva had their hands busy with the ships mobile suits and couldn't break formation in fear of a faster defeat if they did.

_Celestial Being – Ptolemy space_

While the 00 Raiser took out the mobile suits, Sumeragi continued to look at how many carriers and suits were on both ends. She put into consideration that Setsuna could handle a majority if not all of the suits and ships surrounding the transport ships, but the other fleet engaging the Minerva was a conflict.

She thought for a moment about whether or not they should separate their forces. Their main priority was still to get their members to safety but they couldn't ignore the conflict going on. Not to mention that they had an obligation toward the Minerva and its crew for allowing them to follow and their explanation about the Cosmic Era. "Hmm…."

She looks at what type of ships were on the battlefield as she thought of which suit would be best suited for quick destruction. They didn't have time to waste. She closed her eyes giving a final thought as she looked over to Feldt.

"Send out Seravee to assist the 00 Raiser. Once the transport ships have arrived at the safety point, Setsuna and Tieria are to commence with the next mission," She ordered.

"Roger." Feldt said as she typed away on the key's getting a video feed through to contact Tieria.

_Hangar_

Tieria was in the Seravee's cockpit waiting impatiently. His eyes shot toward the screen as it appeared in front of him.

"Understood." Tieria said after listening to the orders. The Seravee is put onto the catapult as the linear voltage charged. Once it was complete, the launch time was given to Tieria. "Voltage charge complete, you have control Mr. Erde" Mileina said.

"Tieria Erde, Seravee, launching!" Tieria yells out as the suit was pushed out of the ship as the thrusters pushed the suit onward towards earth.

_Earth - Minerva_

Shinn looked around turning his head left and right. It had been a long while since his last launch and to face so many suits after such a long period of time, being nervous was an understatement.

On the Bridge Captain Gladys looked on as she hears the soldiers informing her of incoming mobile suits and missiles. She turned her head when she heard someone talk about a Celestial Being suit. "What did you say?" she asks.

"The blue suit from Celestial Being, it's appeared on the west coast off of ORB. What are your orders Captain?" The soldier asks.

Gladys thought and remembered that Celestial Being announced their fight against the world and that there were still some members at ORB. "_The other members…"_ she thought to herself. She looked up hearing a soldier informing her of missiles at twelve O' clock. "Evade!" she yelled. The ship turned around, avoiding most of the shots, but a couple still managed to hit the side of the ship. The crew on the bridge held onto their seats tightly as they felt the room shaking violently.

After the shaking subsided, she looked ahead and yelled. "For now we'll focus on the Federation ships. If Celestial Being becomes directly involved and attack us, then I authorize counterattacks!" she ordered. She thought for a brief moment, by giving this order she would avoid more un-needed battles, given their current situation. It seemed to her that Celestial Being's main target was the Atlantic Federation, so she felt safe in that the Minerva would not likely be targeted at this time.

Lunamaria continued to fire the Gunner Zaku's cannon. Rey grunted finding that he was getting little to no hits. He releases the Blaze pack's missiles as the many missiles shot out of its container, they managed to hit a couple Daggers that neared the ship.

Shinn hears the sound of his comrades in a bit of trouble as he grunted annoyingly. "We're not done yet!" he yelled. The Impulse pulls out its beam saber on the right side as it dashed toward a Windam as Shinn moved it up and down slightly to avoid one shot that came from the Windam's rifle. The Impulse then raised its arm high and swung it down quickly, cutting the suit in half, destroying it.

_On the shores of an ORB beach_

Kira stood and watch the explosions that were near him, yet at the same time it was so far away. Lacus stood by him as the two watched the battle. "Is something the matter, Kira?" she asks calmly putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hmm…someone's…crying again. Out there." He said.

_With Athrun_

Athrun sat at a Café thinking about if he should go back to the PLANTs or not. He had little doubt about the chairman, but the fact that another Lacus was there troubled him. "What am I supposed to do….?" He questioned.

He looked up at the sky and wondered if he should or shouldn't. That was all that ran in his mind. He was tired of thinking and choosing. He stood up as he had the look in his eyes. The look that showed he made his decision. He heads off and prepared to leave.

_Earth forces – Minerva Side_

Finding themselves at a disadvantage, the remaining forces decide to send out their latest prototype, the Zamza-Zah. "The ship is impressive. And given that Celestial Being is decimating the other fleet. It seems like the perfect time to test out the Zamza-Zah." The commander said.

"We'll converge and attack them all at once!" he orders. The captain did this now with the order that the Zamza-Zah was going to launch, confident in the mobile armors ability to counter both the ZAFT forces and Celestial Being.

Both fleets began moving closer to one another as the mobile armor prepared to launch.

_Setsuna's location/Tieria_

Setsuna had just finished taking out another small group of suits when he changes his target to the ships. The 00 Raiser extended its right arm as it flew toward one of the ships. Setsuna lowers the 00 Raiser just a few feet over the water. The suit took aim as Setsuna pulls the trigger on the right rifle twice.

The shots hit the side of the ship damaging it badly. Before the crew could even do anything about it the 00 Raiser came dashing through at great speed and slices the ship, passing through the hole it sliced open. The ship sank into the see before exploding as a large amount of water shot up.

Setsuna rested for a moment, having fought against suits and ships constantly for such a long period of time. Each time he would make an opening for the ships, the Earth Forces would send another ship or small group of suits to block their way, causing him to fight longer than he wanted. He looked at his sensors when a new object appeared. He looked at the small screen to his right seeing Tieria.

"Tieria."

"Setsuna, we have new orders." He informed.

Tieria explained the situation to Setsuna as he nodded. "Roger." Setsuna heads off toward the transport ships and follows them as he leads them to the safety point, leaving Tieria on the battlefield.

_With Tieria_

After seeing the 00 Raiser leave with the transport ships, the Seravee turns around. Tieria watched as he saw beams fired from the rifles of the windams. The beams from the windams rifle hits the Seravee doing very little to no damage due to its heavy armor. "Seravee, proceeding with second mission!" Tieria informed as he kept a communication line with Ptolemy open. The Seravee raised its arms as it dashed forward and went past the group of suits. Tieria quickly pushed the controls around, spinning the Seravee back to face the suits.

The Seravee aims its GN bazookas as Tieria turned the handles before firing. The Seravee would extend one arm and fire the bazooka while the other was pulled in and kept at its side. It would exchange and extend the other arm as the previous was pulled in and kept to its side. The large beams rush through the mobile suits destroying them easily.

Tieria looks over at the battlefield seeing the ships converge and group together. "It's just as Sumeragi predicted…." He said as he glanced over at the Minerva and its suits.

_Earth Alliance Forces - combined_

"This is out last stand men; send out the Zamza-Zah!" The commander ordered.

Three pilots board the large mobile armor as the suit was lifted onto one of the ships, its Olive green color was something unexpected from the Earth Alliance. Getting a clear for launch, the large mobile armor flies off as it heads for the Minerva.

"We'll take out the ship first, then we'll handle Celestial Being" the commanding pilot said.

_Minerva – Bridge_

"Captain, it looks there was another group of ships have appeared." A soldier said looking at the radar. Suddenly the radars got jammed as the sensors on the ship became black and white fuzz.

"Captain this is…!" Arthur said.

"Celestial Being, one of their suits must be in close range for this to affect our sensors." Gladys said.

"Captain, something's headed for us!" a soldier said as he tries to put the blurred image up on screen. Everyone went silent seeing the size of the mobile armor.

"A mobile armor…" Gladys said in distress. The appearance of this mobile armor made things worse.

"It's so huge…" Arthur comments.

"Fire the Positron Cannon!" Gladys ordered.

"But captain..." he said thinking that revealing their weapon to the enemy was a bad idea.

"Do you want to die?" she asks.

Arthur shut his mouth and did as ordered. The front of the Minerva opens up as the top flipped up. The cannon extended out as the cannon charged.

_Tieria_

Tieria could only look in awe as the Earth Forces sent out such a large machine. "That suit, it's too dangerous" he said aloud. Tieria contacts Sumeragi and gives her an update. While he waited for her order regarding the new machine, he watched as the Positron cannon on the Minerva charged, the barrel glowing a bright light blue as sparks gathered around the center.

_Ptolemy - Space_

Sumeragi looked at the image and data Tieria sent as she thought up of another tactical plan to tackle this new mobile armor.

"Tieria, you have permission to destroy the target. Do not engage the Minerva forces, the Atlantic Federation is now considered the full target of this mission" She ordered. There was no point in stopping the two forces from fighting. She calculated that the Minerva was in distress and damaged. This and other factors led her to change the mission perimeters to target just the Earth Forces ship.

_Tieria_

Tieria hears the order as he looked at the machine. He prepared to move and attack the machine until he looked over seeing the Minerva's cannon about to fire, Tieria moves out of the way to avoid being damage as he assumed the beam would be powerful judging from the size of the cannon itself.

_Zamza-Zah_

"The ship is deploying its positron cannon" one of the pilots said. "Activate the positron reflector shields." The commanding pilot ordered. "Yes sir," the other pilot said activating the shield. The mobile armor moved forward as the yellow areas on the top glowed and produced the beam shield.

_Minerva/Pilots_

The positron cannon fires as the large beam destroys a massive amount of mobile suits and ships as it causes the water to ruse and gush up making a temporary path as the beam targets the mobile armor. The crew looked in shock when they saw what happened.

Right before the beam hit the shield on the Zamza-Zah activated and blocked the strong beam. The cockpit on the mobile armor shook violently, but in the end the positron cannon did nothing.

The ZAFT forces and Tieria was shocked as the mobile armor was shown undamaged as the smoke cleared.

Shinn's eyes opened wide as he couldn't believe the mobile armor deflected the beam. "It deflected it...?" he said in disbelief.

Gladys was nervous now but she couldn't show that to her crew. "Meyrin, where's Shinn, tell him to get back here now!" she ordered.

The impulse dove down attempting to strike the mobile armor when the pilots saw him and moved out of the Impulse's range. Shinn looked behind him wondering how the mobile armor was so maneuverable. "Damn. What is that thing!" The Impulse turns around once again as it dashes forward holding the saber in a straight stabbing motion. The right arm bent and the saber close to its torso.

_ORB military Command_

Yuna and the ORB soldiers watched the battle keeping a watch for the Ship in case they came toward ORB territory.

Cagalli walks in as she looked at Yuna. "What are you doing?" she asks. The soldiers stood up saluting her before sitting back down and continuing their work.

"The Minerva? It's under attack, by the Earth Forces?" she questioned.

"That's right." Yuna said. "Just outside the Territory." He added

"That fleet is enormous." She said looking out at the ships.

"There's no need to worry Cagalli. We've set up our fleet to surround our borders."

Cagalli looked on as she saw particles. "Celestial Being's out there to?"

"Yes, but as far as we can tell there is only two units, one left with their transport ships. Couldn't be help," Yuna said as Cagalli assumed he wanted to destroy Celestial Being, even if they didn't actively fight. His words caused her to become angered with Yuna.

_Zamza-Zah _

"Extend claws" the commanding pilot said.

"Extending claws." One of the pilots repeated as the mobile armor's side flipped out two dark objects that resembled large claws. The Zamza-Zah flew straight for the Impulse as the claws burned a bright redish orange, indicating a high level of heat.

Shinn was in the midst of his attack when he saw the claws glow. Being cautious he moved out of the way dodging the mobile armor.

"We'll crush that body of yours like a nut!" the commanding pilot yelled. He looked down to see the sensors being jammed. Looking up the three pilots saw the Seravee hovering to the right above the Impulse. "You!" the commanding pilot yelled.

_Tieria_

Tieria looked down at the suit as he saw how the Impulse fought against this machine. "So they have a beam deflecting device as well…this could mean trouble…" he said to himself thinking that the Earth Alliance was trying to copy their technology, more specifically the GN field.

"I cannot allow that machine to stay operational…" Tieria moved the handles forward as the suit dashed forward. He aimed the bazookas at the mobile armor knowing that it would likely be deflected. He watched as the beams were blocked, just as he assumed. He sees how strong the shield was, coming up with a conclusion.

_Shinn_

Shinn watched as the black and white suit attacked the mobile armor using its beams. "What is that guy doing?" he questioned finding his use of the beams against this enemy confusing. Shinn moved as he saw a beam heading towards him seeing the suit firing out of its many cannons.

"That suits got too much firepower." He said as he looked down at the suit. He then glanced at his power supply seeing it drop to the yellow area.

_Minerva_

The crew continued to fight on as they tried to destroy the incoming missiles. Meyrin moved her head closer to the screen as she read aloud. "The impulses' power has reached the critical point."

"Four mobile suits incoming!" a soldier informed.

_Outside on the deck_

Lunamaria heard the soldier as she turned around, the mono-eye of the Zaku turning to its right as the head turned slightly.

"Rey" she yelled as the suits were heading on his side of the ship

Rey grunted as he quickly changed the ammo drum of the rifle and fired at the windams. The combination of his rifle blasts and the ships missiles and cannons successfully defended the ship and crew. The ship slowly drifted toward ORB territory. The ORB fleet took note of this as they waited on the orders from main command.

_Orb Military Command_

"Sir, the Minerva is nearly our borders." A soldier informed.

"Fire warning shots, we must not let that ship enter our waters!" Yuna ordered.

Cagalli objects to this and wanted to help them, but Yuna looked at her and yelled. "Cagalli stop making decisions based on your emotions, ORB is not your plaything!"

Cagalli's eyes widened as she looked around. The soldiers didn't agree that Yuna was in control, but they did agree with the fact that ORB was not a plaything and they would rather follow orders of someone they disliked rather than see their land fall.

_ORB fleet_

The Captain looked on through the binoculars as he made a decision. He watched as he found something wrong with all of this. "Opening fire on a ship that fought bravely to protect the Earth, that's called ungrateful and selfish. But then again these words don't exist in politics…"

A soldier informed him of the orders to shoot at the ship, but instead of doing as told he ordered the ships to fire at the waters around the Minerva.

_Tieria_

The Seravee continued firing its bazookas at the Zamza-Zah. He sighed as he looked at the 'SOUND ONLY' screen. "Seravee might not be as effective against the mobile armor, I can destroy it but it would require—"

"I know Tieria, we don't want to reveal all out secrets. For now do what you can and wait for Setsuna, he's on his way" Sumeragi interrupted.

"Okay."

Tieria stops his conversation as he moves and focused on the battle. He continued firing his bazooka's as he moved back and forth dodging the beams and used the GN field to deflect the beams that the Seravee did not manage to dodge.

"_Hurry Setsuna…"_

_Setsuna and the 00 Raiser_

Setsuna had successfully gotten the members to the safety point as he goes back to the battlefield; he got a message from Sumeragi that Tieria needed his assistance. Setsuna tightened his grip on the controls and pushes the 00 Raiser to go faster as more particles were expelled out of the back and the drives.

_Shinn and the Minerva_

Shinn was dodging and firing at the Zamza-Zah. He paid little attention to the power supply and got distracted when he saw ORB firing at the Minerva. "They're really attacking us…" he said before he felt the suit being pulled. He was trapped as the claw held the right leg of the suit. Shinn looked cried out as he faced a dire situation, his energy was down to its last minutes as the mobile suits' Variable Phase Shift shut down to save power

He looked up hearing a beam being fired as he saw the large beam hitting the heated claw as it freed him, although the beam destroyed the right leg. Shinn fell down as he cried out. Thinking back to all of his family members that he could not save, his body wanted more power and ability as his eyes grew wide and his face showed a serious look. He increases the thruster output on the Force Silhouette and flew away from the mobile armor.

As he watched the mobile armor moving toward the Celestial Being Gundam, he maneuvers the Impulse more efficiently than before. He contacts the ship as he requests for the use of the Deuterion beam, and then send a sword silhouette and a leg flyer.

_Tieria/Setsuna_

Tieria fired the bazookas at the mobile armor and had inadvertently saved Shinn. His attack gained the attention of the pilots in the mobile armor. The suit fired its many beams at the Seravee as it dodged the shots.

The Zamza-Zah neared the Seravee as the three pilots made the mistake of focusing too much on Seravee itself. The three stopped when the Zamza-Zah got hit from above.

"What was that?" one of the pilot said. The others checked the status of the mobile armor and sighed as the hits did no real damage to the suit. When the smoke cleared from the shots they saw the blue suit in front of them.

"Great, just great. Another one shows up!" The commanding pilot said.

Tieria looks on as he watched the 00 Raiser hovering in front of it.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry." Setsuna said as he looked at the mobile armor.

"It's fine. Let's use Formation S32" Tieria said in a serious tone.

"Roger." Setsuna said as the two suits dashes toward the mobile armor. The 00 Raiser moves behind the Seravee as Tieria activates Seravee's GN face burst mode as the backpack behind the Seravee opens revealing a gundam face. Excess particles were released. Tieria activates the GN field, the excess particles strengthening the shield.

The Zamza-Zah fires all of its beams. The pilots were shocked when some of their most powerful cannons were deflected. "What the?" the Commanding pilot yelled out. The other pilots looked up as they saw the 00 Raiser heading up above them and dove down.

Setsuna had the two swords held in the 00 Raisers hand ready to stab into the mobile armor as the suit held the blades in reverse, where the blade pointed down instead of up.

"Activate the reflector shield!"

The pilots wasted no time in arguing as they did as ordered. The GN sword II's made contact with the shield and the pilots grinned thinking that the shield would hold. Their relief turned into panic as they saw the swords breaking through the shield easily. "Damn it does that thing have anti-beam?" the commander said.

After piercing through their shield the system broke down and the shield dispersed. The GN swords stabs into the sides of the suit as Setsuna pulled the controls back and the 00 Raiser pulls the swords down as it cuts through the armor. (**1.**)

_Shinn_

The impulse had its battery charged thanks to the Deuterion energy system on the ship. He then moved back to the mobile armor where he saw the suit already damaged by the Celestial Being suits. He grunted as he goes up above the 00 Raiser and the mobile armor as Shinn used the beam saber and stabs it into the cockpit, killing the pilots.

Setsuna saw the suit coming down at him as he had to pull back quickly before he would be in the way of the suits attack.

Tieria and Setsuna watched as the suit moved and changed parts and armaments as the Sword Impulse moved on to attack all of the ships. Using the combined Anti-ship swords, he started to cut the ships in half. The crew on the ships dove down to the ocean on lifeboats or just jumped ship in fear of dying. They watched as their ships sank into the ocean.

Setsuna and Tieria could only watch in silence as they saw how quickly the pilot took out the ships. "That pilot…." Setsuna said as he looked on at the suit.

Once Shinn finished taking out the ships he looked over at the ORB ships, staring at them angrily as he felt betrayed once again by the nation he once called home.

Shin then had his sights on the two Celestial Being suits. "It's your turn now!" he said. He dashed toward the two but stopped when he heard Captain Gladys' voice. "Stop Shinn, that's enough. We have to regroup and focus on getting out of here not fighting when we're already worn out!" she yelled. Shinn gritted his teeth and grunted, but followed her instructions, bolting to another direction heading back to the ship.

_ORB military command_

Cagalli and Yuna watched as the Earth Forces ships were annihilated.

"That was…" she said watching the smoke rise up from the demolished ships.

The Earth Forces ships are retreating." A soldier informed.

_Tieria and Setsuna_

"Setsuna, Let's go, their forces are retreating!" Tieria said. Setsuna looked at the Impulse leaving as he thought about the change in piloting skill before he blinked, snapping back to reality. "Roger." He said.

The two leave the battlefield as they head to the transport ships to protect them until further noticed.

[Few days later]

_PLANTs_

Durandal dealt with other matters before he followed one of the Innovades to a special room that he allowed them to use to work on configuring their new models. "How is the progress?" he asks

The Innovade smiled and then looked at him briefly before replying, "We're adjusting a drive for a demonstration of how it can power a suit, and then we'll work on configuring the mobile suits."

Durandal nodded as the doors opened. Many Innovades floated about as they had many drives set up. At the end of the hall were frames for mobile suits, the new models. Durandal knew it would be some time until the models were finished and he still had to deal with Kira Yamato and the real Lacus. They were a thorn at his side if kept alive.

"Where is Ribbons?" he asks looking around searching for him.

"He is busy with other matters, I'll be here to explain all your questions chairman." The red haired Innovade said. There was an obvious sign of dislike in his voice as if the Innovade looked down on Durandal.

"Okay, I'm ready for a demonstration." He said.

The red haired Innovade moved on as he activated the drive and shows Durandal the output compared to that off a Nuclear reactor. "There is another function that a developer is working on, to make it match those of Celestial Beings, but as you can see the output is high." He explained. Unknown to Durandal they used the first generation Tau Drive which had a higher level of toxicity compared to the ones used now.

Durandal looked on, seeing this, He glanced at the screen and saw the comparison. "But the power-source is limited compared to the nuclear reactor which can power the suit indefinitely." He said

"That may be true chairman, but the drives could be an added power source to your suits. And once the function is discovered, the drives could match that of Celestial Beings." The Innovade said.

Durandal thought of this as he considered using the drives; he stepped closer to the drive and becomes more exposed to the particles. He looked at all the red particles as he was fascinated by the particles itself. There had to be something to them that made the drive expel out the particles like this.

Then all of a sudden he felt himself in great pain as he dropped to the floor. The Innovades moved to his aid and assisted him even though they planned for this to happen. While the others brought him to the medical room they had set up, the red haired Innovade eyes glowed as he let Ribbons know that the poisoning was taking effect.

_Ribbons location_

Ribbons eyes glowed as he smiled, "Now once the chairman is under my control, we'll have all the power needed." He said. He then looked at a man in front of him as he smiled at the man. "It took a great deal to find you. Though with the destruction you caused, it was helpful." He said.

The man in front of Ribbons was a long red haired man that had a certain tan that indicated he came from the Middle East. He had a sadistic grin as he looked at Ribbons, "I had my fun before you came, now that you tell me that a whole new war is in this world just brings me to life!" he said laughing.

"I'm sure you'll find the fights fulfilling, Ali Al Sacchez."

– **If you did not understand what I was trying to do with the 00 Raiser attacking the mobile armor, watch the gundam musou 3 opening, the 00 Raiser does what I'm trying to say in the opening against the Big Zam**

**Chapter 5 is complete. I hope you enjoyed reading, It's my first time typing something this long I got really into it. If there are errors due to the length as I know the chances of errors increase with the length of the chapter, please inform me on the review. I did however edit this best I could and read it multiple times until it felt and sounded right to me. As always, read and review. Suggestions in the review or message, errors point out (kindly) in the review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Where does the path to Freedom lie?

Start date – 2/12/11 1:30am Finished – 2/19/11

Disclaimer: I do not own GS/GSD or G00, they are property of Bandai and Sunrise, and this is fan-fiction for entertainment.

In the medical room Durandal laid in the bed as he had a high fever and sweat was just dripping down his face as if he had ran twenty miles without a break. He breathed heavily as he winced in pain. He was disoriented.

The Innovades in the room acted like they cared and tried to help him. Eventually they sedated him so he would quiet down. They waited a few hours until they woke him up. Durandals eyes opened slowly to a blur and then a clear sight of the red haired Innovade. "W-what happened?"

The Innovade had a disappointed look on his face that told Durandal that this would not be any sort of good news. "Well…what is it?" Durandal asks again, wanting to know.

He fakes a sigh as he looked at the chairman. "After some research and tests, you've been poisoned by the particles."

"What are you saying?" Durandal asks, there was a sound of shock in his voice, but being a chairman he tried to keep his reaction as calming as possible.

The Innovade explained the situation to Durandal and that he exposed himself to too much particles at once. This caused a case of GN poisoning. Durandal looked down, thinking about how he was now ill from this, and then he thought of how they were so quickly to get him aid. _"Did they do this on purpose…? No, these Innovades have been exposed to the particles for a long time and they must have been exposed as much as I have…" _he thought. He had no real in depth knowledge of how the particle exposure worked and so he came up with this quick conclusion.

"But there have been cases of poisoning in our world and we have developed a medication to keep the effects to a minimum" the Innovade explains. He hands Durandal a bottle containing pills. Durandal took the bottle and looked at the pills, studying them. "Take them now." The Innovade said.

Durandal looked up and saw the posture and knew that he wouldn't get anywhere further if he didn't. He opened the bottle and took two pills with water.

"We'll leave you to rest, tell us if you feel any better chairman." He said leaving Durandal. Durandal was left to ponder on everything that happened. His eyes showed a bit of shock and mild confusion when he noticed the pain had gone away. "This…." He said looking at the pills. There was no way that a pill would have such a fast effect on the body. He himself had a hand in creating drugs and medication. At the very least it had to be an hour or an hour and a half for the effects to happen.

"Hmm…" he said looking closely at the pills.

Outside in the surveillance room, the Innovades kept an eye on Durandal. "His body adapted to the medication quickly." One of them said.

The red haired Innovade stepped in as the door closed behind him hearing the others talk. "He is a Coordinator, we haven't figured out what makes them unique. That was another reason to Ribbon's goal in controlling the chairman."

The Innovades looked at the screens but in reality they focused on Durandal as they monitored his actions, as Ribbons requested

_On Earth Minerva_

The Minerva continued on course as they had just survived a tremendous battle. Talia listens to Meyrin as she informs her of all the mobile suits returning safely. "The Impulse has just come on board Ma'am."

Gladys sighs as she felt a huge weight lift of her shoulders, "Another battle succeeded" she thought, happy over the fact that the pilots returned. "I'd like to believe that they've stop pursuing us, but I'm not sure…" She looks over at Arthur as she continued. "Let the pilots rest for now, you get the damage reports done as soon as possible."

"Right away," Arthur said as he began ordering records of the damage.

Gladys leaned back in her chair as she thought for a moment. "I hate to admit it but if it weren't for Celestial Beings help, we would have ended up facing a lot more ships then we did."

"And Shinn was Phenomenal!" Arthur commented.

Gladys nodded in agreement. "Yes, if it weren't for him destroying most of the Earth Force's ships we would have probably still be stuck fighting out here." She said.

Arthur just kept talking about how many vessels and carriers he took down, amazed by the young soldier's accomplishments. "If he would have engaged the Celestial Being suits, he would have won, I'm sure of it!"

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly," Gladys warned as she saw what Arthur didn't. "Their team work…it's obvious they know each other's weaknesses and strengths" she commented.

Arthur lowered his head in defeat as he turned back around continuing on the damage reports.

In the hangar, Shinn finished docking his suit to one of the mobile suit holders. He sighed as he let the cockpit open letting the air in as he thought to himself for a moment. He opened his eyes to see his friends gathering around the Impulse as he looked at them, smiling at him and cheering for him.

He lowered himself down to the ground as he watches his friends and comrades rush to him quickly. They couldn't believe how amazing he was in combat and asked him how he did it. Shinn looked at Lunamaria as she gave him a smile. He glanced over to Rey as he nodded. Seeing himself get so many congratulations from his friends, he felt a warming feeling in his heart.

He walked with Lunamaria as she asked him personally what happened. "I don't know, I remember how mad I was at the ORB fleet attacking us, and I knew I couldn't just let it end like that. Then suddenly my mind just became clear,"

"So…Do you mean you lost it?" Lunamaria asks.

"No, it's not quite like that…." He couldn't put it to words for Lunamaria to understand. The two stopped when Shinn felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to his left seeing Rey smiling at him.

"Regardless, you protected this ship. Being alive is a gift. The most precious gift of all; because it means there's a tomorrow." Rey told him.

He walks off leaving the two.

_Celestial Being – Earth_

Seravee and 00 Raiser stood side by side as below them the members gathered. Setsuna and Tieria stood among the members as they talked of how dirty the Earth Forces were.

Setsuna looked down as he thought of the pilot of the supposed gundam type. Tieria glanced over to him and looked at him. "You're thinking of that pilot, aren't you?" He asks.

Setsuna blinked as if he snapped back to reality as he looked over to Tieria, "Yea…"

"Me too." Tieria admits. "From the looks of things it seems like he increased his piloting ability in mid-combat. As for how, he could have used any method to do that, from hiding his true skills until they were needed or it could have to do with the fact that he is a Coordinator, which as far as we learned were humans that have had their genes manipulated to gain a higher performance out of their lives. This seems more probable."

Setsuna remained silent, thinking of the previous battle and the events that occurred as he listened.

"Right…Are there any new orders from Sumeragi?" Setsuna asks.

Tieria pushed his glasses in to keep them from falling as he looked at Setsuna. "I contacted her shortly after we arrived and informed her of all the events on the battle. She told me she would contact us with a new mission when the time comes."

Setsuna turned his attention back to the ground as he went back to his own thoughts.

_ORB – Monument_

Cagalli stood in front of the gravestone as she laid flowers on the grave. She stood in silence for a moment thinking of how she let this country—no how she let her father down. "I couldn't be the leader you wanted me to…" she said as she looked down breaking into tears.

She heard footsteps approaching her as she turned around to see Yuna.

"Cagalli what are you doing out here, you know it's dangerous for you to be out here all on your own."

"I just wanted to…."

"This place hasn't changed a bit." Yuna commented.

The two got into a limo as the car drove them back towards her home. Cagalli faced the window, trying to ignore Yuna best as she could. She knew he wanted to talk to her, that's why he picked her up. "So you wanted to talk?" she asks in an annoyed tone.

Yuna displayed a whole new act, making Cagalli assume that he really had changed. He then discussed the date of their wedding as Cagalli withdrew herself from the conversation thinking of Athrun.

Yuna saw this as he displayed his dislike for coordinators. "Athrun…he's a Coordinator. You're going to be leading a nation of naturals and for you to be associated with Coordinators, be it Athrun or your brother; is just bad for the public"

He tries to sway her away from Athrun and her friends. Cagalli glared at him and then turned back toward the window.

_PLANTs_

Durandal seemed to have recovered from the pain as he was discharged and continued on his daily duties as the Chairman of the PLANTs. He sighed as he would often look at the pills he was given and wonder why they were so effective. He took the medicine once more as he looked at his computer as he contacts someone.

"Yes Chairman? It's good to see you well again, if I do say so myself sir" the person said.

"You and your team have a special mission. I want you to kill all the people that live by or are associated with Lacus Clyne," he ordered.

"Yes, Chairman" the person said as the line disconnected.

Durandal put his hands on his forehead rubbing it as he had a grueling headache. "What'd I'd give for a medicine that didn't have a side effect." He said.

_Ribbons location_

Ribbons eyes glowed for a moment, but then the glowing stopped. "Hmm…he's still not at that point yet. Though I may be forcing things to be done quickly….even if he is a Coordinator…." He said as he could only read bits and pieces. He grinned though at what he did discover. "So this chairman is not all honest after all. That could be put to our advantage."

Ali Al Saachez stood by the stairs as he smirked. "Well if you don't mind, I'm going to join the party," he said as he heads to his mobile suit, the Arche Gundam.

Ribbons gave a small smile as he didn't care what Ali did as he knew as long as there was a good fight involved, Ali would continue fighting for the Innovators.

_Murrue and Andrew's Mansion_

The children played on the beach as above on the mansion stood. Murrue rested her arms on the railing as she looked at the ocean. Inside, Andrew brewed another cup of coffee, experimenting with various scents and beans. He pours himself and Murrue a cup as he goes out and hands her the coffee.

"I added a bit more roasted flavor than yesterday's blend. Here, tell me what you think"

Murrue took the cup and then took a sip. Letting the flavor soak her taste buds she looked at him smiling. "I liked yesterday's blend better."

Andrew frowned and then smiled. "I think I'm starting to understand your taste."

The two watched as Kira heads to the beach and talked. Andrew mentions to Murrue that he, Lacus and Kira were planning on moving away from here, due to the ORB nation joining with the Atlantic Federation.

"I hear Durandal's alright, so with him in charge I don't see any trouble from going back. And…" he looked at Murrue smiling. "If you'd like to join us then you're more than welcome."

"What else would a person want? To live out a life in peace and make a living…and then die peacefully" she said as she thought about his offer.

Kira sat on the shores as he watched the sun set. He turned around and saw Athrun with a bag strapped to his arm. "So you decided to go back?" he asks.

Athrun dropped the bag down onto the sand as he sat down next to Kira. He nodded as he looked at the sun set. "I feel that if I go there has to be something that I as Alex Dino or Athrun Zala, could do."

Kira nodded understanding his words. "So when are you leaving?" he asks.

"Tomorrow morning. I wanted to spend this night with my friends and to say goodbye…"

Kira looked at him knowing that he wanted to say goodbye to Cagalli but with how things changed, she would be difficult to reach.

The two stayed on the beach until the night as Kira was sure to be quiet, knowing everyone was asleep.

_On the shores_

A group of scuba-divers came on shore and changed their outfits. One of them looked at the group. "Okay, we go in and we don't leave alive unless the girl is dead, understood?" he asks the others

"Understood." They said quietly in unison.

_Kira and Athrun_

Kira looked at Athrun and then smiled. "Well I guess this is goodbye for now…good.." Kira stopped as he noticed some birds moving from their nest. "This late at night..." he said as he looked. Athrun turned around looking in the direction Kira looked as he wondered what his friend saw.

"What is it Kira?"

Upstairs Haro activated and jumped about as it sensed other people nearby. Andrew and Murrue woke up and quickly got dressed and armed. They opened their doors to see the other dressed and holding a gun. "Let's see who our unwanted guests are. You go wake up Lacus and the children. Good luck" he said rushing off to see where Kira was.

Kira narrows his eyes slightly. "We've got to get everyone out of here."

Athrun looked and noticed a group of people heading toward another area of the home. "Right." He said as he goes inside and closed the door. He dropped his bag and pulled out a pistol as the two friends rushed to check on the others.

Kira ran up the stairs to see Andrew as he looked at Kira. "I see you're already up, good." He bent his head slightly to see Athrun behind Kira. "Good, you to go and protect Lacus,"

Kira and Athrun nodded as they went up to check on Lacus and the others. They met up with Murrue as Kira leaves to wake up his mother and Reverend Malchio. Murrue and Athrun goes in and wakes Lacus and the Children up as she looked up sleepily at the door to the left seeing Kira with Reverend Malchio and his mother.

They all head to the Shelter as Athrun and Murrue guarded the children. Murrue guarded the hall as they went passed her while Athrun remained with them guarding the front. She saw a soldier bursting out of a room as he fired his machine gun. She moved over leaning on the wall and waited for him to come near her. She kicks him the face and quickly aimed and fires at him.

Andrew hid behind the table as he fired back at the intruders. He moves on into a room where he was ambushed, the soldier pushing the knife into his fake arm. Andrew kicked him away and when he tried to attack again he removed the fake arm and fires the gun attacked to his damaged arm. He puts his arm back and heard the commander of the group talking about targeting "the girl"

He heads toward the others as they eventually got inside the Shelter. Everyone tries to calm down as Murrue, Andrew, and Athrun realized that the intruders were Coordinators. "Yea, from the sound of it they were after her." Andrew said glancing over to Lacus.

Athrun looked down wondering why Coordinators would want to target Lacus. He widened his eyes when he remembered the other Lacus. He then grunted narrowing his eyes as he thought he saw what the chairman was trying to do. "Damn it!" he yelled.

"What is it Athrun?" Murrue asks.

He looked up as he explained to everyone about the other Lacus. They looked at each other, understanding the severity of the situation.

Outside the commander of the group punched the door as he grunted. 'Damn it all, get the ASHs. She's not getting out of here alive!" he orders.

Back in the Shelter, Lacus approached the four. "They're after me, aren't they…" she asks. Kira looked at her as he was going to assure her everything would be fine, suddenly the room shook lightly as they looked around.

By the shore outside, the ASHs were aiming their missiles and rifles at the mansion, concentrating their fire at the shelter.

The group moves on into another Shelter room as the door locked and secured. "They're after her alright, and it looks like they still are…" Andrew comments.

"Mobile suits?" Murrue asks.

"Most likely"

Andrew sighed heavily as he looked at Lacus. "Do you have the keys?"

"W-what..?"

"It's our only chance. Unless you'd rather all of us die without fighting back."

"But…"

Kira looked at her as he smiled. "It's okay Lacus; I want to…Protecting you is the right thing to do. Now please, give me the keys." He asks.

Athrun and the others looked at her kindly as they waited for her. She reluctantly gives the keys to Kira and Andrew as they opened the door. Inside the room was pitch black but as Kira steps in the lights turned on one by one to reveal, The Freedom. He gets into the cockpit and turned the system on.

The door closed as Lacus looked at the Freedom as she thought of Kira. Athrun put his hand on her shoulder as he smiled at her. "Don't worry, Kira will get us out of here." He said.

Outside the ASHs were continuing their attack on the Shelter when their signals were disrupted. "What's this?" the Commander asks.

The group watched as a large red mobile suit descended upon them. They saw the red particles behind the suit as they yelled.

"Is that Celestial Being?"

"No, their particles are green. Just who the hell…AAAAH!" the pilot yelled as the red mobile suit fired its rifle toward the center of the head, the beam cutting through the armor and hits the cockpit killing the pilot before the suit even exploded.

The Commander and others watched as the red suit began attacking them relentlessly as the suit moved its right arm. The extended piece on its right arm slid down as the red suit grabbed a weapon resembling a sword.

"Looks like you guys will have to do!" Ali said as he dove down and then used the sword of the Arche Gundam to annihilate the entire group, his fighting style so odd compared to a normal close combatant.

Ali watches the flames of the mobile suits as he laughed excitedly, having gone through a quick battle just brought him to life. He heard an explosion as he looked up to see what he was. He was both surprised and over joyed when he saw what hovered in the air.

"A Gundam!" he shouted.

Kira looked down as he noticed the mobile suit with the red particles. "A Celestial Being suit? They did this?" he said as he was shocked. Even though Athrun explained to him the details of the events in space, this was Kira's first time seeing a suit using a Tau Drive or any GN related device in person.

He had no time to question the motive for attacking Lacus as Kira saw the suit dashing up towards the Freedom. As the freedom moved Kira noticed the group of ZAFT type mobile suits on near the shore. He looks up coming to the conclusion that this machine was the one that destroyed them.

The Arche Gundam swung its long sword down. Kira moves the Freedom to the side as he tried to communicate with the pilot. "Why, why did you attack those pilots!" he demanded. He flew away hoping that this conflict would be resolved with words rather than fighting.

Ali glanced over at the Gundam as he smiled, "So you're fast, in that case…" The Arche gundam turned and faced the Freedom. "Go, my Fangs!" he yelled. The large binders on the Arche Gundam's side moved as many small objects flew out of the binders.

Kira watched as he saw these objects open up, surrounding him and firing. Kira's eye's widened as he maneuvered the Freedom out of the blasts direction. "Those things!" he said as he let out a sigh and narrowed his eyes. Kira tries to destroy the Fangs but noticed they were much faster than DRAGOONs. He looked behind him as the Fangs managed to hit the Freedom from behind as Kira was pushed forward from his seat.

Kira activated his SEED mode and then moves the Freedom around the shots dodging them as he destroys the one that were open to an attack.

He looks to his right when he noticed that the red suit dashed at him again. He raised the shield up as the blade hits the shield. The Freedom pushed up, trying to keep the Arche Gundam from slicing it in two.

Ali grinned when he saw how skilled this pilot was. "Well looks like I'll have a blast killing you!" he yelled as he controlled the Fangs to fire at the Freedom's sides.

Kira sees the Fangs aiming at him. He grunted. Kira ejects the shield from the Freedom's left arm and then flipped back giving some distance between the two suits as he managed to dodge the Fang's blasts. The Shield broke in two, no longer having sufficient weight to back it up.

The Fangs returned to their container as Ali watched the suit. The Arche gundam pointed its sword at the Freedom. "Think you're such a hot shot, I'll show you that you're nothing!" he yelled.

_Celestial Being – Ptolemy_

The ship had its optical cloak on as it kept its position near the earth so the sensors could detect activities in the area around them and some locations on earth.

Sumeragi looked at the data that Tieria sent. "The pilot's increased ability is like that of a berserker…" she thought.

"I knew there was something to the Coordinators….but without more information…I won't jump to conclusions." She said to herself. Sumeragi refused to miscalculate anything anymore if it could be helped.

She was reading the information over again. She tried to memorize the information into her mind when she noticed Feldt's voice.

"Miss Sumeragi." She said as her face appeared on Sumeragi's screen.

"Yes, what is it?"

"There are GN particles detected near ORB's mainland."

"Is it A-Laws?" she asks.

"Most likely, it looks to be just one mobile suit. It seems to be engaging another mobile suit."

Sumeragi was surprised by the presence of just one suit as she thought of a move for them to make. "How close are Setsuna and Tieria from the suit?"

"Thirty five minutes"

Sumeragi nodded. "Contact them and send orders for them to go to the location and see what's going on."

"Yes ma'am" Feldt disconnects the communication line and does as ordered. Sumeragi opened up a map of the locations as she looked at the various locations. "If only we knew about everything in this world…then I'd be…" she stopped as she stared intensely at the screen.

_Celestial Being – Earth_

Setsuna lies down on the shoulder of the 00 Raiser as he looked up at the stars, thinking to himself quietly. He heard someone calling out to him.

"Setsuna!"

He got up and looks down, seeing Tieria.

He climbed down from the machine as he landed on the ground. He approached Tieria calmly as he looked at him. "What is it?"

"We've orders from Sumeragi, Apparently there's a mobile suit using a GN tau drive engaging a mobile suit in ORB territory."

Setsuna nodded understanding the situation

"We're to go there and see which suit it is,"

"Roger." Setsuna said as he looked up at the 00 Raiser and pushed a button so the cable would lower down.

Tieria heads to the Seravee and starts the system up as the eyes on the gundam glowed. Setsuna did the same holding onto the controls tightly. _"Who could be causing so much conflict?"_ he thought.

The Seravee and 00 Raiser launched as they head back to ORB territory, specifically to the designated point of the mission.

_Freedom and Arche Gundam_

Kira stares at the Arche Gundam. He sighed and looked to the side. "I didn't want to fight any longer than I need!" he said in a bit of an annoyance. His eyes were clear and showed no indication that he was using SEED mode anymore.

The Arche Gundam dashed toward the Freedom as it took another swing with its sword. Kira reacted quickly as he moved the left control and activates the Freedom's saber. The suit pulls out the saber and parried the sword.

Ali widened his eyes as he grinned. The Arche Gundam moved its foot as a beam ignited. Kira saw this and moved the freedom back but the beam sliced the beam rifle, forcing Kira to leave it. Kira got distracted for a moment and Ali fires the Arche Gundam's beam rifle that was attached to the left forearm.

The beam hits the torso, managing to push the Freedom back a bit. Its wings spread out as Kira looked at the Arche Gundam. "If that's what I'll have to do…then so be it!" he said as the Freedom charged toward the Arche Gundam.

The two suits collided and went into a fury of saber clashes as they flew away and towards each other.

Down below, Andrew, Murrue, Athrun, Lacus, and the others left the Shelter to see Kira fighting against the red mobile suit.

Athrun's eyes widened as he saw the red particle suits. "That suit…"

Andrew walks up to him and then looked at him. "What's the matter kid? Isn't that one of Celestial Being's suit?"

Athrun shook his head as he continued watching the battle. "Who can keep Kira fighting like this?" he questioned.

"That's a question I'd like to know…" Murrue said as she watched the battle.

Lacus watches as she held her hands together close to her heart. "Kira…." She said worriedly.

The Arche gundam moves and thrusts its sword toward the head of the Freedom. Kira moved the head to the side but the width of the blade itself scratched the armor around the neck. Kira moved back a bit and then activates the plasma cannons hidden in the wings. The beams fire off at the Arche Gundam.

Ali, having experienced a maneuver like that before, easily dodges the beams and then ducks under and slashes at the barrels of the cannons. Kira stared in awe at how fast the pilot moved. His body rocked back and forth when the Arch Gundam kicks the Freedom's torso as it fell to the ground. The suit embedded itself into the ground from the fall, making it difficult for Kira to get out.

The Arche gundam dashed down once more as the sword was positioned for a final strike at the torso.

Athrun and the others watched in horror as Kira was going to be killed.

"Kira!" Lacus called out as her eyes froze in horror.

"Noo!" Athrun yelled out.

The sword was a mere thrust away from the cockpit when Ali stopped and looked at what his sensors brought up.

_00 Raiser and Seravee_

Setsuna and Tieria arrived to see Ali Al Saachez attacking another gundam type. "It's him!" Setsuna yelled out.

Tieria looks at the screen, seeing the Arche gundam as he narrowed his eyes. "This time he falls!"

Athrun watched as he sees the familiar suits. "Setsuna!" he called out as he kept his eye on the 00 Raiser.

Lacus looked at him as she thought back. "Setsuna…?" she said.

The two suits flew quickly towards the battle as Setsuna used the GN sword II rifles to stop the Arche Gundams attack.

Ali turns and grunted slightly as he saw the two suits. "Three against one….this isn't in my favor…" he said as he thought up of an escape plan.

Kira sees the suit turning as he saw the two mobile suits heading toward the battle. He noticed the particles as he thought "_More of them?"_

Kira lightly grunted as he pulled the controls back and pulls on the trigger. The Freedom's rail cannons flipped out and fires at the Arche Gundam.

Ali turned back toward the freedom to see it attacking him. By the time he turned his attention back toward the Freedom, it was too late. The Arche Gundam backs off as it was hit by the cannons. "Damn you, you'll pay for that! Huh?"

Ali turned toward the direction that his sensors blared as he sees the 00 Raiser swinging its sword down at him. He moved quickly to raise the Arche's sword to parry the 00 Raisers. "Damn Krugis kid!" he said.

Ali looks up seeing the Seravee above the 00 Raiser as the four cannons were charging. "Fall!" Tieria yelled out in anger. The beams fired releasing a large pink beam heading for the Arche Gundam. Ali backed away from the 00 raiser and dodges the blast

Kira watched in his cockpit as he adjusts the Freedom to help him get himself up. _"Are they enemy reinforcements…no it looks like they're that guys' enemy…"_ he thought to himself. He finishes as he moves the controls.

The Freedom gets up as Kira stomps on the thrusters. The Freedom blasts up into the air as it pulls out its second saber. Kira activates SEED mode a second time and the Freedom slashes at the Arche Gundam in a blinding movement.

Ali's eyes widened when he saw the Freedom attack him. While his suit was being sliced up by the Freedom, Ali found no alternative but to escape as he jettison's the body and leaves in a core fighter built into the suit.

Tieria watched as he gritted his teeth. "You're not getting away!" he yelled as the Seravee fired at the core fighter. Ali managed to dodge the beams by ramming the fighters speed to max. As he made his escape he thought about the Freedom's combat ability. _ "Who would have thought there'd be pilots that good in this world…"_

_Ribbons Location_

Ribbons sat down looking out the Window as he heard footsteps. "What is it?" he asks the Innovade. "Ribbons, Ali Al Saachez was forced to retreat."

"Hmm…" he said as he smiled, not caring if Ali were dead or alive.

"That's not all, Celestial Being was there."

Ribbons smile turned into a serious look as he stares at the Innovade. "They caused him to retreat?" he asks wanting to know if Celestial Being's Power has increased at all.

"No sir, it was a pilot using a gundam type from this world."

Ribbons sighed as he thought to himself. "This…could be a problem…"

He heard a ringing tone as he looked toward the communication device that the Chairman had given him. He turned it on to see Durandal. "What's this I hear about one of your suits ambushing my special forces?" Durandal asks, demanding an answer.

"That was not one of our forces, that pilot was a mercenary, I cannot be held accountable for a mercenary's actions." He explains.

Durandal looked at Ribbons for a moment giving him a distrusting look before disconnecting the line. The screen showed a blank white screen as Ribbon turned towards the window. "I cannot let any pilot with that capability stay alive….." he said thinking up of a plan concerning Kira.

_Freedom, 00 Raiser and Seravee_

Kira sat at the cockpit as he looked at the two Gundams. From what he remembered, Athrun had told him that Setsuna piloted the blue suit with the two drives. Athrun and the others gather around the Freedom as they saw the 00 Raiser and Seravee standing in front of the Freedom.

Setsuna looked at the Freedom trying to comprehend how pilots in this world suddenly had a surge of increased piloting ability. He had never seen close combat moves like the ones that the Freedom used against the Arche Gundam. Setsuna glances at the screen when Tieria contacts him.

"Let's go, we need to fill in a report for Miss Sumeragi. Now is not the time to fight."

Setsuna lets out a sigh as he nodded. The 00 Raiser and the Seravee flew off heading back. Kira and the others watched as the particles flowed out of the suits and became nothing but a sparkle as they became out of view.

"So that was Celestial Being…" Murrue said watching them leave

"They look like a real tough bunch…It may have been a small skirmish back there, but from the looks of things, Celestial Being is not a group you'd want on your enemy's list." Andrew comments

Kira gets out of the Freedom. He stood by Lacus holding her hand and hugged her as they both watched the sun rising. He thought of what Celestial Being's motives were for being here.

**There it is Chapter 6. I know it might have sucked. I was more focused on my tests than this chapter. Anyway read and review, point out errors (kindly). Chapter 7 may be delayed this week.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Interruptions

Started 2/22/11 finished 3/4/11

**Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed /destiny or 00. This is fan-fiction for fun.**

The ruins of charred mobile suit armor and the crumbling rocks surrounded where the mansion used to be. The children walked past the broken armor of the ASHs as they stood on the pile of rocks looking at the gaping hole.

"Awe, our house got smashed again" one of them said

"I wonder where our rooms are…." A boy questioned.

They wanted to go into the opening but they're stopped by Mrs. Yamato. "Don't go that way children, it's dangerous."

Inside the freedom stood where it was stored before the assassination attempt. Everyone talked about what happened.

"ASH types?" Murrue questioned.

"Yea, I've seen some data on them, they are supposed to be for the regular military…"

"And they just attacked Miss Lacus, which would mean…"

Andrew sighed as he had his doubts about going to the PLANTs. Athrun gritted his teeth, still finding it hard to believe that the chairman would try to attack Lacus. He wanted answers, but he wasn't sure if it would a safe thing to go back to the PLANTs now that he knew about everything the chairman did.

"And what of Celestial Being? Are they the enemy or are they allies, they technically helped us out."

Kira was going to answer Murrue's question when he heard the children leading a brown haired woman in to meet them.

He looked over to the exit seeing Myrna. "Myrna...what are you doing here…?"

Myrna came in looking at everyone worriedly as she asked what happened. Kira approached her as she had a letter in her hands. She gave the letter to Kira and started explaining the situation with Cagalli. She paused, giving Athrun a look as she knew Cagalli had feelings for the boy and didn't want to hurt him with the news she had.

Athrun noticed the look thinking Cagalli was in danger. "What is it Myrna, is Cagalli in trouble?" Athrun gave a worried look and sighed as he tried to prepare himself for whatever news Myrna had.

She closed her eyes and looked down. "My lady…is getting…. Married…" she said.

"Married?" everyone said in unison.

Everyone had their mouths open in shock but then looked over to Athrun as he had his head down, his eyes opened wide.

"Athrun…" Kira said concerned for his friend.

Athrun stood there, motionless. He felt his world shattered like broken glass. In his head he could only think of all he went through with Cagalli and each memory shot by a bullet, shattering that memory that he held precious.

Myrna walks up to Athrun and gives him back the engagement ring he gave Cagalli. Athrun held the ring in his hand staring at it deeply.

Kira looked to the side and then looked at Murrue and Andrew. "We've…got work to do..."

_PLANTs – Durandals office_

Durandal had his hands interlocked as he rested his chin on his hands. He narrowed his eyes thinking of something. He glances at the chess board as he thought,_ "I can't lose now…you may hold the cards this turn…Ribbons….but there is always a move I can make."_

Durandal took another pill regrettably as his scientists have not figured out what made the pills affective against the poisoning. "I'm on the defensive…but you left yourself open in other areas…." He said to himself as he kept his sights on the chess pieces. He calls for one of his most trusted soldier. Within moments a red coat soldier with a bright orange hair stood before Durandal.

"What is it that you request of me, Chairman?" the soldier asks.

"You are to take the Savior and head to the Minerva and join them. With Celestial Being becoming more and more active interfering in our matters, I believe it is best to have someone who matched them." Durandal commented, showing his knowledge of the pilot's battle in space against the 00 gundam.

"Understood, I'll leave immediately."

The pilot salutes the Chairman before taking his leave.

_Hangar_

The Savior's eyes lit up as the pilot typed rapidly on the keyboard, his face hidden by the opacity on his helmet's visor. He pushes the Phase Shift armor button to activate it as the grey armor fades away to a bright orange color scheme.

Savior bent its knees and flew up following the path and heads out to space. It transforms into its mobile armor form and heads to earth.

_ORB – Cagalli's room at the Seiran's residence._

Cagalli sat in a chair looking down, her hands on her lap as he gripped a portion of her wedding dress tightly. She closed her eyes as she began to tear up.

"_I'm so sorry Athrun….but its best for ORB…."_ She thought.

"It's time." A servant said to her.

Cagalli looked up as she sighed determined to commit to a decision that she thought would be best for ORB. She walks down the stairs seeing many people dressed for the wedding as she saw Yuna in a white suit. He compliments her on her dress as they got into the car. The car heads to their wedding location slowly as people cheered for the wedding that they've waited for.

Cagalli tries to ignore the public still feeling conflicted about her decision. Yuna tries to calm her down and offers her a drink but she ignores him, keeping her eyes down as if in deep thought.

_CB - Earth_

Setsuna and Tieria sat in one of the Transport ships as they had a communication line with Sumeragi. Tieria tells her of what happened with the white gundam type they saw. She put her index finger and thumb to her chin and thought.

"There must be more to these Coordinators than we thought; something beyond just enhancements to their body."

"My thoughts exactly" Tieria commented. "We need to be cautious of them; we don't know if they can activate this enhance piloting ability by will or in dire situation."

"Right, keep an eye out and be patient. Ptolemy will head to Earth and meet you at 0100" Sumeragi said. She wanted to minimize their activities, if possible; mainly in fear of Setsuna's use Trans-am if their battle became too great.

"Understood," Tieria and Setsuna said in unison.

The line disconnects as they stood thinking about what their next move would be.

"If only we had Veda…" Tieria said aloud.

"Yea…" Setsuna said. His tone showed a sign that he didn't really care if they had Veda or not. He felt that as a team they could fight without it, but with their situation like this, Veda could be helpful.

_CB – Space_

Lockon lies in bed as he looked up at the ceiling. "It's so god-damn boring…" he said to himself turning his body to the side. "If I knew it would be this boring I'd ask her to send me to Earth…at least there's some action down there."

Allelujah smiled as he talked with Marie, happy that even if brief, the moment he spends with her now was one that didn't endanger her. The two stopped when they saw Saji walking around. Marie saw the look on Saji's face as she approached him. "Is there something wrong Saji..?"

Saji looked up and gave a week smile. "It's nothing…guess I'm not used to having time where my life isn't in danger."

Allelujah gave a light smile. "Well savor it, because we'll be heading to earth in a few hours and it'll be back to fighting again…" he said with a slight tone of sadness in his voice. If Allelujah could, he would stop fighting, but he was a part of Celestial Being, and even though Hallelujah wasn't there anymore, he had come to terms that there was a side to him that enjoyed fighting and being in combat.

Marie looked at him and gave him a light smile, "Come on; let's go get some rest, before we head to earth..."

Allelujah and Marie leave Saji as he looked at them and thought of Louise. "Louise…" he softly said to himself.

_ORB – Kira and Murrue's location_

Kira and Murrue stood in the elevator as it descends to a lower level. Murrue crossed her arms looking at Kira.

"Are you sure it's the right thing to do?"

"Yes…right now it's the only option we have."

Murrue and Kira leave the elevator and looks at the Archangel as the doors behind them closed showing a number 7.

They look at the Archangel, which was hidden in the low level to keep its presence hidden from ORB officials. Kira looks up at the ship as he gives a speech about what they should do. Everyone on the Archangel prepared the ship as they wore ORB uniforms.

"What should we do concerning Celestial Being?" Murrue asks him.

"As it stands now they are not our enemies, but I don't completely trust them yet…" he replies. To him, what they were doing may be a good thing, but the way they tried to do things was something he didn't approve of until he fully understood Celestial Being. He believed there could be alternative ways to achieve peace.

Kira sighed as he knew that the time where fighting would not be needed to achieve peace would be well beyond his time. He resolved that he would fight to protect the ones he cared for and fight for what he believed was right.

The ship prepares to leave their hidden port when Kira gets into the cockpit of the repaired Freedom. He planned on kidnapping the bride of the wedding.

"You're clear to go Kira…" Athrun said. His face shows up on the small screen on the top right of the main screen.

Kira looked how Athrun was sad and gave a light smile. "It's going to be alright, Athrun." he reassures his friend.

The Archangel rose from the sea and heads to the wedding's location. The Freedom launches out and flies ahead. The ship flew over the children and others as Kira's mother watched the ship leave.

_ORB – Wedding_

The wedding is magnificent and everyone cheered and smiled as they watched the two standing at the Altar. Cagalli is asked if she would take Yuna to be her husband, before she answers a great gust of wind blew down on the wedding as the guests moved out of the Freedom's way. Cagalli is surprised to see him and is angered when the Freedom takes her from the wedding.

The Freedom leaves as Murasumes follow him and tries to stop the Freedom. Kira easily disables the suits and continues on to the Archangel.

Todaka was ordered to retrieve Cagalli back from the Freedom, but he disobeyed this order as he believed the Archangel would bring peace to this world plagued once again by chaos. _"Freedom…I leave the safety of our princess in your hands. May your wings guide this world to peace once again" _he thought.

Once inside he lets Cagalli see Athrun. The two said nothing to each other for a while until Cagalli spoke hesitantly. "A-Athrun…I'm so—"

"Save it, we don't have time—I don't have time…" he said to her as he turned away and ignored her. Cagalli felt crushed she looked down as she began to cry.

Kira sighed and let her cry it out as Lacus tried to comfort her.

Kira questions her if she thought what she did was right. He questioned if it was right for ORB to burn down the PLANTs or some other nation.

Cagalli was shocked; she had not thought of this when she caved it. She forgot how inhumane the Atlantic Federation could be when they wanted something badly enough.

Cagalli sighed and remained quiet and then cried once again due to her own weakness and foolishness.

_Minerva – Carpentaria_

The Minerva docks into Carpentaria. The crew and pilots are able to have some time for some rest and relaxation while their ship and suits were repaired.

While his comrades were spending their off time doing what they wanted to do, Shinn walked around seeing the mobile suits and the soldiers working on them. He stopped and looked at his suit, The Impulse. He thinks back to the battle that Celestial Being interfered in. Even though the Captain told them that they were not directly interfering, Shinn believed that if the captain had not stopped him, he could have taken those two suits.

"Next time they show up…..I'll be ready to face them…" he said to himself determined to not let anything get in his way.

_CB - Later that night_

Setsuna and Tieria stood as they watched the Ptolemy descend down and land on the island they used as their temporary base of sorts.

Setsuna and Tieria enter to see the other Meisters greeting them.

Lockon shot the two a smirk as he greets them. "Glad you two are still in one piece."

"How were things in space?" Setsuna asks.

"No signs of A-laws activity or any conflict in general…" Allelujah answered.

Sumeragi approached them and smiled. "It's late, rest up, and then we'll discuss what we will do in the morning." She told them.

The Meisters nodded as Setsuna went to his room and lies on the bed. He stares at the ceiling for a while but eventually fell asleep.

Most of the members retire for the night as the Ptolemy activates its cloaking device to keep them hidden from enemies. Some stay awake to keep an eye on the E-sensor.

_The next day - Phantom Pain_

A blond haired girl sat at the edge of the ship as she looked at the birds flying by. The wind blew moving her hair as it covered her eyes for a brief moment. Behind her, one soldiers\ teased her and thought she was just a regular soldier and tries to get her to talk with him.

"Well what's got you out here, little lady" he asks.

"The sea…." She replied.

The other soldier found her answer very odd and suggests to his friend to leave her alone. By the door a blue haired man walks up as he hears the soldier next to the blood asking more and more questions. He lightly grunts as he saw the soldier try to grab her inappropriately. He rushes toward him, jumping on the other soldier and quickly locks the soldier's left hand behind him and held his forearm to the soldier's throat. He pulls out a gun and aimed it at the rude soldier.

"You better watch yourself. My friend and I are part of the 88th autonomous mobile group. We're part of Phantom Pain"

The soldier swallowed hard as he repeats what the blue haired man said. "P-Phantom Pain?" he rushes out of the hold and leaves with his friend.

The blue haired man approaches the blood as he smiles. "Come on, Stella, we're wanted…by Neo." He takes his leave as Stella follows. The two talked about how many suits they would be able to take down as if killing was some kind of sick thrill to them.

Later on that same day, Neo requests that they have all of Windams launch. The commander of the base being built objected to this as he argued about what if they found the base, and then they'd be unprotected. Neo informs him that he will leave the Gaia as a trade.

After moments of processing his choices the commander gave in as the Windams launched. Neo hung up the phone and then sighed. "If only I knew where the A-laws were. Talk about cooperation. They go and run off somewhere when you need them." he said aloud. Later on, he watches the Minerva leave. The Ships stayed hidden doing all they could to avoid being spotted on the radar.

Neo, Sting, and Auel launched out to battle. Stella looked up from the Gaia as she sighed wanting to join the fight.

_Minerva_

The Minerva prepares to launch as they were heading out with the Nyiragongo. Before leaving Talia gets a message that a new pilot would be joining them. She was relieved to hear this. Even though Shinn was one of the top pilots on their ship, the fact that they would send in one pilot made her think that this pilot would be experienced and that would help the ship greatly.

She relaxed, thinking that the trip to Gibraltar would be a smooth trip and lets her guard down slightly. Just when she thought things were peaceful a soldier alerts her of machines on the radar. "What how can this be?" she questioned thinking of how they didn't detect any ships. She sighed as she heard the soldier informing her of possibly thirty suits heading for them.

"Lower the bridge, Prepare for anti-mobile suit combat." She ordered.

The bridge lowers as the pilots rushed to their suits.

Shinn sat in the cockpit of the Core Splendor, turning the system on as he gripped the control tightly. He watched the launch signal and waited for the OK to launch. He hears Meyrin giving him the OK as he yells "Shinn Asuka, core splendor, launching!"

The Core Splendor heads out as Shinn waits for the other flyers. The Chest, Leg, and Silhouette flyer launched out of the Minerva, allowing the Force impulse to form.

"Rey, I want you and Luna to stay on the Minerva's deck until support arrives."

Lunamaria looked at her curiously. "Support? From who?"

"This isn't the time for questions Lunamaria" Rey said.

The White Zaku is next to launch as the mechanical arm equips it with the Blaze Wizard pack. "Zaku Phantom, Rey Za Burrel, heading out!"

The Red Zaku is equipped with its gunner pack and is set on the catapult. "Lunamaria Hawke, Zaku, I'm launching!"

Both Zaku's resumed their positions similar to the previous battle when they left ORB.

Phantom Pain units neared the Impulse and the Minerva as Shinn fired the Impulse's rifle. Several shots rushed toward the group. The Windams scattered as the purple unit and Chaos moved out of the way easily. Seeing a unit below him get pass, Shinn quickly shot it down with the rifle as he moved the targeting aid over his right eye.

"There sure are a lot of them…" he said in annoyance.

The Chaos hovered as it looked at the impulse. "I'm getting that one!"

"Sting, wait! Go after the Ship, I'll deal with this guy" Neo ordered.

Sting sighed as he couldn't' disobey his captain's order. "Yes sir..." he said sadly. The Chaos flew past Shinn as he heads for the ship. Shinn turns the Impulse around and fired many shots, but Sting maneuvers the Chaos and spun it, dodging the shots.

"Damn it!" Shinn yelled. He tried to rush for the Chaos but a small group of Windams blocked his way. "Out of my way!"

The impulse pulls out its saber as it moved close to the Windams and slashes the torso's in one swing, destroying them.

Neo watched as he comments, "His skills improved since the last time…"

The purple unit extends its arm as Neo fires at the Impulse with the Windam's rifle. The impulse's sensors alert Shinn of heat sources from behind as Shinn moves out of the shots range. He turned around to block another beam as he looked up seeing the color of the unit. Ignoring the fact the color meant something important, Shinn treats the unit as any other Windams as he rushes in dodging the suits fight and attempts to slash the suit in two.

Neo smiles and dodges the slash moving to the left. "Too slow."

Shinn grunted as he began chasing the suit, putting his saber back into the recharge rack on the backpack. The impulse pulled out its beam rifle and fires at the purple windam.

_CB_

The crew was in the briefing room as they discussed what they would do next.

"So where should we attack next?" Allelujah asks.

"Until there is a definite conflict that we can end, we'll have to stay put. I already have a feeling the A-laws group down on earth have detected us."

The group looked up when Mileina's face appeared on the screen. "Miss Sumeragi, it seems the earth forces and ZAFT are fighting once again."

"Bring it up on the screen."

Sumeragi looked down as they saw signals and the formation of the signals indicated a battle. Sumeragi looked at how the forces were positioned and then looked up at the Meisters. "All Meisters proceed to their gundams. Ptolemy will engage in an intervention." She ordered.

The pilots waste no time as they head to the suits. Sumeragi looked at the screen and then looked at the longitude and latitude; calculating how long it would take for them to arrive at the battle.

"Until I see exactly how many units we will be facing it would be best hold one gundam back…but judging from the carriers of the ships from the report Tieria and Setsuna gave it would safe to assume with that many forces…approximately thirty or so units." she thought.

She heads to the bridge after coming up with a plan. She informs the Meisters of the plan and coordinates them to attack a specific conflict.

"Roger" the all said in unison

_Awhile later_

The ship neared the battle as Sumeragi got a clearer view of how many units are there. "All Meisters launch. Mission start!"

The gundams launched one by one as they head for the battle and to their mission points.

_Minerva -Deck_

Rey and Lunamaria fired their weapons at the Windams when a new object appeared on their sensors. The two looked up and saw the Chaos twirling down toward the Minerva.

Rey noticed Luna being closer to the Chao's path as he yelled at her to fire.

"Lunamaria!"

"I got it!" She yelled back in annoyance, hating that he treats her like she doesn't notice when an enemy's in her line of fire. The red Zaku raised its cannon and fires as the light blue beam rushes at the Chaos.

Sting noticed the red Zaku's fire and moved out of the way. He grits his teeth together and looked at the Zaku in anger. The Chaos fires its rifle multiple times at Luna's unit. Lunamaria turned the suit to the side so the shield could be used. The beams hit her shield, the surrounding waters, and some parts of the ship, delivering small damages.

In the Bridge everyone looked as they feared for their lives. Gladys gripped the sides of her chair tightly as she looked at the three units fighting.

"Captain!" a soldier called out

"What is it?"

"My sensors and communicator lines are having interference, its-"

"Celestial Being…."

Rey turned his unit around and aims at the Chaos. The Zaku fired its rifle until Rey felt a sensation once again. "This again…"

A small group of beams flew towards the Chaos. The Chaos moved above and to the side then flew down towards the two units, but before it could get any closer Sting noticed a heat source from above and stops as he saw a blur passing by. His eyes widened when he saw the machine.

"What the!"

Sting looked up to see an orange mobile armor flying down towards the Minerva. It transforms mid-air and hovers in front of the ship in between the two decks, its back emitting green particles.

Luna and Rey turned their heads and looked to see the orange gundam from Celestial Being. "Celestial Being!" Luna questioned.

Rey just glared at the suit for a moment in annoyance.

Inside the cockpit Allelujah looked at the Chaos. "I have arrived at the mission point. Proceeding with intervention!" The Arios flew quickly towards the Chaos, pulling its saber out and swinging it down quickly ready to strike the Chaos. Sting tries to dodge it, but the Arios' quick movement proved too much. The saber slashes through, making a moderate size cut on the torso.

_Shinn and Neo_

Shinn continued firing at neo but slips up as Neo gets behind him. Shinn was forced to run as he dodged all the fire of the windams. "Damn it, I won't go down this easy!" he yelled as he blocked a beam and fires back destroying a unit.

Neo grinned as he gave an order for the Windams. All of the suits chased the Impulse. Shinn looked back and forth, frantically. Shinn stops when he noticed something happening to his radar. "Damn it, don't tell me..!"

Shinn hears the sound of a cannon firing. He turned his attention to his upper left where he saw the Seravee firing its GN cannons. He moved out of the way and saw the four beams wiping out the group that chased him.

Neo moved out of the way seeing the beam early enough to avoid it. "It's them. Should have expected this…."

Neo gave a small grunt when he saw the Seravee firing at him. The Windam moves out of the way and fired back. "That thing may have a lot of fire power, but the one thing big guns like that have is lag time." Neo said noticing a main weakness.

_Minerva - Bridge_

In the bridge Gladys spoke with the Captain of the Nyiragongo. "I haven't been able to find anything on the radar, and now that Celestial Being is here it's virtually impossible."

"Just keep an eye out" Gladys advised.

The captain nodded then turned his attention away, "Something's headed for us!" a soldier in the back said.

"What!"

_Under water_

The Abyss was in its mobile armor form as it darts through the water heading to the Ship. Auel smiles evilly as he neared his target. His smile turned into surprise when he saw a beam headed his way. He moved the Abyss and tries to dodge the beam, but gets hit on the left side, causing the suit to slow.

"That couldn't be a beam…could it?" He said disbelief.

Far ahead of the Abyss, the Cherudim had its sniper gun ready. Lockon grinned, finally having something to do besides sit around and do nothing. "Now this is more like it…"

"Enemy to your right! Enemy to your right!" Haro called out

Lockon looked over to the Nyiragongo and saw the ship launching Goohns.

Lockon holds onto the special sniper component built into his cockpit and locks onto the units. He fires one shot at each, destroying ZAFT's underwater forces.

When Lockon turns his attention back to the Abyss he loses sight of the unit. "Where did he go?" he said moving his eyes back and forth. "Haro, do you see him?"

The orange Haro's eyes blinked and its ears flapped. "Behind you! Behind you!"

Lockon turns around, and sees torpedoes heading toward his unit. By the time he saw the torpedoes it was too late to do anything to avoid them. He moves the controls as the Cherudim moved its arms in a protective position. The cockpit shook a bit.

Auel grinned thinking he got the Cherudim, "How do you like that!" he said laughing insanely.

Opening one eye, Lockon uses this opportunity to fire at the Abyss as a deadly beam shoots out of the dirt and sand that surrounded the Cherudim.

The beam heads for the Abyss and with Auel being distracted by his own false victory, the beam hits the right binder, damaging it. "Huh?"

The Abyss moves up and surfaces while Lockon continued firing putting the Cherudim in a lying position as it used the GN propulsion to keep it under the surface of the water.

Out by the Earth Forces ships the radars experienced the same jamming affect as all the other ships. "Sir, Celestial Being is here!"

"Don't you think I already know that?" The commander of the ship grinds his teeth in anger. A soldier shouts, causing the commander to turn his attention away from the battle. Looking at the other ships he saw them sink one by one. "Abandon ship!" he ordered.

Everyone rushes to the exits. They all stopped when they saw the 00 Raiser in front of their ship. The 00 Raiser swings its sword down at the bridge and slices the ship in two. "00 Raiser, ships elimin—"

Setsuna stopped and glanced at the radar. The 00 Raiser turned around to see an orange mobile suit diving down at it with a saber drawn. Setsuna moves the control and the 00 Raiser raised its sword to parry the saber. He grunts, feeling the enemy suit pushing the 00 Raiser.

Setsuna's eyes widened when he hears the pilot talking. "Well it's nice you see you again….Celestial Being!"

The 00 Raiser swings its other sword to break the clash. 00 Raiser and the enemy suit backs away from each other. Setsuna looks at the mobile suit and noticed the color and the way the mobile suit swung its saber. He narrowed his eyes. "You…"

The Savior hovers in front of the 00 Raiser. Its eyes glowed as the pilot smiled. "We didn't have a proper introduction, Gundam. I'm ZAFT FAITH member Heine Westenfluss!"

**There is it Chapter 7. I know it may just be one of my weakest chapters. It was difficult to write. I was fighting a case of writers block and then one thing came up and then another and etc (example being some automobile legality issues). Anyway, read and review, if you find mistakes put them on the review (kindly). Chapter 8 will HOPEFULLY be posted either Sunday night or Monday early morning (after midnight.) Forgive me if it is not.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Dividing Paths

Start date 3/4/11 Finished 3/8/11

Disclaimer: I do not own G00 or GS/GSD. Both are property of Bandai/Sunrise

The 00 Raiser stares down the new mobile suit. Setsuna grips the handles tightly before the 00 Raiser charged in. The Saviour moves to the left and the left plasma cannon flipped out and fires at the 00. The 00 moves back and sway left and right dodging the fire. Heine smiles noticing the pilot had a preference for close combat.

The 00 Raiser turns and faces the Saviour. Its sword in the left hand switches to the beam rifle mode and fires a powerful shot toward the Saviour. Heine moves out of the way and looks at the suit questioningly. "How can a beam that powerful come from a weapon that looks no more powerful than my suits beam rifle….I can see why Chairman Durandal is interested in this unit…"

"Lets see your footwork, gundam."

The Saviour transforms into its mobile armor mode and dashed toward the 00 Raiser. The plasma cannons fired, used as a diversion as the mobile armor flies off pass the 00 Raiser.

Setsuna informs Sumeragi while on pursuit of the mobile armor.

_Ptolemy_

Mileina types on the keys and brought up the information Setsuna sent about the new model.

Sumeragi stares at it for a moment and thought. "So they have a transformable suit as well…I wonder how long ZAFT has kept that unit hidden from the Earth forces, let alone us." She comments after studying the suit from initial images and available data from Setsuna.

"Tell Setsuna to pursue the mobile suit with caution. We don't know the capability of the pilot inside, that's the most important thing." She ordered, reminding everyone that it was not the machines they had to careful of but it was the unpredictability of these coordinator pilots.

"Roger." Feldt said as she did as told.

_Minerva_

In the Bridge everyone watched as the orange gundam and the chaos traded blows. From the looks of things the Celestial Being suit had the upper hand.

"Captain, we're getting a communication signal from a new object on the battlefield. It's using a ZAFT code!"

Glady's eyes widened for a moment, remembering about the pilot that was to come and assist them. "Put it through"

The screen pops up in front of her showing a pilot in an orange suit. "I am FAITH special forces member Heine Westenfluss. I am taking over the combat." He informs her.

Gladys agrees to this, not wanting to argue with a superior officer. "Understood," she turned to Meyrin. "Tell Shinn and the others that Commander Westenfluss will be the commanding officer in the battle. They are to obey all his orders from now on."

Meyrin nods as she contacts the three pilots informing them of the situation. Luna and Shinn were shocked to see a FAITH member on the battlefield. Rey focused on the battle firing back at the Windams. He glanced up at the Arios and Chaos fighting one another.

"They've caused us enough trouble…" he said narrowing his eyes.

Above Rey, the two units fought. Allelujah frowned. This battle was taking longer than he would have liked. He maneuvers the Arios as it dodged the Chaos' fire. The Arios transformed into its mobile armor and charged at the Chaos. The pincers opened as Allelujah prepares to end the battle right then and there.

Sting looks at the incoming suit. He counters with the Chaos' missiles. The suits weapons pod opened and a large group of missiles fired at the Arios. "Go down!" Sting yelled in annoyance. The Arios moves out of the missiles range and twirls, showing its high mobility in the atmosphere. It transforms back into its mobile suit mode and aimed its rifle and fired off multiple shots at the Chaos.

Sting used the shield to block the beams as he looks up at the Arios. "Damn it all!" he yelled.

Down on the Minerva, Rey looked with intense anger in his eyes. He contacts the Minerva and requests for a Guul unit. The Captain allows this as the sub-flight lifter launches from the ship and the White Zaku jumps on the unit and flies off heading for the two suits fighting above.

The Zaku aims its rifle at the two suits and fired. The beams shot out of the rifle, heading for the Arios and Chaos. The two units were in a clash when Allelujah noticed something below and backed away. Just as he did, the beams passed the two suits. "Huh?" his eyes showed a bit of surprise when he felt that odd sensation again, but this time pain accompanied this sensation.

Allelujah grunts. "Its not as bad as Maries…but its still annoying…." He said. Allelujah looks up to see a small object in front of his suit and the other gundam type. It explodes releasing a cloud of smoke. Allelujah became defensive. He had experience fighting in situations that hindered his ability to see the enemy and he knew that being nervous over losing one sense would cost you your life. _"What are you planning?"_ he thought.

Sting, the inexperienced pilot, grew nervous and looked back and forth trying to find who did this and where the Celestial Being suit was. "Is Celestial Being working with that ZAFT ship again?" he questioned assuming the two were allies attacking him. He hears the suits sensors blaring, and then the cockpit shook. He rocked back and forth in his cockpit. His head hits the back of the seat hard, causing him to black out.

The Arios flew out of the smoke to see something dropping down to the ocean. He couldn't get a clear view of what dropped but assumed it to be the enemy gundam type. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the White Zaku bursting out of the smoke, swinging its beam tomahawk. Allelujah counters with the Arios' saber.

The two blades collide, creating massive sparks and flashes of light. The two pilots looked at one another as they thought who exactly the other was and why they experience and odd sensation or pain when near each other.

_Out near the atmosphere of space_

Billy and Mr. Bushido sat as they waited for their ship to descend. They left that morning after Billy had completed Mr. Bushido's suit.

"This will be the first time it's going to be used in combat, so I want you to avoid using all of the particles. If you do you'll end up at the mercy of Celestial Being…"

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as I can defeat that young man, that's all that matters."

"Still I can't believe that our superiors got transferred here along with us…" Billy comments assuming his uncle was here in this world as well.

Mr. Bushido just looked out the window as the ship slowly began its descent toward Earth.

_Cherudim and Abyss_

Back on Earth, above the waters near the Minerva, the Abyss and Cherudim exchanged fire. The abyss transforms and dives down underwater. Auel narrowed his eyes looking up and prerpared for a surprise attack bursting out of the water.

Lockon sees the suit diving down and realized what the pilot was trying to do. "Damn. His suits faster underwater…" The Cherudim drew out its beam pistol and fires quick rapid burst shots. The Abyss used its aquatic mobile armor form to dodge the shots. Auel laughed, happy that his suit was able to dodge the beams. "Your suit may be able to fire beams in the water but what's the point if you can't hit me!"

The Cherudim stops firing as Lockon relax, having a counter-attack ready for this pilot. "Haro, be my extra eyes and ears…"

Haro's eyes blink and it sounded. "Roger! Roger!"

The Abyss circled the Cherudim like a shark circling its prey. It gets behind the Cherudim and launches out of the water transforming in mid-air. The weapon, held tightly in its hands as the Abyss prepared to swing it down at the Cherudim.

"Now! Now!" The Haro yells

Auel smiles in victory but his face turned to fear and disbelief when the Cherudim turned around and puts the barrel of the sniper gun to the torso.

"No—"

Auel couldn't even finish his sentence before he saw the pink beam rushing out of the barrel and engulfing his cockpit, obliterating him.

The Abyss falls down into the ocean seeking deep into its final resting place.

Lunamaria finished destroying a line of windams stupid enough to line up for her to shoot at when she looked at the Cherudim destroying the Abyss.

"He got him!"

She watched the Cherudim lower its sniper gun and moved on into the group of windams and missiles.

_Shinn, Neo, and Tieria_

Neo and Shinn continue to dodge the Seravee's beams. The Impulse landed on an island as Shinn looked up. "Damn it all this is getting crazy!"

On the island, the Gaia stood watching Neo fight the Seravee. Stella looks angrily at the two fighting. "This isn't fair for Neo!" she yelled. She glances over and sees the Impulse. She acted quickly, believing that she was helping Neo out. The Gaia transforms into its quadrupedal mobile armor form and runs on the shallow waters near the shore darting towards the Impulse.

Shinn turns to his right when his sensors alert him of an incoming object. "You!" he yelled in anger. He saw the Gaia rushing at him with its beam blades ignited. Shinn counters with the Impulse's saber and slices off one of the blades on the Gaia's mobile armor form. The Gaia transforms back into its mobile suit form and draws its saber. The suit charged in at the Impulse, forcing Shinn to move back further into the forest area of the island. There he witnesses the construction of a base. "What the hell are they doing here..?" he questioned.

Neo focused on the mobile suit and avoided the Seravee's beams. He sees the Seravee putting both bazookas together and holding it in the left hand while the right hand held a beam saber. "So you're not just a shooter, huh?" he said smiling a bit. The Windam stores its rifle away and draws a saber out as well. The two machines dashed at one another colliding and clashing sabers and then backing away at opposite ends.

Tieria observes the way the pilot fought as he thought to himself. _"This pilot is skilled..."_

While the two fought, Neo noticed the Impulse nearing the base that was still in construction. "Damn…they discovered the base…This is all just a mess. All forces, we're retreating!" he ordered. The Windam pulled out a small dagger and threw it at the Seravee. It pulls out the beam rifle and fires at the dagger, causing it to explode before it could reach the gundam. Using the smoke as his shield, he escapes and heads back to the ships

Tieria moved the Seravee away from the smoke as the sensors zoomed in on the Windam, leaving with all the other Earth Alliance forces.

He turns his attention down to where the Impulse was and watched the suit pull a fence up and letting civilians go. His eyes showed a slight surprise when he saw the Impulse demolishing the base after the people had left the vicinity. "That boy…" Tieria thought back to the boy coming out of the Impulse when the Ptolemy retrieved the two suits.

A screen pops up on his right as he hears the orders. He nods as the Seravee turned around and heads toward the 00 Raisers location.

_00 Raiser and Saviour_

Heine kept the 00 on a chase dodging the beams with the mobility of the Saviour's mobile armor form. The Saviour flew up and twirls before transforming back into its mobile suit mode. The arm extends out and aimed the Saviour's rifle, firing multiple shots. The 00 moved to the side, the shots hit the surface of the water. Heine watched as the 00 Raiser ascends and swings its sword. He moved back dodging the strike and fired more shots.

The rounds hit the 00's armor pushing it back slightly as the smoke cleared. Heine observes the suit as he seemed to test the suit rather than actually fighting to destroy it. "Come on now…" he said to himself as he watched the 00 Raiser.

Heine grunted, seeing no other option but to try harder. He didn't want to, in fear that he would jeopardize what the Chairman wanted. The Saviour dashed at the 00 Raiser with the saber drawn. The Saviour swings the saber sideways. The 00 Raiser countered by countering with the sword in its right hand, bending the sword down like it was stabbing it down on the ground. The beam and blade collided. Using the momentum of the swing, Heine spins the Saviour and kicks the blade out of the 00's hand. The sword drops down to the ocean.

Setsuna grunted and moved the 00 Raiser back. Setsuna sees the Saviour firing its plasma cannons and moves the 00 out of the way. "This guy…."

The 00 Raiser dashed in as it swung its sword, the two entered a saber clash once again. Heine grinned and moved the rifle close to the 00's cockpit, provoking Setsuna to become angered. Setsuna sees this and reacts quickly. The beam saber on the right side flips up as the 00 grabbed it and slashed. Heine was surprised by how fast the suit moved. The Saviour's left forearm and its right hand is sliced off. Heine grits his teeth lightly in annoyance. He looked to the right hearing his sensors alert him of something.

Beams shot at him from the west. He moves the Saviour out of the way seeing the beams closing in on the suits location. "Another time then…" he said as he flies off back to the Minerva. He contacts all of the pilots to stop fighting and head back to the ship and retreat.

Rey grunted angrily hearing this order, but obeys as he knew his suit was running low on power and the flyer wouldn't hold him much longer. The Zaku lowers down toward the Minerva and retreats as told. Shinn flies back and passes the Celestial Being suits, the very same units he tried attacking before; the Seravee and 00.

He narrowed his eyes at the two units before charging in. The impulse pulls out its saber and slashes at the two suits. Tieria and Setsuna moved to the side and both of them used a beam saber to counter attack. The two gundams sliced off the arms of the Impulse with ease. Shinn was silent, his eyes frozen. How? How could they keep fighting so well when they were in a battle like this? He just couldn't understand.

Tieria was about to suggest finishing off the boy when he remembered what Shinn did. "Let's go, Setsuna." Setsuna glanced at the Impulse as it slowly drifts down to the ocean. He scanned the area trying to find the GN sword II that he dropped. He was not about to let the enemy get their hands on his Gundam's technology. He retrieves the sword and rendezvous with the other three.

Shinn is picked up by the Minerva as it heads to a base for repairs before they would continue on.

_Ribbons Location_

Ribbons looked out the window smiling. "It's time." He said. Ribbons turned his attention toward Ali. "Go, you know what to do. I'll have him meet you…"

Ali nods with a sadistic grin. "As long as I get to kill him at the end of the day, it's all that matters, boss." Ali leaves Ribbons. Ribbons glanced over to the Innovades. " We shouldn't give them too much time to rest."

Bring and a purple haired Innovade heads out following Ribbons orders. As everything fell into motion, Ribbons frowned. "If I don't get Veda soon…." He paused trying to think positively for himself and his situation. "Hmm…there is no need for me to worry…For I am an Innovator and I will always be superior; regardless of the situation."

_Later that afternoon_

The Meisters got a well-deserved moments rest.

Lockon found some time to talk with Anew for a bit and the two exchanged small talk.

Allelujah had some time for himself as he thought of what the pilot of that white Zaku could be to cause reactions to his brainwaves. Marie walked in see how distressed he seemed, but sensed how troubled he actually was. She sat by him and put an arm around him trying to comfort him.

Setsuna stood by the 00 Raiser as the repairs were done by the Karels. He looked over seeing Feldt. "Hey Setsuna…" she said shyly.

"Hey…" his tone didn't change much even though she had a bit of shyness in her voice.

"Is it true…?" she asks

"Is what true?" he questioned not understanding what she wanted answered.

"Is that guy, who killed Lockon…is he in this world?"

"Yes." Setsuna nodded

Feldt held her hands together close to her body as she began to feel tear up.

Setsuna didn't know what to do in these situations but hated to see an ally sad. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, I'll get revenge for Lockon's death…" he said to her.

Feldt looked up at Setsuna and stopped her tears. She nodded and then heard the alarm. "Everyone head to their stations. Meisters, prepare to launch in your gundams." Sumeragi said over the intercom.

Setsuna goes toward the 00 and gets inside the cockpit. Feldt looks at him and the 00, sighing softly before heading to the bridge. The other Meisters head to their units. Each pilot is briefed on the situation. "There's GN Tau particles detected, it's the A-Laws or Innovators. Allelujah you and Tieria launch first, Setsuna and Lockon will launch after we determine how many units we're facing."

"Understood." They said in unison.

Allelujah launches in the Arios as it flies off toward the enemy units. He noticed the suit immediately by the weapon it carried. "It's those Innovators…and a bombardment type…That weapon of yours maybe powerful but I won't allow you to have time to fire it." The Arios dashed toward the suit firing its beam rifles at the innovator suit.

"Damn it" Revive said. "His suit has the advantage in this atmosphere…" Revive continued to fire the mega launcher at the Arios determined to shoot it down.

Tieria runs into the Garazzo and battles the Innovator. The Garazzo fired its Vulcans at the Seravee. The Seravee activates the GN field to block the shots and countered with fire from the bazooka.

"Tieria; fight with us!" Bring yelled. "You are an Innovator!"

The Seravee combined the two bazookas onto the cannons near the shoulder and fired. Bring activates the Garazzo's beam claws and ducks under the beam and slashed at the bazookas, destroying Seravee's main weapon.

While Bring and Revive kept the two Meisters busy a group of GN-X's launched from an A-laws carrier. In the bridge, Major Rindt looks at the gundams with an angered look. "We'll attack them will all we got. That ship will not live to embarrass me again!" He motions his hands and ordered all the mobile suits to launch.

The sensors on the Ptolemy show a group of mobile suits heading their way. "Miss Sumeragi!" Feldt said alerting her of the incoming suits. "Have 00 and Cherudim defend the ship!"

The Cherudim is put on the catapult and launches. It stays in close proximity to the ship and fired its Sniper Gun. Setsuna sat at the 00 Raiser's cockpit as he waited for the control time for launch to be handed to him. He looked at the screen to his right, seeing Saji's face.

"Is everything on the 0 Raiser set?" he asks him.

Saji looked at the screen and glanced at the other screens, "Everything's ready to go…." Saji said weakly. He sighed as the screen between him and Setsuna turned off. _ "Why do I have to be here_…" he thought to himself. "It seems Louise isn't even there…"

He lightly grunted feeling the slight g-force from the launch. The 00 Raiser launches and flies straight into the group of mobile suits slashing at the mobile suits, decimating their forces.

As the Meisters fought, Sumeragi thought of what the enemy would do next, trying to be one step ahead so she would be able to protect the crew on the ship. She looked at the battle closely, noticing something odd_. "The normal forces aren't fighting as hard as the Innovator suits….could this be some sort of decoy?"_ she thought.

_Outside the Battle vicinity_

The Arche gundam and another group of mobile suits flew towards the battle. The Arche gundam stops mid-way as the other units continued on toward the battle. "Come on you Krugis punk, take the bait." He said smiling slightly.

_00 Raiser_

The 00 Raiser sliced a unit in half as it looked toward the east. The sensors zoomed in on the area as Setsuna saw another group of mobile suits. He contacts the ship. Sumeragi allows him to extend his battle parameters after realizing that was what the A-Laws and innovators had planned, "Secondary wave…" she said quietly. The 00 Raiser dashes toward the group and used the rifle mode of the swords, destroying some suits in one shot.

Setsuna and Saji watched as the suits surrounded the 00 Raiser. The suits carried some kind of missile launcher as they moved away from the 00 Raiser heading to the Ptolemy. Setsuna was about to make his move when he sees a red beam being fired at him. The 00 dodged the shot and turned at the direction the beam came from. Setsuna looked ahead, noticing a mobile suit from afar. His eyes grew angry when he noticed which suit it was.

"You! What are you doing here!"

Ali didn't say a thing but continued firing at the 00 Raiser and luring Setsuna to follow. Setsuna took his bait as the 00 Raiser dashed at the Arche Gundam, giving chase. Saji watched as they left the battlefield and questioned Setsuna. "What's going on?"

He began to worry when Setsuna didn't reply to him or give any response at all.

_Ptolemy and other gundams._

The Cherudim fires its Sniper gun quickly at the incoming suits. "Its like they're just puppets…" He stores the Sniper gun away and pulls out the beam pistols. The Cherudim fires the pistols at the suits and bends its arms and stretched them out, shooting nearly all of the suits that came in every direction.

Rindt listens to one of the soldiers on the communication line as he smiled. "All according to plan, now proceed with the next step." He ordered. The ship proceeds ahead and goes closer toward the mobile suits and Ptolemy. The cannons and missile pods opened and a fury of missiles and rounds shot from the ship.

In the bridge, Mileina alerts Sumeragi of the chemical missiles. Using previous data records to match the incoming missiles. "Increase the particle output! Activate GN field! Have Lockon destroy as much of those missiles as possible!" Sumeragi ordered.

Lockon gets the order as he faced the incoming missiles. "Trans-AM" he yelled. The Cherudim's trans-am activates and it fires the pistols rapidly at the missiles. "Haro!"

"Shield bits deployed! Assault mode!"

Using the combination of the pistols, GN shield bits, and missiles from the suit, the Cherudim manages to wipe out the missiles. The large cloud of smoke covered Lockons' and the Ptolemy's' view of the battle briefly. "Your tactics won't work twice against me!' Sumeragi thought. Her eyes showed a sense of surprise when Feldt alerts her of more missiles came from the 00's direction. The missiles came to quickly for Lockon to react and they hit the GN field, causing the ship to shake violently.

When the shaking subsides, the crew looked as their sensors were temporarily disrupted. "Miss Sumeragi, we've lost the location of 00!" Mileina informed.

Sumeragi listens to her words and looked at the blurry screen. "That's what they're trying to do...!" she said aloud. Everyone turned their attention to her as they wondered what she figured out. **(** **1)**

The Seravee continued fighting the Garazzo. Bring yelled out in anger as the suit charged in at the Seravee, using the beam claws, combining them into a large condensed beam. "I do not wish to fight my own kind!"

"I too have things I will not compromise on!" Tieria yelled. He turns off the GN field and allows the suit's right arm to be cut off from the body as he used the remaining limbs to grab a hold of the Garazzo. Bring watched as the suit glowed a pinkish red. "Trans am? You're going to have to do better than that to—huh!"

Bring stopped speaking as he watched the backpack on the Seravee purging itself. The backpack transforms into a mobile suit. "What in the world!"

"This isn't like what happened with Nadleeh, I activate this feature of my own free will! Gundam Seraphim!"

Bring was trapped, he watched the suit move above the Seravee and forced its hand down on the Garazzo. He activates the GN field to counter, but is shocked when the seraphim managed to bypass the shield. His eyes opened wide in horror seeing Seraphim's hands flipping back, forming the GN cannons.

He tries to desperately plead with Tieria. "Stop Tieria! You're an Innovator, why kill your own kind!"

Tieria narrowed his eyes yelling back. "I am a Human!" The GN cannons fired at close range, augmented by the Trans-Am system, Bring stood no chance in surviving.

Revive turned his attention away, yelling at Bring to escape. He inadvertently gave Allelujah enough time to give enough fire on the suit to cause him to stop for a moment. The Gadessa's mega launcher is destroyed as Revive makes his escape.

Rindt watched in anger as his forces retreated and the Innovators left him. "Damn you Celestial Being…!" He had no choice but to retreat, he didn't have the man power to fight three gundams at once any longer.

_A few hours after the battle at the makeshift base_

The Gundam Meisters regrouped in the bridge as they discussed what happened.

"So you had to use Seraphim?" Ian asks.

"If I did not then I would have been killed…but more importantly….they fooled us all. Their primary target wasn't attacking us, it was to distract us and get Setsuna and the 00 Raiser away from the ship…"

"And that kid Saji is with Setsuna as well…" Allelujah adds.

Sumeragi was silent for a moment, blaming herself for not noticing the obvious trap they had.

"We'll repair and resupply as much as we can, and then we'll head out to find them"

Everyone nodded and heads off to assist in the repairing and resupply. Feldt looked out at the window thinking of Setsuna. _ "Please be safe…." _She thought to herself.

**1**– I know they may have or may not have sensor disrupting missiles, but I was typing this in the early AM and too tired to look that up specifically. It works for my story for where I want it to go and to me its all that matters.

**There it is Chapter 8, sorry it's a day or two late, like I said having projects and essays etc. Chapter 9 will be up this weekend, and sorry it is not as surprising or exciting as I said in my personal review input. It works for me though since with how the story is progressing, big points will be around chapter 9 and 10.**

**update 3/13/11 - While typing chapter 9, I noticed my own small mistake, I originally put Homer Katagiri as Billy's father, but after checking again, he is his uncle. so I changed one word. If there any other small name mistakes please point it out in your review (kindly)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: First Step to Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam 00 or gundam seed/destiny. Both are products of sunrise/Bandai. This is fan fiction for fun.

Started 3.10.11 Finished

Setsuna continues to chase the Arche gundam relentlessly. The two suits had been flying for hours. The sun was setting by the time the Arche gundam stopped. Setsuna watched as he saw Ali stand on his suit. The suit drifts down in front of an old building. Setsuna could only narrow his eyes in anger at the sadistic smile Ali had.

"What are you planning?" he questioned.

Saji contacts him and asks "What's going on Setsuna?"

Setsuna pushed some control buttons on the cockpit and lands the 00 in front of the Arche Gundam. "Just stay in the 0 Raiser." He said. Setsuna gets out of the 00 Raiser and stands in the palm of its hand.

"Well its sure been a while, hasn't it Krugis punk? No, I guess it's _Mr._ Krugis punk now."

"Ali Al Saachez. You bastard, you're with the Innovators!"

"You got that right. If a mercenary is asked to do a job, he'll go anywhere for the right price."

"Are you saying you don't need a reason to fight?"

"Oh I have my reasons, not that you'd understand them…"

Disgusted with how Ali enjoyed battles and wars so much Setsuna reached back and pulled out a gun and aimed it at Ali's head.

"Hold on there," Ali interrupts.

Setsuna looked at him curiously as he watched Ali motion his arm.

"I brought you here so that you could meet my sponsor…"

A man with light green hair walked forward form behind the building as he looked at Setsuna.

"Are you an Innovator?" Setsuna asks demandingly.

"Yes. My name is Ribbons Almark. It's been a long time, Setsuna F. Seiei or should I say Soran Ibrahim."

Setsuna was shocked. The Innovator knew his real name.

"Though it is your first time meeting me, it is not the first time I met you…" Ribbons began explaining his part in allowing Setsuna to be a Gundam Meister.

Inside the 0 Raiser Saji couldn't take the silence. "Haro, can you let me hear what they're talking about?"

The Haro's eyes flashed, its ears flapped as it began transferred all outside sounds to Saji. Saji had a puzzled look on his face while he listened to this man talking about Setsuna. "So this guy…made Setsuna a member of Celestial Being….?" He questioned.

Outside Setsuna could only listen to Ribbons words like it was something he just couldn't block out of his ears. He blinks and looks at Ribbons.

"It is time you give me back that machine. By all rights, I should be the legitimate pilot of that suit."

Setsuna was quiet for a moment as he kept his gun close to him. "I'm sorry, but I decline!" he yelled. Setsuna pulled his gun up and was about to fire, but Ali pulls a pistol out and fired at Setsuna. Small amounts of red particles could be seen from the barrel of the gun.

Saji's eyes widened as he heard the gunshot. "Setsuna!" he yelled out.

Setsuna bled out and dropped to the 00 Raisers hand. He pushed a few buttons on the thumb. The hand rose toward the cockpit as he got in.

Ribbons watched as the 00 Raiser leaves. "Was that on purpose?" he questioned Ali.

"Sorry boss, but fighting is my reason to live."

"Hmph, fine. Do as you like…" Ribbons assumed that with the high concentration of red particles, Setsuna would die one way or another and the 00 Raiser would be in his hands in the end.

Ali gets back into the Arche Gundam and intercepts the 00. Setsuna aimed both of the rifles and fires a few shots at the Arche gundam. He grunted in pain and in anger seeing the shots being dodged. The Arche gundam raised its sword and dashed toward the 00 swinging it down at the suit. Setsuna countered with the 00's blades. He struggled as he tries to push Ali back.

"How's that shoulder of yours feeling!"

Setsuna felt the cockpit shake with each strike the Arche Gundam gave. The 00 backs away, giving Setsuna a brief moments rest from the constant attacks. Ali releases the GN fangs.

"Fly my fangs!"

The binders on the Arch gundam spread out and released the Fang units. They began firing at the 00; some thrusting themselves at the 00, trying to stab themselves into the suit. Setsuna tries his best to dodge them and eliminate the ones he could using the GN swords rifle mode. Ali saw a wide opening and charged in.

"You're wide open!" he yelled. The Arche gundam's left foot beam saber ignites as the Arche gundam kicks the 00, trying to slice it. The 00 duck and twirled as it slashed the leg off of the Arche gundam. The 00 flew away trying to dodge the incoming fangs. Setsuna looked back and forth hastily as his body sweat profusely under the stress. He breathed heavily as the 00 continued to dodge the Arche Gundam's fire.

"Still dodging with that injury?" Ali questioned. "How does he do it?"

Saji heard how injured Setsuna was as he panicked. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know where the ship or any of the other members were. He looked at Haro. "Can't you get us help!" he asks.

"Getting help! Getting help!" Haro said. Haro began flashing its eyes. It sends a distress signal out.

_Away from the battle location_

The crew of the Archangel kept an eye out on events as they watched a broadcast of Celestial Being's latest intervention.

"They won't stop will they…?" Andrew questioned as he watched the broadcast. He took a sip of his coffee knowing his night was just beginning. He watched and leaned back on the chair. He was in the Bridge on night duty with Athrun and Kira while most of the other crew was asleep, resting up.

"I don't think they will…" Athrun said thinking back to his time being on Celestial Beings ship. He felt as if there was something to that ship and its crew. _"They know what they fight for…" _ he thought to himself.

Kira looked at the screen intensely as he thought. _"What is it that you're truly fighting for…Celestial Being?" _

The three's quiet even drew to a close when Athrun noticed something on the communication line. Andrew noticed his movement and stood up walking towards him. "What did you find?" he asks. Athrun tries to see what it was that was on the communication line. "A distress signal…coming from a mobile suit..." he said questioningly.

Kira heard what Athrun said as he got up and walked toward the screen. "Who could be fighting at this time of night…?" There was an obvious sound of annoyance from Kira's voice. Everyone on the ship knew he didn't like fighting or taking the lives of others if he didn't have to.

"We can't just ignore it; someone might be in trouble…" Andrew said. "I'll wake up the Captain and then we'll all decide on what to do." Andrew leaves and opens an 'All call' link on the ship alerting every crewmember.

Murrue and the others woke up, got dressed and came to the bridge looking at Andrew and the others. "What's with the urgent message?" she questioned.

Andrew explains the situation to her as she nodded. "I see. We'll head to the location cautiously and see what we can do to help. We have to act quickly; we can't risk being spotted by any of the main military factions." Murrue said.

Everyone nodded as they got into their positions. The ship rose up slightly from the sea bottom and heads off to the location of the signal.

_Setsuna and Ali_

The Fangs returned to their storage location as Ali finds himself dodging the 00 Raisers beams once more. He lightly grunted in annoyance. "You're getting carried away here…" He looks to the screen, checking on the status of his Fang units. He had a displeased look noticing the Fangs were still charging.

The Arche gundam dodges the beams and held up its small GN shield as it dashed toward the 00 Raiser. The shield blocked a beam giving Ali enough time to close in and get into close combat range. The Arche gundam swung its sword down at the 00 Raiser relentlessly; Ali knew all he had to do was wait. "Your shoulder won't hold forever!" he yells grinning.

Setsuna pants as he began blacking out slightly. His vision was blurry and he was beginning to lose his coherence. He forces his body to continue on as his vision became lucid; using more adrenaline to keep himself going. The 00 Raiser broke the constant attacks from the Arche's sword and swung its right sword upward. The Arche Gundam raised its shield up, only to have the shield knocked off the forearm, forcing Ali to back away.

Setsuna continued to leave the area, but Ali was determined to see him dead. They continued to fight as they hovered over the ocean.

Down below, The Archangel arrives near the location only to experience radio jamming and their sensors being disrupted. "This…" Cagalli said.

"Yea, it's either Celestial Being or one of the A-Laws…" Athrun finished.

"What are the A-Laws?" Kira asks.

Athrun thought back to what Saji said to him while he waited for the Minerva. He explained to Kira the best he could, having not experienced the A-laws horrible actions personally. Kira and everyone who didn't know of A-laws could only listened in silence at what Athrun said.

"So what do you want to do?" Murrue asks him.

Kira sighed as he looked at her. "I'll head out in the Freedom to see what it is,"

Murrue nodded and commands the ship to surface for the Freedom to launch. Kira got in his suit and prepared to launch as the Freedom was set on the catapult.

Athrun requests permission to launch as well, arguing that due to the last time, Kira may need some assistance. He uses one of the Murasumes.

While the 00 and Arche continued to battle, both pilots stopped as the Archangel surfaced. "What is that?" Ali said glancing down at the ship. He watched as two machines launched from the white ship. He grunted in anger noticing the white gundam from before. "Damn it…." He glances at the other suit launching out as well. "Why do I always end up in these situations…" he said to himself.

The Freedom and Murasume heads for the two mobile suits. Kira and Athrun saw the 00 Raiser and the Arche gundam fighting. "That guy from before!" Athrun shouts, staring at the Arche Gundam.

Kira gripped the controls tightly, remembering what happened last time. Last time he was unprepared and didn't know what to expect. But now he had some experience fighting this pilot. He wouldn't let himself be beaten again.

Ali looked back up to see the 00 Raiser looking down. He grinned noticing his chance to strike. The Arche gundam swung its blade down on the 00.

Setsuna glared at the ship momentarily and then glanced at the two mobile suits launching from the ship. "_It's that pilot…"_ he thought. Setsuna hears the sensors alert him of an incoming attack. When he looked back up, it was too late. Setsuna was distracted and his body was tired and overworked. He wasn't able to react fast enough as he watched the sword coming down at the 00 Raiser.

Kira and Athrun rushed and fired their rifles trying to save Setsuna. "Get out of there!" Athrun yelled at Setsuna. Kira frowned, feeling that it was too late.

Ali grinned, feeling confident that he won. He watched the blade slice through the 00 Raiser. He smiled evilly but then paused, seeing the image of the 00 Raiser disappears. Both halves of the 00 Raiser turned into particles and moved away from the Arche Gundam.

Kira and Athrun stopped, both pilots watched as their eyes froze in shock. "W-what just happened!" Athrun questioned. Kira couldn't say anything; he couldn't come up with the right words to describe what he saw or what he felt. His mouth just kept open as he witness something he just couldn't believe. He blinked when he noticed those particles were in his cockpit. He looked back and forth seeing his cockpit slowly being filled with this green particle.

Ali got angered and looked back and forth, "What the? Where is he..!" The Arche gundam turned left and right, looking for the 00 Raiser. The 00 Raiser appears to the side and sliced off the right arm of the Arche gundam. The Arche Gundam backs off as Ali tries to defend himself. "Go my Fangs!" he yelled. The Fangs launched and fired at the 00 Raiser.

The 00 Raiser easily dodged the beams. Its rifles and the binders moved up and pointed at the Fangs. The 00 Raiser fired its beams as large blasts shot out of the barrels, obliterating the Fangs.

Athrun and Kira stared in awe as the 00 Raiser chopped the Arche gundam to shreds. The more the suit moved, the more particles it expelled while using Trans-am. The particle flows down and surrounded the Archangel and spreads out around the battle. Setsuna was about to deliver the final blow when he heard something. He paused, the sword just a mere thrust from piercing the Arche Gundams cockpit.

Down below the Archangel experienced particles in the bridge as the heard the sound of Children singing. "What the hell is this…!" Andrew said confused out of his mind.

"I-I don't know…." Murrue said trying to wrap her mind around what was going on. Kira and Athrun watched as the pilot of the Arche gundam left using a core-fighter just like before. Lacus looked around as she heard voices in her head. "What's…causing this…" she said. Everyone showed a sign of surprise as they heard someone's voice in their head.

"I can hear…some kind of song…a song of peace…." Setsuna closed his eyes as he lets go of the controls. The 00 Raiser stopped glowing, indicating it was no longer using trans-am. Athrun and Kira rushed to the suit and caught it before it dropped into the ocean.

They bring him on board. The mechanics tried all they could to open up the cockpit, but it wouldn't budge. Murdock cursed, complaining of what the armor was made of. Saji looked at the pink Haro and pleads with it to open the cockpit for Setsuna to get treatment. They got him out thanks to the Haro's cooperation and sent him to the medical room. Everyone was shocked to see Setsuna's bullet wound. "He fought that well with this kind of wound…what the hell is he?" Andrew asked.

Kira looked down at Setsuna thinking to himself.

As Setsuna was treated, changes occurred due to his Trans-am use. A large military facility appeared. Two men sat face to face, looking at each other confusingly. "What in the world just happened?" the man with a scar on the left of his face asks. "I-I don't know…I was just talking to you about launching a Coup since there were fewer A-laws forces…and then a bright light….that's all I remember…"

The man with the scar looked down thinking back to the conversation he had with the man in front of him. "Yes. I remember…"

"I'll have to cut our conversation short. Considering what happened, I think both of us would rather take the time to find out what happened. Farewell, Sergei,"

The man stood up as he took his leave.

Sergei was left in the room. He had so much going through his mind. "What happened…and what was it you were planning on doing Hercury…" he sighed trying to relax.

_Hercury's location_

Hercury left the military base to find something very strange. The terrain had changed drastically from what he remembered. He was too far out to return to the base. He decides to try and contact his Coup d'étatmembers. Surprised to see them, he learns from one of the soldiers that they had gone to a new world.

Hercury looked at the soldier with wide eyes, not believing in his words. The soldier brought in images of mobile suits he had never seen before. Hercules got his greatest shock when he saw the Cosmic Era's gundam types. "There are that many gundams…with this many gundams, the A-laws don't stand a chance! " He was excited; thinking that in this world, gundams served the same purpose of eliminating those that promote war.

He looked at his troops and orders them to move out and head over to Africa's orbital Elevators. The mobile suit teams head out and head to Africa.

_The Next Day_

Setsuna dreams of his past. He watched as he witness his younger self killing his parents. He tried to change the past, but in the end it still happened. He ran out of his old home to see the first Lockon.

"_Lockon…?"_

"_Setsuna, the only thing that changing the past does is that it shows how you feel about them in the present. What happened cannot be changed."_

_Setsuna jumped a bit to the sound of gunfire. He turns around to see the image he knew too well. His younger self walked out of the house holding the gun that killed his parents._

"_Setsuna, you can change. I couldn't…so you'll have to do it for me." Lockon said._

Setsuna slowly opened his eyes and looked up at a figure. "Marina…" He said quietly. When his vision cleared he noticed the person was not Marina, but it was the pink-haired girl, Lacus.

He tried sitting up but Lacus put her hands on his shoulders smiling at him. "You're still injured, you should rest."

"Where am I?"

"You're onboard the Archangel."

Setsuna glanced at the brown haired boy that he met on the beach. "_Archangel?" _he thought.

Lacus smiles at him as she got up. "Let me bring your friend in to see you." She said in a kind voice. Setsuna watched her leave as he laid down looking up to the ceiling. Kira looked at him wondering if he would talk, but seeing him staring at the ceiling so intensely he chose not to speak and waited for Lacus.

The door opened as Setsuna turned his head toward the door, seeing Saji. He looked down seeing the pink Haro next to another as they rolled into the room. "Saji…"

"Hey Setsuna…how are you feeling...?"

Ignoring his question Setsuna musters enough strength to stand up. He started walking towards the door as he passed Saji. "Let's go…" he said weakly. He wasn't sure if this Archangel ship was an enemy ship or what, but he knew he had to get to Ptolemy as soon as possible. He was about to collapse as he reached the door when Kira caught him and bought him back to the bed.

"Just rest Setsuna, I'll explain everything later." Saji said to him. Setsuna didn't want to, but he couldn't argue in the state he was in. Trusting his life to Saji, Setsuna closed his eyes drifting into a deep sleep. As Setsuna slept more transitions occurred due to his use of trans-am. In Africa another orbital elevator appeared. Around certain areas just above the planet a weapon appeared along with more A-laws fleets.

In a desolate location, buildings and cities appeared. A man in a A-laws uniform stood in an office as he looked around. "What in the world…?" He turned around facing the window as he looked down seeing familiar buildings around him. "Must be nothing…" He puts his hands behind his back and looked out the window calmly.

_Celestial Being_

In the Ptolemaios, repairs were being done on the gundams while Feldt and Anew searched for Setsuna and Saji.

Sumeragi enters the bridge and sits down. "How are the repairs going?"

Feldt opened another screen and checked on the updates. "They're done,"

"Good." Sumeragi closes her eyes and sighed. The past night had been tiresome; to say it was hectic was an understatement. They had to rush all the repairs, trying to leave as soon as they could. Sumeragi looked at the sea and thought how she would feel if the other members would have been caught in the crossfire of their battle with A-laws.

Anew notices something odd when she checks on updates. "Miss Sumeragi. There's something you need to see."

She brings it up on the main screen. The image in front of Sumeragi surprised her as her eyes widened in shock. "Another Orbital Elevator…"

She thought to herself thinking of what could have happened to Setsuna to cause him to use Trans-am. "Prepare Ptolemy for launch, we're leaving now!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and got into their normal stations. Sumeragi looked down as the ship left the temporary base. _"The A-laws and innovators will get wind of this new change….they'll strike us, assuming that the 00 Raiser is in our possession…."_

Sumeragi prepares the pilot with a combat plan. The Ptolemy heads on route to where the 00 Raiser was last seen.

_Ribbon's location_

Ribbons glanced behind him, seeing an Innovade. The Innovade was about to speak, but Ribbons stops it. "I already know, and I'm taking the measures to control the situation." The Innovade leaves Ribbons as he thought to himself. _"Although he didn't get me the gundam, what came of the transition could be of great use to me…."_

Ribbons contacts Homer Katagiri and informs him of what happened. Since Katagiri followed Ribbons tips before, resulting in their discovery of Celestial Beings location, he listens to Ribbons and does as Ribbons suggest. Later on, Ribbons sends Homer orders and he follows Ribbons orders, waiting for the moment to proceed with the order. As he waits for the right moment, he contacts all known A-laws forces involved with the transition and informs them of the current situation.

_A-Laws_

On the ocean two A-laws carriers sailed to intercept Celestial Being, following a tip. The Innovades and regular pilots were on separate ships. On the pilot's ship, a small craft brought in a new A-laws officer. Kati steps out to greet him as she wondered why someone like Billy would be in the A-laws.

Over on the Innovades ship they watched the other ship, hearing some arguing and roughhousing. Hiling sat down looking up to the skies. "It's sad that humans can't communicate like we can…"

She glances over seeing Revive walking towards them. "At least we'll get the chance to destroy Celestial Being. I still couldn't believe that Bring died."

Divine lightly grunted and heads inside the ship, not wanting to be a part of this conversation.

_Celestial Being_

Having traveled for a good amount of hours, Ptolemy entered a small island, using it as a short cut, shortening its travel time. The sensors blared as Feldt looked at the radar. "Enemy forces are heading for the ship. Judging from the particle output is most likely A-laws."

The Meisters rushed to their gundams and prepared to launch. Lockon rushed to the Cherudim, carrying Haro in his arms, "It's just like Anew said…they always manage to find where we are!" he said thinking back to the conversation he had with her.

The Cherudim launched ahead, taking its position in front of the ship as it aimed its Sniper Gun. The Gundam glows a redish pink as Lockon got a clear sight of the enemy and fired.

_A-Laws_

The mobile suits were launched in small squads of four and the Innovades were in the rear just in front of the ships.

Kati commands the troops to attack. She was shocked when one of the mobile suits was shot down just when she finished issuing the command. "What the!"

The mobile suits scattered as some were successful at dodging the beam, while others were destroyed. Kati deduced the beam was most likely augmented by the ability of the Trans-am system.

_Celestial Being_

Lockon continued firing and shoots down as many suits as he could. The Haro alerts him that the Trans-am limit was reached as the Cherudim turned around and hid behind the mountain it used to snipe the targets. Lockon sighed as he looked down. "I did my part. I need to recharge for now. Get them, Allelujah…Tieiria."

The Arios and Seravee heads into battle. "Don't let them near Ptolemy." Tieiria warned.

"Understood,"

The two suits fired at the enemy units, taking down many of them until the Innovator units came in. Hiling and Revive used their Gedessas to intercept the two gundams. Tieria used the GN field to block one of the Gedessa's GN Vulcans. Tieria turned around seeing a new mobile armor. He saw it firing a missile like object. Assuming it was a missile he let his guard down and just used the GN field. His eyes widened as he saw the object go through the field and shot out multiple wires wrapping around the Seravee.

Tieria gets a massive electrical shock as he screamed in pain. Allelujah turns the Arios around and rushed to his aid but the mobile armor shot out another one of its whip weapons and shocks Allelujah as well. The two Meisters struggle to break free, seeing multiple suits pass them. "The mobile…suit teams are going to...Ah!" Allelujah yelled in pain.

The squad of mobile suits neared the Cherudim. "Here they come, Haro!" Haro turned left and right. "Still charging GN particles! Still charging GN particles!"

"Well hurry up!" Lockon yelled. He closed his eyes as the A-laws suits shot at him from above. He opened his eyes looking at the squadron. "Damn it…!" he said, worried that the squad would reach the ship before he could do anything to help.

Feldt looked on the radar informing the bridge of the incoming suits. "Activate GN field!" Sumeragi ordered. The GN Field activates just in time to block the beams from the A-laws suits. The attack suddenly stopped as Marie saw the suits leave, heading in another direction.

"They're withdrawing?" Sumeragi questioned. The mobile suits stopped their attack as Tieria and Allelujah grunted in pain, still hurt from the shock. "D-did someone save us?" Allelujah asks.

"But why?" Tieria asks still grunting from the pain.

_A-laws_

Kati and Billy watched the new alert from their superiors as she noticed the structure of the Orbital Elevator. "Mobile suits….it's a Coup d'état" she said realizing what was happening. She understood why the mobile suits suddenly stopped their attack and why they were now on standby.

Several A-laws mobile suits were sent to Africa in response to this Coup

Hercury and his troops had made a hasty trip to the Orbital Elevator and took over as his troops aimed their rifles at the soldiers there. He stood at the center where the commanding officer of the area sat as he looked over everything.

_Archangel_

The crew of the Archangel got word from one of their old crew members; Miriallia, that something was happening in Africa. Saji was kept in the same room Setsuna was in as he turned on the screen in the room. He heard one of the people on the broadcast talking about what sounded like an Orbital Elevator. "Did activating that system do that…?" he questioned himself.

He noticed Setsuna moving and rushed to his side. "You're still hurt, you shouldn't be moving, Setsuna!" he advised. Setsuna ignores this as he stood up. The door opened. Setsuna looked up and saw Lacus holding a tray of food. "Oh my, I didn't expect you to wake up…would you like some lunch?" she asks kindly. Setsuna looked at the screen in the room as the announcement of a Coup was made. _ "A coup…where..?" _he thought.

Lacus watched him looking at the screen as she heard the news of the Coup. "You want to go there, don't you?" she asks. She looked at him with a smile. Setsuna didn't reply to her question but the look he gave her told her what he wanted.

"I'll take you to the Captain. I'm sure that we can help you in some way."

Setsuna couldn't help but be reminded of Marina in some ways each time this girl spoke. He nodded as Lacus led him to the bridge.

Saji follows them as they entered. Murrue and Andrew glanced over to Setsuna as she gave him a concerning look. "I see you're up…but from your condition you should still be in bed."

Setsuna shook his head. "No time for that…got to get to the…Orbital Elevator."

"You mean in Africa? Why there?" Andrew questions

"My friends will be there…and they'll need me…."

"How do you know that your comrades will be there?" Murrue asks, finding it difficult to believe that he knew his ship would be in that area.

"I just do…"

Murrue sighed but gave in, seeing the look in his eyes, she didn't want to fight him. "Let him launch." She ordered.

"Thank you…"

Setsuna follows Lacus to the hangar as they passed Athrun and Kira. "What are you doing up?" Kira questioned.

"He's going to Africa…Captain Ramius gave him the OK to launch" Lacus explained.

"What! You're in no condition to launch. If you go there, you'll be killed!" Athrun argued.

"I won't be alone…My friends will be there…"

Athrun was taken back by this. "How can you be sure?"

"I just am, now don't get in my way!"

Kira looked at him as he glanced at Lacus. He nods to her as he looked over at Setsuna. "Fine,"

Setsuna gets into the cockpit of the 00 Raiser and looked down at Saji before getting in. "Let's go."

Saji sighed, conflicted. He had gotten to know the crew, unlike Setsuna, who rushed back into combat. "Setsuna…I'm staying."

Setsuna was about to argue when he remembered something in his past. He felt something over him as he just looked at Saji. "I understand. I'll need Haro." Saji got up to the suit and puts Haro into the holder on the 0 Raiser. The 00 Raiser is put on the Archangel's Catapult. "00 Raiser, Setsuna F. Seiei Launching"

The 00 Raiser launches from the Archangel as Setsuna heads toward the Orbital Elevator in Africa.

In the ship, Kira watched as he contacts Murrue. After explaining what they should do considering what was happening, the Ship heads off following Setsuna. Murrue followed him as she wanted to see how Celestial Being fought in person, to see if what they were doing were truly righteous or not.

_Celestial Being_

Celestial Being found out about the Coup and heads to the Orbital Elevator as well. "I'm sure Setsuna, where ever he is; he'll be there." Sumeragi said.

The crew agrees as the ship flew of quickly.

_Setsuna/00 Raiser_

Setsuna neared the Elevator, only a few more moments and he would arrive. Behind him the Archangel followed. Murrue watched as she had to keep a good distance away or the radars would be jammed due to the 00 Raiser's particles.

The sensors on the 00 Raiser detected a mobile suit ahead as Setsuna was surprised by the look of the model. "This mobile suit is like…but it's not a flag…"

The mobile suit charged in at the 00 Raiser as the two beam katanas swung down at the 00. The 00 Raiser countered as it drew its swords, forming an 'X' to block the mobile suits strike. "I knew I could count on finding you here. Once you heard about the Africa Tower!"

Setsuna recognized the voice. "Back off! I don't have enough time to mess around with you right now!" he yelled. The 00 Raiser broke the clash as the dark mobile suit moved away.

"How can you be so cruel to me? Well here's something you won't' be able to ignore. Observe carefully now, this is the secret of the Masurao my friend created!"

Setsuna watched as he witness what he though was impossible for the Tau Drives. The Masurao began glowing redish pink as Setsuna recognized what the suit had.

"No…that can't be…that's…Trans-Am!"

**Chapter 9 is done. Had a little bit of trouble at the end trying to make the interaction between Setsuna and Archangel Crew sound right. Sorry if it's a little or somewhat way Out Of character for the Archangel crew or vice versa for Setsuna or whatnot.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Glimpse of the United

Start date 3.15.11 Finished 3.17.11

Disclaimer: I do not own G00 or GS/GSD this is for fun and it is fan-fiction.

Setsuna watched; his eyes wide and filled with disbelief. In front of him was the Masurao, using Trans-Am! His eyes moved, seeing the Masurao phase out of his view. He noticed the suit attacking him on the sides as Setsuna tries to parry the strikes. The 00 barely manages to defend itself from a lethal strike. It was obvious that combating against a suit using Trans-am, even the 00 Raiser had slight trouble keeping up.

The 00 Raiser flew back trying to get away from the Masurao. Setsuna hoped to use the time he had moving away to think up of a counterattack. Setsuna grunts seeing the suit dashing at him from the side.

The Masurao appears in front of the 00 and thrusts both of its beam katanas at the 00. "Forgive me, for killing you!" Graham yells. The 00 Raiser activates its GN field but the Masurao continued to push its blades through. Due to the added strength of this faux trans-am, the beams were more powerful, allowing it to pass the field.

Behind Setsuna, the Archangel neared the battle, stopping just enough so their radars would not be affected by the particles. They zoomed in on the battle. Kira stood watching in surprise. Another suit was glowing just like the 00 Raiser did that night. "What in the worlds going on out there?" Murrue questioned.

"I don't know, but it seems like he's in trouble. Come on Kira!" Athrun yelled. Murrue looked at them and asks "How do you expect to keep in contact if you're too close to the suits and your communications get jammed?" Kira sighed, knowing that would be a slight problem. He remembers that Saji was on board and thought he could help them with this problem. He heads into the room Saji was in and asks him if he knew a way around the communication jamming. "I'm not sure. The mobiles suits that have been used lately have those particles and I haven't seen them address this issue until we arrived here…." Saji sighed. He looks up at Kira and tries to assist him.

"If anything I think a different com-link would help….." he said, his words showing little confidence to what he said. Before Saji could ask what was happening, Kira left the room.

Kira heads out with Athrun. He'd have to find his own way to communicate verbally if their communications did get jammed. The two got set to launch and waited for the OK when the radio got jammed. "Huh? " Both pilots were confused by what happened. The crew on the bridge watched as three redish pink blurs past them. After the group passed the ship, Athrun noticed the radio was active again.

"Let's go Kira!" Athrun yelled.

"Right, Freedom, Let's do it!"

The Freedom and Murasame launched and followed the blurs. Both pilots assumed the blurs were reinforcements of the glowing suit that attacked Setsuna.

Setsuna watched as the beams neared the 00. He felt his wound bleeding out again from stressing it in the battle. Setsuna activates trans-am and ducks to avoid the sabers. Graham smiles at the site of the 00 Raiser activating its ability. He took it as a sign that the young man was now taking the fight with him seriously.

The two suits clashed blades and broke off and clashed once more. Setsuna charged in at the Masurao, yelling. Graham had blood in his mouth, but he didn't care. He yelled his lungs out as the two suits clashed. "I live, for the sake of fighting Gundams!" Graham said. Setsuna argues that he was different, that he had changed. He heard a familiar voice as the two suits broke of their clash at the sight of a large beam cutting through.

Graham looks over seeing the other gundams as his suit's trans-am timed out. "Grr…they're interrupting us! My particles are low..." The Masurao turned and pointed its sword at the 00. "Listen young man, don't you forget me!" The Masurao leaves the battle field as Setsuna turns the 00 Raiser around looking at his comrades.

"Setsuna!" Allelujah shouts.

"Still alive and kicking," Lockon comments.

"G-guys…" Setsuna said weakly.

Tieria hears how Setsuna's voice was on the com-link as he questions "Setsuna?"

The 00 Raiser drops as the Arios and Cherudim caught it.

Inside Setsuna was fading away from consciousness as he remembered what Lockon said from his dream. "I'll change Lockon. I'll reform myself, right here…"

Ptolemy stops in front of the gundams, waiting for them to bring in Setsuna when Feldt informs Sumeragi of two suits coming at them from the white ship. "Get Setsuna in here and cover our escape!" she ordered the Meisters.

Athrun noticed the other three suits as he stopped. The Freedom stops and turned around. "What's wrong Athrun?" Kira asks.

"Those aren't enemies. They're his allies!"

"What?" Kira turned and looked at the suits as the Cherudim and Seravee charged in at them. "It's that unit!" Tieria said noticing the Freedom. "Has it joined the A-laws?" Tieria thought it to be an enemy since it was present when the mobile suit fought Setsuna. "Whatever it chose, it's going down!" Lockon aims at the Freedom using the beam pistols and fired rapid shots.

The Freedom and Murasame dodged the fire as they tried to see what the Meisters were trying to do. "Why are they firing at us?" Kira asks.

"They probably don't know about this ship and think we're hostiles." Athrun explains. "Captain Ramius!" he contacts Murrue requesting them to send a signal for the ship to not attack them. He wanted to dissolve this conflict peacefully as soon as possible.

"Understood. Send a message to that ship!"

A message is created and sent to Ptolemy on an open channel. Feldt looked at her screen seeing a request for communication. Sumeragi thought for a moment, "_If they were enemies they'd be attacking our forces right now…"_ She looked at Feldt. "Tell the Cherudim and Seravee to cease fire," She lets it through as she prepared to see who wanted to talk to her. Her eyes moved with a slight surprise at the sight of who it was on the other end of the line.

Cherudim and Seravee stopped their fire but kept their aim at the two suits.

"I'm surprise to see you again…" Sumeragi said. She looks at Murrue on the screen. Murrue gave a light smile as she greets Sumeragi. "I am Murrue Ramius, Captain of the Archangel. I'd say the same, but it seems we've started off on the wrong foot…"

After some explaining, Sumeragi orders the Meisters to treat the Archangel and its units as friendlies. The two ships land in an area near the Orbital Elevators. Saji returns to Ptolemy. The two prepared to meet as they had a small group of people with them as they met outside. Allelujah, Lockon, and Tieiria stood by Sumeragi as they looked at Murrue accompanied by Kira, Athrun, and Andrew.

"First off, I'd like to thank you for taking in Setsuna and Saji in their time of need." Sumeragi said.

"No need to thank me, after all, if it weren't for your assistance when that red mobile suit attacked us back then, we would have been in a lot of trouble." Murrue admits. The two exchanged words as they realized they were not enemies.

Lockon went off to have some time for himself when he got an unexpected call. "Huh?" He answers the phone. His eyes widened as he heard who called. He explains the situation to his comrades and informs them of the Coup. After hanging up the phone he heads to Sumeragi and informs her of Katharon's arrival to this world.

"I see….another transition caused by the 00 Raiser. Thanks for keeping me updated."

_Sergei's location_

Sergei watched Hercury's announcement and after finding evidence of a different world outside of the base, he chose to remain at the base. "Hercury, are you that angered at the A-laws to go and do this…in a world that isn't even ours…?"

He sighs knowing if he were in Hercury's shoes he would have done something similar. Hercury took the Elevator by surprise and with what forces A-laws had in this world it would tie their hands.

He stood up and orders one of the soldiers on the base to have a Tieren ready for launch. He gets into the all-region type and heads to Africa with a group of ESF mobile suits. "What are you thinking about Hercury? What would this achieve?" he questioned.

_Homer Katagiri's location_

Homer and Goodman conversed on the issue at hand. "If word of what happen gets out to the General Public, A-laws will be the target of both of the Military forces of this world…"

Goodman smiles and shows Homer a plan. "That is why I've set up our troops ready for it, Commander."

"Take every precaution needed. We can't lose our people's support and we must gain the support of the people here."

_Africa Orbital Elevator- control room_

Hercury watched as A-laws forces surrounded the tower. He assumed as much as he didn't show any sign of surprise by this maneuver. "All we can do now is wait on what Celestial Being will do…"

_ZAFT – PLANTs, Durandal's Location_

The commotion in the office was just the tip of the iceberg. All around the PLANTs, people were talking about this situation. Everywhere you turned, someone was asking what the PLANTs, EA, or ORB would do in response of this situation.

Durandal sighed as he gave his orders. "I want all available troops to Africa now! I want eyes on what's happening!" He turned to his desk looking at the communication device. "Where are you Ribbons?" he asks quietly to himself. Durandal tried calling him multiple times but he didn't answer.

Down on Earth the Minerva got the order to head to Africa to assist in defusing the situation. Shinn stood by the Impulse as he heard the update. "What? Hostages?" he narrowed his eyes and balled up a fist in anger. "First they bring in these suits and then their military. Now they bring in their own personal issues to us?" Luna complained. "I'm starting to hate all of this…"

"You said it Luna" Shinn agreed.

Rey stood by his Zaku and didn't give much thought to the issue; considering it wasn't directly ZAFT's problem, for the time being.

_Atlantic Federation/Phantom Pain_

"So what do you want us to do, Neo?" Stella asks innocently. The two pilots stood by Neo.

"This isn't our problem, and there are more than enough suits to deal with the trouble." Neo said. He had his orders to go and assist, but he chose to ignore those orders. He'd pay A-laws back for not supporting and being there when he needed their backup, now he'd let them clean up their own mess.

The Atlantic Federation and ORB sent in groups of mobile suits to assist in the situation.

_Africa Orbital Elevator- control room_

Just when Hercury thought the A-laws were giving up on the people and the tower, one of his soldiers informs him of incoming A-laws suits. "There seems to be other mobile suits there as well. Based on their design, I guess they're part of one of the other military groups in this world."

Hercury sighs heavily. "So A-laws brain washed them as well…." He said disappointingly.

Near the control tower the ZAFT ship, Voltaire, continued heading towards the control tower. The closer the ship got to the area the jamming got worse. "I can't believe this is happening first Junius Seven, now this!" Yzak complained. Dearka led a squadron of suits to assist the A-laws suits but they declined, claiming to have things under control. Yzak and Dearka failed to notice Memento Mori was near the control tower and ready to fire. The A-laws troops did what they needed to in order to hide the truth from everyone.

The mobile suits hovered just outside the control tower. They sent in the automatons. The mechanized robots moved and hacked into the broadcasting line uploading manipulated media footage to fool Hercury into believing what he recorded was the truth shown to the world.

He turned to his right when he hears of a mobile suit ascending to the control room. The image of a Tieren All-Region type appeared on the screen. Hercury smiled in joy. "Send mobile suits to escort him here. That's the lease we could do for him."

Sergei was escorted in and looked at Hercury, "Stop this, Hercury. There's nothing to gain! They won't give into your demands. You see what's out there." Sergei tried to persuade his friend to stop this nonsense.

"Watch Sergei, watch at how your government acts." Hercury shows him two video footages. One showed the automatons killing the civilians and the Coup members protecting them. Another, shown on national television, showed the members killing the hostages. Sergei watched as his eyes were opened to the truth. He realized that his assumptions about A-laws were true—no they were worse than me could possibly imagine.

"Now do you see how the A-laws work? We try to bring the truth and they change it to their favor."

"They're manipulating the media to gain support…"

_A-Laws Standby Forces_

Kati called her superiors wanting an explanation for the sudden stop of her attack. "Why would they need this many forces to deal with this Coup?"

Outside Andrei watched the birds flying by as he thought of how could the leader of the Coup was someone he respected. He was taught to always do as he was ordered and do all that was needed to achieve peace. He just couldn't understand why Hercury would do this.

_Celestial Being/Archangel_

The Archangel crew was in Ptolemy watching the footage of the people killed by the Coup members. The crew of the Archangel was fooled and thought that the enemy was the coup members. They looked at the Celestial Being members confusingly, seeing no sign of shock from what they saw. There was more of a disgusted look on their faces.

"So will you be aiding A-laws or the rebels?" Athrun asks. "I've heard A-laws did unspeakable things, but here they are assisting civilians."

"You just haven't seen the truth." Tieiria retorts.

"What truth? This footage is on the news, there's no more truth than that." Cagalli comments.

Sumeragi sighed. "Mileina."

"Yes Ma'am" Mileina steps forward and shows the crew of the Archangel the image of a robotic machine.

"What is that?" Kira asks.

"Those are automatons. They are used by A-laws to go into areas mobile suits cannot and kill any person they are programmed to."

A video file appeared. Kira and the others watched in horror at what they saw. These automatons were killing people, People who didn't have any weapons to defend themselves. Lacus turned away and buried her face in Kira's chest, not wanting to see the deaths of children by these machines.

"The A-laws manipulated the media footage to make it look like the rebels shot their hostages, but in reality it was the automatons that did the killing. The coup is just an attempt to bring the truth out to the public. A-laws saw this as a threat and sent in their machines to help them with their dirty work."

Kira stepped forward. It was clear to him now that the A-laws were the evil ones in this situation and as far as he knew, everyone here were the only ones that knew the truth and had the power to do something about it. "I want to help."

"Huh?" Sumeragi was taken back by his forwardness to the situation.

"I want to help you. I'll do anything I can."

Sumeragi noticed something, a sign of determination. She hadn't seen this kind of determination in anyone other than Setsuna.

"I'll help too" Athrun announced.

Soon the whole crew of the Archangel agreed to help Celestial Being.

"You have our full support on this matter, Miss Sumeragi." Murrue said smiling at her.

"I understand. We'll head out now. Katharon forces are already there."

"Who are Katharon?" Athrun asks.

"They're a rebel force opposing A-laws. They have their own supplies and they assist us when we need it." Lockon said.

Everything was settled as Ptolemy flew off and the Archangel follows. Sumeragi contacts Murrue requesting mobile suit technology information so she could best assess the strengths and weaknesses of their forces. "I've got a basic Idea of how your era's technology works, but from the looks of things, your machine doesn't operate like the others we've encountered." Murrue was surprised by this allegation.

She never met someone so observant, _"They're military tactics must go much more in depth compared to ours…" _she thought. She replies to Sumeragi "I would but all responsibility of the suit falls under the pilot's authority, but I can give you the information of our other units,"

Sumeragi listened and smiled. _"Whether or not she's telling the truth I can't tell for sure, but if I were in her situation I would have done the same thing…" _Sumeragi noticed the signs of secrecy coming from Murrue. She respected that in some sense. Both forces had something to hide. "I understand, Thank you. I'll contact Kira then" she said disconnecting the line.

Sumeragi contacts Kira and asks him about the battle strength of the Freedom. Kira didn't give much. He wasn't sure if it was right to give out the fact that the Freedom operated using a Nuclear reactor. He just gave Sumeragi the armaments and told her it used Phase Shift armor. He explained to her what PS armor was, but she was a quick study and his explanations were stopped before he finished. He didn't mention the Full Burst, seeing that it would be irrelevant to tell her something she would see in combat.

Sumeragi thanks him and thinks of what the right battle plan would be and what the enemy forces would do. "From the mobile suits out there ZAFT has already gone to support A-laws. They probably got fooled by the broadcast and thought A-laws were allies. The Atlantic Federation hasn't made any announcements regarding this situation….but the fact that some mobile suits present in the airspace says differently…" She predicted that with ZAFT sending many forces to this location, there was a high chance of the Minerva showing up.

_Minerva_

Shinn and the others stood in the pilots' quarters and watched the broadcast. "Damn it!" Shinn yelled angered at all of the innocent blood spilt.

"How could they do something so horrible…." Lunamaria put her hands close to her body feeling sick from seeing children and women killed mercilessly by the rebels.

Heine watched but the only thought he had on his mind was fighting the blue gundam once again. _"I should have been able to get him to use that system…" _he sighed and then looked at the Orbital Elevator. _ "If he won't use it here…then there will be many casualties…and with what they've done so far, casualties of civilians are not something they will allow."_

The Ship neared the Elevator. Within an hour, they would reach the right point to launch their suits.

"Arthur, get me a visual on the tower." Gladys ordered. Arthur brings up a view of the tower as she saw how to forces were positioned. "What's going on with that formation…?" she had a troubled feeling, like this battle would be more than it seemed. The ship continued toward the elevator as Gladys pushed the troubled feeling away and tried to focus on the task at hand.

_A-laws_

Kati sat down and looked at a map of the Elevator. She found it odd that their forces were separated in two areas.

"Maybe they don't want to attack before they get the hostages out?" Billy suggests.

"Why would they deploy their forces for falling debris?" she questioned. She zooms the image out even further when she saw the asteroids and formation it took. She realized what A-laws were going to do as she narrowed her eyes in anger.

_Celestial Being/Archangel_

Sumeragi requests Feldt to zoom out the image so she could see what was happening. She thought about why the forces were positioned like that when it hit her. "This formation…they're preparing for debris…that means….One of those has come through…." She looked up. The severity of the mission had changed and it gave her Goosebumps all over her back and arms.

_Hercury and Sergei's location_

The two soldiers watched as the A-laws forces took their position. Hercury was surprised by the formation, expecting them to surround their forces. He requests one of his soldiers to zoom in on the area near the control room. The image showed many asteroids around a certain location, clustered together in a way. "They're hiding something…but what…?" Hercury questioned. His eyes showed a sign of realization as they widened. "Oh no…."

Out by Memento Mori, soldiers kept Goodman informed on the outside forces, keeping the Satellite weapon hidden as best they could. Goodman prepared the weapon to fire as he gives some thought to his intended targets. "The rebel forces, Katharon, and Celestial Being. May you feel the force of God's thunder!" he smiles evilly as the weapon activates.

_Celestial Being/Archangel_

Sumeragi contacts Murrue and sends her the information. "The missions changed."

"What do you mean?"

Sumeragi shows her an image of the Memento Mori. "This satellite weapon, A-laws is planning to fire it at the Elevator."

"What?" Murrue and everyone on the bridge nearly had a heart attack.

"They're willing to fire on that many civilians?" Athrun yelled.

"That's not all; here is the predicted damage from the weapon."

Sumeragi shows her the image and radius of the damage.

Everyone's mouths dropped. They looked at the predicted damage in horror.

"Why isn't any of the military aware of this? What about ZAFT's space forces, they should be able to see the weapon!" Athrun said angrily.

"They've most likely taken precaution to hide it. They surround the weapon and hide it from ZAFT and the other groups." Sumeragi gave a small explanation of the optical camouflage.

"They've probably used many suits using the camouflage to hide the weapon. Using the particles to jam radar signals to hide any side of it."

Sumeragi requests an image of the weapon and then zoomed out to see other objects in the area. "Those asteroids….they should have been drawn in by the Earth's gravity…"

"So does that mean it's really A-laws disguising themselves?" Lasse asks.

Sumeragi thought for a moment coming up with a tactical plan. "Here's the plan" Sumeragi said.

_Africa Orbital Elevator- control room_

Hercury sighed heavily. "I was too naïve. The moment I took these people hostage…the A-laws saw them as nothing more than dead weight to their cause…" He motions his hands ordering all forces to assist the civilians to the surface as quick as possible and to evacuate the area.

"The federation will kill these 60,000 people…just because they know the truth."

_A-laws Standby forces_

Kati slammed her fist down on the arm rest in anger. "How could they be allowed to do this?" she questioned. She couldn't believe that A-laws would fire at civilians.

Billy looked at the map and comments "the commander is willing to do any sin imaginable to obtain true peace."

Kati ignored his words. _"True peace? This isn't true peace, this is a massacre…"_

_Goodman's ship_

Goodman smiles as he comments. "Watch as we destroy what too humanity centuries to build!"

_Orbital Elevator – Earth_

The Earth Federation forces stayed in position as they waited for something to happen. The Cherudim, Arios, Seravee, Freedom, Strike Rouge and both Murasames launched.

Tieria opened a com-link between his teammates. "Could the Innovators have a hand in this?" he questioned.

"Those bastards have really shown their true nature…" Lockon said in disgust.

Allelujah gets a visual on a Katharon suit heading down the tower. "Katharon forces have made a break for it!" he informed everyone. "Huh?" He watched as the Katharon suit was shot down by the Federations suits. This sparked an all-out battle between the forces.

"Damn it why did they have to do this now!" Lockon charged in ahead of the others.

"Lockon Stop!"

"You're being too reckless!"

The other Meisters rushed in and followed.

Kira sighed as he gripped the controls tightly. The Freedom spreads its wings out and flew toward the battle quickly. The Murasumes followed in their mobile armor forms. Athurn's unit flew by the Strike Rouge. He contacts her using a special com-link line given to them by Celestial Being to counter the jamming due to the high amounts of particles in the battle area. "Be careful…Cagalli…"

Athrun's unit flies off and transforms into its mobile suit mode and began firing at the enemy suits.

The Earth Federation forces were over powering the Katharon forces until a small group was destroyed by pink beams. The Arios charged in and fired at the Federation suits. It pulls out a saber and turned around, slashing a suit in half.

Another group was shot down by a large beam shot by the Seravee. Tieria looks down at all the old suits from the HRL, the Tierens. The Seravee aimed all of its cannons down at the forces and fired, obliterating them.

Kira uses the Freedom's high mobility to dodge the enemy's fire. The Freedom's cannons flipped out and the Multi-lock rose up in the cockpit. The icons locked onto multiple targets and the Freedom fired all of its weapons. The beams hit the arms and limbs of the suit. Kira was still adamant about not killing if he didn't need to. _"This situation's already put a lot of people's lives at risk…"_ he thought to himself.

The strike Rouge held its shield up and kept on firing at the suits around it. It rotates frequently to avoid getting hit. "This is just crazy!" she yelled out.

Andrew's unit flew around and fired at the enemy units. The mobile armor fired off missiles. The missiles hit the torso of a couple units destroying them instantly.

_Minerva_

The Minerva arrived at their launching point and the mobile suits launched one by one. The two Zakus were on Guuls while the Saviour and Impulse proceeds into the battle.

In the Bridge, Gladys watched as the screen shows the image of the Archangel and Ptolemy. "They joined forces? But why are they attacking the Federation forces and not the rebels?" she questioned. She felt that troubling feeling come back again. Her hands gripped the arm rests tightly.

Shinn's camera shows him an image of the Meisters. "What the hell?" He couldn't believe what he saw; the Celestial Being suits were helping the rebels.

"Shinn!" Lunamaria cried out

"What?" he turned toward her direction. The camera's zoom in on the direction Lunamaria looked as he watched in shock. "I-is that the…Freedom?" He grits his teeth in anger, seeing the Freedom disarm a Federation suit. "It's helping them too?"

Athrun turned around, surprised to see the Impulse. "It's Shinn's suit…she was right!" Athrun saw the impulse firing at Katharon's forces. "No, he doesn't understand! Stop it!" he yelled out. He pushed the communication line to try to contact the Impulse. "Damn it!" Failing to do so, The Murasame transforms into its mobile armor form and charges toward the Impulse.

Shinn and Lunamaria fired their rifles at the enemy. Shinn had his sites on a Katharon Hellion. The beam on the Impulses' rifle charged, ready to fire. Athrun sees this and charged in faster. The Murasame rams into the Impulse, stopping its fire. The Impulse dropped its rifle from the hit as Shinn looked up. "What the?" he said. The Murasame transforms into its mobile suit mode and aims its rifle at the Impulse.

Shinn grunted in annoyance as the Impulse pulls out one of its sabers and dashed at the Murasame. Athrun's unit pulls out its saber and parries the Impulses slash. The two sabers collide as the two units fought, flying back and forth as their weapons clashed. "Who are you?" Shinn yelled out. "Stop this now, Shinn! You don't know you're doing!" Athrun yelled.

"You! What are you doing here helping those rebels?" The Impulse reached down, grabbing an Armor Knife and throws it at the Murasame. Athrun fired the CIWS Vulcans at the direction the knife was thrown, destroying it.

"Shinn!" Lunamaria cried out worriedly. The red Zaku aims the cannon and fired at the Murasame. The Murasame changed into its mobile armor form and moved up, dodging the blast. "Luna, stop! You can't take this guy. You go and take care of the other mobile suits; I'll deal with him…" Shinn said. He didn't want her to get hurt.

Luna saw how serious he was and didn't argue as she heads off firing at the other Katharon members.

_Rey_

Rey's Zaku fired a fury of missiles at a group of Katharon suits. He turns to the right as the camera zoomed in on the Freedom. "Freedom…" Rey grits his teeth together, remember what Durandal told him. He believed in Durandal's words, believing that he was Rau and that anything Rau must do he had to do.

"Freedom!" Rey shouts. The Zaku fired its rifle at the Freedom. Kira hears the sensors alerting him of incoming fire. He turned around to see the shots coming at him as he flipped the Freedom to dodge the shots. The Freedom hovered for a moment before drawing its saber. Kira dashed quickly at the suit and disarmed Rey's Zaku, cutting the legs off. Kira watched as the suit was picked up by its allies. "Who was that..?" he questioned.

_Ptolemy _

Ptolemy prepared to make its way up to space. "You can't expect the ship to do any good up in space. We'll be using too many particles on the way up there and by the time we're out in space we won't have anything powerful enough to destroy the weapon!" Ian argues.

He hears the door open and turned around, seeing Setsuna. "I'll use the 00 Raiser."

"What? But your conditi—"

"It's our best shot. The only thing that has the power to destroy that satellite weapon is the 00 Raiser, but you already know that…"

Sumeragi sighed. "Trans-am Raiser…"

"I need a Mission Plan…" Setsuna requests. Sumeragi turns off the line and thinks up of a plan for the 00 Raiser. She didn't expect to use the 00 Raiser considering his condition, but it really was their best chance at destroying the weapon.

"You're going to need a pilot for the 0 Raiser…" Ian said. "I could ask Lasse, but he's…"

Setsuna turned around looking at Saji "You'll be the pilot…"

"Me?"

"Sixty thousand lives are at stake. You will be fighting to save them…"

Saji agreed, keeping the thought of saving lives as his main motive for piloting. He gets into a pilot suit and sat in the 0 Raiser.

Sumeragi informs every one of the updated battle plan. Lockon, Kira and Andrew cut a pathway for Ptolemy to head up the tower. "We'll perform a two stage acceleration… understood?" Sumeragi asks.

"Roger." They said in unison.

The launch hatch opens as the 00 launched first, then the 0 Raiser. The two machines' docked, forming the 00 Raiser. The suit flew up towards Momento Mori.

_Orbital Elevator – Control room _

Hercury sat in the seat looking at everything, the room was empty and he was satisfied. "All the soldiers and hostages have made their way down, you should too" he said looking at Sergei.

"What about you?"

"I am the commander of this operation. I will stay and see it through to the end." He replies. "Whatever happens after this, please make sure future generations know the truth." He requests.

Sergei grunted in anger and pulled Hercury up and looked into his eyes angrily. "This isn't the right way to atone for your sins! Saving as many lives as you can is!" he lets Hercury go and heads out,

At Momento Mori the cannon charged up to ninety-three percent. One of the soldiers alerts Goodman of an incoming enemy. "Send the Empruss out and all other forces. No reason to hide anymore. It'd only delay the inevitable."

The asteroids disappeared and mobile suits dashed down at the gundam. The cannon came in view of everyone near the area.

_Voltaire_

Yzak watched as he gritted his teeth together. "Who's controlling that weapon? How did we fail to see this?:" He slammed his fist down in anger. He wanted to do something about it, but he had his orders. He learned from the last war what could happen to traitors even if it was for a good cause.

Dearka was in a similar situation. He defected from ZAFT earlier than Yzak and for that, he got demoted. He couldn't face another trial. Both of them watched helplessly as the cannon charged.

_00 Raiser_

The 00 Raiser reached a point where Setsuna felt he could destroy the weapon. "Preparing to release all compressed particles," The binders moved up and positioned themselves parallel to the GN sword II's. "Activate the Raiser system."

"Uh, understood," Saji pushed the buttons activating the system and watched the screen as it charged. A warning image appeared as he yelled back at Setsuna "Enemies detected!"

The 00 Raiser dodged the orange beams as Setsuna saw the mobile armor. The Empruss dashed at the 00 and fired the egner whips. The whips latched onto the 00 and shocks Saji and Setsuna. The two screamed in pain. "Saji…!"

Saji moved and watched the levels reaching their charged point. "S-system…."

Divine used the egner whips to hold the 00 Raiser, the particle cannon charged as he moved into at a closer range. "With this, I will avenge Bring's death!"

Saji watched the level rise up until the screen showed the words 'COMPLETE'. Saji tells Setsuna the system was online as Setsuna yelled out "Trans-am Raiser!" The 00 Raiser glowed a redish pink as it fired a large beam at the Empruss. Divine tried to use the GN field but the blast was too strong and broke through, destroying the Empruss and killing him in the process. The beam continued on rushing up towards the satellite weapon destroying all the suits that was in its path.

The Momento Mori reached full power as it prepared to fire. "Incoming high energy blast sir!"

"Uh…what?" Goodman watched a large pink beam shooting up and sighed as it clearly missed the weapon. "Ah it missed"

_Voltaire_

Yzak watched from the ship seeing the size of the blast. "The color of that beam…Get me a visual on what shot that!" he demanded.

An image showing a small portion of the 00 Raiser appeared on the screen. "So it is them….Celestial Being…"

"They miss though…" Dearka said disappointedly.

_Goodman's location_

"The beam is moving, sir" a soldier behind him said.

The Beam moved and started to cut the Satellite weapon. Setsuna yelled as he pushed the controls forward. He didn't hold back he put all the particles possible into the beam. The beam damaged the Weapon heavily but it wasn't enough.

"No, don't do it!" Setsuna watched in horror as the tip of the cannon still charged.

"DON'T DO IT!" he yelled. The 00 Raiser fell back down to earth as Setsuna watched the cannon fire.

The cannon fired once, but once was enough as it damaged the structure of the tower. The pillar began to auto purge, releasing its outer shell.

Yzak and Dearka watched in horror at the destruction the cannon caused.

Down below everyone stopped fighting at the sound of the explosion and beam firing. "Did he do it?" Kira asks. Andrew and everyone looked up hopefully. Shinn stopped as he looked up in the direction the Murasame looked.

_Ptolemy_

"The Cannon struck the Pillar, its auto purging!" Feldt informed.

"Fragments above will burn in the atmosphere, but the ones below will hit the Earth…."

Sumeragi prepares a message to all forces in the areas, the situation was critical. The message was sent out to both allies and enemies.

Everyone stopped fighting when they saw a piece of the tower fall.

"They really did it…" Allelujah said.

"The tower…it's collapsing!" Tieria cries out.

The message appears on everyone's screen. Sumeragi spoke about the situation

"To all units with in this airspace. I'm transmitting data via visual com-link." The image of the predicted destructions and areas of most damaged appeared on every pilots screen. "Please destroy the Pillar fragments that will be entering the air spaces I have indicated. Down below are densely populated areas."

"What!" Shinn said looking at the data.

"My god…." Lunamaria said.

Murrue and Gladys narrowed their eyes. Gladys grunted, _"Why didn't I see this coming? Why was ZAFT left out of the attack?"__She thought._

"Unless we work together and put aside our differences, tens of millions of lives will be destroyed. Do not fight as a soldier of a faction at war. Fight for humanity's sake. I beg of you, save those people's lives."

The Arios, Cherudim, Seravee, Freedom, Strike Rouge, and both Murasames moved out to destroy the fragments, leaving the battle behind. Shinn watched as the suits fired at the large pieces and destroyed them, but more kept coming down.

Lunamaria became nervous. It was one thing to break a colony down but it was completely different seeing the pieces raining down on her. It felt like a hopeless situation.

"Attention all ZAFT pilots, your orders are to destroy the fragments and do not allow one of them to hit the earth!" Heine ordered.

Follower the orders, the impulse and Zaku heads off and tries to intercept the pieces. Seeing the battle situation, Shinn switches to the Blast Impulse and heads off to destroy the fragments.

The Seravee turned around and defends a populated area as it aimed all of its cannon up at the falling fragments. The backpack opened revealing a Gundam face. "Releasing all compressed particles." The Seravee fired multiple shots destroying a group of the fragments creating a large cloud of smoke in the process. Down below the people saw the pieces falling and rushed to safety.

The Cherudim fired its Sniper gun at the pieces but it didn't get all of them like Lockon wanted. "Haro!" He yelled. Haro deploys the shield bits as the bits fired rapidly assisting Lockon in destroying the fragments. Some got past as Lockon grunted in anger at this. "No..!" he noticed a light blue colored beam firing the piece, destroying it. "Hey that's…" He saw the Lunamaria's Zaku behind him. "What are you looking at? Keep firing!" she yelled at him.

The Arios chased the fragments and fired its twin beam rifle at it rapidly. It transformed and continued firing, but the beams didn't get a wide range of fire. It aims its sub beam machine guns and fired at the fragments. Even though this gained more range there was just too many of them. "Damn it…." Allelujah looked down to see one pass him but calmed down when it was shot down. "Marie?" he questioned surprised by her appearance on the battlefield, "But—"

"This isn't a battle, this is to save lives!" she argued. The GN archer transformed and fired its beam rifles at the pieces. The Arios returned to firing at the fragments, but Allelujah kept an eye on Marie.

Kira activates his SEED mode. The Freedom fired its rifles at multiple fragments. The Freedom fired all of its weapons once more as It used its full burst. The blast destroys multiple fragments, but there were just too many, even for the multi-firing capability of the Freedom. Kira turned around trying to get one of the fragments when he sees it destroyed. He saw the Impulse. "That looks like…."

Shinn puts his voice on the speakers as his voice could be heard easily by Kira. "Come on!" The Blast impulse hovers next to the Freedom and fires its missiles and then the cannons flipped out and it fired the dual cannons.

The Freedom returns to firing the Fragments, remaining in its full bust mode.

The Strike rouge and the two Murasames gathered in a trio as they fired at the fragments. "Athrun, how can we keep this up? We'll run out of power!"

"Just keep firing!" he yelled at her. Athrun's unit fired off its anti-air missiles and destroyed a couple fragments. The combined fire power of the three provided great assistance to the destruction of the fragments. The three glanced down seeing shots being fired from below

"This is Katharon…" Lockon said noticing the suits.

"The Coup members…?" Tieria questioned seeing them firing and assisting Celestial Being.

"And the regular army!" Allelujah said.

Every pilot there stopped being a soldier for a Military group; they only focused on saving the lives of the innocent. Coordinators fought together assisting naturals and naturals helped coordinators.

The sensors blared on all the suits when more mobile suits appeared.

_Ptolemy_

"More forces form the Atlantic Federation has arrived!" Feldt said.

Sumeragi thought of who could arrive this late. "Must be that group…"

"Should we call back Mr. Erde and the others?" Mileina suggests.

Sumeragi thought for a moment, "_They wait until now to come…just so their government doesn't look bad by ignoring a crisis by sending in a small number of forces so they send in the Cavalry now…"_ Sumeragi deduced. She watched the Gaia, Chaos, and Purple Windam lead many suits in to help.

"No, it doesn't look like they've come here to fight."

_Phantom Pain forces_

"Alright everyone, Lets hurry and finish this off." Neo ordered.

"Right." The two extended said in unison.

All of the units fired their weapons on the falling fragments. With this many units out on the battlefield the situation had lightened up with a small glimmer of hope.

Kira stopped his firing for a moment and looked around. "What's this feeling…?"

_00 Raiser_

The 00 Raiser fired and destroyed what fragments it could. "Come on, Charge!" he yelled. He needed trans-am but he used too many particles in the attack on the weapon. The sensors blared as the 00 Raiser bumped into something. The camera zoomed in on the Saviour. "That guy…"

The two suits exchanged glances for a moment before firing at the fragments back to back. The Saviour uses its plasma cannons and rifle to fire at the fragments. Saji grunted and did all he could to help moving the controls back and forth as the 0 Raiser fired it's missiles at the fragments.

After a long moment of firing Saji informs Setsuna of the particle levels. "Good." The 00 Raiser broke from the position as Heine looked over. "Trans Am Raiser!" Setsuna yelled. The 00 Raiser fired another large beam and moved it destroying a large amount of the fragments that fell. The 00 Raiser stops firing as dove down to assist the others.

Heine watched in awe as he saw the raw power the 00 had. He watches the suit diving down as he saw two circles coming from the suits drives. Heine follows to see what else this suit could do.

The 00 Raiser stops in the air as it fired powerful beams at the fragments destroying two or more with just one shot. The Meisters saw Setsuna using trans-am and does the same. Each suit activates their trans-am and continued to fire at the fragments.

The 00 Raisers' GN sword II emits beams from where the rifle shot its beams. The 00 used the GN sword II's beam sword mode. The 00 combines the swords at the handle and throws it horizontally. The sword spun rapidly and sliced up many fragments. **(1)**

The Cherudim used the added fire power of Trans-am to spread out the attack of the bits and his weapons. Lunamaria was forced to stop, seeing the energy of her suit decreasing by the minute. She looks up to see constant explosions due to the Cherudim's fire.

Arios continued on firing its submachine guns. The beams were much stronger now and were able to do much more damage.

The Seravee fired high powered concentrated beams at the falling fragments. It then charged a large beam and fired.

The combined fire power of all four suits using Trans-am astounds everyone in the airspace. Shinn watched as his eyes were wide open at the power of these gundams. "How…how is that possible…how can they still have that much fire power." Shinn just stares at the 00 Raiser seeing the particle circles looking at it like it was something he couldn't let his eyes off of.

Shinn and Kira watched the 00 Raiser pass them as they saw the green particle circles becoming larger and larger. Shinn started to hear voices in his head. "Huh? What the hell's going on….?" Kira blinked as he thought, "_This again..?"_ The 00 Raiser continued to fight as long as it could while it used trans-am. It circles the entire area before stopping and firing again. The circles grew larger and larger as the captains watched.

_Ptolemy_

"Miss Sumeragi, 00's Trans-am—"

"I know… It's causing another one…." Sumeragi knew with the amount of particles on the battlefield something was happening and something was going to come through.

"The circumferences of the particles seem to be larger than before." Anew informs.

"_What's going on…Setsuna…?" _Sumeragi thought.

_Archangel and Minerva_

Murrue and Gladys watched as the bright light grew more and more. "This light..." Murrue said

"It's so…." Talia spoke.

"Soothing…" the two said in unison.

The pilots in the vicinity of 00 Raisers Trans-am experienced particles flooding their cockpits as they heard voices. Stella looked around confusingly as she wondered where the voices were coming from.

Shinn looked around just as confused as she heard a girl's voice. "Who is that..?"

Kira and Murrue's eyes widened when they heard a familiar voice. "I-it can't be…." Murrue said aloud.

Sting put his hands on his head, "Make the voices stop!" He yelled.

Just as it came so quickly the effect ends as the 00 Raiser's trans-am stopped.

Ptolemy's sensors blared as A-laws suits arrived. Sumeragi noticed the models and assumed them to be from Kati's troops.

Andrei and Louise aided in the last of the fragment destruction. While destroying the fragments, Andrei discovered two suits coming out of the tower. "They must be the leaders of this Coup, follow me!" he orders. Louise follows him as the two head off to chase after Hercury and Sergei. Marie spots the Tieren and noticed the design as she goes after it. "Marie!" Allelujah yelled. He follows her in response.

_Near the end of the day_

Most of the forces have retreated. The sun sets as Sergei watched the destruction caused by the incident. He finds Hercury's suit, relieved that his friend made it out alive. Hercury spoke of how he caused all of this and he was about to say something when a beam shot through the suit. "Hercury!" Sergei yelled out.

Andrei fires at Hercury's suit before he could finish his sentence. Sergei charged in at the mobile suit in vengeance. Andrei charged in at the Tieren, not knowing that his father was inside until he heard his voice. "You? You're a part of this?" His anger grew assuming his father was a part of this chaos.

"Andrei, wait let me explain!" Sergei wanted to tell his son the truth about the army he served, but Andrei was too angered to listen, blinded by a gruesome hatred for his father. "You killed mother and now you do this?" he yelled.

The Tieren struggled; Sergei didn't want to fight his son. He didn't try to put up a good fight. Marie searched around for the Colonel and finds him fighting a GN-XIII. She tries to help him but Louise gets in her way. "I won't let you get near the Lieutenant." She said.

Marie watched as Andrei stabbed a beam saber into the cockpit of the Tieren. "Colonel!" she yelled. The Arios stopped by her and Allelujah heard her screaming. "Colonel? That was Colonel Smirnov?" Allelujah questioned.

**One month time skip**

_Ptolemy_

The crew rests up and resupplies. Setsuna continued his treatment for GN poisoning. Allelujah had trouble with Marie who claimed to be Soma. Each Meister had something to do while they had time away from the battlefield.

Feldt and Mileina kept an eye on the sensors when something odd happened. "What the?" The screens on all of the computers and modules flickered and the main computer showed a screen with the words "Downloading" and then a screen showing the words "Updating"

"Are we being hacked…?" Sumeragi asks.

"I can't tell, all of the controls are locked…" Feldt said worriedly.

There was an image shown on the screen. This image was not only shown to the crew of Ptolemaios, but it was shown worldwide. Durandal, Dijibril, and everyone watched as the image portrayed a number 8 in particle form.

ZAFTs forces were watching an announcement made by the fake lacus when it was interrupted.

"What is this?" Gladys questioned.

"Those look like…" Murrue noticed the green particles that reminded her of the 00 Raiser.

The number turns sideways as the number split. The two halves then moved toward each other and a bright light flashed. When the light subsided, an old balding man sat in a chair holding a cane. On the floor was Celestial Beings insignia.

"Two worlds become one." The man said.

Ribbons and Celestial Being members watched in shock, seeing Aeolia Shemberg on the screen.

"This is could only mean…" Sumeragi realized what came of the 00 Raiser's last trans-am.

"Veda is here" Ribbons said smiling.

**(1) - This maneuver can be seen on Gundam Musou 3 00 Raiser Gameplay, it is the 00's Chain 4 move.**

**Chapter 10 is done. Edited it for a long time before posting it, but if there is slight errors, then point it out kindly . I am taking the next week off to plan out the next couple chapters, so the next update will be on or in between 3-27-11 to 4-3-11.**

**Next time – Chapter 11 "Chase"**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Chase

Date started 3/26/11 Date Finished 4/4/2011

**Disclaimer: I do not own GSD or Gundam 00. This is for fun and its fan fiction. No infringement intended.**

Everyone watched, their eyes glued to the screens as they watched this bald man. Dijibril looked at this man wondering what was going on, and what this man meant by "two worlds become one". Durandal kept a close observation over this interruption. "Hmm…"

Celestial Being and Ribbons watched as Aeolia began explaining the situation to the world through this broadcast.

"If you are watching this video, then what I predicted….or rather, what Veda has predicted, happened. Our worlds have become one. Although this brings humanity a chance of better understanding, there is no doubt that every world has its conflicts. Present in this different world, is the quantum computer known as Veda. It will adapt and change to aid humanity. As we speak, the computer has updated and uploaded itself into all known media sources. Although it is present in this world I deem that the humans are not ready to use Veda. To use it, you must find it! My hopes are that the evolved will lead this world to the world of peace"

Everyone paused upon hearing what Veda was. Celestial Being and Ribbons didn't seem too shocked, as the video only showed a small capability of Veda.

"_Aeolia, have you truly predicted that this world transition would happen?" _Sumeragi thought as she watched the broadcast. The way Aeolia presented his speech was odd, as if this was to be set for a future date…possibly when his original plan was completed. She listened to his words and thought about some things he said that made little to no sense to her "_Evolved?...could he be talking about Coordinators?_

Ribbons watched as he smiled. "And that evolved person that will lead the world will be me…for nothing can be more evolved than an Innovator." He turned around seeing a familiar face. "You haven't changed at all." The purple haired Innovade said. "Why should I? I've reached the pinnacle of evolution by being an Innovator." The purple haired Innovade smiles and leaves. He looked up to see a dark, green haired woman standing by a man. The man stood in a formal manner keeping his view down unless told otherwise. "Shouldn't you be contacting Celestial Being to tell them you've arrived?" he said.

"As it stands, I don't see any reason to contact them. The first plan is still in action, and my plans have changed, but in the end it will always get me what I want." She said putting emphasis on the 'I want'.

Astounded by the information they just heard, the military groups of the word rushed. Hearing the existence of such a machine, they ignored Aeolia's words to use the machine to promote change and peace, but looked for it to gain their own sense of power to aid them in the current conflict. The Coordinators thought that by Aeolia's word 'evolved' that meant that Coordinators had a right to the machine. The naturals didn't like the announcement, thinking the same as the Coordinators. They hated the fact that such a machine should go to creatures. They both moved out trying to look for the machine trying to succeed one another.

_Archangel's location_

The Archangel hid underwater waiting on what announcements would be made in response to this interruptive broadcast. Murrue sighed heavily as she thought of the last battle. "_But how can that be…I swear I heard him…but I saw him…"_she stopped before she would lose control of her emotions in front of her crew.

Kira looked down thinking about everything, the chairman, Celestial Being, and now this 'Aeolia' person. He looked around as most of the crew shared a similar face of doubt and confusion on what they should do next. Cagalli looked up at the television seeing the fake lacus. She comments on how could such a person like Durandal do such a evil thing like wanting the assassination of the real lacus. Kira and Athrun both yelled at her as they experienced what she only heard of. To them and most of the other crew, it was best to be wary of Durandal instead of believing that he was a good man.

_Disclosed desert area_

Members of Katharon found a location to form a base of operations. The group looked on at the entrance of their base seeing Klaus with Marina. Everyone rejoiced to see Marina and the children safe and sound. Klaus was informed about everything that happened and to say he was shocked was a severe understatement. "So we're stuck in the middle of two wars now? Just great…."

Marina looked around seeing everything was so different, yet in the end it was the same. The mobile suits placed and lined up one by one. She turned her attention when a group of children rushed to her happily. She looked at time with a warming smile. Noticing that some of the children were different from what she remembered, she assumed them to be children of this world. Marina kept her smile; it didn't matter if they were or if they weren't from her world, the smiles that the children were all the same. Their smile brought a moment of calm and peace to a distressed rebel group.

_Minerva – Mahamul Base_

The Minerva goes to the Mahamul base after the Break Pillar incident and resupplies there. The pilots were given a long moment to have time off for themselves as their ship and mobile suits were repaired. Shinn, Lunamaria, Rey, and Heine followed a group of ZAFT soldiers going to a live Lacus Clyne concert.

Luna watched Lacus sing and watched how all the soldiers shouted and cheered. "Boy, she's really getting the crowd going." Luna comments. "Yea," Shinn said with a slight smile. He turned hearing footsteps as he saw Heine leaving. "Where are you going?" Shinn asks.

Heine stopped and replied to the young pilot. "I just got some reports to fill out, I won't be long…" Heine continued on walking and leaves the three letting them enjoy the concert. Heine goes on to contact Durandal and inform him of all the changes.

While most of the other pilots continued enjoying their moment off, Heine, Arthur, and Captain Gladys met in a briefing room. The meeting addressed their role in assisting the Mahamul base in a conflict with the Earth forces that involved dealing with rebel groups. "So, we're going to assist rebels and indirectly attack the Earth forces. Ending this conflict between them, huh sounds to me like this should be Celestial Beings job." Heine commented as he looked down at the map.

"Yes, but it is our problem to solve and we will deal with this. I believe with the Minerva at our side we can successfully destroy the Lohengrin and the mobile armor." Ruddle said.

"But given all the circumstances, Celestial Being should surely come and intervene." Arthur said cautiously.

"Well then, it looks like before we get through to Gibraltar, we'll have to assist this base and go through this route." Gladys comments looking at the map noticing everything that had to be done.

"Then its settled, we'll discuss details of this operation later. Until then preparations will go on." Ruddle said leaving the three to leave. They all left in separate directions as Heine looked up at the sun slowly setting. "Hmm..."

That late afternoon Shinn stood out on the deck of the Minerva thinking to himself, confused by everything that has happened. He turns around seeing Heine out as well. "What is it?" he asks. Heine stood by him as he rests his arms on the railing. "Nothing, just enjoying the afternoon breeze." He replies.

Shinn sighed, turning his attention elsewhere looking down at the water. Glancing over to the troubled pilot Heine and Shinn spoke of what's happened so far. "I just don't know what to do with this power I have. I can save people and yet I'm destroying lives as well…sometimes I wish we had an organization like Celestial Being…I have to admit it seems like they're doing what they feel is right…."

"Do you feel that what you're doing isn't right? Do you feel that what the Chairman and Supreme council members are doing something that isn't right? You have to remember Shinn, we are one nation, we follow the orders we are given, no matter what we have to do. Some things we must do in order to forge the path to peace. What Celestial Being is doing is just causing more chaos by bringing about more conflict than they are at ending them." Heine explained.

"Just keep following orders, and we will get to peace." He adds.

Inspired by his commander's words, Shinn smiled, rejuvenated in the belief that what he was doing for the PLANTs, ZAFT, the Minerva crew, and himself; were the right things to do.

_The next morning_

The Minerva sets out to meet with the land battleships Desmond and Bagley on their way to the Gulnahan ravine. Gladys is informed that everything is set as she raises the condition of the ship to condition red once they pass Point A. She then ordered all pilots to assemble in the briefing room.

Outside a brunette haired girl drove a Jeep toward a route she could use to get on board the ZAFT ship. The Minerva lowered its hatch for the vehicle as the girl drives the Jeep onto the platform. She took off her goggles and face cover as she looked at up at the ship's interiors.

In the briefing room Shinn spoke with Luna as they took their seats. "So does this have something to do with the rebels?" he asks. "Must be, I heard Gulnahan is having a bit of troubles lately." She replied. Once all the pilots took their seats, Arthur, the girl, and Heine walked in. Everyone stood up saluting them before sitting back down. Shinn glanced at the girl noticing she was just as young as Mileina on Celestial Beings ship.

"Well then, let's get started." Arthur said. "This plan is to explain the finer details of breaking through the Lohengrin Gate. This operation will be conducted jointly with the Ruddle team. I'm sure you're all aware that taking out this enemy weapon is a tall order. The Ruddle team has already made an attempt to break through their forces, although they were…..unsuccessful." Arthur turned his attention toward Heine as he lets him explain the rest of the plan

Heine points out the route and explains to Shinn that he would be the one doing this pivotal mission in the Operation. Shinn stood up objecting to this as he suggests Heine do it. "Shinn, you said you had the power, why not use it to save this town? I am giving you this mission because I believe you can do it and you will succeed." Heine said handing him the disk that the girl in turn gave him. Inspired to try his best and succeed, Shinn took the disk and heads out to launch.

The Minerva had reached point B and the Earth forces detected the three ships. Once the ship got to the point that the Core splendor could launch from the ship and go directly toward the route, the launch bays opened. "Course is clear." Meyrin said. Shinn held his controls tightly as he launched, the top flyer and leg flyer flew along with him going through the route.

_Earth Forces_

The Commander looked on at the three ships approaching them. "Send out Gells-Ghe and other mobile suits, activate the Lohengrin!" The commander ordered.

The mobile suits launched one by one and soon enough, the Gells-Ghe launched as well.

Minerva and Shinn

Shinn continues on the route, waiting until he saw the entrance to the tunnel. "That's it!" he said seeing an opening crack. The flyers and Core-splendor flies in as he proceeds on route. His eyes widened when he noticed how dark it was. "Damn it, this thing pitch black, I can't see a thing! I'm going to have to rely on the data alone.." Shinn flew back and forth as the sides of the Core-splendor hits the rugged edges of the route. "Son of a—why didn't commander Westenfluss just do this himself!" he complained.

The Minerva launches out the remaining four units as Heine, Lunamaria, and Rey head out to divert the attention of the mobile suits and the Gells-Ghe from Shinn so he could attack the Lohengrin.

"Activate the Taunhauser! Make sure you keep an aim on where you're firing; we don't want to hit the town. We want that mobile armor to come to us!" Gladys ordered. The Minerva ascends as it prepared to fire the Taunhauser.

_High above on one of the Cliffs _

A mobile suit stood looking up at the ship and the conflict. The mobile suit was red and had a lot of armor on it. It carried a long blade on its right arm. Inside the pilot sat as he looked on and sitting on his lap was a young female with cat ears. "My Veda doesn't seem to be working at all." The pilot said as his face was hidden by the helmet visor. "How's the status on connecting to Veda, Hanayo?"

The young female looked up at the pilot. "Every time I attempt to connect to Veda to find its location, I keep getting the video message that was played to the world…" she replied. The pilot scoffed and then grinned. "Looks like we're on our own as always"

"Then what do you wish to do with the conflict in front of us?" she asks looking at him. The pilot grinned once more as he moved the controls. "First we observe," he said watching the Minerva's ship firing its positron cannon, only to have it deflected by the Gells-Ghe. The pilot continued to observe as the Zakus and the Saviour headed out and battles against the mobile suits. "Then we decide…" The mobile suit had a black covering on its face, making it hard to determine what kind of machine it was.

The mobile suit flew up and a trail of red particles could be seen, indicating this mobile suit used a GN tau drive. The pilot stared down at the Saviour. Both sides started to experience some sensor disturbance as they looked around. "Celestial Being is here…?" Rey questioned looking around. Heine finished destroying a small group of mobile suits with the plasma cannons as he looked up. "That suit…it's not like Celestial Beings normal suits….what is it?" he questioned having not seen this suit before.

The commander looked up at the screen seeing just one mobile suit. "Where did it come from? Why didn't anyone detect it!" he yelled out. He motioned his hand as he gave his order, "Fire the cannon at that ship and the suit! I don't care if it's part of Celestial Being or any of the other groups!"

The positron cannon charged and fired. "Fon, the cannon is firing" Hanayo warned. His face grew annoyed, not having the chance to strike anyone yet. The suit drops down and moved back, avoiding the shot. The pilot watched as the beam targets the ship. The Minerva was forced to move down quickly and narrowly avoided being hit. Heine watched seeing the ship rise up once more.

In the narrow route Shinn grunted angrily as the shockwave of the Minerva temporarily landing roughly caused his mission to become a bit more difficult, "Damn it all!"

When the smoke cleared Fon resumed his course toward the Saviour. Seeing suits in front of him he grinned.

The right arm rose up and extended as a blade flipped out on the forearm shield that was connected to the suits right arm. The pilot's eyes widened as if a sense of extreme adrenaline rushed through him. He sliced up the mobile suits one by one easily with little effort. The sensors alerted him of a mobile suit behind him. He turned around; the mobile suit's leg armor extending out under the foot as a beam ignites. As the suit turned it kicked the mobile suit attacking his rear the pilot destroys the suit, slicing it in two with the beam on the foot. The pilot looked around seeing the number of suits increasing, as this excites him more. "That's right, don't give up! Keep fighting!"

The Gells-Ghe moved back heading toward the cannon to protect it while it recharged. Heine moved ahead to provide Shinn some time as the Saviour flew up. Glancing over at the suit Fon smiles and heads to intercept the pilot. "Come on Gundam, show me…show me if you have the power to change the world on your own!" he yelled. The Saviour kept going when Heine noticed a suit coming at him. He stopped, moving back as the Saviour avoided the mobile suits sword. The suit transforms back to its mobile suit mode as Heine looked at the red suit. "Who are you?" Heine asks.

Humoring him Fon activated his communication line. "Fon Spaak, Freelance Gundam Meister!" Hearing this Heine grunted. _"What kind of Freelance pilot would enter a battle without a probable cause?"_ he thought. "You've no place in this battle! Leave or I will have no other choice but to shoot you down!" he warned. All he got in response from Fon was a sadistic laughter of joy of some sort. "Tell me, pilot, can your gundam stand up against mine, the Gundam Astraea?" The Gundam Astraea moved quickly as it used its High mobility mode and strikes with its GN sword.

The Saviour dodged flying up and flipped over the Astraea. It flipped out its cannons and fired at the Astraea's rear. The cockpit shook as Fon widened his eyes in excitement; few or none have dodged his attack when using the high mobility Avalanche equipment. "You're good…this is going to be fun!" The Astraea turned around and pulled out a beam saber from its back. With the GN sword and the beam saber equipped he rushes in at the Saviour.

_Shinn_

As everyone above continued to fired and attacked one another, Shinn was nearing the end of the route, looking at the layout of the map he looked at the distance. "Is this it? Distance five hundred? Right…do it!" The Core Splendor fired off its missiles as they followed the route and blows a hole near the Lohengrin. Lunamaria looked up worriedly "Shinn no!" she yelled out. They hadn't gotten to the Gells-Ghe soon enough and it was too close to the Lohengrin.

The Core-splendor and the flyers came out forming the Impulse. The Impulse shot many suits that surrounded the Lohengrin along with the turrets and missile launchers. Shinn moved as he dodged a shot. "What the?" he said in confusion seeing the Gells-Ghe.

_Heine and Fon_

The Astraea flew towards the Savior at great speed. Heine counters and jettisons' the shield and drops the beam rifle as he activates the Saviour's sabers. The four blades collided as the two units pushed at one another. Heine breaks off the clash, using the plasma cannons once more. Fon smiled taking note of all the advantages and disadvantages of the mobile suit.

He pulled the controls back as the Astraea "lies" down hovering in the air dodging the shots. He then activates the GN claws kicking the foot up. The beam stabs through the right plasma cannon damaging it and causing it to ultimately become useless. Heine recovers quickly moving back just a bit hoping to guard against any secondary attack as he aims the left cannon down at the lying gundam and fires at moderate close range. Fon tried to avoid the beam covering the cockpit hatch with the left arm as he pushed the thrusters to move below, but the beam came too quick, due to the range as it damages a good amount of the avalanche armor.

Glancing over to the Impulse Heine tries to leave. "What are you paying attention to?" Fon yells out. Heine looks down to see the Astraea rising up beneath the Saviour. It swings its GN sword up and slices off the left plasma cannon and the left arm of the Saviour. Heine continues to move out of the pilots range, figuring out that this pilot was more than proficient at close combat. The Saviour fires its Vulcans at the Astraea managing to hit the suits face cover, revealing the identity of the suit. Heine looks at the suit realizing what he is facing. "Another gundam?" he questions.

Fon smiles happily and insanely as he laughs. The Astraea thrusts the GN beam saber toward the Saviour's torso. Heine lowers the Saviour and parries the beam saber with the remaining saber it has in its right hand. Fon watches the Saviour head to the mountain area as he narrows his eyes. "What a boring pilot, too preoccupied to fight to your full capabilities." He complains. "So you're going to let him go?" Hanayo asks.

"Not exactly, I want to see what got him so worried…" he said with a grin. The Astraea proceeded and followed the Saviour. As he followed Fon thought of the pros and cons of the suit. "The suit is obviously made for high mobility in the atmosphere. It relies heavily on the plasma cannons on its backpack. Other than that it's given the standard armaments of a rifle, Vulcans, and sabers…huh…If they pilot really did try then he would have been able to do a lot more damage with that cannon and combination of weapons."

Heine continued on route to aid Shinn with the Gells-Ghe. He felt angry with himself for not doing more and expecting that Celestial Being would have more than the suits he's seen so far. "If only we knew that they had different types of these Gundams, we would have been able to be more prepared…." He said to himself. With much experience, Heine knew that being prepared and knowing what your opponent had to fight with was a great asset in battle and the concept of this knowing before you fought has always been a part of military combat. **[1]**

_Shinn_

The impulse made its way toward the positron cannon as Shinn saw it disconnecting to its power generator and lowering down. "Damn it!" he yelled. The impulse held up its shield as he blocked the beams from the daggers and the Gells-Ghe. Shinn dropped the shield and moved the rifle to the Impulses' left hand as he prepared to destroy the Gells-Ghe before attacking the positron cannon when he heard a voice on his com-link.

"Shinn focus on the mission! I'll handle that machine!" Shinn glanced up to see the Saviour damaged. "What the hell happened?" he yelled. "Just hurry up! We have other things to deal with after this!" Heine ordered.

Fon neared the area enough to get a good view of the action. "So that's why they've been preoccupied, they want to destroy that cannon…" he said looking at the machine. He then noticed the Impulse as he smiled. "Another Gundam? This is just great!" He said rubbing his hair quickly and opened his eyes wide. He decided on what he wanted to do next and heads for the cannon.

Gritting his teeth and grunting lightly he heads up to the cannon seeing it almost lowered all the way down to its container. The impulse jumps up and lands near the cannon but a Dagger stops him from doing anything, The Impulse pulls out its anti-armor knife and prepares to stab the dagger unit when he hears the alert for a heat source behind him. He moves out of the way seeing an orange beam piercing through the dagger and then multiple shots hitting the surrounding container for the Lohengrin. One of the beams managed to pass through before it closed completely destroying it. Shinn turned around at the direction of the beam and sees the Gundam Astraea.

"What the hell?" Shinn said in confusion.

Both Heine and the three Gells-Ghe pilots glanced up at the destruction the Astraea caused. Heine took advantage of this and stabs the machine in the cockpit destroying the mobile armor. He then headed towards Shinn to advise him to stop, but due to the damage on the Savior, his suit was slower than usual. Knowing he might not get there in time he requested Rey and Lunamaria to head to the area to back Shinn up.

While the Earth alliance base was destroyed by the chains of explosions caused by the Lohengrin's destruction, The Impulse stared at the Astraea. "What are you doing here, and who are you?" Shinn asked, not having seen this suit before from Celestial Being. Unlike before, Fon didn't respond verbally and just prepared the Astraea for another attack. Hanayo looked up at Fon confusingly. "Fon…particle percentage is below fifty…." Hanayo knew Fon was no idiot even though he displayed a love for fighting. She just hoped that he would take her warning and not get carried away by the battle.

The Astraea charged in with its GN sword as it swung down. The impulse threw the anti-armor knife it had in its right hand. The Astraea looked up and fired its Vulcans at the knife destroying this. "What is this, is this all you can do!" he yelled out. The blade flipped back over and the Astraea pulls out both of its sabers and dashed in. Fon used the High mobility mode, even though Hanayo advised against this as it would use up a large portion of their particles. Shinn moved back and aimed with the Impulses rifle but the Astraea just dodged the beams and stopped in front of Shinn. Shinn froze in a sense of fear; there was nothing for him to do in that position. He watched as the Astraea pulled its right arm back preparing to thrust its saber at the Impulse.

Luna and Rey arrived near the area but were still too far to assist him. "Shinn, get out of there!" Luna cried out. Rey narrowed his eyes, worried for his comrade's life.

Stressed from the situation Shinn yelled at the top of his lungs. His SEED mode activates as he pushed the thruster gauge to the max and stepped on the leg peddle. The thrusters roared as the impulse rose up and kicked its lick up, countering Astraea's saber thrust. Shinn then pulled out the remaining armor knife and stabbred it into the Astraea's right arm joint. He then helds the Astraea's arms by the wrist and fired the Vulcans at the Astraea's torso.

Being at such close range, the Vulcans did a moderate deal of damage to the armor. Fon could see the sparks coming off of his suit from the Impulses' attack. He grunted then smiled as the Astraea moved its right leg and knees the Impulse in the cockpit, releasing its hold. Fon prepared to finish off this opponent as the GN claws ignited and moved heading toward the hip and torso.

Still influenced by the SEED mode Shinn disconnected the lower leg flyer and avoids being killed. Fon was surprised by this as he had a smirk. He turned the suit around and prepared to strike the torso, determined to kill this worthy opponent. Before Fon could do so, the Astraea moved back as he dodged a large beam fired at him. "Huh? Reinforcements…" he said to himself. The Astraea backs off seeing the three suits in front of him. Soon the Saviour joined the three as Fon grunts. Looking at the particle levels he knew he wouldn't have enough to make an escape so he was forced to leave now.

"Get back here!" Shinn yelled. The Zakus stopped the impulse from progressing any further. They waited for the Minerva as they land on the ground. The people of the town cheered for them as Shinn got out of the impulse. He glanced over to Heine who gave him a congratulating nod. **[2]**

_Fon_

The Astraea continued to head out as Fon thought of his battle with the other gundam. "That suit….it was magnificent…!" he said laughing. He thought of how the suit had that body splitting ability and how it could be used effectively against even the most skilled pilot if they didn't know of the suits ability. Now that he knew he was sure he wouldn't have to leave before killing that pilot.

_PLANTs_

The Chairman sat in his office when he got an unexpected call. "Hm?" he looked at who called and hesitated to answer, still angered at this person. He eventually answers and looked at the man who called, Ribbons. "What are you calling me for? I tried contacting you for days during and after the incident and now you call me out of the blue after this Aeolia extends his words to the people?" he questioned

Ribbons just smiled as he looked at him. "My apologies, we had to resupply and we couldn't help. Even though we may be using the same drive as the A-laws, I assure you, Chairman, we do not have any doing with the orbital elevator being destroyed. As such, I'd like to schedule a meeting with one of your crew…I believe they're the Minerva?" Ribbons replies.

"For what reason?" Durandal asked

"We have finished some suits and would like for the pilots of that ship to be the test pilots."

"Do you mean that the two units are complete?"

"No not yet….Just make the meeting and I'll be there." He said before hanging up.

Durandal put his hands together thinking about everything. "This has become more then a challenging game…." He said concerned if he would get what he desired out of all of this chaos. He began feeling pain once again as he took the medicine that the Innovades gave.

**[1] Before you say anything about not showing Heine at his best or why he is equal to Setsuna but here he's beneath Fon, I in my opinion think that if Fon was the main character in 00 he would have been more proficient in piloting. He's experienced more than Setsuna and doing my research Wikia states he did defeat the Garazzo and Gadessa unit using a generation two gundam, which weren't known to have special armaments (I think). My resources for 00F and etc were limited to what was on wikia and the summaries along with my own opinion about the character.**

**[2] I did this to show Fon's attentiveness to his opponents suit, Wikia also states he's able to find the pros and cons a suit normally just from looking at it. And this was an opportunity to show Shinns SEED mode to Fon, which I know I didn't put any reaction from Fon, but to me he doesn't seem like one to react that much to SEED mode besides declaring the opponent worthy or good, (personal opinon)**

**Chapter 11 done. Sorry for the two day delay, I hoped to get it up on Saturday or Sunday, but I had a test to study for and an assignment to do. During this week when I was supposed work on the chapter I kept having to put it off and due to the work and tests I ended up having a case of writers block when I did work on it so this may not be my best chapter and the fight may have been odd, but I tried my best on it and hopefully I put enough good or valid reasoning for why which character did what.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Enemy

Started 4/11/11 Finished 4/15/11

Disclaimer: I do not own G00 or GSD. This is fan fiction for entertainment. Both shows are property of sunrise and or Bandai

The Minerva headed toward the coastal city of Diocuila along the Black Sea. Shinn leaned on the railing looking up at the Saviour being repaired as much as it could; considering that they had few supplies on hand. He thought back to the battle that he experienced with the red Celestial Being suit. _"Why did that suit have red particles while the others had green? Are there traitors within Celestial Being?"_ Shinn assumed as he compared the Astraea with the mobile suits that used the GN Tau drives.

Shinn's eyes blinked as he heard his name called out by Lunamaria. "What?" he asks. She looked up at him from below and shouted. "We got to get ready; we're almost at the Base." He sighed lightly as he moved. He muttered things about Lunamaria that annoyed him, only to have her yell at him again. "I heard that!"

_Ribbon's location _

Ribbons was halfway through with his trip to the coastal city for the meeting. He sat comfortably glancing over to his right. "Did you send them?" he questioned Regene. Regene smiled at Ribbons. "Of course, they'll have them by the next day." He replies.

Regene thought of how Ribbons manipulated this world so easily. There was a thought of betrayal in Regene's mind as he glanced at Ribbons, keeping his smile. Ribbons didn't respond in anyway but remained alert. Until he gained access to Veda again, he couldn't' afford to mess up.

_Phantom Pain_

In a dark lit room, two capsules glowed. Inside the capsules were Sting and Stella. The two extended pilots slept while the machine conditioned their minds for their next use. The scientist in the room kept a close observation of them as he noticed something odd when he saw an error message on the screen. "Memory alterations failed…?" he read aloud. He typed on the keyboard to find the source of the error and fix it, but his search ended up fruitless. "Must be a bug or something…bur still…" he picked up the phone and contacted Neo to show the captain his findings.

The sleep cycle for the two ended as they woke up looking around. Both of them had an odd expression on their faces, different then what they normally had. Within minutes after their awakening, Neo arrived. He was curious about the memory alterations failing. The scientist and Neo stepped into the room to observe the two and see what exactly happened due to this error message.

"Neo!" Stella cried out happily rushing towards the male, embracing him. Neo looked down at the girl. "Do you feel alright, Stella? What do you remember?" He glanced over to the scientist seeing him questioning Sting

Stella paused, thinking. She smiled at Neo, as she rambled on about the Break Pillar incident, about what she had for dinner, and about what she did before going to bed in the capsule. Although she explained what she remembered, she had to pause multiple times. Neo kept his smile on the girl but in the back of his mind he worried slightly. After letting the two go and begin their recon mission, Neo looked at the scientist. "So give me the verdict." He ordered.

"Well…it seems that it might have just been a bug. Normally we'd erase memories of their past activities after missions or battles as we find them irrelevant to keep. Their memories haven't' been erased as well as it normally would have. But considering that it is just meaningless memories, there shouldn't be anything to worry about. We'll have the systems and capsules checked and running by the time they return for the next slumber." The Scientist explained.

"Good, I don't want any mistakes; these pilots are worth a fortune. We can't just make new ones in the middle of the war." Neo said. He left the room as he thought to himself. _"I wonder…does it have something to do with that strange phenomenon that occurred in the last battle?"_

Sting and Stella headed out and went to Diocuila to spy on Zaft and report their activities back to Neo and their superiors.

_Space – Momento Mori_

While things seemed calm for the Minerva and Phantom Pain, in space a battle raged on as multiple forces attempted to gain control of Momento Mori.

A-laws forces flew about as they fired at the Zaft and Earth Alliance forces. One of the GN-XIII's got shot in the torso and exploded as a blue Zaku Phantom moved through the explosion and continued attacking the enemy units. "Hold your ground! We can't let the A-laws rebuild that thing or let it fall in the hands of the Atlantic Federation!" Yzak yelled.

One of the Atlantic Federation Captains noticed that their forces were depleting quickly. "Gr… We're losing forces being out here. Time to fall back and regroup!" he yelled out. One of the soldiers sent the captain's message to the other ships. All the ships launched their retreat flares. The Atlantic Federation forces retreated without a second thought of disobeying their superior's orders.

With the Atlantic Federation forces pulling out, Zaft and A-laws fought more furiously, knowing that there was one less enemy to fight against for control of the satellite cannon. Major Rindt smiled as he saw his forces overwhelming Zaft's forces. "Good, continue the attack. Momento Mori is ours and we won't let anyone take it from us!" he yelled.

Many Baikal class ships fired its weapons at Zaft's Nazca class and Laurasia class ships. Yzak noticed one ship in particular as he looked at the position it took with the other A-laws ship. _"That one must be the lead ship…"_he thought. Yzak contacted Dearka and the two friends joined in an assault against this ship. Rindt noticed the two suits coming towards his ship, gritting his teeth in anger. "Initiate plan DC-15!" he ordered. A large group of suits surrounded the ship, taking a defensive battle formation. Dearka fired the Gunner Zaku's cannon. The beam destroyed the center group of the mobile suits, clearing a path for Yzak's Zaku.

The Zaku grabbed all of its hand grenades and threw it at the remaining group of suits. The grenades went off one by one as the various types of grenades destroyed the mobile suits. The final grenade went off releasing a bright flash. Rindt and the others on the bridge closed their eyes due to the flash. When the flash subsided, they gazed upon the blue Zaku spinning the beam axe.

Rindt let out a scream as the axe slammed down on the ship causing an explosion. The explosion starts off a chain reaction that inevitably destroyed the ship, killing Rindt. The Zaku's mono eye moved about as Yzak looked around to see if there were any more forces. "Looks like we cut their mora—huh?" he heard the sensor blaring alerting him of a massive heat source. He moved his unit back, narrowly dodged the orange beam as the Zaku looked up.

Dashing down towards Yzak was the Gedessa units, piloted by Hiling and Revive. The two suits dashed past Yzak heading for the remaining Zaft suits and ships as they used the mega launchers to obliterate Zaft's forces. Enraged by the destruction of his forces and the deaths of his comrades, Yzak charged at the two Innovades in a blinding rage. "DAMN YOU!" The Zaku swung its axe down on Revive's unit destroying its mega launcher. The two suits backed off looking at the suit.

"_Poor Coordinator. Unlike us, you can't communicate with your thoughts…you may be the superior being of your world, but to us, Innovators; you are nothing more than another insignificant bug in this pathetic world." _ Hiling thought as she smiled. Hiling and Revive ganged up on Yzak, damaging his suit severely. The duo prepared to kill Yzak when a squadron of Zakus interrupted them. "Let's go…they've nothing left to fight with; so what's the point?" Hiling asks.

"You know the point, Ribbons ordered us to do this and you know why." Revive said. He gives the area one final scan as he sighed. "Guess you're right, let's go." The duo left the battle, leaving Zaft's forces severely crippled.

Yzak grunted moving the controls. To prevent any more losses he orders all forces to retreat. Dearka approached him and assisted Yzak back to the damaged Voltaire. The Voltaire along with the remaining forces left. "Damn it…!" Yzak yelled slamming his fist on the panel.

"Hey don't beat yourself up too much. We didn't know they would send suits equipped with such powerful beam cannons" Dearka said trying to brighten the situation.

_Near Earth's Atmosphere_

As the battle ended, there was a Laurasia class ship hovering near the Earth. The ship was custom painted and had an insignia of a blue serpent on it. Inside was a large dirty, blond male sat at the seat resting his legs on the panel. He turned his head seeing a young girl approaching him.

"What is it? I was about to take a nap." He said. His eyes were puffy red and his breath reeked of alcohol. The young girl sighed as she handed the male a report. "We got a new job and mom wanted you to update the team down on Earth." The girl said taking her leave. The man let out a loud burp before reading the file. "Hmm…"

_Earth_

Down on Earth the situation could only be described as Hell. Many places were still suffering from Junius' impact and they had no essentials that were needed to survive. The more time that passed, the more riots and retaliations occurred. Citizens drove the military groups away from their destroyed towns just because they couldn't' get them proper assistance.

This chaos only multiplied ten-fold as people started creating groups and societies of their own, claiming a rite of passage to this new world that had been created. Leaders of the groups preached their own versions of religions. It seemed as though things became apocalyptic.

Down by the tower, things didn't fare any better. People that were living in the cities around the tower caused many riots. Some of the Earth Federation forces had trouble containing the riots to one location and the A-laws were called in. Using intimidation and force, the a-laws managed to quiet the riot, albeit at the cost of a few dozen lives.

Later that day a brown haired male stood by a redheaded girl as they looked around a swap meet for mobile suit parts. The two headed toward a stand where many people were gathered. Excusing himself, the brown haired male pushed through the crowd to see the part on display.

His eyes brightened at the sight of the mobile suit part. "An actual Mobile suit part from the other world" he said excitedly. "Shut up, Lowe. Can't you see that there are more important things than your fascination with mobile suits?" the redheaded girl said glancing at some group of people walking around the area asking for food and money. "Look at the price for God's sake!" The girl pointed out. Lowe glanced at the price as he groaned. "I've never seen so many zeroes in my life…" he said in defeat.

Lowe rubbed his head scratching it for a moment, thinking. He looked up with a smile as he left the girl. "I'll be back!" he shouted. The girl sighed looking down as she shook her head. "He'll never change…"

_African Orbital Elevator – Earth_

Down by the wreckage of the break pillar incident was a red and white mobile suit walking about as it picked up multiple mobile suit parts. "This is going to be so great!" he said. "Lowe; we should hurry up, it's too dangerous to be here!" a voice said. Lowe turned, facing the small computer screen near the corner as he smiled, "Don't worry Hachi, I'm sure they probably left this area somewhat defenseless due to the other things going on and all" he said to the AI

"Sometimes I wonder if you're really optimistic or stupid…" Hachi commented. "Hey! You can't pass up a chance at seeing another world's technology, Hachi!" Lowe argued.

While Lowe continued his salvaging back at the base an Ahead unit moved around looking a surveying the area. "I can't believe I'm left with guard duty…huh?" The pilot's eyes widened. "Gundam..!"

As Lowe finished up his salvaging he couldn't contain his excitement for his find. "I just got to look at this now!" he shouted opening the cockpit and jumping down. He circled the part as he stuck his head into the cone shaped exterior. "This is what powers their suits…" he said noticing some configurations inside. He looked at the parts closely and notices something. "What's these parts do?" he questioned.

Hachi detects multiple objects heading their way as he alerts Lowe. "Come back, we've got to…" the rest of the warning was fuzzed out as the mobile suits communication line was disrupted.

He pulled himself out of the part as he heard Hachi's alert. "What's wrong with Red?" he questioned. Lowe nicknamed his Red Frame, Red, just for convenience and due to a habit. He gets into the cockpit and checks the sensors. "Seems like their down but…" He tried counting the blurred dots to guess how objects were approaching. Lowe turned the Red Frame around and looked at the incoming suits

The Ahead that spotted Lowe was accompanied by two GN-XIII units. "Come on let's take this gundam down!" the pilot said. The other two yelled in agreement as the suits fired their rifles at the Red Frame.

"Three of them…Okay…we can out run that." He said. The Red Frame flew up and heads out of the area as the mobile suits followed. The Red Frame's mobility gave it a slight edge in keeping a distance between the two. After a while of being chased Lowe sighed. "Persistent…"

"Drop the parts!" Hachi said. "But, I'll lose my find!" he complained. "Would you rather go back and have everyone in danger?" Hachi asked. Lowe sighed. He loved finding new parts but he cared more for his friends and comrades in the Junk Guild.

"Fine…" He pushed the buttons on the control handles as the Red Frame dropped the parts. Lowes eyes widened when he saw the three suits were still pursuing him. "That didn't work!" he yelled.

He grunted in annoyance as the Red frame stopped, turning around. The suit pulled out its sword, the Gerbera Straight. "Here's some payback for making me drop my parts!" he yelled out as the Red frame dashed at the three units. With Hachi's assistance and his adept piloting skills, Lowe was able to slice up the three units with relative ease.

The three suits were sliced into ribbons as Lowe focused on disabling the suit rather than killing the pilots. He noticed a white cone shaped part, similar to the one he found before and grabbed it before it fell to the ground. He smiled happily as the Red Frame heads off.

"Did you really have to go and pick up a part? " Hachi questioned. "I want to see what these things can do!" Lowe argued, keeping his smile.

_City of Diocuila – Meeting_

The day seemed great with another Lacus performance. Each pilot had some down time and got to do things they wanted. Talia stood by Arthur noticing Gilbert talking to someone with light green hair. She made a note of this wondering what he was up to. Later that afternoon they met Durandal at a government building.

Talia and Rey entered first as they saw Gilbert. "What's going through your mind, meeting in a place like this…and that suit…?" Talia glanced at the mobile suit behind Durandal, noticing the new model. Durandal turned around smiling at the two. "Well, are you surprised?"

The two salutes him as she answered, "Of course I am surprised, but this isn't the first time you've done something unexpected." Durandal approached her and exchanged some pleasantries. After a brief moment, Heine, Shinn, and Lunamaria entered. "Ah, it's great to see you all here. Come join us." Durandal invited.

Instead of eating at the dining table the group discussed their beliefs in what's going on in the war and what they must do.

"I heard of your achievements, Shinn. Congratulations." Durandal said.

"Thank you sir, but I believe it's all due to Commander Westenfluss' planning."

Durandal nods understandingly. "In the end it was all of you who had a hand in becoming the team you are today." He stood up and motioned his hand to the door. "I'd like you to introduce you to someone." The group turned their attention towards the door as Ribbons stepped out. "Hello…I am Ribbons Almark."

"Ribbons has agreed to help us deal with Celestial Being and any other government from their world." Durandal said. Talia gave a distrusting glance at Ribbons as she wondered what went on between the two.

"We believe that it is our duty to bring peace to this world and prevent any more casualties." Ribbons said looking at the group.

Shinn scoffed as he looked at Ribbons. "What you say…you're sounding a lot like Celestial Being," he said. The others nodded and spoke quietly in agreement.

Ribbons took notice of this pilot's rash personality. "Well, Shinn. It may be difficult for you, but to us, we can see the path to peace."

Rey looked at him curiously. "What do you mean by 'us' and 'we'? And how did you know Shinn's name?" he questioned.

Ribbons turned towards Rey to answer his question but the way he spoke it seemed like he wanted to present that answer to all of the people present. "Your achievements have been all over the news. Can't be that difficult to discover someone's name, now should it?" he questioned. He then looked at the group as a whole. "As for your other question…I am an Innovator."

"Innovator? What's that?" Shinn questioned.

Durandal just sat down listening carefully. Ribbons never went into extreme detail about himself and this time, Durandal hoped he would.

"To put it simply, we can understand each other more easily and thus we are able to eliminate war and forge the path to peace." The group started talking and asking questions but Ribbons didn't go into further detail.

"I offer you, crew of the Minerva, my hand in helping you end this war. Let us forge the path to peace and understanding. Imagine a world where everyone understood each other to the deepest level that is the world we Innovators strive to achieve." Ribbons said, continuing his kind charade.

Shinn thought of all the people that were hurt due this war. His family, his comrades; all of this could have been avoided if they were in an understanding world that Ribbons spoke of. He looked up at him with hopeful eyes; the way he looked at Ribbons was the same look Setsuna gave him all those years ago. Ribbons noticed this and smiled, he enjoyed being looked at as a God. "Shinn, will you join me and make this world a reality?" he asks.

Inspired by Ribbon's words, Shinn stood up. "Yes. I believe that fighting is wrong but it is needed. If we don't fight back then how are we going to defend those we love?" he said.

Ribbons nodded as he smiled. "Good, I see a bright future for you, Shinn…and all of you here. Your future is destined to shine."

The crew took Ribbons words to heart as they seemed to trust him immediately. Talia on the other hand noticed the slight play of words and knew to keep her distance from Ribbons. She glanced over to Durandal who had quickly put something into his mouth and drank a glass of water. "Hmm..?" she wondered if he was ill. She stood up and approached him, confronting him about what he did.

"It's nothing. Now go on enjoy your dinner." He said as he took his leave.

_Celestial Being_

Celestial Being remained hidden from the world. They focused on repairing their machines and resting up, planning out their next move critically.

Sumeragi stood in her room looking at the screen. "Hm...with Veda here, the governments done as expected; they jumped right into the search…The fact that Veda is in an unspecified location is an asset for now, considering that there's no present evidence of their usage" she said to herself.

She accesses the new files given to them by the strange update that occurred during the broadcast of Aeolia's message. "How much did you predict…?" she questioned. All the data were in vivid detail from what the military used, explanations of how their technology worked to the finest specifications, to what happened in the previous war. "With this I can plan out better tactics….I just pray that my assumptions isn't correct…or the Innovators might have this update as well.

"Miss Sumeragi!" a voice called out. Sumeragi looked over to the new image popping up. "Mileina, what's the matter?" she asked.

"It looks like more support ships…!" she said. Sumeragi's eyes widened. Send them a signal so we can regroup and be careful." She warned. They couldn't afford to have their location be discovered at this time.

The Meisters and Sumeragi stood outside of their ship as they watched the support ships landing and the crew inside disembarking. "It's good to see you're alive and well" she comments.

A white haired woman that seemed to be the same age as Sumeragi looked at her, returning a smile. "Same to you," She said.

The groups rejoiced to see one another safe and sound. "So I must know what happened back home while we were here?" Sumeragi asks.

Chall sat at the table and thought back. "We got news of what happened. In response, I revived Fereshte to continue our fight against the A-laws. New members were found, and we pulled all our resources to build gundams, but it seemed even that wasn't enough." She thought back remembering how everything seemed to be disappearing and seeing mirages of things she never saw before in her life.

She continued on explaining of odd sounds as if she heard everything that was happening in this world while remaining in theirs. "I assumed that all of this was caused by the 00. Shortly after arriving the message from Aeolia played and that's when I knew my assumptions were correct." She explained.

"So what will you do now?" Sumeragi asks.

"We discovered a former Meister was present in this world and one of our Meisters has already gone off to search for him. I guess we'll continue working in the shadows."

Sumeragi nodded, understanding her comrade's situation. "We'll do the best we can and try to get home as soon as possible."

The two remained quiet for a moment, thinking of what the coming months would bring.

_City of Diocuila _

As agreed, the Minerva would receive the prototype machines that Ribbons provided. The new models were ZAFT's latest machines that were built due to the war, the GOUF Ignited. Lunamaria and Rey spend the remaining day working on their suits, getting use to this GN technology. The two customized their suits changing the colors to match their preferences.

Shinn was jealous of his friends but wouldn't show it, he chose to spend his off time alone as he took a motorcycle out and drove around outside of the city.

On the edge of a cliff Stella danced and hummed a song. She wondered off wanting some time to relax and do what she wanted. Shinn parked the motorcycle not far from where Stella danced. He glances over to her and smiled, seeing a civilian enjoying this peaceful moment. He closed his eyes letting the wind blow through him. His eyes opened when he heard a splash. He looked over to where the girl was. "What? Did she fall over?"

He rushes up to the cliff as he looked down toward the waters, seeing her flailing her body about trying to stay afloat. "She doesn't know how to swim? Damn!" he said. He took off his jacket and dove in. He grabbed Stella's hand and helped her up. Still frightened by what happened, she pushed Shinn away, assuming that he was there to take her life away. Shinn struggled as he tried to calm her down. After a brief moment, she calmed down laying on the water looking up the sky.

Shinn helped her to the shallow waters as the two rested for a moment. Shinn looked at her, his left cheek having three scratch marks from her tantrum. "Are you trying to die?" he asks. Stella froze as she heard her block word. She began moving frantically away from Shinn screaming out "I don't want to die! I'm scared!" Shinn rushed towards her in an attempt to calm her down once more. Shinn hugged her tightly apologizing. Stella calmed down quickly as she sighed resting her head on his shoulder.

He brings her back on shore as he saw her leg wound. "You're hurt…must of cut yourself on the rocks. Does it hurt?" he asks. She looked at him innocently. He took a handkerchief and wets it. He squeezed it dry and tied it around her ankle where the wound was. "Huh…looks like we'll have to find another way out of here…I'll get in trouble for this but I guess I've no choice." He said.

Shinn broke a tag in half that sent an emergency signal to the ship. That night they stayed in a small cave. They hung their clothes up to dry as they sat back to back. Shinn asked about her life, she thought for a long time before answering. "I…I remember being in a room…with a lot of other people…." She said as an image of her younger self popped into her mind. Shinn blushed and turned his head away when she faced him. "I…want you to have this..." she said handing him a pink object that looked like half of a heart. "Thank you, Stella…" he said smiling up at her looking into her eyes.

Late that night the two are picked up by Commander Westenfluss. He didn't question how Shinn got into an emergency on his time off. He looked at Stella curiously as Shinn talked about how she never gave him a clear answer. While heading ashore Stella heard Stings voice. She turned around looking at the cliff she fell off of.

Shinn convinced Heine to escort her back to her friend. The two vehicles stopped as she rushed toward Sting. "Thank you…I'm sorry for the trouble we caused…" Sting said trying to hold back his anger toward coordinators. Stella stopped heading toward Shinn. "You have to go, Shinn?" she asks innocently. "Yea…but don't worry, we'll see each other again one day." He said. She looked at him as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Shinn blushed as Heine smiled slightly. "Let's go." He ordered the driver.

The jeep heads off as Shinn yelled at her. "I promise! We will see each other again!"

_The next day – Dijibril's mansion_

Dijibril sat at his chair looking at all the screens showing events, battles, and newscasts from all over the world. He spoke to his fellow members, who were outraged by the events. Dijibril spoke with the president as he complained about the current situation in the war.

"There were embers primed to destroy the Coordinators; I added the fuel to them. Now you're telling me you're putting them out!" he yelled slamming his drink onto the arm rest. The president was startled by his yelling as he glanced to the side.

He heard one of the doors open as he glanced at the butler. "What is it? I told you not to come in here!" The butler bowed apologetically. He informed Dijibril of a very important delivery of sorts. "Grr…fine! Let's see what this delivery is!"

Dijibril looks at what was delivered as he smiled. He walked back into the room looking up at the President, who was still nervous about Dijibril's last outburst. "When all is said and done…the weak will always have to conform to the views of the powerful. The victorious ones are the righteous." Dijibril said

"What?" the president said in confusion to his speech. "We'll use ORB," Dijibril said calmly sitting back down. "And we'll use the new suits that were delivered." He said softly as he read the note in his hand. "Yes…The strong will always survive and weak shall fall…" Dijibril read the name at the end of the note. _"We share a common view, Ribbons…but I wonder who is stronger?"_ he thought.

_ORB Military headquarters_

"The Black sea?" Todaka questioned.

"Yes. As part of the alliance agreement, ORB will assist the Alliance in an attack against ZAFT. We'll be sending an expeditionary force to the black sea. I will be leading our forces as Supreme commander." He gave a glance toward Todaka and the others giving them a smug smile. "I expect your best efforts…unlike the last time." Yuna said.

"Yes sir" Todaka said.

_Phantom Pain_

Aboard the John Paul Jones, Neo walked down the hallway when he heard some commotion from the extended's chamber. He walked in seeing Stella refusing to let go of the handkerchief Shinn used to bandage up her wound. "What's going on?" he asked. "We were trying to take a look at her leg injury but when we tried to move the handkerchief away, she became hysterical." The scientist explained

"Ah I see." Neo walked up to Stella comforting her and reassuring her that everything would be fine. Stella sighed and lied down as she closed her eyes. Neo walked over to the scientist and looked at him. "No more screw ups; Check everything." He said. The extendeds were in their pods resting while their bodies were maintained and their minds were altered.. The scientist paid close attention as he remembered the Captain's words. _"I can't screw up; if I do they'll have my head!" _ He thought.

Later on that day, Neo received new orders to head to the black sea and use the ORB forces as he saw fit to regain control of the area. The ship docked into a base on the way there as they received new mobile suits. Neo looked at the mobile suits and thought _"This is becoming some war….using mobile suits that we were fighting against months ago…." _

In the extended's chambers, the scientist grunted, slamming his fist down in anger. "Not again!" he yelled out. Instead of informing the captain, the scientist hid all trace of the error messages as best as he could.

Stella and Sting woke up. Stella looked down at her hand and noticed the handkerchief. "This…why do I feel like I know where this is from…" she said. The scientist overheard her and tried to ignore it. He couldn't fix them and discarding them now would severely hurt their forces.

_ORB fleet_

The ORB fleet proceeded through the Cape of Good Hope. Todaka and his first officer, Amagi talked about the situation they were in. "I just don't feel right about this sir..our forces heading out like this. It's not what our nation's ideals are"

"I know how you feel, but this is to protect our nation, but I believe that the Archangel and Lady Cagalli will arrive to protect our nation's ideals. And if not then there are those that wish for peace through other means…" he said.

"You mean Celestial Being?" Amagi questioned.

Todaka nodded. He didn't approve of Celestial Beings actions completely, but he respected the group for trying to eliminate war completely. _"This world's future lie in the hands of those two…" _he thought.

_Disclosed location_

"What?" the young female said in shock. "Are you sure about that?"

The male in front of her had his elbow on the table as he rests his head on his hand, "Yea, no doubt about it. They're reinforcing Suez. That place is going to get rough real soon. I just hope there's not going to be any actual fighting in the city" he said.

The female looked down saddened by this news but she knew she had to go inform her friends so they could do something about this.

Sitting at one of the corner tables of the bar was a blond haired male wearing a long white jacket. He listened carefully to the conversation. He left some money on the table before leaving. He stopped and then looked around. "Where did you run off to?" he questions

Out from the male's right a young girl with cat ears approached him with a tight hug. "I just wanted to see what this fused world is all about," the young girl said.

"Okay then. Hanaya, I want you to inform Fereshte about the situation with this place called Suez." The male said.

Hanaya smiled and looked at him. "Do you want Fereshte to deal with this or are you expecting them to inform Ptolemy?" she asks. "It doesn't matter who deals with it, but it's an upcoming conflict…" he replied to her calmly. Hanaya kept her smile as she walked with the male. "Alright. We'll let them deal with it." She said as she relayed the message the Celestial Being.

_Archangel_

Everyone onboard the Archangel were shocked to see that ORB was helping the Atlantic Federation in this next confrontation.

_Minerva – Next morning_

The Minerva sets a course for Dardenelles. Shinn and Lunamaria had breakfast in the Cafeteria as they spoke. "What?" Shinn asks surprised by what she said. "Yea, I heard from Commander Westenfluss that we'll be facing some ORB forces. Though I wish we were in the meeting." Lunamaria complained, wishing she was a higher ranked officer.

Shinn was quiet for a moment as Luna looked at him worriedly. "Is everything okay?" she asks. Shinn blinked, snapping back into reality as he looked at her. "Yea, everything's alright." He said.

_Phantom Pain and Orb Fleet_

Todaka and Amagi stood by the map as Yuna explained the battle plan to Neo. "Hmm I see you're not supreme commander for nothing." Neo said. Todaka gave a quick glance to Yuna, sighing. _"Why is he here? He's never been in real combat and here he is suggesting battle plans? Look at him, he can't even tell he's being played with"_ he thought.

"We'll let Orb lead the attack," Neo said. In the hangar the two pilots got into their mobile suits and prepared to launch.

_Minerva_

As the ship moved closer and closer to their destination, Gladys ordered the ship to condition red. The pilots were in their suits on standby, waiting for permission to launch.

The Orb Fleet launched their suits, sending a large group of suits toward the Minerva. Once mobile suits were spotted, the mobile suits launched one by one. "Shinn and I will launch, we'll use the new suits to surprise the enemy later on." Heine ordered. "Yes sir," Rey and Lunamaria said in unison. The Impulse and Saviour launched, heading into the group of mobile suits.

The enemy ships fired their missiles at the Minerva. Heine stopped and used the Saviour's cannons to destroy them before they could hit the ship. Shinn proceeded on as he attacked the Orb units. He used the Impulses' rifle to shoot down a couple suits. "Damn it!" he yelled.

In the Bridge Gladys noticed how the ships were positioned and knew they'd have to get to the carrier to end the battle quickly. She glanced at Arthur giving new orders.

"30 to port. Establish the Taunhauser's firing axis. Once they're clear of the straight, we'll mow them down! That carrier must be somewhere behind their line."

"Uh yes ma'am." Arthur said

_Orb and Phantom Pain_

Aboard one of the Orb ships, Yuna ordered all of Orb's mobile suits to launch. "Send out all of our suits!" he yelled. "But sir…we can't do that!" Todaka argued. "That's a direct order! They're only two suits and we can overwhelm them!" Yuna yelled. Todaka did as ordered despite the fact that he knew it was a bad move to make. _"You'll be the end of our nation you fool!" _he thought

Aboard the John Paul Jones, Neo sat as he smiled seeing all of Orb's forces launching. Sting and Stella waits patiently for their time to launch. Neo noticed a puzzled look on Sting's face. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know Neo…I feel like there's supposed to me someone else with me and Stella." He said. Neo sighed and made a mental note to confront the scientist later on if they lived through this battle. He looked up at Sting and smiled. "What are you talking about, it's only been you and Stella, remember?" he asks, sounding optimistic and happy.

Sting sighed, not understanding why he had the thought in the first place. "Yea, I guess." He said.

_Minerva_

The Minerva turned as its main cannon extended out. The cannon began charging as it prepared to fire at the fleet. Right before it fired, a green beam pierced through the cannon stopping it and causing damage toward the Minerva.

"Huh? What was that?" Heine questioned

"From where?" Shinn asked.

Everyone looked at the direction of the blast as they looked at the suit. The Freedom hovered in the air, its wings extended out.

"What the..? The Freedom!" Shinn looked at it confused and shocked, wondering why it was here at Dardanelles.

**Chapter 12 Completed. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't really have anything to say. I stuck to my original plan for this chapter (for the most part). The only thing that I will say is some of the small battles (Yzak versus Hiling and Revive, or Lowe's small revenge against the 3 a-laws units) were not as detailed, I only wanted to put them in as a small connector in the chapter. Kind of like those small battle scenes you see in the beginning of the episodes before real plot begins. I tried doing that, but with a bit more detail my way. Anyway hope you enjoyed. Now that most things are completely I'll hopefully have updates weekly, but not on a set day of the week.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Conflicting Interpretations

Started 4/16/11 Finished 5/8/11 (est)

**Disclaimer: This is a fan based story for fan fiction. I do not own gundam 00 or gundam seed destiny. They are property of sunrise and Bandai.**

The Minerva's condition was shot to hell. The ship smoked rapidly as the controls were going haywire. Everyone paused as they watched the Minerva descend down to the ocean. "Taunhauser is destroyed. FCS is down ma'am." A soldier informed. Gladys narrowed her eyes.

"Put those fires out. Get the FCS back online! Damage control crew, standby!" she ordered.

She had many questions going through her head. Putting those questions aside she attended the task at hand. The Minerva slowly lowered down to the ocean. A small collection of smoke surrounded the tumbling ship. Smoke continued to spew out of the front of the ship.

All the other forces continued to look on at the ship as Neo seemed calm about the situation. He was curious as to what was going on and this inadvertent interruption was intrigued him. Over by the Orb Fleet, Yuna watched as his eyes widened, with fear, anxiousness and confusion.

"_W-what the hell's going on!"_ he thought. He shook slightly as he continued watching.

The Impulse hovered over the Ship as Shinn looked in shock. "Ah…" He couldn't say anything at all. This predicament had taken him by surprise.

"Water landing! All hands brace for surface impact!" The ship makes a rough landing onto the sea as white waves shot up around it as it landed.

Shinn and Heine looked up at the Freedom as the Archangel appeared behind it. The right launcher hatch opened as the Strike Rouge launched and hovered in front the Freedom. Cagalli relays the communication like to all forces. "I am the Orb Union's chief Representative, Cagalli Yula Athha." Everyone was surprised by her appearance on the battlefield.

"All Orb forces stop fighting at once! Disengage!" she ordered. In the Archangel's bridge, the tension was warring thin. Everyone was silent and hopeful that Cagalli's words would stop the Orb Forces' fighting.

"It's true that for certain reasons, I am away from the homeland; however, it doesn't change the fact that I, Cagalli Yula Athha, still uphold the position of chief representative of the Orb Union. I hereby order you, the Orb forces must live by the nation's ideals. Cease fighting and withdraw from the battle, immediately!"

_Minerva_

Gladys remained quiet as she looked on to see what the Orb forces would do concerning this situation. _"What will they do now…?"_She thought. She had no hostile intend toward Cagalli as a person, but as a soldier of Zaft, she must uphold her pride as a soldier and follow orders. If she were to become an enemy she would be shot down.

_Orb Fleet_

Yuna grunted and became nervous and angered at the thought of losing control of the situation. "_All that work and here she is preaching that old fool's beliefs I can't have that, I won't have that!"_ He thought.

Neo wanted a response from Yuna. He called him on the communication line as he questioned how he would respond to this and demanded an explanation. Pressured by Neo's demand for an immediate answer, Yuna declares the Archangel and its forces enemies of the Orb nation. Neo smiled as Yuna answered just as he wanted. He hung up the phone and then ordered their forces to launch and assist Orb.

To prove that he stuck to his decision, Yuna ordered the ships to fire its weapons on the Archangel. "But Sir, that emblem belongs to Lady Cagalli!" Amagi argued. Yuna yelled at Todaka and Amagi. "Would you rather have the Atlantic Federation fire on us!" he asks frantically.

Even though they didn't wish to, the Orb fleet aimed their cannons and missiles at the Archangel and fired. _"Protect our Lady, Freedom"_ Todaka prayed. The missiles rushed toward the Archangel. Cagalli was shocked to see her own nation's forces attacking her. Kira gets in front of her and used the multi-lock system. The icons lit up targeting each missile as the cannons flipped out. The Freedom fired all of its weapons destroying the missiles, protecting the Strike Rouge.

_Phantom Pain_

Taking advantage of this situation, Neo ordered the Chaos and Gaia to launch. "The little interval may have caused a minor confusion, but it's worked out in our favor. Today we take down the Minerva!" he said. Stella and Sting listened to Neo's words as they headed off to commence their attack on the Minerva.

_Minerva_

Gladys quickly reacted to the Phantom Pain's attack. "Arthur, Intercept! Have Rey and Lunamaria launch!" she ordered. A group of Windams dove down to attack the immobile ship. Shinn grunted and yelled. "I won't let you!" He fired the Impulse's rifle at the suits destroying a few units before they could reach the ship.

The two Goufs launched as everyone paused, looking at the suits.

Neo narrowed his eyes under his mask _"So it seems we aren't the only ones to receive mobile suits…"_ He turned toward a soldier ordering him to send out their GN units. One of the ships near the main carrier opened its launch hatches as multiple mobile suits launched. The squad of custom colored GN-XIII units headed into the battle.

Rey's white colored Gouf used its Slayer heat rod, grabbing hold of a Windams leg. The heat and electrical energy sent a powerful destructive force, destroying the leg as the Windam's torso and body were demolished by the beams that shot out of the Gouf's Draupnir four barrel beam gun.

Lunamaria used the Gouf's Tempest beam blade and flew towards the enemy units slicing them in two. "Huh?" Luna turned toward the incoming suits as her eyes widened. "What the!"

She watched as eight GN- XIII units rushed in. The group splits up in half as half went off to attack the ship. The other half attacked Luna and fired their rifles. Lunamaria attempted to block the shots using the Gouf's shield. The Gouf blocked the beam shots. The beams slammed into the shield one by one. When the shots subsided Luna looked up to a small canister. The canister split open and smoke shot out, surrounding Luna's unit. While the smoke occupied her attention, wires launched and wrapped around the suit. Luna looked around as she thought the canister was just a simple smoke grenade. Suddenly out of nowhere, she felt this electrifying pain coursing through her body. She screamed in pain.

Hearing Luna's scream, Shinn turned the impulse around. The Impulse flew straight ahead but the other group of GN-XIII stops him. "Out of my way!"

The Impulse fired its rifle. The Impulse seemed to fire its weapon recklessly as Shinn grunted, gritting his teeth in anger when he saw his shots being dodged. All he could think about was getting to Luna to help her. "Damn it!"

In the Bridge Gladys looked on at the battle, seeing more suits than they could actually handle, even with new units. "Darn it, this situation's hopeless…" Gladys felt conflicted.

With the current situation, they had little to no chance of winning. There were far too many units. Gladys glanced over to a screen seeing the Archangel. She had an idea, but it went against what she stood for as a soldier. Gladys ignored the thought and waited for an opportune time to escape.

Rey's Gouf sliced a Windam in half as he looked at the radar. "They're more units!" Rey looked as the camera displayed GN-XIII units heading towards him. Rey narrowed his eyes in annoyance. The Gouf blasted off to intercept the enemy units. The Gouf stopped in front of the groups' path. It pulled out its beam blade and rushed in. The Gouf swung its blade down, but the group dodged the slash. The suit turned around, facing the units. The heat rod shot out, rushing towards the units.

One of the GN X's was caught by the rod as it wrapped around the units leg. The pilot flew off, trying to break free. Rey narrowed his eye tried to use the rod as a line for him to get closer to the suit. The other units assisted their ally as they fired at the Gouf, stopping Rey's maneuver. Rey glared at the units as he thought of another way to defeat them.

_Heine's location_

Heine finished destroying a GN-X unit when his sensors blared, alerting him from an incoming heat source. He moved the Saviour back and dodged a beam. He turned the Saviour around seeing the Chaos rushing towards him. He maneuvered the Saviour and dodged the Chaos' attack while it was in its mobile armor form. Heine waited for the correct moment to counterattack.

_Nearing the battlefield_

Ptolemy continued on its course. Sumeragi sat in the captain's seat and looked on as the battle came into view. "So both sides have gotten their hands on GN based units…." She commented. Sumeragi didn't let the fact that Zaft had a completely new unit using Tau drives while the Atlantic Federation used GN-XIII's. _"The Innovators had to have a hand in this double play…"_she thought.

She glanced to another screen seeing the Archangel and took note of what they were doing. "Are they intervening in this conflict on their own?" she questioned herself. She made slight changes to the mission plans and updated all of the Meisters.

The Meisters were in their gundams, ready for combat. "Looks like we'll be going out there again…" Allelujah said softly. "Mar—Soma…are you sure you want to launch?" he asks. "Stop asking me that! I told you going!" she yelled. Marie felt lost after Colonel Smirnov's death. Fighting seemed to be the only outlet she could go to that made the pain go away for a short time. _"If I fight, he might be there, and then I'll get him!"_ she thought.

Setsuna sat in 00 Raisers cockpit waiting for the order to launch. _"What are they doing intervening in this conflict…?"_ he thought. Setsuna glanced to the small screen that popped up on the side. "Setsuna," Saji said.

"What is it?"

"Do you think Louise will be there?" Saji asks. Setsuna thought for a moment and looked at Saji. "I don't know…but judging from the mission plan…"

"I get it…" Saji said understanding that there was little chance of Louise being in this battle.

Teiria sat patiently in the Seravee as he thought about the changes to the plan and the involvement of the Archangel. "Even though they aren't technically enemies, if they get in our way, I'll shoot them down…" he said coldly.

Ptolemy nears the battlefield to the designated launch point as the launch hatch opens. Each gundam launched and heads to their assigned mission points.

_Orb Fleet_

Yuna, still nervous from his situation, ordered Todaka to attack the Minerva and all forces that opposed them and the Atlantic Federation. Knowing the situation they were in Todaka didn't have much choice. "All Orb forces assist the Atlantic federation. That person is not Lady Cagalli" he ordered. The Orb forces followed orders despite having some doubt if they were fighting against Cagalli or not.

_Archangel_

Cagalli watched helplessly as she continued her attempt to stop the Orb forces. It hurt her deeply seeing her people die. One of the Murasumes fired at Cagalli. She closed her eyes still frozen from shock. When she opened them she saw the Murasume unit that Athrun piloted. "Go back to the ship Cagalli. There's nothing more you can do now." He said.

Cagalli sighed heavily and returned to the Archangel. Kira and Athrun proceeded on and attacked the Orb forces. "You stupid bastards!" Athrun yelled. Kira continued to use the Freedom's rifles and cannons to decimate a good portion of the forces. He made sure to leave the pilots alive by destroying their weapons and disabling their suits.

_Minerva_

The Minerva fired all of its weapons at the incoming suits. Murasumes were destroyed due to their machine cannons while others were destroyed by the ship's Tristan cannons. "Missiles approaching from 10 o'clock. Ten of them!" a soldier informed. "Evade! 10 to port" Gladys ordered. The machine cannons fired rapidly at the missiles destroying them before they hit the ship. A few managed to cut it close, but were destroyed before making contact. The close by explosion shook the ship. Everyone held onto their seats, waiting for the shaking to subside. Arthur looked up and yelled. "Tristans, Fire!"

The Tristan cannons fired at the enemy units, trying to get them away from the ship.

_Heine's location_

Heine continued to dodge the Chao's attack as two shot at each other and dodged the beams. "While I appreciate your persistency, you are no match for me and I don't' have time to waste on you!" Heine said his eyes changed, showing a look of seriousness. The Saviour flew up, transforming into its mobile armor form. Heine turned the suit around as he dove down at the Chaos.

Sting looked up and used the Chao's missile pods. The missiles fired out of the pods rushing towards the Saviour. Heine easily maneuvers the Saviour around the missiles, dodging them. Angered, Sting flew up and charged in. "Damn you, I won't lose to you!" he yelled.

Heine smiled as if Stings move was just what he wanted the pilot to do. When the two suits neared each other, Heine spun the Saviour and transformed in mid-air. It drops its rifle and shield as it grabbed the sabers. The Saviour spun and slashed at the Chaos, slicing its arms and legs off.

Heine grabbed the rifle and shield before they fell into the ocean. The Saviour transformed once more and heads toward the Archangel. Heine zooms in on the Freedom as he narrowed his eyes. He had experience piloting the Guaiz firearms type back in the first war, so he had knowledge and firsthand experience on how some of the Freedom's weapons worked. Heine knew if anyone were to take down the Archangel and the Freedom in this battle, it would be him.

_Rey, Shinn, and Luna_

Rey's unit flew about as he avoided the attacks from the enemy units. He stopped the suit and aimed the Draupnir at a nearby GN-XIII and fired. The rapid beam shots destroyed the unit as Rey continued on. He grunted. _"We won't be able to do anything separated like this!"_ he thought. Rey contacted Shinn and Luna, planning to regroup and attack them all as a team.

Lunamaria destroyed some units but struggled as she suffered slightly from the shock. She listened to Rey's suggestion as her eyes brightened. "Sounds good to me!" she yelled out. Lunamaria parried the GN-XIII's saber and broke it off, kicking the suit away as she made her escape to regroup.

Shinn maneuvered the Impulse as he dodged the attacks. He switched to the Impulse's saber as the suit flew in, getting in close range to the mobile suit. The impulse flew up and down dodging the suits fire before it got in range, slicing the suit in two. Shinn grunted as he looked around, searching for Luna and Rey. "Alright, let's go!" he yelled out. The impulse's alarm blared as it detected another heat source from below. "Huh..?"

The impulse moved back as it dodged a beam shot from the Gaia. "You!" he yelled out in anger.

Stella aimed the Gaia's rifle at the Impulse and fired. The Gaia kept moving its arm, trying to keep up with the Impulses' mobility in the sky. "Go down!" she yelled. The Gaia remained on one of the Atlantic Federation carriers due to its land combat characteristics. This limited its use in battle.

_Freedom_

Kira moved the Freedom about as he and Athrun defended the Archangel. Kira glanced to his right seeing two plasma beams headed his way. "What the?" Kira watched as the orange mobile armor transformed and swung its saber at him.

Kira countered with the Freedom's saber, holding the beam downward. Kira looks at the suit as he noticed that this pilot was different from the others. He pressed the buttons on the left control as the Freedom dropped its shield and grabbed the other saber as it prepared to break the clash by swinging the other saber to disarm the Saviour.

Heine saw the move just in time as he backed off. The left plasma cannon flipped down and fired. Kira moved the Freedom out of the way, dodging it. Heine grinned. He felt satisfied fighting the Freedom. The Saviour gave chase. It fired its cannon again, forcing the Freedom to move further away from the Archangel. Kira grunted, concerned about how the ship would fare without his aid

_Orb Fleet_

The Fleet heads closer towards the two ships. "Bring the Kuramitsuha and Iwasaku to the front. I want them to pin down those two ships." Todaka glanced at Yuna while he gave his orders and then sighed relaying the order to the Orb forces.

Some of the Murasumes prepared to fire off their missiles when a large pink beam wave destroyed the group and damaged the ships nearby. "What was that!" Yuna yelled out worriedly.

Todaka looked towards the direction of the beam as the saw the mobile suit near their fleet. "Celestial Being…"

Upon hearing those words Yuna looked at him like a frightened child. "What! What are they doing here?" he questioned.

Todaka couldn't help but smile at Yuna's fearful expression. "Well, _Commander_, I believe this is a conflict and they did state they intervene in conflicts." He replied smoothly. Yuna gritted his teeth in anger.

The large beam destroyed a large number of both the Orb and Atlantic Federation's fleets. Stella tried to keep the Gaia balanced as the force of the blast caused the waves to become wild. "Darn it!" she yelled out. The Gaia left the ship and jumped onto land.

_Minerva_

Gladys narrowed her eyes once more seeing multiple suits destroyed by the all too familiar pink beams. "Not again…" she said to herself. "Captain! What should we do, we don't have enough suits or fire power to deal with all of these forces." Arthur said concerned about the current situation.

"I know that!" she yelled, gritting her teeth together. She thought of what to do. _"Sometimes, I wish I never enlisted"_ she thought. She looked up, giving out her commands. "We'll defend ourselves as much as possible and fall back. This situation is hopeless if we continued." She said.

Shinn, Rey, and Lunamaria watched as the beam took out so many units. They all looked over to see the Seravee Gundam. "They're here!" Lunamaria cried out. There was a sense of relief in her voice as she was honestly glad to see Celestial Being.

The Seravee rushed in and aimed all of its cannons. The cannon charged as the tips glowed. The Seravee fired its cannons as the suit was pushed back slightly by the recoil. Six beam cannon blasts shot at the GN-XIII units that were headed for the three Minerva pilots. When the smoke subsided Shinn looked over the suit in anger.

"Damn you! Why are you here!" he yelled out. Shinn completely ignored the fact that the Seravee assisted them as he charged in. Lunamaria's Gouf extended its right arm, trying to stop Shinn. "Shinn wait!" Luna shouted.

_Archangel_

Everyone on the bridge watched as the missiles that were launched toward them were destroyed by other missiles. Athrun looked over to see the Archer Arios seemingly giving support fire to the Archangel. "What the hell is going on?" he questioned.

The Arios fired its twin beam rifle and transformed rushing to another area as Allelujah used hit and run tactics to destroy the units. The GN Archer detached from the Arios and flew off, engaging the units on its own. "Marie!" Allelujah shouted.

Soma shouted as she used the GN Archer's rifles and fired at all the mobile suits there. "Where? Where are you!" she yelled in anger.

Murrue noticed the suits and looked at the map of the battlefield. "Of course they'd be here…" she said. _"This is a battle for control of territory…" _she thought. She requested a communication line be sent to the Ptolemaios. "Hmm…" Murrue waited patiently as it seemed she was anxious to tell Sumeragi something about the situation.

_Ptolemy_

Sumeragi looked at the request as if expecting it. She lets the line through as she smiled at Murrue. "Glad to see you're still in one piece out there." She said kindly.

Murrue smiled in return and got to the point. "Why are you here, there's no need for you to be here. We came here to stop the Orb forces from fighting, but…"

"It didn't work" Sumeragi interrupted.

Taken back by her interruption, Murrue continued. "Yes, but now we're just trying to defend ourselves and the people on this battlefield."

"I understand that, but we have a conflict of interest to intervene in. We may have been allies in the past, but neither I nor the Meisters would hesitate in attacking you. We assisted you so you could leave and let us do what we are supposed to."

"But you're killing meaninglessly!" Murrue said. She had a similar belief as Kira, in that life was precious and no more life should be sacrificed due to war. Losing Mu in the last war had shifted her beliefs about the lives of soldiers on the battlefield.

Sumeragi empathized with her as she lost someone dear to her. She could understand not wanting anyone to die, but she was on a mission, and couldn't allow her emotions to cloud her decisions. "It may be meaningless to you, but to us, it is what we do. This is my final warning, stay out of our way." Sumeragi said in a serious tone.

The line disconnected as Murrue sat there silent as she thought of what to do next. "So what should we do?" Andrew asks. She closed her eyes letting out a sigh as she looked at the crew. "We'll continue the operation; tell Athrun and Kira to avoid getting in Celestial Being's way. Let them proceed as they want. We have a similar goal, that being to end this battle. Even though we do it through different methods, I believe that the end result is what matters. We have to stop the fighting so there won't be any more bloodshed." She said.

Cagalli looked on at the battle. She wished that the Orb forces would have listened to her. All of this could have been avoided if they just did.

_Phantom Pain_

The Phantom Pain units paused when they saw the mobile suits destroyed by the Seravee. Neo heard explosions to the right as he glanced over. He saw the Cherudim sniping away at their units along with the GN-XIII units given to them. "This is getting troublesome…" he said to himself, agitated over the situation.

The Cherudim turned around and fired its missiles at a Windam, destroying it. On land, the Gaia was in its mobile armor form as Stella yelled firing the Gaia's rifle toward the Cherudim. The Cherudim turned around and dodged the blasts. He looked over to the Gaia. "Stuck huh?" he questioned, noticing how the suit stuck to the lands. The front skirt armor opened out as the Cherudim fired its missiles. The missiles hit the Gaia, along with the surrounding area. Stella grunted as the Gaia jerked up like an animal in pain.

The Gaia jumped back and transformed into its mobile suit mode. The Gaia prepared to aim its rifle when the rifle was shot and destroyed forcing the Gaia to fall back slightly. Stella grunted in anger as the Gaia charged in pulling out a beam saber. The Gaia jumped up as Stella attempted to slice the Cherudim in two.

Lockon moved the Cherudim to the side dodging the strike. The suit pulled out its beam pistols and began firing rapid shots at the suit. The armor broke up into many pieces as the one of Gaia's arms were damaged. It transforms into its mobile armor form before landing into the shallow waters.

Lockon looked at the suit. "Stay down!" he yelled. He turned his attention back towards the remaining suits in the battle. Stella grew more angered by the moment. "Gr…you little…no one does that to me!"

The beam blades on the mobile armor flipped down as Stella used the suits rear legs to jump and attack once more.

Haro's eyes flashed. "Dead ahead! Dead ahead!" Lockon glanced at his partner. "I know! I can see that. You're supposed to tell me about things I can't see!" he told Haro.

Lockon saw the Gaia jumping up at him once more. He grew annoyed at the pilot's persistency. The Cherudim kicked the Gaia away as Lockon prepared to snipe it down. The Cherudim aimed its sniper rifle, but before he could fire the Gaia was taken away, saved by a few Windam units.

_Freedom_

The Freedom and Saviour traded fire as the two shot at one another. They circled a field as it seemed this battle would last forever.

The Freedom charged as the thrusters ignited. Kira swung the beam saber, only to see the Saviour doing the same. He grunted slightly as the light from the two sabers clashing flashed in front of his eyes. The Saviour backed off and fired its plasma cannons. Kira countered as the plasma cannons hidden in the Freedom's wings flipped out and fired. The two blasts collided. A large cloud of smoke formed.

The Freedom and the Saviour flew into the cloud of smoke as the two suits clashed swords once more. The clouds dispersed once the two clashed. "Come on Freedom, show me what you got!" Heine yelled.

Both pilots paused and looked at where their sensors blared. Two long pink beams rushed at them. The Saviour and Freedom broke their engagement, hovering in front of each other as they watched the beam pass through the large gap in between. The two looked as they saw the 00 Raiser heading to their location. Heine ignored the 00 and looked at the Freedom, which still had its head turned, facing the 00.

"You should pay more attention!" Heine yelled.

The Saviour fired one of its plasma cannons at the Freedom. Kira heard the sensors and looked over to the incoming blast. He moved the freedom down, narrowly dodging the blast. Kira looked up as he saw the Saviour charging at the 00 Raiser.

Heine kept his distance with the 00, knowing that the pilot favored close combat. The Saviour fired its rifle and cannons. The three beams were dodged as the 00 Raiser swayed left and right. Its arm was bent, ready to slice the Saviour. "00 Raiser, eliminating target!" Setsuna yelled. The 00 Raiser was closing in on the suit. Setsuna yelled out as the 00 Raiser swung one of its GN Sword II's. The Saviour transformed into its mobile armor form and dodges the slash by flying up.

"_Keeping his distance…"_ Setsuna thought, noticing the tactic the pilot used. The Saviour transformed into its mobile suit mode once more as Heine looked at the two units. Heine didn't know what overcame him. Was it the adrenaline rush? Was it the moment of combat? All he knew was that he had this strong urge to fight and defeat the two.

"I'll beat you both!" he yelled

The Saviour dove down and fired its beam rifle at the Freedom and 00 Raiser. Kira and Setsuna moved out of the way dodging the shots. Kira looked at the 00 as Setsuna looked at the Freedom. There was an unspoken moment between them before the two suits looked up at the incoming suit. The two dashed off as they flew up at the suit. Kira opened his com-link and attempted to persuade Setsuna not to kill the pilot. "Please, just disable the suit. There's no need for killing!"

Setsuna ignored Kira's plea as the 00 rushed ahead. He looked down at the screen seeing the particles still charging. _"Can't use it yet…I'll have to make due." _The 00 Raiser's swords switched to beam rifle mode as Setsuna aimed and fired. The beams shot out rushing towards the Saviour at great speed.

The Saviour moved back and forth dodging the beams as Heine waited for the right moment to counterattack. He knew his suit did not have much power left and he would have to use the energy wisely if he wanted to squeeze out a win. The Saviour fired its Vulcans. The 00 Raiser moved in, ignoring the rounds that bounced off the armor harmlessly.

The 00 Raiser came at the Saviour swinging its sword once more, the Saviour parried the attack with its beam saber as the two clashed. "Come on, Gundam. Show me that power of yours!" Heine yelled.

Kira watched as he felt he had to do something. Kira knew that if he let this battle continue someone would die. If he could help save someone's life then he would do all he could in his power to do so. _"I'll disable the unit before he can destroy the suit!"_ Kira thought.

He activated his SEED mode and rushed in. The Freedom neared the Saviour. It would only take a small moment for him to get in range.

The 00 Raiser and Saviour swung their saber and blade. Each time they swung, their weapons clashed, making a scraping sound. Heine moved back and fired the Saviour's Plasma cannon. Setsuna backed off, dodging the shot. A massive amount of particles released when the suit dashed ahead. The 00 Raiser increased its speed as Setsuna had his sights on the Saviour ready to destroy this pilot.

Heine focused on the 00, wanting to see that system activated. He fired the cannons in an attempt to slow the suit down. The 00 kept on dodging and heading towards the Saviour. Heine was too focused on Setsuna that he failed to notice the blaring sensors alerting him of something from behind.

The Freedom stopped behind the Saviour and swung its saber. The 00 Raiser stopped in front of the suit and swung its swords. Heine looked behind and in front of him as he was trapped. He didn't know who hit him first but the cockpit shook violently. His eyes widened as his screens flashed white and the cockpit began to smoke and explode. The two suits disabled the Saviour. Half of the pieces exploded, while the other half seemed to be open as more parts fell down. The Saviour was reduced to nothing but scrap metal.

Setsuna looked at the Freedom with angered eyes. "Why did you interfere?" he questioned, leaving his com-link open. The 00 Raiser pointed its sword at the Freedom. The Freedom looked at the suit. "I just don't want to see anymore unnecessary deaths…I won't allow anyone to die!" he said.

Setsuna found the pilots words idiotic, but something inside of him caused him to have a sense of understanding. He felt as if he understood Kira to some degree. "Do what you want. Just stay out of my way. He said warned. The 00 Raiser moved and prepared to go back into the fray when the Freedom moved in front of it. "What are you doing! Move!" Setsuna yelled. The 00 Raiser held its swords preparing to strike. "I can't allow that. I won't' allow that! Can't you see that the battles almost over? Hasn't there been enough bloodshed today!" Kira yelled asking him.

"I understand that you don't want to see people dying needlessly. Fighting is the only way I know that can bring about an era of peace. It is my way of achieving it." He said softly. Setsuna looked up as he yelled. "How can we change this world if we don't crush those that promote the chaos?" Kira was shocked by his words.

"If you won't get out of my way then you'll be eliminated. 00 Raiser, eliminating target!" Setsuna yelled. The 00 Raiser charged in attempting to stab the suit. The Freedom flew up and dodged the strike. Saji was shocked to hear and see that Kira was their enemy. "Setsuna! What's going on? What are you doing?" he asked, wanting an answer.

"Stop it, I don't' want to fight you!" Kira pleaded. Setsuna ignored his words as he charged in. Seeing no way out of this Kira fought back. The Freedom and 00 Raiser flew towards each other. 00 Raiser swung its left blade while the Freedom swung the saber in its right hand. The two weapons clash creating massive sparks. The two suits flew back and forth exchanging blows. The two suits clashed once more as Kira yelled. "Fine if you won't listen, I'll defeat you!" Kira's eyes widened and dilated, his SEED mode active once more.

The Freedom backed off as the rail cannons and plasma cannons fired targeting the 00 Raisers sword and limbs. The 00 Raiser swayed back and forth dodging the blasts.

_Archangel_

The Archangel got word of Kira's battle with Setsuna. The ship headed toward the battle hoping to stop the fight. Lacus looked at the screen worriedly. _"Kira…"_ Outside Athrun's Murasame shot down two Windams when he noticed signs of a battle where Kira was. "Kira!" He rushed out toward the battle.

The GN Archer and Arios looked at The Murasume moving out of there. "I wonder what's going on." Allelujah commented as he tried to see what was out there. His eyes widened when he saw the 00 fighting the Freedom. He rushed to inform Ptolemy of the battle.

_Ptolemy_

Feldt's eyes widened when she saw that the 00 engaged the Freedom. "Miss Sumeragi!"

Sumeragi turned, looking at her. "What is it?" She noticed it was serious as Feldt seemed worried and surprised.

"The 00 is fighting the Freedom!"

"What!" Sumeragi yelled out. This caught her off guard. She was shocked to hear such news. She half expected them to get in their way, but she had hoped that they wouldn't have. She sighed and looked at the battle. She concluded that the Freedom got in the way of Setsuna's mission.

Sumeragi didn't like leaving the battle before the mission was completed, but this took a more important priority. She looked over to Mileina. "Contact the Meisters, the mission's over." She ordered. She hoped that by ending the mission, this would end their battle. Mileina rushed and sent out the message. She paused when she found something odd. "Miss Sumeragi, we can't contact Setsuna…he's too far out!"

Sumeragi sighed quietly noticing the Archangel moving away from the battle. "Set course for 00's location. Tell all Meisters to head there as well" she commanded.

Mileina sent out the orders as each pilot stopped.

_Minerva_

The mobile suits were slowly decreasing in number. The additions of Celestial Being's gundams were aiding the battle inadvertently. Meyrin looked at the signals and noticed Saviour's was gone. "The Saviour!" she shouted. Gladys looked at Meyrin with shocked eyes. "Commander Westenfluss!"

She narrowed her eyes and sighed heavily. They couldn't battle any longer; there were just too many to fight. "Order all forces to retreat!"

The Impulse charged in at the Seravee. Seravee countered with one of its cannon's hands, pulling out a saber. The two had a small fray of swords. Teiria looked at the boy and then narrowed his eyes he caught a glimpse of the two new Goufs. He paid the upmost attention to the fact they used Tau Drives. He narrowed his eyes in anger and looked at the impulse. "I've no time for this, child!" he yelled.

Tieria managed to get the Impulse into a saber hold for a moment. Moving the controls quickly Teiria used the knee extension as the sabers ignited. The four sabers overwhelmed the distraught pilot. The Seravee moved the sabers quickly and slashed at the impulse and sliced off its limps. The impulse's arms were blown off as Shinn yelled. The suit fell back and was caught by Lunamaria's Gouf.

Tieria watched the Gouf leave with the Impulse. "I will not let you go!" he yelled. Tieria aimed at the Impulse and Luna's Gouf as the suit prepared to fire. Tieria looked up seeing another unit coming down, attacking him. The Seravee moved back dodging the attack. Tieiria watched as the white Gouf hovered in front of him.

"Hurry Luna, we're retreating!" Rey yelled. He looked back at the Seravee and narrowed his eyes at the machine. _"You're just as troublesome as the Freedom!" _ he thought.

Tieria narrowed his eyes, as he prepared to attack. He saw the Mileina's face on the screen. "00 has engaged in a battle with the Freedom, orders are to rendezvous at 00's location." She said. Tieria nodded as the Seravee proceeded to 00's location.

_Inside the Minerva's Bridge_

The Ship prepared to leave when Arthur noticed something strange. He brought it up to screen as everyone looked in awe.

"Captain look!"

Gladys turned around. He eyes widened at what she saw. The 00 and Freedom were fighting each other! "What's going on…?" she questioned.

News of this battle spread quickly as every pilot and mechanic looked on the screen. "What the hell!" Shinn asked, confused out of his mind. Lunamaria watched with disbelief. Rey narrowed his eyes as he pushed a button on the control panel. A small red dot appeared on the screen near the controls.

_00 Raiser and Freedom_

The 00 Raiser and Freedom continued their bout. Kira had grown tired of this battle, he absolutely abhorred battles. Seeing not way to beat Setsuna without crossing his morale line, his eyes changed, showing a glimmer of intent to kill.

The two suits traded fire as Kira fired the beam rifle and attempted to use the Freedom's full burst mode. Setsuna saw the multi-direction attack and activates the GN field in defense. The two clashed once more as the fury in both pilots began to boil.

The two broke off as Kira fired all of the Freedom's cannons. Setsuna maneuvers the 00 out of the way dodging it. The 00 Raiser dashed in and slashed sideways at the torso. The Freedom flipped over and pulled out its second saber and flew down targeting the 00's torso.

Setsuna's eyes widened as he activated Trans-AM. The Freedom's saber slid through 00's body as it turned into many particles. The Freedom puts its saber back as Kira stopped, stunned that the 00 seemingly disappeared. He remembered how the 00 had disappeared when he watched Setsuna fight Ali-Al Saachez. Witnessing this ability of the 00's from the enemy's side worried him. Kira tried to keep himself alert.

Athrun arrived seeing Freedom alone. He smiled assuming that the conflict was over. He noticed something appearing behind the Freedom. His eyes widened in disbelief and horror. "KIRA LOOK OUT!" Athrun yelled at the top of his lungs. Kira turned around, distracted by Athrun's warning. The 00 Raiser's sword cut the left arm below the shoulder armor. The torso's left side had a gash from the sword's tip. Kira backed off quickly and looked around hastily.

_Athrun_

Athrun tried to stop the battle, or at the very least, help Kira. He stopped when he heard Kira's words. "Stop, don't stay out of this!". Athrun didn't understand why Kira would say such a thing. He froze unable to decide what to do. He sat in the cockpit watching the unbelievable battle.

_00 and Freedom_

Kira's adrenaline coupled with his SEED increased his reaction time. His heart felt like it was slamming at his chest, trying to escape. The 00 Raiser dashed in toward the Freedom's right. Kira noticed this and countered. Kira grunted his breathing quickened when he felt the Freedom pushed back.

Setsuna yelled as the 00 kicked the Freedom away the left sword switched to rifle mode and fired a volley of shots. The Freedom was impaled by many small beams damaging the armor and destroying the various areas. The head was damaged and was about to fall off.

Shinn and everyone onboard the Minerva watched as their eyes glued to the screen. Shinn couldn't believe it. Setsuna was tearing the Freedom apart. Rey glared at the screen. He seemed angered by this battle as he gritted his teeth.

Kira grunted as he fought on. The Freedom combined both of its sabers and flew off towards the 00 Raiser. The 00 combined it's swords as the two rushed at one another.

_Meisters_

The Meisters arrived, watching the battle. "Should we stop them?" Allelujah asked. Tieria narrowed his eyes. He said nothing and allowed the battle to continue on. He relished at the thought of seeing their gundams pit up against this worlds. Lockon smirked just watched the battle as if it was a good fight.

_Archangel and Ptolemy_

The Archangel and Ptolemy arrived.

Lacus stood up after she saw the Freedoms condition. She stood there worriedly watching the battle carefully. The crew watched, stunned it was as if this battle would not be stopped even if they tried.

Sumeragi and Ptolemy's crew had a similar thought in mind as they watched the battle. It was as if fate had willed these two to fight. "We've to try to do something…" Feldt said. "But what can we do?" Lasse questioned. Sumeragi watched the battle intensely as she narrowed her eyes.

_00 and Freedom_

As the 00 and Freedom charged at one another, the 00's twin drive released two large circles. Everyone began to experience a moment of calm and heard the thoughts of those around the vicinity of the particles exposure. The bright light from the drive engulfed the two pilots. Kira opened his eyes looking around as he was sitting down as if he were piloting a mobile suit.

"Where am I?"

"Why do you choose to fight the way you do?" Setsuna questioned.

Kira turned around seeing Setsuna. "I told you I don't want to see any unnecessary deaths…!"

"What do you fight for?" Setsuna questioned him. He felt strange when he entered this space. It felt like his mind expanded out to the world, allowing him a greater sense of understanding.

"I want a better tomorrow! I can't stand a world without change!" Kira yelled out.

Setsuna eyes widened as he heard the word 'change'. "I see…you fight for change as well…Kira Yamato…" he said in a thoughtful voice. Kira looked up at Setsuna as his eyes widened. A bright light surrounded the two once more as the Freedom and 00 hovered on opposite ends. The Freedom lost its right arm and was badly damaged. The 00 showed only few damages in the strike but there was one apparent slash to the torso that seemed deep.

_Ptolemy and Archangel_

"Tell Setsuna and the others to come back, we're leaving." Sumeragi ordered. She was curious as to what happened when the 00 fought the Freedom. From what she saw the system didn't activate like that unless under certain conditions she'd yet to determine. She sighed watching the suits return.

The Freedom was still able to hover and move, but anything more and it would have fallen apart to nothing. Athrun's Murasame grabbed the Freedom assisting him in. Kira eye's still widened shocked by what he saw. "What…was that…" he said to himself.

The Crew watched as the Ptolemaios took its leave, bewildered by what happened.

**There it is 13. I know that it has been a LONG TIME since my last update. I had to study for finals and 3 weeks off of a story can really kill the writing inspiration, so had to take some time to get that going again. Some points I'd like to make for you to put into consideration before reviewing (if you do, it's all up to you)**

**- This chapter did not go as originally planned I had intended it to be MUCH longer in length but I saw the opportunity to put 00 vs Freedom, so I took it. There would have been no other chances in my outline, which is why it is at this point of the story.**

**-The result of 00 vs Freedom was how I wanted the battle to be portrayed. To me I am satisfied with how the battle went and it's your opinion on who should have won.**

**- I know the part where both the 00 and Freedom charged at the Saviour may have been a little out of ability. (I know some may say Freedom was too far or the 00 is faster, I had a reason for portraying it this way and it will be revealed in future chapters, possibly the next).**

**- I have edited this all day and normally I have a friend read it to get another perspective, but my friend could not read due to health issues. So forgive me if there are any flow issues, slight tense problems, or anything of that sort. I don't really care about canonicity in this fic. It is after all my first fic, so I'm not so serious on the canonicity of it.**

**Now for some fun questions:**

**1. Can you find the two quotes I put in the story and where it's from? It's in Kira and Setsuna's battle. One quote was an exact copy and one quote was revised around a bit.**

**2. Do you think Heine is dead or alive? Find out next chapter, but I just want your opinion.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Sins

**Disclaimer: This is a fan based story for fan fiction. I do not own gundam 00 or gundam seed destiny. They are property of sunrise and Bandai.**

The Minerva docked at the port of Tarcuius on the Sea of Marmara for repairs. Gladys stood by mechanics as she listened to their report. "I here there's parts coming from Docuia ma'am." The mechanic said. "It happened just as we were firing the Taunhauser. As a result the bow took significant damage" he added. Gladys sighed heavily. She looked at a soldier running by as she glanced down at the many body bags. There were casualties during the attack on the Taunhauser. "Quite honestly, this is going to take some time…"

"Yes, I know. Anyway, I'd appreciate if you'd move quickly on this." Gladys looked at the mechanic. "I'm sorry. I'm always putting pressure on you…" she apologized.

"It's okay Captain, I understand."

Gladys nodded and walked away, having other matters to tend to.

_Rey, Shinn, and Lunamaria_

The three soldiers stood by a van as they loaded Commander Westenfluss' personal effects. The soldier looked at them as he spoke. "Don't worry, I'll deliver commander Westenfluss' personal belongings myself." He said. The three saluted the soldier as he got into the car and drove off.

They walked away as Shinn gritted his teeth in anger. "It was their fault! Damn it all! If it wasn't for them, if it wasn't for both of them…Commander Westenfluss wouldn't be…"

Luna sighed as she looked at Shinn worriedly. "Shinn…we found little to no parts from Commander Westenfluss' suit. In that kind of depth…no one could…"

"Don't you dare say that Luna! As far as we know Commander Westenfluss could have escaped! And besides we didn't search thoroughly enough that's all! If we had looked…"

"Shinn!" Rey yelled, trying to calm his friend down. "We have to face the fact that Commander Westenfluss' status is Killed in Action, even though they listed him as MIA. We had to resupply. The search we did was the best we could have done considering the circumstances." He explained.

Shinn shot both of them a glare as he stormed off. He had a tough time with Commander Westenfluss being gone. He was someone Shinn grew to have a great sense of respect for. Since he didn't show this kind of respect to some of his other comrades, this loss hurt him more than anyone could imagine. "How? How is this possible? He was the best pilot on the ship!" Shinn yelled. Tears ran down Shinn's face as he looked up yelling loudly as if Heine was another family tragedy.

Shinn wouldn't have it. He held onto the slightest hope that Heine was alive, somewhere out there. He tightened his fist in anger. His rage boiled as he thought about Celestial Being. Shinn shouted at the Ocean. "You hear me Celestial Being? I will get you! This is your fault!" Shinn continued to yell and blame fault on Celestial Being for the remainder of that evening.

_Ribbons location_

Ribbons sat on the couch, his legs crossed in formal fashion. He closed his eyes thinking of something. He heard footsteps approaching him as he looked back. He didn't say a word to Wang Liu Mei. She smiled approaching him. "What will you do now that Celestial Being has revealed themselves?" She questioned.

"It doesn't concern me; they are no threat. The world's military's are in my control. I do not fear four gundams."

"You should be wary of what you believe in, Ribbons" Regene commented. Ribbons turned around looking at Regene. "What are you doing here, weren't you observing their battle?" He looked at him calmly, showing no sign of real emotion. "I did..." Regene said.

"There was an interference from a ship and its crew, two gundam types launched but one seemed to retreat…the other seemed to dominate the battle for a while. That is until it engaged one of the Minerva's suits, the orange unit." Regene explained. Ribbons was intrigued by this other group's intervention, he wondered which unit could dominate a battle like that. Regene smiled seeing Ribbons smile. He spoke informing him of another matter. "It seems the unit that intervened is the same one that fought Ali Al Saachez."

Ribbons' smile turned into a disgusted frown. He gave Regene his next orders. "Use the information we've obtain. Keep Celestial Being occupied. The satellite cannon is only a few more months away from being repaired." Ribbons wanted to have things his way, yet with both Phantom Pain and Zaft constantly sending their forces to conquer Memento Mori, it was difficult to repair it on schedule, even with the Innovator suits demolishing their forces.

"There is one other event that occurred. The ship that interfered, engaged Celestial Being, near the end of the battle. It was rather amusing…" Regene said. Ribbons looked at Regene curiously; his eyes moved slightly, widening. It was as if an idea dawned upon him. "I see, this works in our favor then." He said.

Regene walked away and smiled when he left. This delight he felt was great. Seeing Ribbons worry was a sight to behold. "All you can think about is how to control everything you see. That will be your downfall" he said.

"I'll comply with you for now Ribbons…but I will get what I desire." He said. Regene left and headed out to proceed with his own plans.

Ribbons smiled. "No matter who opposes me I will be victorious and I will be in control of their fate along with the fate of humanity" he said calmly. He looked down at the communication device. A sense of overpowering curiosity took a hold of Ribbons. He wanted to know more about this pilot that fought with Celestial Being.

_Hidden Room_

Regene entered a room that was illuminated by a green glow. He stepped toward a machine. The machine seemed like a capsule chamber. Inside the machine was a figure of a person. The chamber was filled with a liquid. Regene smiled pleased at this machine and the person inside.

_Archangel_

The Archangel hid below the sea as the crew rested. Kira relaxed as best he could in the hot springs. He looked at the water thinking about what Setsuna told him. "Hmm…" Andrew was in the mess hall having lunch while Murrue thought about what happened. "What do you think we should do? What's our best course of action?"

Andrew took a moment to think about the situation. "Well in the last battle, we made our intentions clear, even though it seems we made ourselves look like Celestial Being, I have to admit that."

"Yes,"

"Problem is Zaft knows that we're out here now, and chances are they're going to start focusing on us again. Things are going to get rough for us"

Murrue was left with so much in her mind. What were they to do next? What of Zaft, the Federation, and A-laws? There was a small moment in her mind where she thought that they should give up and leave things to Celestial Being, but there was another feeling inside of her that told her she had to do something and not just sit around.

_Hot springs inside Archangel_

Inside the hot springs, Lacus and Cagalli spoke about what they would do next or if what they did was the right thing to do. On the other side of the room Kira relaxed thinking about Setsuna's words and what he saw in Setsuna's eyes. The whole situation left him with a confused empty feeling. He no longer felt that what he did could make any changes. _"Was he right? Will killing the enemy be the only way to achieve peace…?"_ His mind felt so conflicted over the matter. Kira sighed heavily lowering his body down in the water, hoping that his troubles would be washed away.

_Ptolemy_

Ptolemy retreated to a remote island not far from Diocuila. The Gundams stood in the hangar as the Karels repaired the damages that were received during the previous battle. Everything seemed calm on the ship. For a brief moment, it seemed like the crew could actually let their guard down for a while.

Inside her room Sumeragi looked at the maps and current events around the world. It was difficult for her to watch as landscapes were completely changed. Buildings were destroyed due to collisions with other buildings that were in the same area of both worlds. _"We caused this and we will make this right…somehow…"_

Sumeragi felt that the least they could do was help this world see the light at the end of the tunnel. See a world of peace. Even if Aeolia's plan applied mostly to their world, she believed that their mission was to expand peace throughout all of the known worlds. She checked the current events concerning the status of the damaged satellite cannon. "Just as I thought, the world's military are trying to take control of the weapon. Constant attacks and attempts to take control are hindering the repairs. If anything now would be a good chance to strike…"

Sumeragi still had to put into account the amount of enemies they'd face. "We'll have to go at them when we're back at full strength, which won't be anytime soon…" The ship had met with one of its transport ships that dropped off supplies and other allies to assist in the Gundam's repairs.

_Ptolemy - Bridge_

Feldt, Mileina, and Anew remained on the bridge keeping an eye on the sensors for possible enemy attacks. Due to the absence of enemy activity the room was more relaxed than usual. The members would move about and exchange break times during their post. Feldt stepped out moving around the ship to stretch her legs. She thought about the events that occurred. Feldt heard footsteps approaching her as she glanced up. Seeing Setsuna, her eyes lit up from their dull, sad moment of pondering.

"Hey Setsuna…what are you doing up?" It was getting late and the sun was setting rather rapidly. She knew that the Meisters were encouraged to rest and sleep as much as possible to recharge their energy. Setsuna stood in front of her giving her an indifferent look. He seemed focus on another matter. "I'm going to check on 00's repairs."

Feldt looked down, getting the feeling that Setsuna was in no mood to talk to her. She couldn't admit it. She was developing feelings toward her ally. She felt conflicted, and yet in a strange way it felt right. Setsuna walked passed her and noticed her saddened demeanor. Something inside of Setsuna called at him to stop. Back then he would have just ignored how some crew members felt, focusing entirely on the mission and plan, but now there was a change occurring within Setsuna. He felt confused. He never felt these kinds of feelings before, he questioned why.

He stopped and looked at her. "What's that matter?"

Feldt turned around, her eyes widened; surprised that Setsuna had asked her about her well-being. _"This isn't like him…"_ She snapped back to reality when she realized that Setsuna stood in front of her waiting for a response. "N-nothing…I was just thinking about what it would take to end this war. It seems like ever since we got here, we've escalated the conflict more than usual."

Setsuna listened to her worried words. He spoke to her trying to reassure her that her worries were nothing to be too concerned over. "I understand, but that's to be expected when there are more forces to battle. We will end this and forge a world of peace." Feldt looked into his eyes as she began crying. "I just don't want to see anyone dying…we've lost too many friends already." She leaned on Setsuna crying as tears felt down her cheeks.

Setsuna realized that she was crying over the loss of their comrades during the first intervention. He too was struck with a great deal of loss and sadness, but during those years away from Celestial Being he had to toughen up and survive on his own. He felt sad for Feldt. He acted on new instincts and feelings as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close to his body. Felt opened her eyes. She was so surprised by this. It was the last thing she'd expect from Setsuna.

Down the hallway Saji looked ahead, seeing the two hugging. He stopped and thought about Louise. He envied the chance to hug someone once again. He felt sadness overtaking him once again. He sighed and looked at the engagement right he wore around his neck. "Louise…"

_Ptolemy – Hangar_

Inside the hangar, Ian overlooked the Karel's repair process, making sure that each scratch and damage was repaired accordingly. He looked up at the 00 and sighed heavily. "I still can't believe that they managed to get this kind of damage on the 00. You guys said it was a close combat battle; Setsuna excels in that kind of range. How did this happen?"

Lockon stood behind Ian smiling. He remembered the battle like it was a good show on television. He smirked, shrugging his shoulders lightly. "What can I say? Guess there are some good pilots here…" Ian sighed once more at Lockon's remark. He missed the first Lockon. If there was anything that he missed most was his more serious demeanor. Lyle seemed too relaxed and cocky at times. Ian couldn't complain though, their stills were similar, albeit the Lyle's prowess was less skilled than his brother's in the beginning.

He couldn't help but to see a little bit of the first Lockon in the second. "Well I guess you're right. I just hope you guys don't run into anymore major issues. Supplies have been available since the full merge, but that doesn't mean they're easy to obtain." He warned.

Lockon looked up at his suit. It didn't receive much damage from the battle, a scratch here or there, but other than that, the Cherudim was in perfect shape to sortie once it was fully recharged.

_Teiria's location_

Tieria stood in an enclosed room that seemed different than the other rooms on the ship. He looked around seeing the screens and walked around, touching the screens to gain something. He thought about everything that had transpired and wished that he had access to Veda. There was an unexplainable link with Veda that Teiria had. This link, to him was like another half that completed his body, completed his mind, and completed his purpose in this great plan.

"If only I could access the Trial System through Veda, we could end this conflict quickly…" he spoke aloud.

_Sumeragi's room_

Sumeragi continued to plan out the next move, having decided that their next intervention would be to destroy the satellite weapon. Her eyes moved toward a small window that appeared to her screen's top right corner. It was a message. She felt cautious at first. Ptolemy rarely got any messages since their arrival. She took a moment to decide whether or not to open the message. Giving into a small sense of curiosity as to whom could have found their link or if it was someone they knew. She opened the message.

Her eyes widened, noticing who sent the message. Attached to the file were images of some kind of base or facility. The images on the attachment shocked her. There wasn't much to see due to the dark nature of the images, but it seemed like something worthy to investigate. She contacted the members, calling for an emergency meeting.

_Ptolemy - Briefing room_

The Meisters stood looking at the screens around the room. Allelujah stood by one of the walls and looked at Sumeragi. "So what's so urgent that you had an emergency meeting?"

Sumeragi held a small remote and pushed a button it, the screen on the bottom changed, showing the message. Tieria's eyes widened immediately. "A coded message from Wang Liu Mei?"

"So she's here too. I wonder why it took her so long to contact us…" Allelujah commented.

"Whatever the reason it's not as important as what she sent. " Sumeragi showed the images to the Meisters as she spoke. "I'll need two of you to head to the facility undercover. Get what information you can and return. We can't afford to go into another battle; we'll likely head to space right after this recon mission."

Tieria and Allelujah looked at the images with an abnormal display of interest. _"That…that looks like…"_ Allelujah thought. He was reminded of the HRL's super soldier project. He sighed and looked at Sumeragi. "I'll go." Sumeragi looked at him as if she predicted he would volunteer. "Are you sure?" she questioned. Allelujah nodded, his eyes showing a great sense of determination to see this facility. Tieria spoke, "I'll go as well. It seems this base may hold secrets one of their military forces. They might be trying to hide some atrocity similar to the A-laws."

Setsuna looked at the images in horror, but he didn't seem affected by the images as much as Tieria or Allelujah. He stepped down, allowing his comrades to partake in this mission. Lockon cringed slightly when he saw the images. He couldn't see himself doing a recon mission if what he'd encounter be all of this crap. "Sounds good, you guys go. We'll stay here and keep watch." Lockon said smoothly.

Allelujah sighed and chuckled slightly. He looked down at the images and sighed heavily. "_Yea…"_

_Hangar – Launch Bay_

Arios and Seravee were set to launch. An image appeared on the Meister's screen. They glanced over to Sumeragi listening to her orders. "I've uploaded a specific route into your suits so your chances of being discovered are relatively low, but stick to the shadows and be careful." She said. The two nodded understanding the circumstances.

"Transfer timing to Arios." Feldt informed.

Allelujah grabbed a hold of the controls tightly. He felt himself struggling slightly conflicted over the matter about the mission. _"This isn't a battle! It's just to gather information"_ he let out a sigh looking out to the open night sky. "I have control. Arios; proceeding with reconnaissance mission."

Arios launched to the sky and headed off leaving a trail of particles in its wake. Seravee stood on the launch catapult. Seravee launched following Arios.

_Minerva_

The Minerva remained docked during the stormy night. Shinn and Rey met with Arthur to hear about their reconnaissance mission. "A reconnaissance mission? That's what you want us to do?" Shinn questioned.

"That's right, straight from Headquarters."

"Hmm…"

Arthur pointed toward the screen showing the two the location of the mission. "According to a local resident, there's some kind of research facility connected to the Earth Alliance, in the back woods of the area. There's not much happening there now but it is of significant size. And in the past the locals have noticed a lot of vehicles, including mobile suits coming and going. We want the two of you to head out early tomorrow morning and check on it."

"You want to use us for this lame job?" Shinn's voice sounded annoyed. He felt insulted that such a mission required his skills. "What a waste of talent"

"All right, that's enough, Shinn" Rey said. Shinn gave his friend an agitated look and dropped the complaint.

"This job is certainly _not_ lame. What if, for example, you find that it's an armory filled with weapons."

"Oh yea…"

"It's an extremely important mission. Gentlemen, do your best."

The two stood up and saluted Arthur.

_Allelujah and Tieria – research facility_

The two gundams neared the abandoned facility. Allelujah looked at the abandoned facility with tired eyes. He was used to fighting and being active for twenty-four hours or more, but it didn't mean he liked it. Allelujah glanced up at Tieria's face on the top right screen. "Let's land the gundams and take a closer look."

"Roger that."

The two suits landed down in an area surrounded by tall trees for natural cover. Tieria and Allelujah got out of their suits and activated the optical camouflage to hide the gundams. The two suits blended with the surroundings and seemingly disappeared. "We'll leave them hidden. Judging from how the night looks, we've only a couple more hours until sunrise. Leaving the gundams in the dark alone wouldn't be much help." Tieria said.

The two approached the facility with slight caution. The area was transitioning from night time to day time, revealing the visible areas through small shines of the approaching sun. The old buildings were cylinder in shape. The surroundings were broken and worn down. "This place probably hasn't been touched in years." Allelujah commented looking around.

"It seems that way…" Tieria looked around and saw multiple doors. "Split up, we'll cover more ground."

Allelujah nodded as the two Meisters took different paths. Allelujah looked around and entered a large room. It was dark and damp. Allelujah stopped when the putrid smell of dead bodies entered his nose. He prepared himself for something horrible. "Judging from the amount of decomposition…" he didn't want to guess at how many dead bodies there'd be. Allelujah moved his hand finding the light switch. The lights came on revealing the horrible scene. Allelujah shivered as he noticed bodies on the ground bloodied and dead. It wasn't the dead bodies that made him shiver; rather it was the fact that the bodies were dead children's.

Flashbacks of his life during the Super soldier project flooded his mind. He fell down holding his own body trying to keep himself together. He closed his eyes remembering all the training they went through. He remembered how many lives he took as a child when he escaped. He tightened his eyes and groaned. He let out a loud scream.

Tieria entered a room and looked around. He moved his hand on the sides near the door and turned on the lights. His eyes widened seeing the broken tubes and machines. "What were they doing here…?" He looked at the machines closely and tried to figure out the purposes of these machines when he heard Allelujah's scream. Tieria fled out of the room and rushed to his comrade's aid. He saw Allelujah on the ground. "Allelujah, what happened?"

Allelujah breathed rapidly. He experienced a traumatic episode. Tieria tried to calm him down shaking his body lightly. He looked up and noticed the scattered bodies of children lying in the room. His eyes widened with disbelief at what he saw. "My god…"

_Rey and Shinn_

Morning came quickly. Shinn and Rey headed off toward the facility, launching in their mobile suits. The sun rose slowly at the base, covering the entire area in a blanket of sunshine. Rey and Shinn disembarked from their suits and proceeded toward the base.

_Allelujah and Tieria_

After a brief moment Tieria helped Allelujah out of the facility, thinking it was best that Allelujah avoided this kind of area. Allelujah finally calmed down and sighed heavily. Tieria looked at him worriedly, wondering what went through his mind. "What happened?"

He looked up at Tieria and looked to the side. He didn't reply immediately. "It's just like back home. Just like the Super-soldier…" His words came to a stop when he sensed something. "Someone's here…"

Tieria looked around and glanced back toward Allelujah. "What? How can you tell?"

"It's that same pilot from the Minerva. I don't know why, and I don't know how but he seems to have some kind of effect on my quantum brain waves."

Tieria looked at him, worried that he wouldn't be able to battle in his state of mind. "We'll leave. Miss Sumeragi's orders were clear. We won't engage them in combat right now." Allelujah nodded standing up. They got into their gundams and headed out of the area. The optical camouflage dispersed as the two suits flew off.

_Rey and Shinn_

Rey stopped just before reaching the stairs as he looked around. "What's this sensation I'm feeling? Is it him…or the other guy…?" The feeling grew smaller and smaller, as if the person he felt around the area was leaving. Shinn looked back. "What's up?"

Shinn walked back up the stairs and looked at Rey. Shinn noticed some movement in the sky and glanced up for a better view at what it was. His eyes narrowed seeing the particles. "It's them! Celestial Being!" Rey turned around and looked up seeing the two machines leaving. He noticed that they were too far to even try and pursuit. Rey questioned why they were in the area. He looked back down to see Shinn rushing toward the impulse. "Shinn wait!"

He rushed toward him and grabbed his shoulder stopping him. Shinn turned around glaring at him. "What are you doing? Let me go! They…they…" Shinn's eyes were filled with range and vengeance. He wanted to get them back for taking Heine. He hit his fists down on the ground as he final came to terms the fact that Commander Westenfluss was gone. "It's not fair!"

Rey knelt down and patted Shinn on the back. "Come on, Shinn. We'll get them another day. Right now we need to follow our orders and see what's here. We might find out why _they_ were here as well." Rey's words guided Shinn like a religious testament. It seemed that everything Rey said, shinn followed without question. Shinn tried his tears and smiled lightly.

"You're right…"

Rey and Shinn proceeded into the facility going down the stairs. They had their pistols in hand read to fire and defend themselves. Rey headed in first. Noticing a light shining from an open room, he stepped in. Rey's body froze once he took first glance at the objects inside. It was as if his body knew what these machines were made to do.

Shinn entered the room and looked at the room confusingly. "What is this place?" he questioned. He heard Rey's gasps and rushed to his aid. "Rey, Rey!" Rey fell down and shivered violently. He couldn't move, or utter a word. All he could do was shiver and display a sense of fear about this area. He started grunting in pain. Shinn watched helplessly confused at what caused this pain. "Rey, what's the matter?"

Seeing no other option, Shinn went to his machine and contacted the Minerva. He helped Rey out of the room. He stayed by Rey's side, hoping that this pain or discomfort his friend felt would end. He glanced up the sky looking toward the direction Celestial Being left. Unable to comprehend what Rey was going through, Shinn needed explanation. He felt that the only reasonable logic was Celestial Being's doing. His adolescent mind quick to assume and blame the cause of things at those he didn't like.

"_This is your fault. I don't know what you did but it is your fault!"_

The more he poured his hate toward Celestial Being the more he changed. Shinn's anger kept growing and growing with each passing moment.

_Atlantic Federation – research base_

Inside one of Phantom Pain's research bases, the scientists and mobile suit engineers studied to Tau drives. Dijibril stood watching down at the scientists. He had a discontent look. "We may not have new mobile suits, but when those drives have been fitted into our latest model, we'll be unstoppable. A frame for a large mobile suit stood to the far right of the base. Its frame was two or three times larger than the average mobile suit.

Dijibril gritted his teeth in anger, still jealous and infuriated that Zaft had new machines that were outfitted with this GN technology. "Hurry up. The faster we get that suit finish the faster we can win this war!"

_Ribbon's location_

Ribbons sat at the table looking out the window. He thought about the pilot of the gundam type. He had his Innovades find out more information about this amazing pilot. He had sheets of papers on the table. Each sheet had records of Kira Yamato's accolades. Ribbons interest with this boy grew.

He turned on the communication device and called Durandal. He waited for a moment until Durandal picked up. "What is it Ribbons?" Durandal sounded agitated by his call. Ribbons kept his smile and spoke. "What do you know of a boy named Kira Yamato?"

**Chapter 14 completed. Just like how episode 24 occurred in Destiny, things slowed down a bit this chapter. I wanted to focus on some interaction and whatnot between characters. This chapter took a while mainly due to three things, procrastination being the number one hindrance toward this chapter. The other two things were the planning of Vengeance of Phoenix and writing of its first chapter. I tried to re-plan my story using a new method, which as my profile states, I feel more comfortable with. I know that this chapter is not filled with any sort of action and may seem pointless, but to me it is necessary to kick off more episodes of GSD. Well enough of this author's note. If you've any questions post it on the review or send me a message and I'll answer. **

**I am editing this on my own now, trying to find my own mistakes and whatnot. If I do have some mistakes on here, please mention it kindly and I will change it. (ie misspelled, wrong word, tense, wrong name or similar small things.)**

**Until then keep reading, reviewing, writing, or whatever it is you choose to do ~YoshinoYuy**

**P.S – Chapter 15 will be up sooner than this one, hopefully. The new planning method keeps me more motivated to write compared to the previous one.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Moving Tides

**Disclaimer: This is a fan based story for fan fiction. I do not own gundam 00 or gundam seed destiny. They are property of sunrise and Bandai.**

Ribbons sat at the table looking down at the communication device. He stared at the screen looking at Durandal's indecisive look. Ribbons smiled. The smile showed him that this boy, Kira Yamato, was someone that was of great importance in some way. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?" he asked, trying to sound polite and kind, coaxing Durandal to give up the information he hand on Kira. Durandal put his hands together, crossing his fingers. He rested his chin on his hand as he thought about whether or not it was right for Ribbons to learn about the Ultimate Coordinator.

Ribbons toyed with him. At any time he could have accessed Durandal's mind to find out what he knew, but he wanting to hear it from Durandal's lips. Ribbons felt slightly concerned by this small change of desire. Was this change caused by being in the same body for such a long time? He had switched bodies once in a long while when needed, but now that Veda was out of his reach, he had to remain in the same body. Whatever the reason, he hid this from Durandal and kept his elegant demeanor. Durandal closed his eyes thinking back to his involvement in the Ultimate Coordinator Project.

Durandal sighed staring at Ribbons. "How is it that you stumbled upon that pilot's name?"

"I have my sources. But what I can't seem to find is the gap in the boy's life. It seemed like the history was wiped out to hide something. It may show the boy's birth record, but something doesn't fit. I assume that a great leader like you would know about this predicament I've run into."

Durandal gave one final heavy sigh and swallowed. He knew he was going to regret telling Ribbon's about Kira Yamato. "The boy is a cause of war…" Durandal began.

Ribbons remained still. Durandal's choice of works hooked him into his story. Durandal explained how Coordinators had faults due to the mother's womb. Kira Yamato avoided such faults by being raised in an artificial womb. "In a sense he is the ultimate coordinator, there are no faults in his genes." Ribbons scoffed quietly _"Ultimate coordinator. There is no perfection beyond an Innovator."_

"I see, thank you for informing me, Chairman. You'll be please to know that I will be supplying the Minerva with more units and pilots." Ribbons said. Durandal raised an eyebrow looking at him cautiously. "Yes, that is good to hear. I'd also like to hear how the Atlantic Federation obtained A-law's mobile suits."

Ribbons was prepared for this days ago. He smiled keeping his charismatic look. "Just as your mobile suits can end up being used by civilians or other factions, they must have experienced this as well."

"It doesn't explain the sheer size of their forces." Durandal argued. Durandal began assuming that Ribbons had some control over A-laws that he was not telling him. He knew about working with the enemy to gain a specific goal, but he didn't know how far up the ladder Ribbons was. He could have been in control of A-laws for all he knew. Durandal looked at Ribbons curiously. _"What are you hiding?"_ he thought. He tried to change his look and hide the fact he was assuming so much about Ribbons.

Ribbons saw the look in Durandal's eyes and smiled. He spoke. "Well I assure you, I will do everything in my power to stop whatever it is that is happening with the mobile suits, Chairman."

Durandal narrowed his eyes, "You're walking on thin ice, Ribbons." Durandal disconnected the call, leaving ribbons with blank white screen. He smiled regardless of the warning. Ribbons concocted his next move. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around, seeing Regene.

"The mobile suit has been cleared, there wasn't much to save, but it may be enough to rebuild using our technology. We managed to get to the wreckage before the Minerva's search party." Renege wondered what Ribbons was going to do.

"What of the pilot?"

Regene smiled remembering what he did with the pilot. He had to hide this from Ribbons. "We didn't find a body, it's most likely that the pilot drowned and was buried in the ocean." Regene smiled. Even though he obeyed Ribbons commands, he wouldn't have Ribbons control everything.

Ribbons looked at him narrowing his eyes slightly. He knew Regene did something behind his back. He closed his eyes and smiled once again. If it had anything to do with the pilot, he didn't care. The pilots meant nothing to him. Humans were expendable to Ribbons; even if they were Coordinators. Regene looked at Ribbons; a question came to mind as he thought about the machine they salvaged. "What do you want with such an inferior machine? What's the purpose behind this?"

Ribbons smiled. He didn't expect an Innovade to understand. He looked at Regene and spoke. "The addition of the mobile suits given to the Atlantic Federation has alarmed the chairman. I will use the suit as a sign of my loyalty to the fools." He explained. There was a tone of anger in his voice; Ribbons hated progressing slowly like this. It ate at him. He tried to hide it, but his anger was obviously directed at how slow things progressed. Regene smiled and took his leave.

Ribbons turned around and looked at his reflection. "Gr…insignificant pests…." He tightened his fist slightly in anger.

_Zaft – Research Facility_

The Minerva lands at the research facility. Many soldiers exited the ship in jeeps to look at the facility. The medics on the Minerva brought Shinn and Rey onboard to check if there were any pathogens or abnormalities that would have caused Rey's episode. The Jeeps gathered at the staircase. Soldiers wore hazmat-like suits as they proceeded into the facility. They split up into small groups searching the entire area. The entire area bustled with activity as it seemed like half of the Zaft army was there just to find out what was happening in this area.

"F2 to all units, all power cables on the detonators have been deactivated."

Gladys listened to the reports and continued to send out her orders.

"F5 to F1, second level clear."

"F1, this is F3, smells like something's rotting. It really stinks in here."

The entire facility and surrounding area was fenced up, lights and small tents and devices were placed. A person hid behind the tree near one of the fences and spied on Zaft's activities. The person quickly left to avoid being spotted by the lights.

_Minerva – medical room_

Shinn redressed, buttoning his uniform and putting on the belt. "No really, there's nothing wrong with me." He said. Shinn felt completely fine, he didn't feel ill in the slightest way. He was more concerned about Rey.

"You may feel healthy, but let's make sure. Nothing detected yet." The doctor said. He looked at the computer screen watching out for any pathogens or gases. "No gases or viruses in or around the complex." Shinn glanced over to the screen wondering why Rey acted like that if there was nothing wrong with the base. "But we haven't ruled out everything." The doctor added.

Rey lied in the bed in front of Shinn's. He was still tired, but no longer experiencing great pain or shivering. He had his left hand on his forehead. He closed his eyes as vision came to his mind. Images of a laboratory and images of fetus' on computer screens filled his head. Machines and tools similar to the ones he saw in the facility stood upright and operational in his mind. He remembered something from his past as he saw the face of a blond haired man. The majority of this man's face was obscured. The man talked with Durandal. He saw Durandal looking down at him before a bright flash occurred ending his visions of the past.

"Frankly I think it was careless of the captain to send you two in a place like that by yourselves." The doctor commented. Rey sat up and moved the covering away, getting out of the bed. "We checked out the place thoroughly before we entered." Shinn looked up at his friend, happily. "Rey."

Rey gave a light hearted smile. "Sorry to have troubled you, I'm much better now. Thank you for all you've done." Rey's voice seemed slightly monotone, as if he had something else to attend to that didn't concern the doctor or Shinn. The doctor looked back at Rey concerned for the boy's health. "Are you sir? You're welcome to stay and rest a little longer." He suggested. Rey put on his uniform and smiled. "No, I really am alright." Shinn looked at Rey confused by his actions. _"He's never acted like this before; I wonder what's going on?"_

_Minerva – Research Facility_

The search of the facility was well underway. Two soldiers relayed new information about the search to the captain. "We finished checking the interior ma'am." One soldier said. He wore a Zaft green uniform. The other soldier next to him wore the same color and reported his information. "We've removed all explosive devices. Bio-abnormalities, negative."

Gladys sat at a small table in front of Arthur. "Thank you…" She sighed and looked at the screen. "Then that means we still don't know what caused Rey's reaction." Arthur commented. Gladys thought about Rey's reaction, but she was more curious as to why Celestial Being was here. _"What goal would they get from being here...?"_

An aircraft landed near the facility. The doors of the aircraft opened and Ribbons came out. He looked around and kept his smile seeing everything so lively here. It got him interested at what lied inside the facility, but not interested enough that he'd act on that interest. He had other things to do after this falsified meeting.

"Captain, someone's here to meet with you," a soldier informed her. Gladys looked over to see Ribbons approaching her. She narrowed her eyes distressingly, _"What is he doing here…?"_ She swallowed her anger and stood up. Extending her hand and giving a smile, she greeted Ribbons. "Mr. Almark, what a surprise to see you here." Ribbons looked down at her hand and paused for a moment, as if he was looking at something he shouldn't be touching. He moved and took her hand shaking it. "I came here when I heard that one of your pilots was shot down…my condolences." He said bowing slightly.

"It's appreciated, but I don't get the feeling that you came here just to share your sympathies…"

Ribbons smiled and looked over to the aircraft. The aircraft opened revealing more mobile suits and pilots. . "I apologize that you had to fight against mobile suits used by my world. Our technology ends up stolen and used by others from time to time. In return I'd like to offer you a set of mobile suits to combat your enemies." He explained. Gladys kept a close eye on Ribbons. She didn't believe one word of his apology. She glanced over to the soldiers that wore the A-laws uniform. Shinn and Rey stepped out looking down at the captain talking to Ribbons. "I wonder what he's doing here…" Shinn asked. Rey remained quiet and looked at Ribbons closely, studying him.

Shinn had enough of standing around; he wanted to know what was going on. He headed down to see Ribbons and to figure out what the Captain and Ribbons were talking about.

Ribbons smiled and proceeded with his next news in hopes that it would stop the Coordinators suspicions about the resent events. "My people have recovered most of the parts of your orange unit; I believe it was called the Saviour." Gladys smiled forcefully and nodded. _"So that's why we didn't find anything…but why wait until now…?"_

Shinn heard Ribbons mentioning Saviour. His hopes rose once more, assuming that Heine would be alive. "You found the Saviour? Is Heine alright?" Shinn asked hopefully.

Ribbons smiled, looking at the boy. "Ah Shinn, it is a pleasure to see you doing so well." Ribbons greeted.

Shinn ignored the greeting and repeated his question. Ribbons closed his eyes and spoke calmly. "We found the suit and most of the parts. Although, there were not many parts to salvage…we didn't find the pilot…" With this one statement, Shinn's hope sank.

"Oh…"

"We will restore the suit, giving it more power." Ribbons said. This didn't make Shinn any less depressed. He walked away; saddened that Heine was most likely gone, even if his suit was rebuilt. Gladys looked at Shinn and sighed. She turned and faces Ribbons. "We appreciate that you're offering to restore the Saviour but we won't have any pilots for that machine. The unit was given to Heine by the chairman so he would have authority over who pilots the suit." She explained.

Ribbons nodded and turned around leaving. "Well then, I'll leave you to your tasks. I've other priorities to tend to" Ribbons smiled as he left seeing the soldiers from A-laws looking around the facility like lost puppies. "This should be highly amusing."

_Atlantic Federation/Orb Fleet_

The Atlantic Federation and Orb fleet were undergoing repairs. Inside the hangar, mechanics were hastily repairing the Murasumes and other units. While all of the Orb military concentrated on getting their fighting strength back up to a hundred percent, Yuna slept like in bed without a care about his own nation.

Inside the John Paul Jones, the Gaia and Chaos stood in the hangar. Their phase shift armor deactivated. "Yes, I know. We didn't expect both of the machines to be so heavily damaged at the same time." Neo commented.

"True, but by trying to fix them here instead of returning to Suez…we might be pushing out luck, Sir." the soldier next to him said. The soldier seemed deeply concerned about getting the machines to tip top shape. Stella stood next to Neo listening to him talk. She looked at the two adults like a small child trying to understand what they were talking about. "I know…but it can't be helped…" Neo admitted. He argued that it was best, considering that the suits were not damaged to the point they would not function.

"But Sir, the Chaos isn't going to be repaired in just one or two nights!" the soldier argued. Neo looked at him grunting slightly. "We still have the Gaia and the Orb fleet. By the time we strike the Chaos should be ready to go. Now that you don't have three suits to repair you can put that energy to use and get the Chaos up and running!" he yelled.

Stella looked at the two suits absentmindedly. "Three…?" she whispered. She had a thought about it for a moment and vaguely remembered there was a third unit among their stolen mobile suits. "Neo…" she pulled at his uniform looking at him innocently. "If there's a third suit, where is it?" she questioned.

Neo looked at her and remained silent for the moment. He contemplated on what to tell her so she wouldn't question him about the Abyss. "It was just a failed prototype Stella, nothing to worry about…" He patted her head gently and smiled at her like a father smiling at his daughter.

Another soldier stepped forth, saluting the Captain, "Captain Roanoke, sir."

Neo turned around "What is it?"

"It's the lab at Ladonia, sir."

Neo stepped toward the soldier leaning in, trying to keep the conversation a secret. Stella looked at Neo blankly, wondering why he would leave her. "Huh?"

"They failed to destroy the facility. And to make matters worse, Zaft found it."

"You're kidding me."

"We've notified Suez and we're scrabbling to do something about it. I thought you should know, sir"

Stella moved her head slightly finding the conversation oddly interesting for some reason.

_Minerva – Facility_

Gladys looked at Shinn and sighed. "Let's get going. We'll see what's inside the facility, join the search group" she ordered. Shinn stood there, wondering why the captain commanded him to do something so quickly after a meeting with Ribbons. He shook his head and saluted the Captain. "Yes ma'am!" Rey looked down at Shinn and the captain. It didn't take him much effort to decipher what she told him to do. He sighed lightly and walked away from the area. "I…I can't go back there…" he said to himself. He closed his eyes trying to relax. A great sense of confusion passed him. He narrowed his eyes wondering why they had ended up in this facility with that equipment.

Shinn joined the search party and proceeded into the deeper levels of the facility. The captain and Arthur joined the party and followed the soldiers. They were led down a hallway that reeked of death. Gladys' eyes widened at the sight. Her eyes shivered at the dreadful scene. On one side, there were two children, one leaned dead on the wall and one lied on the other's legs equally dead. They sat in their own pool of blood. The other side had two scientists that were in similar position as the children. She couldn't believe what she was looking at. She covered her mouth trying to stop herself from throwing up. Flies flew around madly moving about going from one deadly corpse to another.

Arthur knocked over a small container that rolled over and stopped by the wall. Arthur was startled by the movement and shined the flashlight on the wall. He yelled out in shock at the sight of a small child in the tube. The child had two wires in his chest. "Heaven's name! What is all this?" he questioned.

Everyone looked at the children all in the containers and capsules. Shinn gritted his teeth in anger, _"What the hell is this? What was the Alliance doing?"_

Gladys glanced back at Shinn and closed her eyes, understanding the boy's anger. The group proceeded on, to see what other things lie in wait.

_Ptolemy_

Inside Ptolemy the Meisters met in the briefing room to discuss Allelujah and Tieria's discoveries. Setsuna stood by one of the two railings in the room. He glanced down at the screen absentmindedly, waiting to hear the news of what exactly was in the facility. Lockon leaned on the other railing and relaxed, not taking this situation with the facility seriously.

Allelujah and Soma came into the room and stood near the wall closes to the door. He was checked for any illnesses or abnormalities, but there was nothing found. He didn't think that anything would be found, he knew what had affected him. He crossed his arms, looking down at the screen and sighed. _"Whatever that place was built for, it shouldn't exist. No place like that should be built in any world."_

Soma stood next to him, even though she was hell-bent on getting vengeance for the Colonel, her other persona; Marie, still had some influence over her from time to time, causing her to involuntarily spend time with Allelujah for unknown reasons. She stood there looking down at the screen unaware that what she would witness would greatly affect her. Allelujah looked at her and sighed heavily. He tried to keep her away, fearing that the effect he experienced would be far greater for her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

She turned around giving him a severe stare. "Yes, now stop worrying about me."

Tieria came in shortly after Allelujah. He was checked for unknown pathogens as well but since he wasn't affected like Allelujah, he was released early and prepared the data for the meeting. "Everything's set, Miss Sumeragi."

Sumeragi nodded. She stood at the center of the room near the screen on the bottom. She had a small remote in hand that only had one button. She pushed the button as the screen changed, displaying new images. Setsuna's eyes widened at the images shown. He had seen many children lying dead before. His experience in the past, crossfires in battle, and A-law's automaton's dirty deeds. All these events in his life attributed to his hatred of war, but something didn't seem right with this picture. It was one thing to see death due to war, but the image shown seemed like this was just a pure bloody massacre. "What…happened…?"

"From what we've been able to gather on the mission it seems that this world had its own project. Like the super-soldier project in our world it seems that this facility may have been home to some children that were trained to be pilots…to be weapons…."

Lockon looked at the images in disgust. He wished he had never seen such atrocities. He hated to image what it must have been like to actually be in that area. He stood more upright and took the situation more seriously. Something about these many kids lying dead triggered a painful memory for him. He was reminded of how he lost his parents and sister. Although at the time he felt a great emptiness, he always saw to do right. He joined Katharon and now Celestial Being to seek justice. Seeing the images triggered his desire to find justice. Coming to this world where things were not much of his concern, his desire to find justice diminished. Lockon sighed heavily; his eyes burned with the intensity of a phoenix as his drive to find justice was invigorated once more. _"All those lives…"_

Tieria tried to keep his demeanor unchanged, though for any normal person in this situation, keeping a calm demeanor would be difficult. He sighed and looked at the images. He heard someone dropping to the floor and turned his attention toward Soma.

Soma had dropped down at the sight of the dead children. Memories of her training flooded in her mind. Her psyche was trying to cope with this intense traumatic event. She shifted from Soma, then Marie, and back to Soma. Allelujah leaned down and grabbed a hold of her. She thrashed involuntarily pushing him back. His back hit the wall hard. "Marie!" Everyone rushed toward her surrounding her trying to see if they could assist her.

In her mind it was a conflict to gain control. Marie couldn't handle the pressure while Soma tried to gain control. Her body acted out as she screamed and fell down, unconscious. Allelujah stood up and walked toward Marie, picking her up. He was unsure of which personality had taken over, but he was still determined to protect her in any way possible. He left and took her to his quarters to lay her down to rest.

Sumeragi sighed worried about her. She quickly focused on the matter at hand. The remaining Meisters stood and continued to view the horrible images as she continued to speak. "It is safe to assume that from Tieria's report, Zaft is at the facility. They are most likely researching it themselves. Given all the information, the base is most likely tied to the Atlantic Federation in some way." She deduced

"So what are we going to do about it?" Lockon asked.

"We could go and destroy it but that would mean we would have to delay the destruction of the Satellite weapon…" Sumeragi thought about their situation. _"Given the condition Marie's in, Allelujah may be too concerned about her well-being to fight at his best. Not to mention Arios' firing capabilities may be cut."_ Sumeragi knew that the Meisters were trained to have little to no emotions in the battle, but she couldn't blame them for worrying about those they cared for. They were human after all.

The room was silent; everyone had their own thoughts about this facility.

Setsuna stared at the images with great interest. _"This place shouldn't exist…it promotes war and takes children away and turns them into weapons…" _Setsuna thought back to his experience being in the KPSA. He remembered how children were holding deadly weapons, fooled and used to be soldiers to promote war. Setsuna was normally taciturn, but seeing these children being used in this manner, built up his hatred for war even more.

"I want to destroy that base…"

Sumeragi looked at him. The typical resolute eyes were now replaced with ones filled with rage. _"This must have hit him hard, considering his past…"_ Sumeragi couldn't and wouldn't send an angered pilot out to battle, that would only send him to an early grave. "You're too angered by this, cool off. You're dismissed."

Hearing her words snapped Setsuna back to his calm demeanor. He didn't argue one bit with her about the order. He left without uttering one word to anyone in the room.

Sumeragi looked at the room seeing the remaining pilots. She didn't know what do to, she had two paths they could take, but she didn't want to be the sole decider. She looked at Tieria and Lockon. "Well since Setsuna started it, what do you say? Do you want to attack the facility and destroy it, or do you want to proceed and attack the satellite cannon?" Celestial Being had always been a group organization. The missions they took part in were for the most part, chosen as a team. They didn't follow a chain of command like a military. Each person had their role and everyone's opinion had equal value.

Lockon wasted no time in his decision. "I say we destroy it." His tone was more forward and strong-minded. This change in personality surprised Sumeragi. She glanced over to Tieria to see what he chose.

"I see no problem taking part in this side mission before we proceed to space. Besides, I think I'd be outvoted." He gave a slight smile.

Sumeragi smiled at the two and nodded. "Rest up; we'll proceed to the facility shortly."

The Meisters left the room, leaving Sumeragi to further contemplate their tactics considering Zaft was most likely present. "Hmm…"

_Phantom Pain – John Paul Jones_

Stella proceeded to the capsule bed for a nights rest. She walked slowly wondering about what Neo and that other soldier talked about. Sting walked ahead of her and glanced back at her. "What's wrong…?"

"The Lab at Ladonia."

"Huh?"

"The Lab at Ladonia. To make matters worse Zaft found it and—"

"What?" Sting turned around looking at her.

_Minerva – Facility_

The Captain and the search party proceeded into a room that contained brains stored in containers. The soldiers looked about as Gladys attempted to access their computers. "Hmm…" The computer sounded and beeped with each failed attempt. Her eyes moved slightly when she finally gained access.

"Year 64, July. Eleven discarded and three admitted. August, seven discarded, five admitted."

She continued reading the data on the computer as everyone gathered around. "Captain, what is that?" questioned Arthur as he approached.

"They're a record, of the arrival and departure of test subjects, the children." Gladys realized what this area was. "They're the test subjects, for the Alliances Extendeds. I'm sure you've heard about them"

Shinn and the others found this hard to swallow. He narrowed his eyes in disgust.

"Though they detest genetic manipulation the Alliance and Blue Cosmos are not above creating living weapons through drugs and other means. They made humans that lived, only to fight. This is their experimental production Facility" Gladys commented.

Shinn was shocked that this place, this run down dump was a place of such horrors.

Gladys continued explaining. "With drugs and other means, they were able to reconstruct and enhance their bodies, enabling them to compete against Coordinators. They were subjected to the most rigorous combat training imaginable. Those who weren't competitive enough or who couldn't keep up with the rest were discarded and left to die. That's the kind of place this was." She concluded.

Shinn grunted in anger at what the Alliance did to children. _"Those bastards!"_

_Phantom Pain – John Paul Jones_

Onboard the ship Sting and Stella talked about the Lab. Stella looked at Sting confusingly. He was pacing about unsure of what to do. She heard him muttering about random things that didn't make any sense to her. Sting paced about madly. _"What are we going to do, if Zaft destroys Ladonia is destroyed"_

Sting didn't know why but he felt some attachment to the base. It was like a part of him that he couldn't live without. He stopped when he heard Stella calling him. "Sting…"

"What is it Stella?"

"Do you think we should go to Ladonia…?"

Sting remained quiet for the moment thinking about what to do. So many things were going through his head. He sighed heavily "We don't have orders to and we don't want to go and die…" His eyes widened, realizing that he had said Stella's trigger word out loud. He cursed himself for mentioning her block word so irresponsibly. Seeing the effect of the word acting quickly on her, he grew worried. _"Damn it…"_

Stella's eyes froze "Die…I don't want to die…" Stella back away, but instead of panicking as she used to, Stella remembered Shinn's voice. "Protect…"

"Huh?" Sting was confused by her actions. "Stella…?"

She remembered how Shinn was in the Zaft vehicle. Her eyes widened. _"Shinn will protect me!" _ She ran out of the hallway headed to the hangar. _"Shinn is a part of Zaft, he'll be there…he'll protect me…"_ Stella concluded that if Shinn was with Zaft, he would be where Zaft was. With that reasoning, she proceeded to Ladonia.

Sting grunted and rushed after her. [1]

_Phantom Pain - Hangar_

Stella rushed into the Gaia and started the machine. "Open the hangar or I'll blow it open" she threatened. The soldiers rushed to try and stop her but she was already bolting out of the hangar and headed out.

Sting stopped and watched the Gaia leave. Neo was informed of the situation and looked at the hangar. "Where is she going?"

Stella had gone out too far for them to figure out where she was headed, and with the Chaos still under repairs, their hands were tied. Neo grunted angrily wondering what was going on. [1]

_Gaia_

Stella rushed to Ladonia, repeating the word protect in her head as the Gaia ran on the ground heading toward the facility.

_Ptolemy_

Ptolemy was on course to the facility. The Meisters sat in their gundams waiting for the order to launch. Setsuna held onto the controls of the 00 Gundam tightly. He was anxious to launch. Even though he had calmed down, there was still this immense feeling in his body and mind that urged him to fight at his best. He thought back to the mission plan prior to their launch toward the facility.

*flashback*

The pilots stood in their suits ready to board their gundams. Sumeragi looked at them and showed them a map of the facility. "This is going to be a simple mission, go in and destroy the base."

"But what about Zaft…? They won't just let us destroy it. A place like that could be worth a gold mine of information on their enemy." Tieria argued.

"I've considered that. They'll probably defend the base, so I'll need three of you to remain near the ship and fend off any attacks. Since two suits from the Minerva was spotted, it's safe to assume that they're whole ship will be there, along with others. One gundam is more than enough for a demolition mission. Our goal isn't to destroy Zaft, just the base." Sumeragi reminded. She didn't want to waste any resources if necessary. Sumeragi still had to put into account that they would go on to another mission soon after this mission.

She looked at Tieria. "You will be the one to destroy the base. Seravee's overwhelming fire power can get this done quickly so we won't need to be there longer than necessary."

Tieria nodded complying with his role in the mission.

The Meisters were dismissed and headed to their units.

*end flashback*

Sumeragi looked at the screen as it zoomed in on the complex. "Hmm…" Ptolemy continued on course, using its optical camouflage to remain hidden as best it could.

_Minerva - Facility_

Instead of destroying the god forsaken facility, Zaft and the Minerva decided to gain as much information as possible on the extendeds to figure out what their weaknesses were. "Yes, I understand, collect as much data as possible. I'm sure a team of specialists will be sent out here later. But you know what? I can't see the Alliance leaving this place in enemy hands, Bart, keep an eye out for enemy forces" Gladys ordered.

"Yes ma'am"

Lunamaria sat at a table going over some papers to keep herself occupied.

"This is crazy…"

She glanced up at Shinn wondering what he meant.

"They go on about Coordinators being a mistake, a crime against nature…" Shinn turned around looking at Luna, his face showing great anger at the recent events. "And then they create these?"

"Shinn…" Lunamaria tried to calm him down.

"How can they say tinkering with genes is wrong, when they're doing things like this?" Shinn slammed his hands on the table and yelled out in anger. Rey walked by looking at how angered Shinn was, ignoring him, he walked away.

The Gaia neared the base as it cut through the nearby forests. The beam blades on its back extended as it cut the trees out of its way, creating its own path. The sensors detected the suit.

"Captain, enemy suit detected. It's the Gaia."

"Just one? What are they thinking?"

Shinn and Luna overheard the alert and immediately rushed to their suits. Gladys noticed the two departing and assumed that they headed to their machines. "Defend the complex! Lunamaria, Shinn, you got that?" she questioned.

"Right." Both said in unison. The impulse headed out quickly since it had remained outside. Lunamaria took a moment to get ready launched in her red Gouf. She followed Shinn as the two began their pursuit on the Gaia. The two suits flew in the air and closed in on the dark terrestrial mobile suit.

The Gaia rushed into the area. Stella saw the Impulse in the sky. She yelled out as the Gaia jumped and its beam blade ignited. The two pink beams glowed brightly in the night. Shinn saw the Gaia charging and courageously charged back. Lunamaria got a message from the Captain and relayed it to Shinn. "Shinn, the Captain said that the Gaia might be carrying heavy equipment. It might be best to stop it without destroying the suit!"

The Gaia fired its cannons. Shinn moved out of the way and fired back with the rifle, but the Gaia dodged, using the Impulse as a stepping stone, it jumped off of the suit. "What?" Shinn had never done that before. He was just taught to go for the kill. He looked back at his enemy and saw the Gaia ramming into him. The Impulse raised its shield but it was too late, the Gaia had successfully knocked it down towards the terrain, where the Gaia was built to excel in.

Lunamaria watched as the Impulse fell. "Shinn!" Lunamaria aimed at the Gaia and fired off multiple shots. The Gaia landed before the Gouf could land a direct hit. Stella grunted when she saw another beam headed straight for her from above. The Gaia transformed and jumped up once again. She looked ahead to see the Impulse charging at her with the saber. Stella gritted her teeth in anger. She was a skilled pilot being an extended, but with the Gaia being a primarily land base suit, she struggled to keep her defense up against two opponents.

Lunamaria grunted and used one of the Gouf's heat rods. The heat rod grabbed ahold of the Gaia's leg. Lunamaria yelled out as an electrical discharged rushed through the rod and blows up Gaia's leg. There was a large buildup of smoke coming from the destroyed limb. The Gaia moved out of the smoke, but came into the path of Luna's crosshairs. The multiple rounds fired at the Gaia, destroying its armor. Seeing the suit falling down close enough for Shinn to attack she cried out "Now Shinn!"

Shinn dashed forward in the Impulse. The suit drew its saber and slashed upward at the torso. The hit connected and grazed the cockpit. Stella screamed as the cockpit was left wide open from the beams' slash. The parts flew into her cockpit and mangled about. The Gaia fell down, skidding on the dirt. The impulse lowered down slowly. Seeing the cockpit open, Shinn took a glance at who piloted the machine. He saw someone familiar. He zoomed in on the suit and was shocked by who he saw.

"It's her…Stella!"

Stella lied in the cockpit unconscious from the fall. He head and body bloodied from the destroyed pieces and shrapnel that were embedded into her body.

Back at the complex Gladys sighed as she heard the battle was over. The equipment began to distort and radio equipment fuzzed. She grunted and narrowed her eyes. _"Celestial Being…"_

_Ptolemy_

Once the ship was in range, the hangar opened. Sumeragi sighed one last time before her demeanor changed to something more appropriate for a mission. "Mission Start!"

[1] – With the absence of Auel since he is dead in my story I had to portray Sting in that manner. I assume that even though he didn't have a block word, he would still harbor some unexplainable feelings toward Ladonia. As for Stella's actions, I tried my best to explain it in the story. Using her innocent simple-minded brain, I portrayed her as using hasty assumption of Zaft and Shinn being in the same area.

**Chapter 15 completed. Hope you enjoyed, gave reasons for what I did what up in that footnote thing. And I'm sorry I didn't put up the answer from chapter 13's question thing. **

**The quote that was exact was from Kira and it was - "I want a better tomorrow! I can't stand a world without change!"**

**The modified quote was Heero Yuy's - "How can we win if we don't crush them?"**

**A late congrats to Calindor142 for correctly picking out the Kira quote, but no one found out where it's from. That would be…Gundam Musou 2 / Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2.**

**Well hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be posted as soon as I'm finished with it.**

**I'd like to take this time to thank everyone that has reviewed. I enjoy your feedback and hope to see more in the future.**

**Great thanks to ****D-Zues of Hermosa for catching a major error. I had originally put Lunamaria into her Zaku despite the fact she now uses a GN type Gouf. I apologize to all readers about this major error, I have fixed it and hopefully it did not mess up the flow of the story too badly.**

**Again, apologies for the critical error. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Bewildered Soldier

**Disclaimer: This is a fan based story for fan fiction. I do not own gundam 00 or gundam seed destiny. They are property of Sunrise and Bandai.**

_Ptolemy Hanger/launch bay_

Ptolemy hovered in the sky. The launch hatch opened as Seravee was set on the voltage catapult. Tieria sighed, gripping the controls tightly waiting for the OK to launch. Feldt checked for clearance and relayed the message to Tieria giving him full control of the launch time. Feldt's face appeared on a small screen on the right. "Transferring launch time to Seravee."

Tieria nodded, "I have control. Seravee commencing demolition!" Seravee launched out and flew towards the facility. The other gundams remained docked and waiting for a chance to launch when needed.

Cherudim was docked and ready to launch in one smooth motion. The dark room caused the forest green armor to become elusive and hidden in the shadows of a black hue. Lockon sat in the Cherudim anxiously. He wanted to do something more than just sit around and do nothing. He had a great urge to release his frustration. _"I know this is just a simple mission…but I'm hoping it won't be too simple."_

Allelujah sat in Arios' cockpit, remaining calm and focused as possible. Unlike Lockon he wanted this simple mission to be just that—a simple mission. He sighed and closed his eyes. _"Marie…"_

The 00 gundam stood ready to battle. Setsuna sat in the cockpit silently waiting for the chance to fight. His face was frozen and his eyes still. His mind was filled with the memories of his actions as a KPSA member. The thought of children participating in acts of war furthered his hatred for War. He narrowed his eyes tightening his grip on the controls. "I will eliminate war…with Gundam."

_Ptolemy - Bridge_

Inside the bridge, the radar picked up a small faint signal of GN particles. Checking the vicinity around the particles, another mobile suit signature appeared. Mileina glanced over toward Sumeragi. "Miss Sumeragi, we've detected GN particles."

"How close is it?"

Mileina opened a map of the area. A small red dot was shown far to the ships right, indicating the GN particle machine. Near the GN mobile suit was another dot. Sumeragi looked at the distance the two suits were from their ship. "Hmm…" Sumeragi wondered what occurred in this area. It was far from the facility. She took a moment to consider what happened. _"So much for a simple mission…"_ Sumeragi closed her eyes and began conducting alterations to their original plans.

Sumeragi faced the front once more. She looked at the lights shining from the facility. She saw lighting flash from the clouds above.

_Shinn and Stella_

The night was dark and beginning to storm. Shinn, concerned about Stella, rushed down to the Gaia. He left the Impulse and pulled her out of the cockpit. He looked at her seeing the weakened state she was in. He still couldn't believe that she was the pilot of the Gaia all along. Stella was barely conscious. She looked up at him, only able to see his face briefly before things turned into a blur. Shinn heard her speaking softly. "Die…I don't want to die….protect…"

Before Stella could finish her sentence she closed her eyes falling into another deep slumber of unconsciousness. Lunamaria's Gouf landed near the Gaia. The cockpit opened as she stepped out. "Shinn!"

Shinn looked at how injured Stella's body looked. He remembered how afraid she was of being hurt and her great fear of dying. He acted on emotion and carried Stella into the Impulse. Lunamaria tried to stop him but she was too late. The Impulse was already in the air headed back to the ship.

Lunamaria grunted and headed back to her suit. She contacted the Captain to inform her about the recent events.

"Wait what…." The communication line was distorted and Lunamaria couldn't get her message sent. She stepped out and looked around. "If the distortion is this bad then it has to be them, but how close are they?" A flash of lightning caught her eye. She looked up at the thundering clouds. Thunder roared loudly as the clouds lit up like light bulb. Lunamaria caught a glimpse of something headed toward the facility. It was far away but her eyes widened at the sight of a faint trail of green particles.

Lunamaria rushed back into her suit and sent a text message to the Captain.

_Facility _

At the Facility the soldiers scrambled about. The distorted radio equipment worried them. They feared Celestial Being was on its way. Gladys read the message. She was shocked when she learned that Shinn was bringing an enemy onboard the Minerva. She couldn't be calm at a time like this; Celestial Being was on its way. She sent a response message quickly sending out orders for Lunamaria to search for their ship. Gladys wondered what Celestial Being could gain from coming back. _"What's their goal? They should know that our forces gathered at this facility…so what are they trying to gain from coming back?"_

Her eyes widened when she realized what Celestial Being had come back for. "They're here to destroy the base…"

Arthur looked at her, confused by her words. "What did you say Captain?"

Gladys narrowed her eyes and ordered all forces to prepare to defend the base. The soldiers headed for any available mobile suits. They were ill-prepared for the coming attack. There less Zaft mobile suits then there were A-laws. A group of soldiers approached Gladys. One soldier wore the distinct long dark faded green uniform stepped in front of the others. "Captain Gladys?" he asked.

Gladys looked at him curiously. The soldier was well-built. He was fit, yet not overly muscular. He had murky brown hair that moved with the blowing wind of the coming storm. By his built and looks she assumed him to be in his mid to late twenty's. He had a light moustache above his lip. After taking a quick moment to look at this soldier Gladys replied. "Yes?"

The soldier acted quickly and spoke. "I am Lieutenant Tracy Tahl **(pronounced "Tall").** I lead the squad sent here to aid you. Let us soldiers prove our worth and help you take down Celestial Being." Gladys seemed hesitant but with the situation, she couldn't afford to be.

She nodded "I'll let you handle control of the battle, Lieutenant. Secure a path for the Minerva."

Tahl nodded and the A-laws soldiers boarded the machines. Gladys glanced toward the A-laws suits and looked at them curiously, wondering how much help. Her eyes looked at the Gouf, it seemed red like Lunamaria's but the hue was darker and more in tone with the color of the Aheads and GN-XIII's. The suits launched into battle, flying up to the sky to intercept the coming threat.

Gladys looked at Arthur. "Protect what we do have and pack everything up. We have to consider abandoning this place if the surrounding damage is too great." She looked toward the Impulse nearing the Minerva. "I'm headed back to the ship and for launch preparations."

"Yes, ma'am"

Gladys left, knowing she had more to deal with than just preparing the ship to launch. She had a major priority to tend to as she watched the Impulse.

_Minerva_

The Impulse neared the ship and entered its open doors. The alarms blared as the mechanics tried to get the mobile suits set to counterattack Celestial Being. Shinn exited the machine and rushed toward the medical room. He pushed others aside trying to get Stella there as soon as possible. He ignored all the signs and alarms, all he focused on was getting Stella to somewhere safe, somewhere she could recover

Stella held onto him, her hands loosely around his neck as he carried her. She awoke slightly. Stella mumbled words, still disillusioned from her wounds and loss of blood. Shinn panted and rushed even faster. "It's alright! You're going to be Okay now!"

Shinn entered the medical room and pleaded for Stella's treatment. He set her on the bed and looked at the doctor. The doctor saw her uniform and refused to treat her without the Captain's authorization. Shinn grunted in anger and yelled at the doctor. "Just treat her! I'll get your damn authorization!"

As Shinn continued arguing with the doctor, Gladys walked through the hallway hastily. The doors open as multiple Zaft soldiers aimed their weapons at Stella. Shinn turned around and looked at the captain. "Captain, please give the doctor permission to treat her!" Gladys ignored Shinn and motioned her head toward Stella. The soldiers walked toward the Alliance soldier quickly and apprehended her. Shinn watched in horror and confusion. He gritted his teeth in anger and glared at the Captain.

"What are you doing?" he yelled

"We'll keep this enemy in the brig. _You _have to go out there and help Lunamaria look for Celestial Being's ship. We'll discuss this matter at a different time." She ordered in a stern tone.

Shinn backed off. He looked at the captain angrily but the thought of fighting Celestial Being sounded like a perfect chance for revenge. He stopped and looked at Stella with a kind smile. He put his hand on her cheek and spoke softly. "Don't worry, Stella. I'll come back"

He looked up at the soldiers and Captain before storming out of the room heading back to the hangar.

_Lunamaria_

Lunamaria waited for the response message before acting. She looked over to the blinking indicator on her panel. She opened the message and read her orders. She sighed and looked toward the direction she saw Seravee coming from. "Man, I wish I had some time to put my pilot suit on…"

Lunamaria buckled into her cockpit and the Gouf's eyes glowed moving rapidly before stopping at the center. The Gouf flew up to the sky and began its search for Celestial Being's ship.

_Seravee_

Tieria continued on course and was nearing the facility. "Seravee nearing mission…" he paused when he notice the mobile suit signatures. "What the?" Seravee stopped as a group of suits. He narrowed his eyes when he caught glimpse of the Gouf. Tieria noticed the different coloration and grunted.

The Gouf hovered in front of the GN-XIII's and Aheads. Inside the cockpit, Tracy smiled at the Seravee. "So it is Celestial Being attacking us. I always knew you were terrorists; attacking our forces blatantly." The Gouf motioned its hand as half of the mobile suits moved toward the direction the Seravee came from.

Tieria grunted and aimed the Seravee's cannons at the suits. "Like I'd let you attack Ptolemy!" The four cannons charged as the beams prepared to fire.

Tracy acted quickly and rushed in. "Attack!" He yelled

The Gouf fired its Draupnir guns. The Aheads and GN-X's fired their rifles. The volleys of beams hit Seravee's heavily armored side. The shots shook the Seravee right before its cannons fired, affecting the direction of the blast. The beam fired, but ended up being shot at an angle, meters away from its intended targets.

Tieria looked toward the remaining suits with cold, hostile eyes. The Gouf pulls out its beam blade and held up its shield. Tracy smiled and laughed evilly. The rain poured down and the thunder road loudly. He looked around seeing the heavy downpour. "See that Gundam? The heavens are crying for your demise!"

_Ptolemy_

Sumeragi continued to keep an eye on the suit. The rain seemed to make her feel uncomfortable. She stared at the rain, hypnotized by the small drops falling rapidly down to the ground.

"Miss Sumeragi!" Feldt yelled out

"What is it?"

"We've got more GN particles detected; they're A-laws mobile suits!"

Sumeragi looked at the map. She saw a point on the map where the first GN mobile suit and the others would converge. She glanced over toward Lasse."Move us toward point 12, proceed slowly."

Lasse did as ordered as the ship moved toward the point. The machines came into view, their images displayed on the screen. Everyone watched curiously as the red Gouf and other A-laws units converged as if they planned on meeting each other. Sumeragi narrowed her eyes. _"Are they working together? Must be a ploy of the innovators, they're trying to get both superpowers to fight against us. But there's no doubt in my mind that the real goal is to control them."_ Sumeragi thought about the enemy tactics.

"Prepare the gundams for launch."

_Hangar/Launch bay_

The Gundams were placed on the Catapult. The Cherudim was first to launch. Cherudim launched and kept its particle usage to its lowest setting until the enemies came closer. Lockon used the sensors and zoomed in on each of the suits. He left an open channel between his suit and the ship informing Sumeragi of the number and armaments of the mobile suits. "It seems like there's nine of them—ten if you count that new suit."

_Bridge_

Sumeragi listened to Lockon's report, putting the enemy's number and fighting power into consideration. "Good, we'll keep particle usage to needed levels. So avoid Trans-Am use if possible. That means you'll be launching in the 00 gundam only, got that Setsuna?" she asked.

Setsuna complied with the order and nodded.

Sumeragi watched the suits coming closer and closer to their ship. Feldt kept an eye on Sumeragi and waited for her signal. Sumeragi nodded as Feldt gave out the orders for the remaining suits to launch. Sumeragi watched as the Arios and 00 blasts out of the ship and headed toward the group of mobile suits. _"Let's just pray we won't need to use more then what's necessary…"_

_Seravee_

The wind picked up causing the rain to move wildly. The clouds lit up from the flashes of lighting and roared with life at the sound of thunder. Seravee and the Gouf stared at each other waiting for one of them to make the first move. Lightning stroked down between them. Tahl yelled as he moved first, dashing forward and using one of the Gouf's heat rods. The whip weapon tangled toward Seravee. The large gundam moved down lowering itself to dodge the weapon.

Tahl looked down and grinned. "Gotcha!"

Tieria looked ahead and saw the group of mobile suits rushing toward his suit firing the rifles. Seravee activates its GN field and blocks the shots as they reflected and bounced off of the particle shield. Tieria charged the four GN cannons on the Seravee's shoulder and knees. He turned the right handle and pulled the trigger. The GN field dispersed letting the cannons fire. Four powerful beams rushed through toward the enemy suits. The majority of the suits were destroyed.

Tieria took this chance to blast through and head toward the facility. The Gouf and remaining suits gave chase, firing at Seravee's rear. The GN field activates covering the suit in a protective particle shield. Tieria stopped and used the two Bazookas as he took aim. The field deactivated as a large portion of the particles powered the twin Bazookas. The cockpit shook as Seravee's rear was bombarded by fire. The armor was resilient, but even it had its limits. He had to act quickly. Tieria looked at the facility in disgust. He found it soothing that he was about to destroy it, but before he could destroy it, his sensors blared

Tieria looked around trying to find the source of the warning when he felt his suit slammed into. Tieria let out a small grunt as he lost control of the charge. He stopped the suit and looked at who rammed into him. "You!"

Hovering in front of the Seravee was Rey's white Gouf. Tahl's Gouf and the remaining mobile suits gathered in front of Seravee. Rey narrowed his eyes angrily at the gundam. "Today, I will take you down!" Rey's Gouf moved in quickly and pulled out its Tempest Beam Blade. The blade extended out as the beams ignited on both sides. The Gouf swung its blade down at the Seravee.

Tieria narrowed his eyes and pulled on the controls. The cannons on the shoulder moved as hands extended out holding beam sabers. The extra hands moved and held the sabers in an 'X' formation blocking the strike. The lower cannons flipped up and fired a quick burst shot. Rey moved the Gouf away just in time to dodge the low attack.

Tieria looked at all of the mobile suits. "Two of those new models and then there's four more units." The leg cannons remained flipped up as hands extended out. Seravee hovered in front of the suits holding four sabers. Tieria knew engaging in combat would be risky, but he didn't have much of any alternative options but to fight to defend himself. Seravee dashed into the group as Rey and Tahl attacked.

Seravee closed in on one Ahead unit and used all of the sabers at once, stabbing them into the suit and slashing outward, destroying the suit in one fluid motion. Tieria turned around and parried Rey's sword. Tahl's Gouf rushed in and slashed up at the gundam, only to be met with one of Seravee's knee sabers. It seemed as though Seravee had the fight won due to the sheer strength of the suit and its multiple sabers. A GN-XIII unit closed in from the rear, trying to stab its lance into the Seravee's back.

Tieria rotated the handle and increased the particle output; it broke the clashes from the two Goufs and flew up, avoiding the stab attack. The two Goufs hovered near each other as they devised a plan to take down the power house gundam.

_Minerva_

Inside the Minerva's hangar, the mechanics set the Impulse up for launch. Shinn ran toward his machine dressed in his red pilot suit. He wore his helmet moving it and adjusting it to his liking. He grabbed the zip-line and went up toward his suit. One of the mechanics yelled at him warning him that his suit's power was at seventy five percent. Shinn ignored the mechanic still worried over Stella's well-being and angered at how his crew members treated her. But he was most angered about seeing Celestial Being and the 00 Raiser. He sat in the suit and turned the system on.

Shinn got a lock on Lunamaria's location and launched out of the Minerva. The Force Silhouette's wings spread out stabilizing the Impulse's flight in the air. As the impulse made its way toward Luna's machine, Shinn replayed the last battle he had with Heine. He gritted his teeth in anger as he pushed the thruster gauge up further, increasing the suits thrust. _"Now it's my turn to take away someone you care about…!"_

As everyone packed what they could into the ship the Minerva prepared to leave, but the wind from the rain cut their actually visibility in half. Gladys sat in the Captain's chair grunting silently as she tried to figure a way for the ship to leave safely.

_Lunamaria/A-laws units_

Lunamaria continued her search for the ship. She joined the A-laws suits and the group searched on. Lunamaria looked at the GN-X's. "Man where has this war gone. It's like both sides are using the same mobile suits." She wondered where this war would end up and what would be the result of all this fighting. _"This all got crazy once Celestial Being showed up but then it got weirder when that Ribbons guy appeared." _ Lunamaria dwelled on some thoughts, wondering who exactly Ribbons was. "He did seem somewhat—"

One of the mobile suits was shot by multiple beams, destroying its armor and some of its limbs before it exploded. Lunamaria looked up seeing an orange mobile armor diving down toward one of the suits and latch onto it with its pincer like weapons, splitting it in half. She grunted looking about. "Scatter!" she yelled.

Lunamaria moved the Gouf back and dodged a beam coming from above. She glanced up as her sensors picked up on the Cherudim. She complained as her Gouf flew up.

Lockon aimed at Luna's Gouf and fired with the beam pistols, conserving his particles. The beams were easily dodged as Luna's Gouf came onto level with the Cherudim. Lunamaria couldn't believe that she was looking at the same guy that she once admired. He was a long range pilot and he was really cute, but now they were on opposite ends, due to war. Lunamaria opened a channel and tried to talk with Lockon.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here? Why are you here attacking us?" she questioned yelling at him.

Cherudim hovered in the air, its arms bent as it held onto its beam pistols. Lockon smiled remembering the girl's voice. He knew it was a bad move but he humored her and replied. "We're not attacking you, just the facility…." Lockon paused trying to remember the girl's name. He felt embarrassed for forgetting a girl's name. "Uh sorry but, what's your name again?"

Lunamaria growled in anger, feeling insulted that he forgot her name. "You bastard!"

Haro's ears flapped up. Its body rotated looking at Lockon. "She hates you! She hates you!"

Lockon smirked and ignored Haro's comment.

Luna pushed the Gouf's controls forward. The suit dashed toward the Cherudim firing the Draupnir gun. Many small shots hurled their way toward the Cherudim.

Lockon moved to the side using the Cherudim's shield to block the shots before moving up. He aimed the pistols at the Gouf and fired. Lunamaria dodged the blasts and tried to close in. She stopped and used the heat rod. The rod glowed a burning red as the Gouf swung the whip, using it to slash the Cherudim.

Lockon backed off and the right pistol flipped up changing into its axe mode. Lockon struck the tip of the rod, sending it flying back. Lunamaria's Gouf retracted its heat rod and pulled out its beam blade. The suit dashed forward and thrusts the sword at Cherudim. Lockon moved out of the way and fired the pistols. Lunamaria raised the shield and blocked the blasts.

Lunamaria tried again, dashing towards the Cherudim. The Gouf swung its blade madly channeling Lunamaria's anger into every hit. The blade met with Cherudim's axe. Lockon focused on parrying the hits and waited for his chance to counter attack.

_Shinn_

The Impulse neared Lunamaria's location. He looked on as she fought the Cherudim. He saw how she fought and was about to help her, but stopped when he caught a glimpse of the 00. Shinn grunted and chose to take his chance at revenge as he flew towards the 00 gundam. The Impulse raised its rifle and prepared to fire, locking onto the 00 waiting for a clear shot.

_A-laws suits_

While Lunamaria confronted Cherudim the other forces faced against the Arios. Arios flew about and used its speed and twin beam rifle combination to decimate the forces. It flew above one unit and fired a shot down. The shot damaged the suit, causing it to spark. The pilot thought he could continue on tried to fight on. The 00 gundam flew in from behind and used its GN sword II to slice the suit in half, destroying it.

"It's the double powered one!" one of the A-laws pilots shouted

"But it doesn't have its attachment, was it destroy?" another suggested.

The A-laws forces charged in recklessly, believing that the 00 was damaged or beatable without its 0 raiser unit. One GN-X attacked with its lance. Setsuna used one GN sword and blocked the enemy's lance. The 00 pushed on the sword blocking the enemy and used it to spin the suit around, and as it spun, it used its other sword to slice through the enemy's armor.

Setsuna looked around the battlefield looking for his next enemy. He dashed toward an Ahead unit and prepared to attack when his sensors blared. Setsuna glanced over and saw the coming beam. He turned the 00 at an angle and dodged the green beam. The 00 face the direction of the beam, its sensors displaying the coming Impulse. Setsuna sighed and looked at the suit calmly.

The Impulse rushed in and pulled out its saber. Shinn cried his lungs out as he attacked. The Impulse swung its saber down at the 00. Setsuna pulled back on the controls and took the 00 to higher altitudes. The rain was lightening up as the heavy down pour turned in to a normal drizzle. Shinn looked up at the 00 and growled angrily. He forgot about everything. He forgot about Luna, he forgot about the Minerva, and he forgot about his status as a Zaft soldier. All Shinn cared about was seeing the 00 gundam destroyed.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Heine!"

The Impulse chased the 00, firing its Vulcans. The 00 moved left and right dodging the spray of bullets. Setsuna narrowed his eyes at the suit and dove down, using gravity to strengthen his strike. The 00 and Impulse clashed swords. Shinn grunted as his suit was pushed back. "I won't let you beat me. You won't kill me, you Murderer!"

The Impulse's thrusters erupted trying to push Setsuna back. He broke the clash and attacked wildly. The Impulse swung its sword ferociously forcing Setsuna back and away from the ship. The Impulse power gauge fell, hitting the half point, but Shinn was too angered and focused to notice as he kept yelling and attacking.

_Ptolemy_

Sumeragi watched the battle seeing all of the gundams occupied. She feared this mission would take too long if she didn't do anything to assist the Meisters. "Fire the missiles and give the gundams support fire, if we can eliminate the enemies down there's a chance they'll retreat." Sumeragi sighed, she didn't want to waste supplies, but she didn't want the gundams using all their power in what was supposed to be a simple mission.

_Tieria_

The mobile suits charged at the Seravee, striking it. Tieria used a combination of the extra hands and the cannons, fending them off. The Goufs and mobile suits aimed their guns and rifles at the Seravee and fired. The GN field activated and blocked the shots. Rey and Tahl grew annoyed of the field as they tried to come up with a different way to attack him.

Rey looked at his allies' weapons and noticed the one remaining GN-XIII had beam disrupting canister. He suggested a diversion plan with Tahl, who eagerly agreed. The remaining three suits were given their orders and grouped together firing at Seravee's field. Seravee charged its cannons. The GN-XIII threw the canister before the Seravee could even fire as the smoke surrounded the suit, dispersing the beam that charged at the cannons. Tieria growled angrily. The Seravee was mostly a beam based mobile suit, in this cloud; its weapons were rendered useless. Seravee tried to move out of the smoke but something caught it and restrained it from moving.

Tieria looked down at the outline of the suit on the small screen on the right panel he saw Seravee's limbs were caught in something. "What in the?"

Seravee's limbs were forcefully extended. The two Goufs used both heat rods to restrain the suit, though, with some difficulties. Tieria moved the hands and tried to fire the bazooka's but the GN-X fired multiple shots at the weapon knocking out of Seravee's hand. The GN-X moved in front of it and prepared to strike the cockpit. Tieria tried to move the arms and legs but the heat rods had a tight hold. Tieria gritted his teeth in anger. Flashbacks of his previous experience with restraining his gundam flooded his mind.

"You think this is enough to hold back Seravee?" he yelled questioning the pilots. The GN-X flew in its lance ready to thrust into the gundam.

The heat from the heat rod was slowly burning through the armor. Tieria forced the Seravee to pull its arms back as the armor was further damaged. The Seravee managed to pull its arms close toward its torso. The Gouf's heat rods were beginning to strain under the tremendous force. Rey and Tahl looked at the suit worriedly.

The GN-X closed in and was one thrust away when Tieria yelled. "Trans-Am!" Seravee glowed a reddish pink as it broke the Heat rods restraining its arms. It moved its legs back together and kicked the GN-X, using the left knee saber to strike the suit, destroying it. Tieria narrowed his eyes at the facility. The Seravee rushed toward the facility to finish its mission. Tahl released his remaining heat rod and watch the suit head off. Rey's tried to hold the Seravee back with its one whip but Seravee was too powerful and ripped one of the Gouf arm off due to the tension.

Seravee stopped at the facility and fired its cannons in rapid bursts, obliterating the facility. Debris and structures fell at the force of the blasts.

_Minerva_

The Minerva was set to launch as it tried to move to higher altitudes. The shaking from Seravee's attack worried the crew since they were near the base. Gladys looked at the soldiers sternly. "Don't worry about dying, get us out of here. If you don't then we will die! Now go!"

The ship moved up but the pilot stopped when he saw a large structure falling down onto the ship. The Minerva was grounded. "Can we get that thing off?" Gladys questioned.

"Not immediately ma'am the structures holding back the hatch for the Taunhauser, we can't blow it up!"

"Then use all available cannons and weapons on the ship to destroy it! And call all the soldiers back; we have nothing left to save!"

Rey and Tahl got the message to return to the ship. Rey obeyed the orders and proceeded to retreat but stopped when he noticed Tahl flew towards the Seravee.

"What is that guy thinking?" he questioned angrily. He contacted Tahl. "What are you doing? We have our orders to retreat!"

Tahl smiled at the young soldier. "You may not realize this now since you're young, kid. But when you've lost as many battles as I have to one enemy; your life changes focus. Nothing matters but the victory, that's what war is from a soldier's point of view, we win and that's that. We're tools in war, but you can be much more than that kid. Live on and fight for the right reasons."

Tahl disconnected the line and focused on the Seravee.

Rey was left in awe at Tahl's words. He turned around and saw the structure on the Minerva. Rey used his Gouf's Draupnir gun and assist in the ships escape.

_Seravee_

Tieria finished his mission, the facility was destroyed completely, and nothing was left behind. The Trans-am deactivated as Tieria turned the suit around, preparing to leave. The alarms blared once again as Tieria saw Tahl's Gouf.

The Gouf raised its beam blade and swung it with full force, holding the weapons with both of its hands. Tieria grunted knowing the particles were low after trans-am but he had to do something to counterattack. Seravee pulled out one of its sabers from its main arms. The two suits engaged in a fury of clashes.

Tahl looked down at his suit noticing the low particle levels. He smiled and looked at the Seravee. "It looks like you're low too after using that power of yours."

Tieria looked at the Gouf and sighed. It was true. When he activated trans-am he released all the compressed particles that were stored.

Tahl smiled, "Well then let's finish this off." The Gouf ejected its shield and dashed toward the Seravee. It grabbed both the blade with both hands as the suit swung the saber up at an angle. Seravee duck but the right GN cannon was cut off and destroyed. Tieria grunted and countered. Seravee sliced both forearms off the Gouf.

Tahl grunted and went for a final assault. He rammed the Gouf toward the Seravee, slamming the suit onto the torso. Tieria rocked in cockpit when the suit slammed into Seravee. Tahl punched in the detonation code and opened the cockpit. Tahl looked up at the Gundam and gave a smile. "_You will fall gundam. If not by my hands then I leave it to the next generation to destroy you devils."_

Tieria looked up and saw the suit abandoned. He used Seravee's foot to kick the suit away and within seconds the suit exploded, thrusting Seravee down toward the ground at great speed. Tieria yelled holding onto the controls, hoping Seravee's armor would protect him. The cockpit began to explode and smoke.

The explosion left a large cloud of smoke and faint Tau particles.

_Ptolemy_

The battle was drawing to a close as the suits left one by one, it seemed as though the Minerva and Zaft forces gave up on the facility. Lunamaria broke off her battle and left, searching for Shinn.

Sumeragi sighed when she saw the smoke from the facility. She zoomed in on the area to find Seravee but found no trace of Tieria or the Gundam. She looked over at Feldt asking for Seravee's signal. Feldt searched for Seravee's location quickly.

Sumeragi looked at the smoke worriedly. "Call all the Meisters back."

Mileina tried the three Meisters, but was only able to reach two. "Miss Sumeragi, 00 is too far out to contact!"

Sumeragi grunted angrily, she had promised herself she wouldn't lose sight of her comrades and here one of them was out of range and the other remained in an unknown status.

"Get Arios to call Setsuna back tell them to meet at the rendezvous point."

"Yes, ma'am"

_Impulse and 00_

The Impulse and 00 battled furiously. The two suits backed off. Shinn kept thinking about why Heine had to die, why all of this happened and what it meant. He closed his eyes tightening them in anger as he started to cry. He cried out and yelled at the 00. His eyes changed as his Seed mode activated. The Impulse swung its saber. The 00 countered with the sword in its left hand. Setsuna grew tired of fighting and used the other sword swinging it down at the Impulse.

Shinn saw the movement and reacted quickly pushing his shield up at the bottom of 00's hand to hold the sword in place. Both of them push at each other but to no avail, thus forcing them to back away from each other again. The Impulse threw its shield toward the 00. Setsuna prepared to slice it in two when he saw the Impulse firing at the shield. The beam launched toward multiple directions once it reflected off the shield. The 00 moved swiftly but was hit by one of the shots getting a graze on its shoulder armor.

Shinn kept his distance firing at the 00. He continued to yell at Setsuna. "You're the reason why he had to die! I'll kill you!"

The Impulse threw away its rifle and pulled out its second saber. It dashed quickly towards the 00. The Impulse power was dropping rapidly from Shinn's misuse of power. The Impulse swung its sword which met 00's Shinn pushed his suit to the max. He grinned, thinking he had won. His eyes widened when the beams disappeared and his suit blared loudly indicating low power. The color on its armor changed to a dull gray

"Its low on power!" Setsuna saw his chance attacked. Setsuna listened to all of Shinn's crying and complaining. Though Setsuna understood the boy's pain of losing a comrade, Shinn was too young to comprehend his path in this war. The 00 sliced the Impulses arms off. Shinn looked to see the 00 pointing its sword at him.

"Huh?" he looked at the 00 confusingly

Setsuna opened a channel and spoke. "You can't dwell on the past. What's lost is lost. Stop blaming others and rely on your gundam's power." Setsuna attacked one final time destroying Impulses top flyer, pack, and leg flyer. Shinn escaped using the Core splendor narrowly missing dodging the multiple explosions.

Shinn was left utterly confused. Never before had he been yelled at like that and he thought about what Setsuna said. "Am I really that weak…? I still can't save anybody. Damn it!" He slammed his fist on the panel.

"Shinn!"

Shinn looked at the top right screen seeing Lunamaria's face. The two joined together and left, returning to the ship.

_Celestial Being_

Setsuna watched the young pilot leave; the 00 turned around and faced the Arios. Allelujah and Setsuna joined Ptolemy and began their search for Tieria. After long hours of searching the Seravee was found, damaged heavily. Its armor was nearly torn off. The suit was retrieved and Tieria was found inside Seraphim's cockpit. They made a final sweep of the area looking for anything that belonged to them, making sure their technology didn't fall into the wrong hands.

Ptolemaios flew off heading back to a location where it could resupply and repair for the coming mission.

_[Days later]_

_Phantom Pain_

On board the John Paul Jones, Neo stood watching Sting in the capsule. A white coat officer stood by him as they discussed what occurred at Ladonia. "So, Celestial Being came and destroyed the base. Actually, that works in our favor."

"Yes, but the Alliance believes that Stella is to be considered disposed of."

Neo was shocked by the officer's words. He thought about all the things he went through with Stella. She had become somewhat of a daughter to him. He found it hard to take but he understood how the higher brass operated. _"Use only what's useful to gain victory…"_

"I understand, I'll get it done." He said. The white coat officer saluted him and left. Neo looked at the scientist, requesting Stella's presence in Sting's memory be removed. The scientist was hesitant at first. They had so many issues with the memory altering, and now he had to remove many years' worth of memories. He sighed and remembered how Neo acted when he didn't get his way.

"Fine…yes sir…"

_Minerva_

The Minerva docked for repairs at a nearby city. Shinn was overwhelmed from the last battle. He didn't seem exhausted from the battle, but it was Setsuna's words that rang through his mind. It kept repeating and repeating. He grunted angrily wishing for the words to disappear from his memories. _"Darn it...what does he mean?"_

Later that day, Gladys confronted Shinn about bringing Stella onboard. Shinn stood in front of her desk trying to keep a calm demeanor despite his trouble thoughts.

"I'm letting her receive treatment, but I want to know why you brought her on board. You are in clear violations of the Military Law"

Shinn explained to her how he met Stella and how she seemed so innocent. "I never would have thought she'd be with the Earth Alliance."

The doctor contacted Gladys requesting her appearance. Gladys allowed Shinn to come with her as they looked at Stella's condition. She was bound to the bed. Shinn grunted and looked at the doctor angrily

"Why is she confined like this? She's injured for crying out loud!"

"It's for her own safety. She had violent tantrums when we tried to treat her while conscious. We had to sedate her."

The doctor continued explaining the girl's condition to the captain. "I believe she may have been one of the Alliances extendeds."

"I thought so,"

Shinn's eyes widened at the doctor's statements. He couldn't believe that Stella was one of the people forced to fight for a living; to fight for survival. Shinn continued to listen to the doctor. "She's got high levels of various chemicals, both natural to the human body and artificial."

"Drugs?" Gladys questioned

"Most likely. It seems her body is dependent on those drugs, and until we know what those drugs are, all I can do is let her sleep the pain away."

Shinn stood by Stella as he looked down at her weakened body. Stella slowly woke up and looked up at Shinn and smiled "Shinn…" she said weakly. Shinn stayed by her side as he kept his eyes on her keeping her safe as much as he could.

"It's okay Stella; you're going to be okay now."

Gladys looked at the girl worriedly, wondering what trouble she would bring just by having her on board.

_Minerva – Hangar_

The A-laws soldiers grouped together, choosing not to converse much with the rest of the crew besides the Captain. Their anger and sorrow were great. They lost their Lieutenant. Many of the soldiers groaned and balled up fists declaring vengeance on Celestial Being.

Rey stopped and looked at them. He thought back to Tahl's words. He felt conflicted for what seemed like the hundredth time. He was brought up to act one way and now, he felt he wanted to live another way. He narrowed his eyes, distressed by the situation. _"It shouldn't matter to me. I'm…"_ he looked at the soldiers and sighed leaving the Hangar.

_Archangel_

Down beneath the ocean the Archangel remained hidden and submerged. Everyone seemed to have a calm day as they relaxed or found something to occupy themselves. Kira stood in the observation lounge looking at the deep blue sea. Kira stood thinking about Setsuna's words. He sighed heavily. _"What's the true path to Freedom?"_

The door opened and Lacus stepped in. Kira turned around and greeted her nonchalantly. "Hey Lacus."

"I thought I'd find you here…"

Lacus walked up and joined Kira. She glanced at the ocean and admired its natural beauty. "It's beautiful here." She commented.

"Yea…it is…" Kira tried to smile and keep an act up as he wrapped an arm around Lacus.

Lacus laid her head on his shoulder and smiled. "What's got you troubled?" she asked.

Kira had never told anyone on the ship what happened to him when he fought Setsuna. He remained quiet trying to ignore the question. Lacus looked up at him and smiled.

"Is it about your fight with Setsuna?"

Kira looked at her shocked, giving away the subject of his thoughts. She smiled. "Tell me, you know you can trust me, Kira."

"I don't know it's just that, ever since that battle, I've become confused again. I don't know what I want to fight for or how I want to fight." Kira repeated Setsuna's words. "That phrase. It's been stuck in my head ever since. I wonder…will I have to kill again to achieve peace? Maybe I was wrong the whole time. Maybe Celestial Beings the one fighting for truth."

Kira leaned by the window letting his back face the window. Lacus looked out to the ocean nodding. "I understand. You and Setsuna have different ways of finding peace. I don't have the answers you seek, Kira. But I do know that things have changed a lot since I've visited the PLANTs. That's why I'm going back"

Kira stood up and looked at her worriedly "Huh?"

"We need to find out what's been happening to find the right path. I can find out what the PLANTs have been up to"

"Well no, you can't do it! You can't go to the PLANTs!" Kira objected

"Its fine Kira, don't worry."

"What about all of the battles going on in space?"

"I'll find the way, Kira. Please don't worry. I believe this is the right course of action for me to take."

_Archangel - Bridge_

On the Bridge Andrew and Athrun listened to the television. They overheard the fake Lacus' tour date coming up soon. Andrew looked at Athrun and gave a devious grin. "How good's your acting?"

Athrun looked at Andrew confusingly. "What…?"

_Atlantic Federation – Mobile suit Development _

Dijibril stood by the window as the large mobile suit was well under way to its completion. The armor was nearly complete and the drives were set. Dijibril smiled and glanced at someone behind him. He smiled with elation. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ribbons. I'm glad we can finally meet face to face, although your request was a bit out of the blue." Dijibril turned around and faced Ribbons.

Ribbons sat in perfect posture, keeping a formal and elegant pose. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for so long. I've been very busy."

Dijibril smirked at him, half-heartedly believing his words. "Busy with what?"

"Getting the mobile suits out to the natural forces, I was surprised by the amount of soldiers and military groups you have under your control." Ribbons replied smoothly. He knew of the Naturals and Coordinators quarrel and used it to his advantage.

Dijibril smirked. He took Ribbons comment as a compliment. "Of course there would be many of us. Naturals were here first!"

Dijibril sat in front of Ribbons looking at him curiously. "Why help our forces? From what's occurred, it seems you could be helping out those Coordinators. Those new mobile suits outfitted with the drives." He said in disgust.

Ribbons smiled keeping his cool. He planned this out carefully from the beginning so that each move made benefitted him. "I am only here to help you, Dijibril. It is the A-laws military force that chooses to help Zaft. I have my own group and my own resources. Please, except my assistance and what you desire will come true." Ribbons smiled at Dijibril. Ribbons hated aligning himself with humans, but it was a necessary step to achieve his goal of a world ruled by his power, the power of an Innovator.

Dijibril looked at him hesitantly, his heart pounded quickly. He felt like he was making the biggest gamble of his life. His hands froze up as the blood rushed away from his extremities. He looked at Ribbons seeing those Hypnotizing eyes. To him, Ribbons was nothing more than a sophisticated arms dealer and an asset to use in this war. Dijibril narrowed his eyes as he stared into Ribbons' eyes. He could tell that Ribbons had something to hide, but this kind of offer was too great to ignore._ "I'll do everything in my power to see that the world is rid of those pitiful creatures and anyone that stands in my way!"_

Dijibril stood up and smiled, "Well then, Ribbons. If you provide my forces all the weapons and technology needed. I'm sure we'll see a true world that's only blue and pure." He extended his hand waiting for Ribbons to shake it.

Ribbons stood up and smiled. He forced himself to shake the human's hand, something he found utterly disgusting as an Innovator. He kept his hopes up as he saw the potential in the large mobile suit the Atlantic Federation developed. He walked over to the window and peered through at the mobile suit.

Dijibril stood next to him and grinned. "Beautiful isn't. I personally think it's the best of both words. Once this suit gets massed produced nothing will stop us from getting that weapon!"

"You're new suit may be great, but what of Celestial Being? They will surely get in our way." Ribbons acted fearful of Celestial Being. "They tried to destroy the super-weapon once before. What's stopping them from trying again?"

Dijibril smiled, feeling like he was the stronger one of this alliance. "Don't worry, Ribbons. Once we have possession of this Momento Mori then no one not even the Coordinators or Celestial Being can destroy us. I've already sent one of our best forces up to space."

Ribbons gave an innocent smile at Dijibril and stared at the large mobile suit. He grinned. _"Now Celestial Being, what will you do now that this entire new world is against you? This time, there's no place to run off to."_

_Phantom Pain – Space_

Up in space, a Girty-Lue class ship headed toward Memento Mori. Inside the dark blue ship an Earth Alliance soldier stood in front of his machine. He was dressed in the standard Alliance uniform for males. He had a head of silver hair. He stared at his machine. It was a dark mobile suit. The suit had a black and grey color scheme with bits of red and yellow.

"Hey!" a voice called out.

The male turned around and saw another male pilot standing next to a female pilot. The other male motioned his thumb and smiled. "You ready to go?"

The silver haired male turned toward his suit and took one last glance. He returned his attention to the two and followed them.

**Chapter 16 finally completed. I know it's been a long time. Anyway hope you enjoyed and if you got a question that you think all the others would like answered as well then ask it on the forum I posted.**


End file.
